The Otter and the Firefighter
by NerwenT
Summary: Jan Di is devastated after her trip to Macao. Jun Pyo left her broken once again, and once again, Ji Hoo was there; to say he wouldn't tolerate it anymore, that the opportunities were over. The love between Ji Hoo and Jan Di will slowly be reborn as they both learn the real meaning of soulmates. Rated M for future chapters.
1. A new beginning

**Hello there, this is Nerwen Tasartir!**

 **This story of mine is actully already done, but it's in Spanish. So I decided to give it a try and translate it to English as well just so I could share it with more people.**

 **I have to give a huge, fat Thank You to katrinahopes who is helping me with the proofreading of this project. She is amazing!**

 **I also give thanks to my PS goddess, KireikoAmi who is helping me with the covers of the chapters and several other pics edition. You know I love you ;) Her covers will be on my Pinterest page! You can find it in my profile.**

 **Now, onto the fic. The ones who have watched the drama as much as I did will notice the small changes in the dialogues and situations. I know that this might look like a transcript of the drama at first, but I promise you, it will change, I just need some time to thicken the plot.**

 **I hope you enjoy it! Thank you!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Boys Over Flowers or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Jan Di's POV**

And there I was again, stupidly dressed in party clothes, just to stand before Jun Pyo and give my heart a new opportunity to realize that everything was over. I still wasn't sure _why_ I was doing it. Even though my brain understood it and told me that what I was about to do was completely irrational, my body was going against my wishes and I was running, as always, to my destruction.

What had happened to me since I met Jun Pyo? I wasn't completely sure, but what I did know was that I wasn't _me_ anymore. This depressed person, this sad and tired-of-fighting person wasn't me. The Jan Di I now saw every morning in the mirror was but a whisper of who I used to be.

However, today I had my excuse ready: it was his birthday.

I had received an invitation and Yi Jung sunbae had prepared a dress not only for me but for Ga Eul as well.

"Come on, Jan Di, stay. If you leave now, you'll leave poor Ga Eul alone," he reminded me.

I knew that even if I wanted to return it was already too late, and even though I tried to tell myself "no", one truth had become perfectly clear: I still loved Jun Pyo. Even if he had just played with me and considered me a stain in his life, I still loved him. I couldn't hide it from myself, just as I hadn't been able to hide it from Jun Hee noona when I ended up in tears on her shoulder. She had asked me to give her brother another chance, but it didn't appear that he wanted one.

As all these thoughts tossed around in my head, I noticed that Ji Hoo sunbae had moved to stand beside me and was gallantly offering me his arm. All the girls around the F3 where squealing, sighing and gushing their envy, and why not? Each and every one of the three men surrounding me lived up to the meaning of the name "more beautiful than a flower".

At this moment, though, I was most thankful for Ji Hoo: my first love, my friend, my honorary firefighter, and the one who was always by my side when all I wanted to do was to close my eyes in sleep and stop thinking. He had managed to distract me with his warm character, a trait that, at first glance, no one would notice in him. Yoon Ji Hoo was a gallant, noble, kind, and tender young man, and I was so grateful to have him by my side, even if it bothered me that I could never seem to adequately repay his kindness.

We arrived at the table, where I blindly sat down before suddenly noticing that everyone was clapping. Jun Pyo had stood up to blow out the candles of his gigantic birthday cake. Our eyes met for a long second, but when he noticed I was there, he simply looked away.

"Are you okay?" Ji Hoo asked me.

"I think it was a mistake to come," I told him before an unwelcome voice interrupted us.

"Good evening."

Jun Pyo's mother, her face wreathed in a phony smile and her eyes glinting with mockery, had come to greet us. It was she who sent me the invitation for his son's birthday, and now she was publicly requesting that I come onstage and play the piano for all the guests. _Is she crazy or what?_ I wondered, bewildered.

Ji Hoo jumped in to deflect her. "Actually we-"

"I'll do it," I said abruptly. "You invited me and the least I could do is earn my dinner." Ji Hoo had been about to tell her we were leaving, but I wasn't going to allow it. She wanted to humiliate me? She didn't know how _wrong_ she was.

"Wonderful," she said, derision dripping from her voice.

I could see the concern in my friends' faces, but that wouldn't make me back down. I walked to the stage piano while President Kang presented me and the audience murmured to each other in hushed whispers.

 _If this is the only way, so be it, Jun Pyo._

The song was one I had sometimes played as I sat next to Ji Hoo sunbae in the practice hall. I fought hard to keep my voice from cracking, but I didn't entirely succeed. Each word of the song seemed painfully perfect for the circumstances before me, before _us._ I wasn't sure if Jun Pyo was looking or not because my back was to him, but I put all of my feelings into my singing. I wanted to finish it, but I wasn't going to be able to do it without crying, so I improvised a hasty finale.

I rose to hear the entire room full of guests applauding, and caught an excited yell from Woo Bin sunbae. I had forgotten that neither he nor Yi Jung sunbae knew I possessed this little piano talent. But none of that mattered then, as I noticed Jun Pyo looking at me with a distraught expression before he went back to pretending I didn't exist.

 _How much more will you hurt me? How much more until you're satisfied?_ I asked myself.

Another voice inside me answered. _Why are you blaming him? He made it perfectly clear in Macao that there is nothing left between you, didn't he? It is you who is coming back to him without invitation, you who needs to hold on to the idea that it was a lie and that he still loves you. You know that is_ not _the case. Give up, Jan Di._

I descended the stairs, careful not to trip as I bowed beneath the weight of the conflicting voices in my head. I was so focused on the realization that there wasn't anything I could do to get back what Jun Pyo and I had that I almost missed hearing the mocking words of President Kang insulting my playing, words that made me want to go back on the stage and throw the mic at her.

But even though my head was winning the battle against my heart, I was still doubting, still holding on to hope; I could feel it.

I didn't know how much longer this uncertainty could remain inside but, as always, President Kang was happy to ruthlessly shred whatever dream I had.

The room erupted in clapping again as her next words made my heart plummet to my feet. Jun Pyo, _my_ Jun Pyo, the heir of Shinhwa, was engaged. A richly dressed girl was being literally dragged by bodyguards to the room. I recognized her immediately as the girl who had saved me in Macao: Jae Kyung. Ji Hoo looked shocked as I gulped down a whole glass of champagne, hoping to ease the pain stabbing me through the heart.

"Let's go," I heard him telling me, leading me away gently by the elbow as he signaled to the others that he was going to take me outside.

Once in the hall, we met President Kang again.

"Do you understand now?" she taunted me, a smirk of triumph on her face. "The wife of the next heir of Shinhwa must be someone of at least this level."

It was then that Jun Pyo approached his mother, lashing out at her for her last actions in the room and then turning on me, asking why I had come. In truth, I had been asking myself the same thing since I sat down at that table; I didn't need him to remind me. Before I could say anything, though, a surprised Jae Kyung interrupted us, asking the president if everything had been just a bad joke. She was surprised again when the president told Jae Kyung she had been talking with her parents and both sides had agreed with the union of their children.

 _Arranged marriages for business purposes…What kind of parents are these?_ But then I remembered the reason my mother had enrolled me in Shinhwa and bit my tongue.

"I have something to tell you, so don't argue and follow me," Jun Pyo said. I thought he was talking to me, but when he stepped up and reached out, it was Jae Kyung he grabbed by the wrist and dragged out behind him.

"I hope now you realize that it's time to give up your futile hopes and fantasies," Jun Pyo's mother said smugly in one final stab at me.

The ride home was silent. I knew Ji Hoo wouldn't comment. He never pushed. Instead, he would just be there, ready whenever I wanted to say or do something. Looking at my reflection in the window, I finally understood that I was fighting for nothing. It was true than Jun Pyo had forced me to be with him since the beginning, but I couldn't deny that down the road I fell in love with him… Now he wasn't in love with me anymore, and I couldn't do anything about it. I had already waited for months and even had gone to a foreign country to find out if he was all right and to say ' _I miss you_ '… But it hadn't worked out, and in the end I wasn't even sure how I got myself to that day, to that moment.

I shifted my gaze to look at the second reflection in the window: Yoon Ji Hoo, standing at my side, as always. If it wasn't for him, where would I be?

"Are you shocked?" He asked me.

"It doesn't matter if he is engaged or not…" I said, and it was true. It didn't matter. What could I do about it?

Ji Hoo set to work defending Jun Pyo. "The most likely possibility is that he didn't know about the engagement until that moment." _But Jae Kyung was in Macao,_ the little voice reminded me. _Maybe they already knew each other._

That wasn't the most important thing in this moment, I realized. The important thing was that I was still thinking about all I had been through in Macao, including all that Ji Hoo had done for me without me even having to ask.

The car started to slow down and I recognized that we were on the streets that led to my house. I had to do something to say thank you. The words seemed insufficient to express everything I was feeling. The car pulled up in front of my house before I could say anything. Like a coward, I was about to open the door and flee, but before I could, he spoke.

"Jan Di, about—"

"Sunbae!" I knew I had cut him off, but if I didn't do it then, I never would.

"Yes?"

"Well…I…just wanted…" _what?_ I wanted to say thank you, but that wasn't enough! However, remaining silent after interrupting him was worse than saying the wrong thing. It was then that I did something that surprised even myself. Maybe it was the glass of champagne, or the night's events, or the fact that my mind was replaying a montage of each and every time his smile had saved me from drowning in sadness, his hands wiping my tears away. Before I had a chance to think twice, I threw myself into his arms and hugged him. I don't know how long we held each other, but it seemed as if the calm that always radiated from Ji Hoo was stronger now that I had him so close. It made me want to cry.

"Gomawo, sunbae"

I let him go before he could react to my impulsive act and jumped out of the car without looking at his face because I knew mine was beet red. I tried to enter my house quickly, but as soon as I noticed the car was still there I got flustered and went to hide behind a rack of clothes. I was really hoping he didn't take it in a bad way.

When the car disappeared and I finally entered my house, I realized I had forgotten Jun Pyo's gift in my sunbae's car.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

She had hugged me… on her own. She had approached me and hugged me. It had been so sudden that I didn't even have time to react. I just felt her arms around my neck and her breath on my skin when she whispered 'Gomawo, sunbae'. I noticed her face was burning when she literally ran out of the car, and I was in a similar state.

"Yoon Ji Hoo… what the hell are you doing?" I asked myself. I had been about to tell her that everything I said to Jun Pyo in Macao's airport was true, that I wasn't planning on giving in when it came to her, that I had stayed away only because she was my best friend's girl…

…but after watching the way he had treated her, I wasn't going to do nothing.

I was in love with Geum Jan Di.

"Young master, we have arrived."

I didn't notice we were at my house until the driver told me. Before I got out I noticed a white bag where Jan Di had been sitting. It had some sort of fuchsia plush toy inside. It must have been her birthday gift for Jun Pyo. I took it inside with me.

While I changed clothes I couldn't help but think of her, of everything she had gone through and everything she would have to go through from this point on due to Jun Pyo's "engagement". I knew she was still in love with Jun Pyo, no matter how much he –whether it was his mother's fault or no- had hurt her. I sat down in the living room and looked more closely at the plush toy… It had curly hair like Jun Pyo.

I decided to call him then; what did I gain by keeping his gift? I dialed his number and waited. Strangely, I heard a ringtone coming from outside the house. I opened the front door and was surprised to find Jun Pyo standing there. As I stepped back so he could enter, no one said a word.

The silence persisted as I made and served some tea, but after Jun Pyo took a long sip of his, he finally gave in.

"The only reason I'm here is because your house is the closest. I can't hang out with Ji Yung since our fight in Macao and Woo Bin's house is always full of nosy girls."

"And what about when you punched me? What are you going to do about that?"

"Uh… alright, then you can hit me. It will all be fixed if I let you hit me. Go on, hit me."

 _He will never change,_ I thought sadly. _He'd rather get punched in the face than ask for forgiveness_. All other things aside, though, he was still my brother—even if this fact didn't erase the pain I felt inside because of my feelings for Jan Di, or my annoyance at his past actions.

"What will happen with the marriage?" I asked him.

He grimaced. "I don't know. How can I understand the schemes of that old witch? Engagement my ass! Out of all the girls in the world, where did she find one like her?" he huffed. Suddenly, his tone changed to one of studied nonchalance. "Did you…um… Did you return safely?"

"If you're worried about Jan Di, then yes, she arrived home safely."

"Did I say I was worried? Yah! It's your friend's birthday and you still haven't given me a gift! Hurry up and give it to me!"

I sighed and took out the white bag next to the couch, handed it to him, and went to the kitchen; I needed a dose of the pancakes that always seemed to calm me. After a few minutes I had one on my plate and was drizzling honey over it when, unbidden, the memory of Jan Di hugging me rose up in my mind. She had been close, so close… maybe the last time I had felt her like that was in New Caledonia when we—

"Hey, you gonna eat all that honey?"

I came back to the present when I heard Jun Pyo's voice, only to see that I had poured almost the whole jar of honey on my only pancake. Jun Pyo was pulling on his coat.

"You're leaving?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's best if I go home before the old witch sends an army squad to find me… Thanks for the gift."

"No problem."

And so he left, leaving me with diabetes on a pancake.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

It all had seemed like a bad dream, but I knew better. The next day the whole school was talking about Jun Pyo's engagement. Obviously the self-proclaimed queens of the school sought me out especially to torment me, and I couldn't deny that each and every one of their comments was widening the painful hole in my chest.

I thanked the heavens when the day ended, because I couldn't stand school for one more minute. I walked slowly to the exit, taking a longer route than normal to avoid bumping into anyone who could bother me, but apparently that wasn't enough.

"Hey you! Hey…wallet girl!"

I stopped when I recognized the voice. Turning around, I saw Jae Kyung, my Macao savior.

"Ahhh! It is you, the girl I met in Macao!" she said with a triumphant grin.

She took my face in her hands excitedly, gushing that she was happy to see me. She asked me my name and then declared, in a voice that left no room for refusal, that I would be a younger sister to her. She had arrived on campus to look for Jun Pyo and to find out the registration process for Shinhwa University. I was really uncomfortable and was hoping to leave soon, but again, my choice of route proved to have been the worst when I saw the F4 appear behind Jae Kyung.

"Ah, I found him!" Jae Kyung said and went running to Jun Pyo. He didn't greet her kindly and she just proceed to strangle him by the neck, chastising him. "That's no way to speak to your fiancée!" What she said after that, I didn't hear, but even as I was aching to go, my eyes remained glued to them. Woo Bin was the one who approached me.

"From now on, Jun Pyo will be studying with us at Shinhwa University"

Of course he was, I reasoned. That was why Jae Kyung wanted to enroll, too. I thanked Woo Bin and turned to go. I needed a distraction, something else to think about, and working was the simplest way to achieve that.

"Are you okay?" Ga Eul asked me as we worked side by side that afternoon. I tried to shrug it off, but her concern was relentless. She wanted to know if Jae Kyung bothered me, and if I was jealous that she was with Jun Pyo all day and not me.

"What does that have to do with me? Besides she's my unnie…"

"Your _unnie_?"

"She seems like a good person… No, she _is_ a good person."

"Who? Who is a good person?"

At that moment, Jae Kyung appeared in the flesh. She flounced into the shop and introduced herself to Ga Eul, asking if we worked there. Before we could answer, she said she had always wanted to work in a place like that. Of course, the chief came out immediately to offer her a job, but she smoothly deflected him with a request to borrow us for the rest of the day. Ga Eul and I couldn't object and were consequently dragged to a beauty salon to get a manicure. We went to eat afterward and discovered that Jae Kyung could eat for 3 people.

"Since I was a kid, I have traveled to many countries," she confessed to us, "but I never stayed long enough in one place to make friends. So tell me Jan Di, what kind of women does Jun Pyo like?"

In that moment my mouth was full, but that wasn't the only reason I couldn't answer. What was I supposed to say? Luckily, Jae Kyung didn't push me and kept eating and asking for more dishes. When we finally got out, we thought that would be all, but Jae Kyung surprised us again, taking us to an exclusive clothing store so expensive that we were afraid of being charged just for the air we were breathing.

I was watching bags with Ga Eul while Jae Kyung held up different outfits, asking what kind of style Jun Pyo liked more. Without thinking, I blurted out that, honestly, he didn't care what a woman was wearing.

"I think I like that idiot even more now," she mused with a smile. "I like brusque and direct men. Tell me more about it, Jan Di dongsaeng."

And once again, I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"He is haughty and arrogant; he would be pissed to find there was someone more conceited than him. He thinks he knows everything… but he is actually really innocent. Besides, if he likes something, he will ignore the world's opinion and will try to get it no matter the cost. He destroys everything in his path. When he is angry, he is really scary, but when he likes you, he is quite affectionate."

It was then that I realized what I was saying and saw the strange looks I was getting from Ga Eul and Jae Kyung. I tried to laugh it off.

"Either way, what I mean is that he is a childish demon, immature and irresponsible. Think of it like that."

I was really hoping that comment would cover the fact that I'd been more honest than I wanted to be.

"Jan Di, I can tell you know Jun Pyo very well. That would really help me. I'll ask you officially. Be my date trainer! Please? Say yes!"

Just what I always wanted.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

I was reading a magazine in the F4 playroom as Jun Pyo paced up and down like he was waiting for something to happen. Yi Jung and Woo Bin kept bugging him, more now than they had heard about Jae Kyung biting his ear. "We knew this was Jun Pyo's sensitive point!" they crowed, howling with laughter.

They kept on like that for a while until Yi Jung made a sobering observation. "She wasn't like the girls we usually meet; she was interesting. We haven't met anyone like that since Jan Di."

"And you call yourself my friends? Aish…" Jun Pyo went to the exit, kicking my foot in the process. "Make way!"

Of course, I didn't move an inch and he almost fell on his face. He went out fuming.

"But, seriously speaking, we have to do something. Jun Pyo is really trapped," Yi Jung said.

"Having an arranged married is hard, but what if she really feels something for him?" said Woo Bin thoughtfully.

"Remember, she is the heiress of JK Group. If Jun Pyo doesn't do something and quick, they will end up married."

His words stuck in my head. I was thinking the same thing. Yes, it bothered me that Jun Pyo had done so much to hurt Jan Di, but despite that, he wasn't going to stop being my brother. The last thing I wished for him was an arranged marriage.

"Won't you take care of that?" I asked Yi Jung and Woo Bin. "Aren't you the Don Juan and the Casanova of the F4?"

It was a deliberate punch to their pride, and as I watched them exchanging glances and smiles, I knew I had made the right call.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

I spent my walk home thinking about the night's events. Jae Kyung had wanted to drive us home, but we had thanked her and refused. When she said goodbye, she handed Ga Eul and me each a bag from the boutique we had visited. Jae Kyung told us that from that point on we were her best friends. Looking again inside the bag she gave me, I had to agree with Ga Eul: Jae Kyung had the weirdest character, but she was impossible to hate.

I made haste to get home because of the cold. When I entered, my mother, father and brother were wearing such expressions of sorrow that I started to worry. Obviously, they'd found out that Jun Pyo was engaged, but they were acting as if someone had died. Somehow I felt sorry to see that my mother and Jun Pyo's were so alike; both of them wanted to marry their children to the best bidder, consequences be damned. But at least I knew deep down that my mother loved me.

Suddenly, the weeping was interrupted by the doorbell. I opened the door, and was stunned to see Jun Pyo's fiancée waiting on our doorstep. My parents, no less surprised, hastily invited her in and accepted her immediately after seeing the lavish gifts she had brought.

"I know you don't know me, but Jan Di and I are already like sisters, so please take care of me," she said with an eager smile.

My mother thanked her and invited her to come over whenever she wanted.

"Then… can I sleep over today?" Jae Kyung asked without preamble.

Next thing I knew, Jae Kyung was my curled up on my bed while I lay on a futon next to it.

"This is like a slumber party!" she gushed excitedly. "I've always wanted to do something like this… and your room is so cozy."

"Really?" I had to admit that she didn't seem like the typical rich girl. At least she had not made comparisons with her own home out loud. I was sure her room must have been five times the size of mine.

"It really is a miracle!" I heard her say.

"What is?"

"To have met you and Jun Pyo in Macao! It's like it has been written in our destinies."

"So you met Jun Pyo in Macao?" I had been right.

"I think I liked him since the first time I saw him… Before, when my parents mentioned the word 'engagement', I always ran for the hills! But when I see Jun Pyo's face, my heart starts to burn. Hey, Jan Di, have you ever felt that? I mean, do you like someone? Something like, a first love?"

As soon as I heard those words leave her mouth, the image of Ji Hoo came to my head and I blushed. Jae Kyung noticed.

"So there is someone! What is he like?"

I took a couple of seconds to answer. I couldn't help but see his face when I closed my eyes, over and over again in different situations—usually getting into or out of trouble with me.

"He is…an absorbing person…" I said, casting around for a way to describe Ji Hoo.

"Absorbing?"

"When you're with him, everything else just fades away. He's that kind of person." Maybe my choice of word wasn't the exact one.

"Oh, I get it. He's a person with whom you felt good."

"He's a person with whom I _feel_ good," I said, trying to express to her Ji Hoo's importance, and the way he kept saving me.

"Jun Pyo is like wine to me," she countered.

"Like wine?"

"Yes. Like a very strong and aromatic wine. When you drink it your blood boils, and you feel dazed… Do you think he likes someone? Well, it doesn't really matter; all I have to think about is making sure he notices me. You know, it's strange. It's been a long time since I wanted something so strongly."

I smiled at her comment despite myself. Jae Kyung really looked like a person who could have anything she wanted with a snap of her fingers, but here she was, willing to fight for something she wanted without caring who or what got in her way. I knew that feeling. I had done the exact same thing, but I had lost.

I turned on my side and closed my eyes, trying to fall sleep. It was weird, but even though we'd been talking about Jun Pyo, I kept seeing my sunbae's face in my mind. Even stranger, somehow the thought of him calmed me and allowed me to sleep peacefully.

 **Next day…**

I thanked heaven that Jae Kyung had left early and I was able to go to school alone. The day went by faster and more quietly, and even if there were still rumors about the engagement, they were no longer directed at me. Still, I couldn't say that I was completely unaffected…

I went by my usual route this time, the one that passed by the entrance to the pool. I liked the pillars in this place, and it was also a way to be near one of the things I loved. Almost halfway to the exit I thought I saw… but no, it couldn't be. I turned around expecting to see nothing, but luck was not with me that day: standing there with his arms crossed and an indecipherable look on his face was Jun Pyo.

For a few seconds, silence stretched out between us. I didn't know whether to say something or not. What was left to say?

My pride won the battle and I turned around without a word. The sound of footsteps told me that Jun Pyo was following.

I whirled on him. "What? You have something to say?"

"Why aren't you swimming anymore?" And of course, his question would be the most painful one.

"I quit."

"What kind of swimmer quits swimming?" he asked.

"None of your business. Did you follow me to ask me that?"

He flinched a little at that. "I hate to be misunderstood; I wanted to clarify this situation."

"What situation?"

"The engagement or whatever… that doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Or me," I snorted. "Jun Pyo, you've become generous these days. Now you're giving explanations to the stain you want to erase."

I said it with all the malice I could muster. It wasn't fair that he had discarded me and now was trying to be the good guy.

My peripheral view allowed me to catch Jae Kyung coming down by the stairs. She saw me and waved at me.

"Look, your fiancée is here."

He rolled his eyes. "What is that monkey doing here again?"

I had nothing else to say, so I walked away. But Jun Pyo continued to follow me. _Now what?_ Needing rescue, I looked around wildly, and there he was. Of course. Somehow he always responded to the alarm in my heart: Ji Hoo. He was on his bike, and looked up just as I ran over to him.

"Sunbae! Can you take me?"

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

There was only one person who called me sunbae in that tone. I turned around and saw Jan Di. Her face was worried and she was begging me to take her on a ride. I looked behind her and saw Jun Pyo and Miss Ha following her. For a moment I wondered whether or not it was okay to get involved, but then I realized that I _wanted_ to be.

I offered her my helmet–thought it was more like her helmet by this point—silently agreeing to her plea. She was about to put it on when the entourage arrived.

"Watching you together, it looks like it was planned! Jan Di and Jun Pyo are very close, right?" Jae Kyung said happily while the rest of us remained silent. She focused her gaze on me and gasped. "Oh…this person…"

"He is Ji Hoo sunbae," Jan Di said by way of introduction.

"Why are you presenting my friend?" Jun Pyo objected, clearly peeved at finding Jan Di and I about to leave together. "Hey, monkey, this is my friend Yoon Ji Hoo."

She smiled and I bowed slightly. I still couldn't help but feel uncomfortable near strange people.

"You like him? At least you have good taste," Jun Pyo continued.

"I get it now," Jae Kyung said.

"What?" asked Jun Pyo, confused.

"It's him, right?" Jae Kyung wasn't talking to Jun Pyo now, but to Jan Di.

"Eh? What?" She looked dumbfounded.

"Jan Di, this is the guy you like. Right?"

I couldn't help but react to that comment. _Where did this girl get that idea?_

"He was the one you were talking about yesterday! I can't be wrong!"

 _Yesterday? Jan Di was talking about me?_ I didn't understand a thing, but when I turned to look at Jan Di, I noticed her cheeks were flushed and she was moving her hands a lot, something she did when she was nervous.

"Ah…unnie! Please, don't… say anything…" She was talking quietly and I almost couldn't hear the excuses she was giving.

"This is great!" Jae Kyung plowed on obliviously. "Let's go out together, the four of us, okay?"

"No!" was the unanimous response to Jae Kyung's request.

"Why not?" she asked sadly.

It was Jan Di who answered. "Well… I have things to do, so I have to go. Unnie, you two have fun together. Sunbae, let's go, please."

She put her helmet on and hopped on the bike.

We pulled away, and I relaxed into the ride. This was something I really liked to do, riding with her. True, I couldn't see her face, but I could feel the closeness of her body to mine. Jan Di was warm, and I reveled in the sensation of her against me. Sometimes she would even rest her head on my back, and when we went fast or took a tight curve, she would tighten her grip on my waist. I was sure she did it unconsciously, but I couldn't deny that I loved those small gestures. Those were moments I shared only with her. No one else had ever ridden on the back of my bike, not even Seo Hyun; she didn't like it. That space and that helmet belonged to Jan Di, and the time it took me to get her to wherever she wanted to go belonged to me.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

 _Why did Jae Kyung make that comment? And in front of Ji Hoo! I mean, I know I said he was my first love but I didn't say I still liked him… Not that I don't like him. I like Ji Hoo sunbae. I mean, he is someone really important to me and… and… I like him as a friend! Yes! He's a good friend!_

As I tried to straighten out my feelings, I thought about what Jae Kyung had said. I hoped Ji Hoo wasn't upset. I didn't think he was. After all, he hadn't said anything about it—but then again, that was Ji Hoo. He was not a pusher.

I loved riding on his bike like this, with the wind blowing so fast against my ears that I couldn't hear a thing and every bad thought somehow flying away with the breeze. And my sunbae's back was warm and comforting. Somehow I felt like I was taking advantage during these moments… but I just couldn't help it.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

As we rode, Jan Di directed me to a clinic instead of the restaurant where I usually dropped her off for work.

"You got a job here?" I asked.

"It's not a job, exactly. I volunteer here. I just clean, do some errands. When I'm here I feel really relaxed and I can concentrate in my studies."

"Mysterious."

"What is?"

"How is it that you put so much effort into everything you do?" I always wondered that whenever I thought about her. I had felt so ashamed when I saw how a girl who had nothing somehow always gave her best effort in every little thing in her life. She smiled, acknowledging the compliment.

We were so different in that way. I had received everything just by asking, but I had never worked for anything. That's why I thanked her in Macao for making me experience things I never imagined; that's why I bought her those shoes. It was a desire I'd had almost from the moment I first realized I loved her: to buy her something with the first money I earned with my own two hands.

"It's not that difficult, sunbae." She handed back my helmet and squeezed my arm in goodbye. "I have to go. Thanks for bringing me. Drive carefully."

As she walked toward the entrance, a great idea hit me.

"Jan Di." She turned to look at me. "I'm also good at cleaning."

She looked puzzled for a moment, but then understood. Her smile was warm as beckoned me to join her.

"Come in then, and quickly, because I'm already late."

I followed her inside, looking around with interest. The clinic was small and modest, but it had what it needed to serve the people of the neighborhood. As soon as Jan Di entered, she was greeted by all the patients. Even the children were calling out to her and asking for a piggy back ride or to play with her. It was amazing. Just by showing up she had brought the place to life, much the same way she did it to me.

Jan Di's expression had also changed. She was happy and comfortable here, just as she had said earlier. I kept observing the place and caught a glimpse of the doctor in charge as he finished examining a patient. Somehow he made me remember my grandfather. He had grey hair and was somewhat old.

 _That's what_ he _must be like right now._

"Your pressure is fine; come back in two weeks."

"Thank you very much, doctor."

Both of them stood up, and this time I could see his face clearly.

 _No._

It couldn't be… right? It was impossible.

I was petrified and didn't know what to do. Running looked like a pretty good choice.

"Ji Hoo?"

He had seen me. He had said my name... Those eyes, those glasses…

This person was my grandfather.

I ran away.

"Ji Hoo!"

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

I head grandfather scream my sunbae's name and I came running out of the little kitchen to see what was happening. I didn't see Ji Hoo anywhere, and the rest of the patients looked as confused as I was. When I entered the consulting room with grandfather, I noticed he had tears in his eyes.

"Ji Hoo…Ji hoo…" he was lamenting.

"Grandfather, what is it? Do you by any chance know Ji Hoo sunbae?"

"He… that boy… that young man is my Ji Hoo. He is my grandson…"

"What!?"

I knew the story about the death of Ji Hoo's parents, but I never knew Ji Hoo had a grandfather. I never even thought to ask.

"Grandpa, what happened between you two? Why are you acting like this? Look at how you are…"

"Leave me alone!" he implored through tears. "I don't want to talk about it… just leave me, please!"

There was no way to calm him, so I left the office, closing the door behind me. I tried calling Ji Hoo, but his cellphone was not connecting. The whole situation felt so strange.

"Is everything okay, Jan Di?" one of the ladies waiting for the doctor asked me.

"Eh? Yeah! Everything is perfect. Doctor is feeling a little bit tired, so I'll finish up with the examinations today. Is that okay?"

I quickly checked to make sure no patient needed emergency treatment and was relieved to find all the cases were simple ones. I took notes on blood pressure and checked temperatures before handing out over the counter meds to those who needed them. Thanks to grandfather, I was learning how to address common maladies. The least I could do was to try and attend everyone as quickly as possible so that he could rest.

 **Next day…**

I couldn't stop thinking about Ji Hoo sunbae and grandfather all day long. I told Ga Eul about what had happened, and she was really surprised at finding out that the cranky old man who always came asking for food we didn't serve was actually President Yoon Seok Young. What neither of us could understand was why a grandson and his grandfather hadn't talked in so much time.

"It's not that they don't want to talk to each other; it's that they're not able to," Boss interrupted us.

"Boss, how do you know that? Do you know them?" Ga Eul asked.

"Jan Di, please help them," Boss asked me without answering Ga Eul.

I knew he was right. I had to do something to bring them back together. Ji Hoo sunbae had been alone for a long time, it was imperative that he be reunited with his grandfather.

"Boss, I'm leaving early," I called over my shoulder on the way out the door.

I went to the clinic without knowing the big disaster I was leaving behind at the restaurant.

When I arrived, there were no patients, just grandfather in his office, standing still and looking at a family portrait.

"Hello grandfather! I'm early today! Do you want to drink something?"

He didn't answer, so I went to make some tea. Who knew if he had eaten anything in that state? After serving it and leaving the tray on his desk, I turned around to go, but then he spoke.

"I killed them… I'm the one responsible for making that kid an orphan. It's all my fault."

"Grandfather…"

I stayed the rest of the afternoon and part of the night. He told me what had happened and how he felt about having left behind his only family, and also of the regret he had lodged in his heart for so many years. It was in that moment that I noticed the picture behind his desk; it was the same one that Ji Hoo had at his house, a photo of him and his parents, his grandfather, and two assistants.

 _How did I miss seeing this?_

"Grandpa, it will be alright, you'll see. You just need to talk…"

It hurt me to know that Ji Hoo thought his grandfather hated him for 'killing' his only son, when in actuality grandfather was blaming himself…

I was still thinking of what grandfather had told me that night as I made a feeble attempt at my homework the next day. It was hard to concentrate while my mind was busy trying to find a way to help grandfather and my sunbae. I was still pondering it when my cellphone rang. It was Ga Eul giving me the worse news I've ever heard: she was going on a date with Yi Jung.

"Are you insane?"

" _Of course not! Yi Jung says he will pick me up really early, so I have to go home to prepare what I'll be wearing. I just know I won't be able to sleep! Bye, Jan Di!"_

She disconnected before I could reply. _Oh, no! Not Ga Eul!_ It was like putting a lamb tied to a pole in front of a hungry wolf!

I dialed the only number that came to my head in that moment.

"Sunbae, please answer…" but his cellphone only rang without response. I was getting worried. I had not seen him in school today, and hadn't talked to him since he ran out of the clinic last night.

 _What am I supposed to do now!?_ I wondered.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

The day after the encounter in the clinic, I didn't go to school. I couldn't. It wasn't as if I needed to, anyway. The truth was that I was still in shock… How is it that he was fine and _alive_ here, so close, and hadn't tried to come see me even once? The only explanation I found was that he still hated me. Of course. I had been his son's murderer, so the hate made sense. I felt gutted, like I was walking around with a hole in my chest that was almost too much to bear. I wasn't sure what to do until I thought of my parents… I had to go see them. It was really late, but I didn't care. I prepared quickly and called the chauffer. It couldn't wait another moment.

On the drive to my parents' graves, I realized that I didn't have my cellphone, but it didn't matter. The only ones who ever called me were the F4, and they knew that there were days when I disappeared. I just wanted to go to the place where my mother and father were resting, after seeing my… grandfather–it was still taking work to say it. I needed to ask for forgiveness once again.

Confusing questions and dark memories crowded my mind… but Jan Di was still present in my thoughts.

We arrived too late and I couldn't get in to see them, so I decided to stay in the cottage I owned in the area. It was clear right away that I wasn't going to be able to sleep, so I settled down to play the piano… all night long.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

I wasn't sure how I had found myself in this crazy situation, but there I was. I needed Jun Pyo's help. My Ga Eul was going on a date with Yi Jung, and after hearing Woo Bin describe Yi Jung's "Death in Five Seconds" seduction technique, I was more than set on rescuing my innocent friend from the paws of the wolf. And in order to do that, I had to ally myself with the last person I wanted to spend time with. He was the only one I could ask for help to follow our friends around without being detected.

I dragged Jun Pyo throughout the whole date, spying on the couple and making sure that Ga Eul's virtue remained safely intact. Yi Jung took her to clothes boutiques and perfumeries; he even bought her a lipstick! That was too much.

"Aish, why is Yi Jung doing this?" I groused, not expecting an answer.

"I already told you that he likes another kind of woman. Ga Eul's not his type at all. Your friend is safe," Jun Pyo reassured me as we sat inside his car.

"If it was like that, he wouldn't have asked her out, you idiot!" I exploded.

"Who are you calling an idiot!?" His eyes lit up with anger.

"You! Because you understand nothing! You know nothing!"

"Oh, yeah? I know I'm going to leave you here, and then you can figure out on your own how to get home, because this is my car!"

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

In the morning, I left early for the graveyard. I went alone and on foot; I didn't want any company. I took white daisies, my mom's favorites. When I reach the peak, I could see that the tombstones were dusty and the flowers were dry. I didn't remember the last time I had visited. I was an ungrateful son.

"Grandfather… he probably still hates me right? None of the people I have loved had stayed beside me. I have tried to live thinking I don't need anybody… but I'm beginning to act selfish. What should I do?" I asked.

 _What should I do… Jan Di?_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

"…and besides, you were the one who brought me here. I told you to leave things as they were!"

I was about to retort when suddenly I felt like someone was calling me. As if someone had mentioned my name and that person needed me… desperately.

"Hey…what's wrong with you?" Jun Pyo asked

"Nothing," I answered. "It's just that, I think—I _feel_ as if someone is calling me and, I don't know…"

Jun Pyo stared at me as if I was crazy, and I punched him just to make him stop. We had to keep following Ga Eul.

 _Stop thinking silly things_. I told myself.

After eating, going to an arcade, and visiting an ice cream shop, Yi Jung took Ga Eul to an open ice rink. Through the binoculars I could see that they were holding hands while skating, and then Yi Jung took off his coat and draped it over Ga Eul's shoulders.

"It can't be! He's a full-on Casanova!" I claimed.

"So you would rather your friend froze?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Well, no…" I admitted.

"Your lips are turning blue. You'll die freezing while trying to save Ga Eul. Come here," he said, pulling me roughly towards him.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" I stuttered as Jun Pyo wrapped his jacket around me.

"Stay still."

"I will not!" Where I got the will to push him, I'm not sure, but I knew that I couldn't allow myself to be so close to him like before. That would just hurt me more. "I'll be fine, thanks," I said, trying to soften the harshness of my previous reaction.

Jun Pyo said nothing, but stared across the park at the ice rink. Yi Jung had lifted his arm and, almost instantly, fireworks bathed the night sky.

"Why is it the F4 use fireworks as confetti?" I wondered aloud.

"What are you talking about? It's a great move, and he stole my idea. Tell me something: when I did this for you… did you like it?"

He was staring hard at me, and I looked into his eyes. New Caledonia held good and bad memories for me, but that one was definitely a good one.

"Of course I liked it; what girl wouldn't?" I saw him smile, so I went on, not wanting to give him the wrong impression. "But that was a long time ago. Things are different now."

The smile vanished, but before I could say anything else, I was suddenly aware that Yi Jung and Ga Eul were moving.

"Hey, hey, where is he taking her? Where is he going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jun Pyo asked.

"What is?"

"Should we go up too?"

"Go up where?" I was beginning to get impatient, but then I followed Jun Pyo's gaze and saw a gigantic hotel.

"No way!"

Jun Pyo paid for a room right next to the one Yi Jung had booked. As soon as we got in, I started trying to hear what was happening through the wall, but Jun Pyo told me that in a five star hotel like this one, I would never hear a thing. Instead, he suggested I guard the door. When I stepped into the hallway, I saw a bellboy with a trolley of food and candies, flowers and candles about to go into Ga Eul's and Yi Jung's room. I forced Jun Pyo to stop him and made him take all of that into our room. Yi Jung was trying to seduce Ga Eul, but I was going to do everything I could not to let that happen.

I was so focused on what was possibly happening in the other room that I hadn't noticed that the bell boy had set the table in our room, lighting the candles and arranging the food. The romantic sight jarred me. It was in that second that I realized I was in a hotel room, alone, with Goo Jun Pyo.

"Congratulations," I told him.

"Thanks," he answered, but he looked confused, so I spoke again.

"Even if it's late, happy birthday."

"Even if it's late, thanks for the gift," he replied.

"How did you find out about my gift?" I asked. The last thing I remembered was leaving it in Ji Hoo's car.

"It was the cheapest thing I received, but I accept it because it's the thought that counts," he said magnanimously.

I wanted to laugh, but then I remembered another thing.

"Even if it's late, congratulations… on your… engagement." The words were vinegar in my mouth, and he looked as upset as I was.

"I told you to forget about that."

"Unnie is a nice person," I said.

" _Unnie?_ "

"She, um, she really likes you."

"I see you still don't know how not to meddle into other people business. It's fine though. You wouldn't be you if you didn't make me mad. So? Now that it has happened, are you happy that I'm going to marry? Would that make you feel better?"

His question took me by surprise. It was obvious that I wouldn't be happy about him marrying someone else, but on the other hand, it made a kind of sense. Jae Kyung belonged to his world, and she knew how it worked; she was also an heiress from a financial group. Me? I was just the heiress to a laundry shop. Besides, even though Jun Pyo was being nice today, agreeing to accompany me on this fool's errand, what guarantee was there that he wouldn't shut me out again tomorrow? He always blew hot and cold. Could I really trust him again?

No answer came to me, so I deflected the question. "Ah…what is taking Ga Eul so long? I'll go check."

I _was_ truly worried about Ga Eul. I stood outside room 2012 trying to listen, but I couldn't hear a thing.

 _Surely they're not…_

"You!"

I turned around to see who had caught me with my ear against a bedroom door. I was sure I was going to get kicked out by hotel security, but when I saw who it was, I would rather have faced the devil himself than the person standing in front of me: Jun Pyo's mother.

"H-Hello," I croaked.

"You are a girl I cannot stand even if I try to. Now you're showing your true colors! That's why I'm so careful, so that trashy people like you and your family don't mess with my son!" She was yelling.

"I…I think that's a bit too much. Believe me, ma'am, this is a misunderstanding."

"Ha! Tell me then, missy, if a girl brings a boy to a hotel, what kind of woman is she? And you still have the nerve to tell me this is a misunderstanding?"

Jun Pyo chose that moment to burst out of the hotel room. "Hey Jan Di, what happened with-?" And then he saw his mother in the hallway.

"What? Now that Jun Pyo Is engaged, you think you can lure him here for the night and seduce him!? You're nothing more than a wh-!"

I saw her approach me with her hand held high ready to slap me. Her secretary moved, but then stopped. Jun Pyo tried to reach us, but his mother got there first. The blow made my left cheek burn.

"Leave her alone!" Jun Pyo grasped his mother's arm. "Please, don't touch her."

She didn't listen to his request, but slapped him too.

"Jun Pyo must not be here," she said imperiously, and the bodyguards behind her instantly grasped Jun Pyo's arms and dragged him away. With a sneer, she followed.

Me? I was still standing there like an idiot. I didn't defend myself. I hadn't even been able to speak up. I leaned against one of the walls and slid down to the floor, trying to calm the sadness and anger I felt on the inside.

 _What did I do wrong?_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

I had been sitting against my parent's graves almost the whole day. When it started to get dark, I headed home, but I wasn't there very long. I didn't feel like staying in the place grandfather had chosen not to return to.

I changed my clothes, took my cellphone, and went for a ride on my bike. That would calm me.

I had been riding for an hour when I felt my cellphone vibrate. It was a text from Jun Pyo asking me to call Jan Di, and that could only mean trouble. When I closed the text, I noticed Jan Di's missed calls from the night before and that alarmed me further.

I called her immediately.

" _Hello, sunbae."_ Her voice was listless.

"Where are you?"

" _Home."_

"I saw your missed calls. Nothing bad has happened, right?"

" _No, nothing has happened."_

"Then have a good rest tonight."

" _I will. Thank you. Bye."_

It was obvious that something _had_ happened. How was I so foolish as to not check if I had any messages on the cellphone as soon as I got home? Jan Di had called three times, and I had been away. She had needed me, and I hadn't been close. I felt my motorcycle groaning with effort as I sped up more and more. Jan Di had said she was home, but some intuition told me that was not the truth. Changing my route, I drove instead to the clinic and sighed heavily when I saw I was right: the lights were on although the clinic had closed long ago.

I parked and entered without making any sound. I slid aside the door that was the entrance to the lobby and there she was, mopping the floor. Saying nothing, I entered and stood in front of her.

"Sunbae," she murmured.

"This place has become the home of Geum Jan Di," I observed, trying to bring a smile to her face.

"I… I couldn't study. I thought I'd get some fresh air before trying again."

Her voice showed that she was hurt, and she was keeping her eyes glued to the floor rather than look at me.

In a clear attempt to cut off conversation, she resumed her mopping but I stood in her way again. She stepped around me and tried to continue. One time, two times, three times… I couldn't take it anymore. I took her hand, stopping her movement with the mop. Jan Di finally looked at me, and I finally saw her wet eyes, her bruising cheek…

I let the mop fall to the floor with a clatter and pulled her to me, holding her in my arms. Jan Di buried her face in my chest and started crying, great heaving sobs that showed all the hurt she'd been hiding inside. She clung to me as she wept.

 _I'm an idiot. How could I let this happen? How could I let her get hurt?_

"Sunbae… oh, sunbae, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing at all. Jan Di did nothing wrong. Shhh, calm down. I'm here now. You're safe with me," I murmured, hugging her more tightly because I couldn't think of something else to do.

"I…I tried to call you, because I knew you would help me, sunbae, but… but I couldn't find you…" She told me between sobs.

"I know. Forgive me." I took her face in my hands and caressed her cheek, gazing into her eyes while I wiped away her tears. "Never again will something like this happen," I promised. "I will always be there for you, Jan Di. You just need to call me and I'll be by your side as soon as possible. I'm so sorry…"

We ended up sitting on the floor, Jan Di cradled in my arms as I tried to make her feel safe. I swore I would never let her go through something like that again. From this point onwards, I vowed to myself, I would fight for her with all my strength.

 _I'm sorry, Jun Pyo, but I love her too._

"Are you better?" I asked her after some time had passed and her wails had subsided into quiet sniffles.

"Yes. And I'm sorry, sunbae, for all of….this. It's not like you _have_ to be there when I call you."

"But I will be, for as long as you want me to. As long as you'll let me."

She looked at me, and I smiled.

"You won't ask me what happened?"

"No. But when you want to tell me, I'll listen."

She smiled back weakly and took a deep breath. "I want to tell you now, sunbae."

As Jan Di poured out the distressing account of what had happened, I felt anger growing in me. Jun Pyo's mother… I never liked that woman, but now I was really starting to hate her.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, touching her face again.

"Nah, I will be fine by tomorrow."

"Well then, I think it's time for you to go home. Your other home—the one that has a bed," I teased.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll just tidy up quickly." She made a quick survey of the clinic, straightening up cluttered magazines and setting out supplies for the next day.

"I'll wait for you outside," I said.

When she was finished, Jan Di locked the clinic doors, then reached out to me for the helmet. I helped her buckle it under her chin, then steadied the bike as she threw one leg over it and pulled herself onto the seat. Her arms encircled my waist completely as she adjusted her position on the backseat of the bike. That was strange, though; she usually just grasped my jacket on either side, careful not to encroach on my personal space. However, I wasn't going to complain. Not at all.

"Hold on tight!" was the last thing I said.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

Ji Hoo was like an angel, arriving at the precise moment when I needed him most. All my pain was wiped away by his jacket and shirt, and although I tried to apologize and pay for the laundry bill, he flat out refused.

When I stepped out of the clinic, the sight of him hit me almost like it had the first time. There he was on his white motorcycle, his arm outstretched to offer me a helmet of the same color. I hopped on, and instead of grasping onto his clothes, I slid my arms around him, silently enjoying the feeling of closeness I always felt when I was with this man.

 _Thank you my honorary firefighter, Yoon Ji Hoo._

* * *

 **Did you like it? Don't forget to check the Pinterest page! search for /nerwentasartir and you'll find the board ;)**


	2. Breaking News

**Hello!**

 **Nerwen here.  
I come with the second chapter of the story and many thanks to all of you who have reviewed me, favorited or alerted this story, and PMed me and gave me encouragement to keep translating. :) Thank you all! **

**I hope you enjoy this new chap!**

* * *

 **Jan Di's POV**

I was feeling much calmer when Ji Hoo left me at my door. He made me promise to call him if something happened, looking relieved when I agreed. As he drove away, I let myself into the house, then went straight to bed. My cheek was still aching, but the physical discomfort wasn't nearly as bad as the pain in my heart. I kept checking my cellphone until I fell asleep, but I never got a text from Jun Pyo.

I had been right.

He was behaving exactly as he had in Macao. Whenever his mother was around, he was a different person, and I couldn't bear to play that game with him anymore. I had to make a decision.

When I woke up the next morning, I searched for my moon and star necklace, the one Jun Pyo had given me. I put it into its box and shoved it into the furthest corner of my last drawer. I would let it remain there until I could see it again without feeling that annoying nostalgia.

 _He is engaged to Jae Kyung, Jan Di. It's time to stop thinking about him; your relationship is over._

At breakfast I got a text:

 _ **Be sure not to miss classes. –Ji Hoo.**_

I smiled.

 _ **Of course not. I have a scholarship to maintain, you know. ~Jan Di**_

It was just his way of making sure I was alright, as always.

The school day was calm. The rumors had died down significantly, and I could relax a little. The school 'queens' didn't want to be anywhere near me, something I appreciated a lot.

When the last class ended, I thankfully prepared to leave. I was just about to mount my bicycle when I heard the last thing I had wanted to hear the whole day; from just around the corner, girls' voices squealing "The F4!" filled my ears.

And suddenly there they were, surrounded by girls who treated them like rock stars, as if seeing them up close was the highlight of their day. Woo Bin and Yi Jung cocked their heads at me in a sign of salutation as they passed, and Ji Hoo questioned me with his look. _Is everything okay?_ he seemed to ask, and I gave him a slight nod. But when Jun Pyo saw me, he just turned his gaze away and kept walking, as if the spot where I was standing was just another vacant space.

I had known things were going to be different, but somehow I had held onto the silly notion that maybe we could maintain our friendship.

I was about to go on my way when my cellphone rang. It was my mom.

"Yes, omma…"

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

I was really surprised by Jun Pyo's reaction to Jan Di. I wasn't expecting him to ignore her so openly. Woo Bin and Yi Jung were also confused, but in the face of the thunderous look that Jun Pyo was sporting, they chose to hold their questions. I didn't ask either, but I wasn't about to stay there and do nothing. I lingered at the edge of the mob of admirers and turned around to catch up to Jan Di, only to find her on her cellphone, a worried expression on her face.

"Omma…what's wrong?... Omma! Has there been an accident?"

It sounded as if the call had been cut off, and I started to worry as well. Could something have happened to her family again? I was about to go to her and offer a ride home when my own cellphone rang. Normally I would have ignored it, but I was waiting for very important news, and when I took it out of my pocket, I saw what I was expecting: secretary Park was calling.

"Yes?"

"Young master, all is ready," I heard him say.

"Where?"

"In the art gallery."

"I'm on my way."

When I hung up, I noticed that Jan Di had disappeared. I debated for a few seconds whether or not to call her, but she had promised me the night before that if something that she couldn't handle happened, she would let me know. For the moment, I had to let my worry slide.

I rode my bike to the gallery and headed directly to the concert hall to meet Secretary Park.

Secretary Park Chae Yun had been with my family since before I was born. He had been my grandfather's right hand and had loved my parents and me very much. When my grandfather left, he stayed by my side, taking care of all the legal stuff. I had asked him long ago to investigate if my grandfather was still alive, but about five years ago, after we had exhausted all possible leads, I had given up.

"Young master, welcome," he greeted me.

"Secretary Park, have you found anything?"

"Yes, and I must ask for your forgiveness. I would never have imagined that president Yoon would be so close to us. If I had mounted a more exhaustive search, if I had just kept on investigating-"

"Stop, my friend. It's not your fault. It was me who asked you to abandon the investigation."

"But young master…" I knew he was going to keep castigating himself when there was no need to, so I interrupted him again.

"What did you find?"

"The president never left Korea. He stayed in a village near the frontier under a different name. Four years ago, he returned to the city and opened a small clinic with his savings. It is modest but is of great help to the local community in which it is established, because the people living there have scant resources. Everything I've gathered is in here."

He gave me a bundle of papers and folders with the report and photos, both old and current.

"And also…" he mumbled.

"Also?"

"There is something I have never showed you because of all the things that happened to you. But I think that now could be the right moment. Young master, I'm sure the president must have had his reasons for not appearing until now-"

"He had no intentions to appear," I cut him off abruptly. "It was a simple coincidence, and if I hadn't gone into that clinic, I probably never would have seen him again. So what did you want to show me?"

"Here," he said, handing me a remote. "Please, take your time. I will leave this on the desk so you can look it over in more detail later."

He took the documents from my hands and, without another word, left the concert room. I turned toward the stage and noticed that the screen was down and the projector was on. I sat in one of the seats and pressed _Play_.

" _Hello… Say hello, Ji Hoo!"_

" _Hellooo…"_

" _That's it… Where is papa, Ji Hoo?"_

" _There… He's hiding!"_

" _Very good! Let's catch him!"_

" _Appa!... Appa!"_

" _Oh, Ji Hoo! You found me! You're such a clever boy!"_

The tears escaped from my eyes, and I could do nothing to stop them.

My parents… my parents were in that video. How long had it been since I had heard their voices like this? During my nightmares, I only heard screams and saw their faces covered in blood… saw the fire, the disaster. But here they were, alive with me, happy, laughing, playing…

I could even remember that scene. I was three years old. Each time my parents got any free time, they spent it with me. They had asked a housemaid to film us so I could watch it when I felt lonely. There were more than ten videos stacked by the projector, and I just kept watching. I could remember something out of each and every one of them. It was amazing.

I wasn't sure how many hours had passed when suddenly I was watching myself mounted on a man's back while he crawled on the floor like a horse.

" _Let's go, grandpa! Faster, faster!"_

" _Aigoo, okay… faster!"_

That day was as clear as water in my memory. I was spending two days with my grandfather because he had time off. I had asked him to take me fishing, and he was going to grant my wish. Secretary Park had someone drop me off at home so I could pick up my clothes and my parents could drive me back that afternoon. It was on that drive that I… that I had….

I stopped the video. I couldn't watch anymore. I was exhausted both mentally and emotionally.

 _I better go home._

I turned off the projector and flicked the switch to retract the screen before gathering up the videos and sliding them into my bag. Though watching them was bittersweet, they were a precious treasure that I couldn't bear to let go. I shut down the lights and made my way to the elevator, pressing the buttons for the ground floor. As I exited, I saw a cleaning girl washing the tall front windows. She caught my attention because from the back she looked like…

 _Can it be?_

I approached her until I was just behind her, close enough to confirm my suspicions, but I said nothing. Soon enough, her eyes met mine in the reflection on the glass and she turned around, surprised.

"Sun-Sunbae! What are you doing here?"

I didn't know how to explain myself, so I just pointed at the metal plate on the wall that read 'Su-Am Art Centre. Concert Hall'

"Ah," she said, understanding.

"And you? What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" It was really late. She should have been home, sleeping.

"I… well, something came up," she said sheepishly.

I looked at the windows.

"Are you going to do this all by yourself?" I was aghast at the size of the job before her. The whole front wall of the center was composed of windows.

"It's okay. I'm on it, sunbae. There's not much left to do."

And with that, she turned around and continued cleaning.

Without thinking twice, I removed my watch, rolled up my sleeves, and took up a cloth and cleaning liquid. When Jan Di noticed what I was doing, she looked at me as if I had gone crazy.

"I told you I was good at cleaning," I told her, and her look of astonishment was replaced by one of those beautiful smiles I loved so much.

"Thank you, sunbae." I could detect her relief in the subtle way her shoulders relaxed.

We dedicated ourselves to the cleaning without another word. Sometimes I would laugh at her attempts to try and reach the same spots as me; it was clear that my height was a great advantage.

Before we realized it, we were done. I had never in my life picked up a cloth to clean the windows of my own house, but there I was, the heir of the Yoon Group, with red hands from the effort of scrubbing. I liked that feeling, and once again I discovered I had done something unexpected thanks to her.

We gathered our things and Jan Di thanked me for my help. She told me that although she couldn't share her wages with me—as if I had thought about asking—she still wanted to pay me with a coffee and a ride. I didn't understand the ride thing until minutes later when she arrived in a motorized cart that had mops attached on the front and the back. I had never ridden on something like that before. It was a blast! Jan Di stood in the middle of the hall as if she were the traffic police, pointing to the places I should go and scolding me when she thought I hadn't polished well.

The time passed quickly until suddenly we realized that we had finished the whole floor. Thanks to Jan Di's sense of fun, didn't feel like work at all.

When she came back after putting away all the cleansing equipment, I saw that she was a little pale.

"I'm sure you haven't slept. Go, change, and I'll take you home."

"It's not necessary for you to…" I stared sternly at her and, surprisingly, she caved under my gaze. "Okay, sunbae. Thanks."

Lately, I was having more and more success communicating with her. It wasn't necessary to push her with words; one look told her everything I needed to say. The silence we shared had something telepathic about it sometimes.

Minutes ticked by and Jan Di didn't come back. Finally, I left the couch I was sitting on and went to wait for her outside the bathroom door. She had spent fifteen minutes in there, and I was starting to get worried. I decided to call.

From outside I could hear her ringtone, but no one was answering. I went in knowing that no one else would be there. _Maybe she fell asleep._ I kept walking toward the sound and at the last turn I found her: she was passed out on the floor. My heart skipped a beat. I dropped to my knees beside her.

"Jan Di… Jan Di-ah! Wake up! Can you hear me? Jan Di!" I was frantic.

She moaned softly. "I… I'm fine… I'm okay…"

But she wasn't. I touched her forehead and she was burning. How could I have missed that? I couldn't take her home on my bike… _What should I do?_ Then a thought came to mind.

I called Secretary Park and he picked up in seconds even at that late hour.

" _Yes, young master?"_

"I need you to send a car to the art gallery, immediately!"

" _It's not necessary; I'm close by. Did something happen?"_

"Just come quickly, please!"

" _I'll be there in two minutes."_

I took Jan Di in my arms and went to the exit. I thanked the heavens to find the secretary already parked at the curb and coming quickly to meet me.

"Young master! What has happened?"

"She passed out. I don't know what's wrong with her apart from a fever. Call the doctor and tell him to come to the house as soon as possible."

"Yes."

He opened the back door for me and I gently placed her on the seat. I arranged myself near the door so she could lay down with her head on my lap. Secretary Park was driving near the speed limit while talking on the hands-free with the doctor.

We arrived home quickly and I carried Jan Di to my room to lay her down on my bed.

"Young master, the doctor will be here shortly."

"Thank you, Secretary Park. It was fortunate that you were so nearby. Don't worry about this; you can go home."

"Are you sure, young master?"

"Yes," I assured him. At that exact moment, the doorbell rang. "You see? That must be the doctor. It will all be fine, and if I need anything, I'll call you. Please, get some rest."

"Thank you, young master. Then, good night."

Chae Yun left, letting the doctor and his accompanying nurse in on his way out.

"What happened?" the physician asked me.

I explained the little I knew while he checked Jan Di's pulse. After a while, he asked me to wait in the kitchen.

I paced nervously, trying to assure myself that it was nothing serious. Jan Di always seemed like such a strong girl, capable of anything. And she was, but the truth was that she also had a fragile side she rarely showed.

 _Although, she had shown it to me._

"Excuse me, sir?" It was the nurse.

"Yes?"

"The doctor would like to know if you have any spare clothes for the lady. It's not good that she rests in those damp ones."

"Of course."

I offered her a pair of white cotton pajamas I had in the bathroom. Several more minutes passed before the doctor called me.

"Do not be alarmed; everything is fine. Her fever should respond to the medication I injected her with, and this serum will help her recover her strength."

"Why did she pass out?" I asked. _It can't be just from the fever._

"Essentially, it was caused by a combination of malnutrition and exhaustion. Let her rest for a couple of days and she will be back to normal. It would be good to check her diet, too."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh, and one more thing. Has the lady suffered an impact injury of some kind? Perhaps from fall or a hard blow?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"It's just that when the nurse changed her clothes, she raised the lady's arms to take off the damp clothes and put on the dry ones. The girl showed signs of strong discomfort and, at one point, pain. I examined her and noticed the problem was in her left arm, specifically in her shoulder, but I couldn't find any hematoma or muscle relaxation. Nevertheless, it would be wise to ask her when she wakes up."

"Of course, doctor. Thank you very much."

"We'll take our leave. Good night."

I was a complete idiot. All night long I had watched her clean, raising her arms to reach the windows, and I hadn't noticed her pain or the damage she was causing to her shoulder. When I took her to the clinic before to check her shoulder, the doctor had said that she would have no problem with 'daily life tasks' as long as she did her rehabilitation exercises. Of course, I wasn't sure if she had been doing them. That was something I was going to have to take care of.

I went to her and sat by her side. She was still sweating a bit, so I took my handkerchief and wiped her forehead. I couldn't help but stare at her features and wonder, once again, how I had missed recognizing my feelings for her. It seemed so absurd…

I decided to tuck her in so she could rest. I would take the couch. When I took her left hand in mine, I was careful. I didn't want her to hurt again. But before I could put it under the sheets, I noticed her ring finger had a wound. It looked like a burst blister. A sense of irony hit me when I remembered the way she had tended to me when I hurt that exact same finger playing the violin.

In that moment I had thought she was annoying. How wrong I was.

Now that I was looking more carefully, I saw that her whole hand was rather rough and calloused; she had burn scars here and there, and her nails where not well-kept. This hand was so different from all the others I knew, soft hands that smelled like expensive lotions and recently applied nail polish. And still, the hand I was holding seemed far more beautiful that all the rest.

I couldn't help but lean in and kiss that hand. It was small compared to mine, but more determined and full of warmth. Thanks to that hand, I had discovered so many things, and I hoped I could keep discovering more.

 _Thank you, Jan Di… Thank you for being you._

Years later, I would find out that this one small gesture was, in great part, responsible for my current happiness.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

Rays of light fell upon my closed eyelids, disturbing my sleep. I rolled over to avoid them but felt something painful in my arm. I opened my eyes bleary eyes to see a needle coming out of my skin.

I screamed.

"Jan Di! What happened?"

Ji Hoo ran into the bedroom. His bedroom.

 _Wait a second… where am I?_

"Um… I… this… What?"

"Easy there. You're in my house. You fainted yesterday at the gallery," he explained.

I thought back. I remembered nothing after going into the restroom. Ji Hoo sat on the edge of the bed and explained everything that had happened and what the doctor said after examining me.

"So tell me, Jan Di, have you been doing the exercise routine the doctor gave you for your rehabilitation?"

"I… well, I haven't had the time…" I said sheepishly, knowing that he'd be angry.

"Geum Jan Di," he said, and there it was. I got a bit scared because Ji Hoo rarely used my full name. "You know that you won't be able to swim professionally anymore, but your daily life will be severely affected if you keep going like this, doing nothing to recover."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I promise to do my part to heal."

His hand gently covered mine and his expression softened.

"I don't want this to happen again. Please, Jan Di."

"Yes, sunbae," I said dutifully. _How do you say no to a face like that?_

"Okay." He smiled. "I think you should get up and eat something."

He carefully removed the needle from my arm and took care of the serum bag. When I moved, I realized I was dressed in unfamiliar white pajamas. Blushing, I turned around to ask him about it, but he answered me before the question left my mouth.

"Don't worry. The nurse was the one who changed your clothes. You'll find yours in the bathroom, already laundered."

I thanked him and went to the bathroom to wash and change. As I started to undress, I had a strange feeling that I was forgetting something…

"Sunbae!" I sprinted out to the kitchen.

"What is it now?"

"The school… my parents! There are classes today, and I didn't arrive home yesterday!"

"Jan Di… who do you think you are with right now?"

"Uh, Ji Hoo sunbae."

"Yes, and that means…"

"You have already called my parents, haven't you?"

"Correct again. I explained the situation to them and there was no problem. They were going to call the school to excuse your absence."

I sighed, relieved.

"Thanks again, sunbae."

"You're welcome. Now, I think you should finish getting dressed. You'll catch a cold if you walk around like that, you know?"

I gazed down and saw with horror that, though I had taken off the pajama pants, I hadn't put anything back on! In mid scream I went to the bathroom again to scramble into my jeans. In truth, the pajama top was so big it hung halfway down my thighs, but still! I was so ashamed to have come out like that in front of Ji Hoo! My face flushed in agitation, and I wished that I could disappear.

When I came out, the table was already laid with breakfast. It looked delicious, but my embarrassment smothered my appetite.

"Sunbae… uh, about a while ago…"

"A while ago? Did something happen? I don't remember. You know, sometimes my memory fails me," he said.

I smiled while blushing at the memory of that morning in Macao and his comforting post-it. I felt a little bit more relieved and we began enjoying breakfast together.

"After this I'll take you home. You must rest."

"But I feel fine already!"

"Jan Di, the doctor said you should rest two days, and that's what you'll do," he said firmly. I was taken aback by the uncharacteristic stubbornness in his voice.

"Sunbae, please, let me go to school. Today we're going to have a class to review all the material that will be on the next test!"

"Jan Di…"

"I promise I'll go only to that class and then straight home…please, please…"

 _What is wrong with me?_ I thought.

Usually if anyone told me not to do something that I wanted to do, I would do it in the end. But there I was, _asking_ Ji Hoo to _let_ me go to school. For some reason, if he was the one telling me not to, I felt the need to convince him of why I should. I was practically asking for permission.

He seemed to be thinking about it, so I decided to pull out a trick I read in one of Ga Eul's magazines. I certainly wasn't expecting it to work, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

I put my elbows on the table, rested my face on my hands, and gave him my most innocent expression, adding a little pout for emphasis.

"That… That's not fair!" he protested.

I didn't move an inch.

He looked at me for a couple more seconds and groaned, "Fine! But just the one class…"

"You rock, sunbae!"

"Yeah, yeah… come on, I'll take you. Ah, but I don't have my bike! I left it at the gallery yesterday, and I don't have a chauffeur right now. We'll take a cab."

"That won't be necessary, young master."

We both turned around to look at the man who had just arrived. He was an older man, dressed in a black suit and tie, but with a face that seemed kind.

"Secretary Park?" Ji Hoo stood up.

"I'm very sorry to have interrupted like this, young master. I wasn't sure if you would be awake this early. I just wanted to come leave your bike keys and to tell you that I had it sent for this morning. At least, that was what I was going to write in a note." He looked a little bit flustered.

"It's fine, and thank you." Ji Hoo said.

"Please forgive my rudeness, miss. My name is Park Chae Yun. I'm the secretary of the Yoon family."

"Oh, my name is Geum Jan Di. Thank you very much for all you did for me last night. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"No inconvenience at all, miss."

A slight smile graced his face, making him look several years younger.

"Secretary Park, in the course of the morning I will need your help to make some purchases." Ji Hoo said.

"Yes, young master. Please, do not let me keep you; the staff will take care of this in a few moments."

"Thank you. Jan Di, let's go."

"Okay." I promptly stood up.

I said goodbye to Secretary Park and walked with Ji Hoo to his garage. We mounted the bike and drove off toward my home.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

I left Jan Di on her doorstep, just as I had so many times before. I was a little bit calmer now. During breakfast she had filled me in on her parents' situation, and I couldn't help but laugh. She was most definitely like her dad… The man had almost no money for himself, but he had given the little he did have to a friend in need.

When I arrived home again, I noticed everything was in order: the bed was made, the dishes were cleaned and put away, and even the pajamas Jan Di had used were already washed. I couldn't deny the efficiency of my cleaning staff.

I found Secretary Park in the study.

"I'm back," I announced.

"Welcome home, young master. I hope Miss Geum is feeling much better."

"At least better than yesterday. Either way, I need your help."

"What can I assist you in, young master?"

"I need to go shopping."

I explained to him my concern about Jan Di's diet. I wanted to buy some food for her. He understood and drove us both to the supermarket while I sat in the passenger seat and thought about what would be best for her.

Try as I might to focus on the shopping list, I was distracted by the memory of Jan Di as she had stood that morning in the kitchen, with disheveled hair, flushed cheeks, and dressed only in the top part of my white pajamas. It was a vision I hadn't conjured even in my dreams. She had looked so beautiful and alluring, I had needed all of my self-control to fight back a blush and to keep my focus on her face, although I was able to drink in the sight of her when she gazed down at her attire and left running, and I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming freely over her retreating form.

Another thing that had surprised me was her little pout. That face was definitely against the rules.

 _If she ever learns how that look disarms me, I will be in a whole lot of trouble._

It was interesting to shop for groceries. Usually someone did that for me, and now I was doing it for her.

"Secretary Park, Jan Di will be out of her house at 1pm for her last class of the day. Please take advantage of that and deliver all of this there while she is gone."

"Are you sure, young master?"

"Yes. If I did it when she was there, she would reject it. Just make sure her parents get it. You can say it's some kind of prize; that explanation will suffice."

"As you say."

I felt better knowing that now she would have everything she needed to quickly improve her health. I decided not to go to school that day. Classes were about to finish, anyway, and I preferred to go home and examine the documents Secretary Park had given me the day before.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

The review was over quickly, and the professor left us the last hour for free study, allowing me to catch up with some English notes and correct some mistakes. My head still hurt, but I couldn't allow myself to miss class or fail the exams.

While I was checking the verbs in my notebook, a red spot appeared on the page and spread out in a widening circle. I put my hand to my nose and discovered that it was bleeding.

 _I can't believe this._

I tried to contain it with some paper, but it kept flowing so I went to the restroom. On the way, while passing in front of the stairs, I saw Jun Pyo. Our gazes crossed for two seconds before he looked away and kept going as if he hadn't seen anyone. I wasn't expecting us to talk like old friends overnight, but to see the person you love treating you that way, ignoring you… it hurt.

I closed my eyes and reminded myself of my decision from that morning: to forget him. It would take time, but I knew I could do it.

I felt my hand filling up with blood, so I ran on to the restroom.

When I arrived home after school, the mood was different in every way from the air of mourning that had permeated the previous day. My parents and my brother were dancing and singing stupidly around several market bags.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Oh, Jan Di! Not everything can be bad in this life!" My mother told me while sweeping me into a hug.

"Noona, today a man came saying he was one of those radio representatives, the ones mom used to call all the time to win something. He said our family won a prize a long time ago but they forgot to award it, and that's why they rewarded us with all this food! Isn't it great?"

"Ehhh, yeah… but this… all of these products are expensive, high quality foods. Do they give this out at local radio stations?"

"It's the least they could do after making us wait for so long! To have forgotten we won… ha!" My mother kept saying.

"Which radio station were they from, appa?"

"I don't know, exactly. It all happened so fast, and, besides, as soon as your mother saw all this food, she started screaming and no one could hear anything."

After that, I couldn't get another word in because they started singing again. I started putting away the food in the cupboards, and among the bags I found a box of instant pancakes. I couldn't help but laugh, remembering Ji Hoo.

I spent the afternoon doing my homework and studying for the next English test. When night fell, I took a relaxing bath so I could rest well and be ready for the next day. When I came out of the bathroom, Kang San approached me.

"Noona, someone called to say they're waiting for you in the park."

"Who was it?

"I don't know, but they called when you were in the bath. It was a woman."

 _Ga Eul?_ It could be. I knew her head lately was full of thoughts of Yi Jung; maybe something had happened.

"Kang San, tell umma I'm going out for a moment. I'll be right back."

I ran to the park as soon as I dried my hair. I searched for Ga Eul frantically and got a huge scare when I felt someone hugging me from behind. I was about to react, but I could tell that whoever this was, they didn't want to hurt me. Still, I was surprised when I turned around and found Jae Kyung on the brink of tears.

"What… what's going on?" I asked.

"Jun Pyo…Goo Jun Pyo," she said, sobbing.

"Something bad happened to Jun Pyo!?"

She shook her head.

"He… he asked me to officially date him!" she cried, throwing herself at me in a fierce hug. That's when it hit me that these were happy tears.

"I was so happy, I thought I would go crazy, so I ran all the way over here to tell you! You're going to congratulate me, right?"

"Congratulations," I managed. It felt robotic.

"To fall in love with your fiancée… isn't that too romantic?" she sighed as she let me go.

"Yeah…" I smiled weakly.

Hugging me again, Jae Kyung thanked me for being her friend and listening to her. She was so happy. I couldn't do more than hug her back and try to contain my tears. Little by little, day by day, Jun Pyo and I grew further apart, but at the same time, I knew he was finding his happiness. He would never have asked a girl out if he wasn't serious.

"Unnie…congratulations," I said again, and this time I meant it.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

That afternoon, Secretary Park confirmed to me that our purchases had reached Jan Di's home. He said between laughs that he had never seen anyone so excited about grocery bags.

Now I was calmer, but I still had to prepare myself for an event that night. It was the release of the new cellphones models from a renowned brand. Unfortunately, I _had_ to go.

When I arrived at the gala, I found Woo Bin and Yi Jung immediately. We stood around comparing the cellphones we had received as promotional gifts and commenting on the new features. The one person who was missing was Jun Pyo.

"You think he'll come?" Woo Bin asked.

"He has to. Have you seen who's sitting at that table?" pointed Yi Jung.

We all saw Jun Pyo's mother and Jae Kyung's parents sitting down at one of the few tables available for the most distinguished guests at the event.

A wave of murmuring swept across the crowd, and we turned to see that Jun Pyo had arrived as predicted. It surprised me to see Jae Kyung on his arm, but I was even more surprised to see how seemingly comfortable he was with her. They approached us when they saw us. Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung greeted us, and I realized that neither Woo Bin nor Yi Jung knew what to say.

"Look, Jun Pyo gave me a matching cellphone. You know, couple phones!"

Jae Kyung was on cloud nine, anyone could tell. What I couldn't discern was what Jun Pyo was thinking. I didn't have time to examine him more though, because soon he swept her away to greet the rest of the party.

"What was that about?" asked Woo Bin.

"Did Jun Pyo crack under his mother's pressure?" mused Yi Jung.

"Whatever, bro. What I'm wondering is what's going to happen to Jan Di?" countered Woo Bin.

And that was the only question on my mind, too.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

It was a new school day, and the night before, against all my expectations, I had managed to sleep. What Jae Kyung told me left me feeling sad, but deep down I knew my resolution wasn't going to change. I would forget Jun Pyo. Besides, he was trying to find his happiness, and I had to do the same. At this moment, that meant studying for the university entrance exams. My growing dream of being a doctor someday made me determined to push myself.

The English test had been a piece of cake thanks to the review of the day before. As always, they gave us the next hour free, so I decided to study in the one place on campus where I always felt calmed: the emergency stairwell. This was the place I met Ji Hoo sunbae and also the place where we toasted the birth of my new dream. While I was there, I wouldn't have to think about Jun Pyo. It was our place, mine and sunbae's.

As if he had heard his name in my head, Ji Hoo appeared.

"Weren't you supposed to be resting today as well?" he asked.

"Sunbae, I'm fine…"

He smiled at me as if he was surrendering and leaned against the wall to check out my books.

"How are the studies coming along?"

"Just okay. If I make it to medical school it will be a bit of a wonder," I answered him.

"But wonders are your thing."

"What?"

"Don't you remember? Geum Jan Di, Wonder Woman."

We both laughed at that.

"Well, even if I don't get in, I can still volunteer at grandpa's clinic…" Suddenly, I snapped my mouth shut. I had forgotten for a moment about the tension between Ji Hoo and his grandfather.

I turned to look at his face and noticed how his expression had changed. Pushing my books aside, I got up and stood next to him.

"Sunbae… don't you think you should fix things with your grandfather?"

"We never fought," he said. "It was he who decided to stay away from me."

"It's not like that," I protested, and he looked at me, bewildered. "Your grandfather is also suffering very much. Besides…"

"Besides what?"

"He thinks about you…a lot."

He laughed.

"What?" I asked this time.

"It's just that… I feel that you understand people so much better than I do. First it was that person and now grandfather."

He was referring to Seo Hyun.

 _Should I tell him?_

"It's just that… the only thing I can't bear is to see you sad, sunbae."

Ji Hoo looked at me and I looked back at him. He was about to tell me something when his eyes shifted to something behind me. Suddenly, I heard a voice and knew exactly who was there. Turning, I saw them through the open door, standing a couple of yards down the deserted hallway beyond: Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo. They didn't seem to be aware of our presence.

She was complaining about him not treating her well, that she was always the one begging him for a date. Jun Pyo simply told her that if she was tired of it, she could stop following him. She then said that she felt insecure and he had to do something to show her his sincerity…. so she asked for a kiss.

Those words warned me of what was about to happen, but even if I had wanted to remove my gaze or close my eyes, I couldn't. I was frozen in place, fixated on them. Just as I saw Jun Pyo moving towards her to kiss her, two strong arms grasped me and turned me around, pulling me into a hug.

Ji Hoo kept one hand on my back and another on my head, hiding my eyes from the scene developing in the corridor behind me. His action surprised me, but I knew he did it because he realized that I was unable to turn away on my own. Once again, I was depending on him. It was unfair, but in that moment I needed him.

I leaned into his arms and buried my face in his chest, that place where I had already shed so many tears. Here I was, doing it again.

When he was sure Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung had left, Ji Hoo released me gently. Fresh tears were still running down my cheeks, and Ji Hoo raised his hand to dry them.

"Me too," he said. "The only thing I definitely cannot bear is to see you sad, Jan Di."

I saw the truth in his eyes and thanked him with a silent look of gratitude. Just then, the bell rang to announce the next hour of classes. I knew I should go, but I didn't feel like it at all.

"Sunbae… could you take me somewhere?"

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

Her request floored me. It wasn't typical of Jan Di to miss school, but this situation definitely justified it. I asked her to wait for me in the parking lot while I went to her classroom to pick up her stuff. I didn't want to enter and cause an uproar, so I asked the professor to retrieve them, excusing Jan Di with a fake illness. He gave me her backpack without further questions.

We took off on my bike, but I wasn't sure where to take her, so I simply rode aimlessly until I heard her shouting something.

"Sunbae! Turn right here and go down that street!"

I didn't know what was there, but I did as she asked. I soon saw a large river surrounded by plants and trees… I had ridden through those streets for years but had never known there was a river there.

We both stood in front of it quietly for what seemed like a long time, just being next to each other and looking at the water.

Suddenly, a thought made me laugh.

"You must have been an otter in your past life," I told her.

"Who? Me?"

"You're both so alike. Hard workers, clumsy, and cute. Besides, you can't live without water." The fact that Jan Di could calm down in a place full of water confirmed to me once again how much it had hurt her to lose her dream of becoming a professional swimmer. But my comment had made her laugh and I basked in that. She wasn't as sad as she had been earlier.

"Couldn't you say I was like a mermaid or something like that?"

"You can't be a mermaid. It's too sad to turn to foam for an unrequited love."

 _I will never let that happen to you, Jan Di-ah. In fact, if it were up to me, I would…_

A loud growl came from Jan Di's stomach and shook me out of my thoughts.

"The otter must be hungry," she laughed again.

"Let's go. I'll buy dinner!"

I smiled and nodded. In few minutes, we were riding to one of her favorite ramen places. To our surprise, we found Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung entering the restaurant just ahead of us.

Jae Kyung was really excited to find Jan Di and insisted that we all sit together. Jan Di didn't refuse like I thought she would, and I worried. I didn't want to see her crying after this encounter.

While we were eating kimbap, Jan Di was staring intently at a poster that offered fifty free meal coupons to anyone who could finish a gigantic bowl of ramen in twenty minutes. Jae Kyung noticed as well and declared that she would win it for Jan Di. Jun Pyo didn't believe her, and in the end Jae Kyung said that if she made it, we would all three have to grant her one wish. I was really curious, so I caved.

"Alright, we accept," I said for Jan Di and me. She looked at me and I smiled silently to ask if that was okay. She nodded and returned my smile.

"It's two against one, Jun, so you'll have to do it too. All right, I'm ready for the challenge!"

When I saw the bowl they put in front of Jae Kyung, I was sure she wouldn't finish. It was simply too much! But the minutes ticked by and Jae Kyung was relentless. Bit by bit the ramen steadily disappeared.

"5…4…3…2...1!" The shop attendant counted down.

"I won!" Exclaimed Jae Kyung, setting down the bowl and wiping her mouth on a napkin.

The whole store clapped, as did we, but our faces were sporting an incredulous look.

 _That was amazing. This girl has a black hole in her stomach, no doubt about that._

After giving Jan Di the fifty free-meal coupons, she told us her wish.

"Let us all go on a trip! Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo and I—a couples trip! Like a double date!"

It was clear that for some reason Jae Kyung thought Jan Di and I were a couple.

Jun Pyo flatly refused, saying he hated the "double date" thing, and took off. Jae Kyung stayed to beg us both to go with her to one of her hotels.

"You promised, Ji Hoo; you said you would grant one wish of mine," she pouted, although I was happy to find that it didn't have any effect on me. Contrary to Jan Di's pout.

"Alright. First I'll check with Jan Di's parents. She needs to ask for permission."

"Perfect! Here's my cellphone number." We exchanged numbers. "Call me as soon as you have an answer. We can go tomorrow! I have to catch up to Jun. Bye, Jan Di! I hope to see you soon!"

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

On the ride back home I couldn't believe the afternoon I had lived, or the night before! To see Jun Pyo with Jae Kyung on a date was something I wasn't expecting, but thanks to the fact that Ji Hoo was beside me, it was bearable. But now I was supposed to go with them on a trip? How would I get through it?

 _What am I going to do?_

"Are you sure about this?" Ji Hoo asked me when I finally told him I would go. "I can tell her your parents didn't let you go."

"It's alright, sunbae. I can't always be hiding from them. Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung are a couple, and Jun Pyo is the one who asked her to officially date him. I don't see him doing that on a whim. Unnie gave me something really good, and I'm planning on using these coupons well. And besides…"

"Besides?"

"You'll be there, right?" I asked, a little unsure.

"Of course, I'll be there."

"Then I'll feel more than safe, sunbae."

It was the honest truth. The only times I didn't think about Jun Pyo were when I was studying medicine and when I was close to Ji Hoo. Sometimes I felt bad taking advantage of his kindness like that.

"Then, I'll pick you up early tomorrow," he said.

"Yes, good night."

I got up and told my mom the news. I just had to tell her I was going with the heiress of the JK group and she herself went to pack me a bag.

"Jan Di, Jan Di! Where do you keep your swimsuits? In a hotel like that there must be pools!" It felt like a hurricane was passing through my room.

"Mom, you know I can't swim anymore…"

"It's not as if you're going to compete, child! The thing is for you to show yourself! Although there's not much to show…"

"Thank you, mother. They are in the last drawer. I wasn't planning on using them again."

The next day, Ji Hoo came to pick me up, not in his usual bike, but in a van driven by Secretary Park. It was good to see him again.

We finally arrived at the hotel and found Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo already checking in. Jun Pyo had a face that screamed, 'don't come near me.' I decided to heed the warning and started looking around at the hotel instead. It was huge, even bigger than the one to which I had followed Ga Eul and Yi Jung.

Minutes later Jae Kyung was giving us our room keys and special passes for full access to every area in the hotel.

"Alright then, the boys will take care of the dinner tonight!" She said

"Why should I do something like that?" complained Jun Pyo.

"Oh, I see. Jun Pyo is incapable of cooking," she teased him.

"Who said I was incapable? I just said I didn't want to."

"The one who doesn't want to do something is probably hiding the fact that he can't."

"What weird logic is that!? Ji Hoo, come on…"

I saw how my sunbae trailed after Jun Pyo with a resigned but funny expression. I knew dinner would be a disaster.

Jae Kyung took me to my room so I could change, then dragged me to a small alcove in the lobby telling me she had something important to show me.

They were rings, one for her and one for Jun Pyo.

"I used to think this was something corny, but people can change. Now all I want is for the whole world to know he's mine." She smiled.

I noticed that inside the ring the letters "J&J" were engraved. I couldn't help but think of my necklace. I asked her about them.

"This is for Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung. 'J&J'. I felt a little silly when I asked for it, but truth is, I think Jun Pyo is my soul mate."

"They are gorgeous unnie. I'm sure he will like them. Although you should find the right moment to tell him about them… You know how he can be."

"Jan Di is right! What would I do without you?" She hugged me and I just hugged her back, without knowing what to reply. "Come on! Let's see what the guys made for dinner."

I followed her with great sorrow in my heart after knowing she was going to gift him with something he had already given me. However, it wasn't as painful as when I found out about their engagement the first time. Besides, I decided, 'J&J' belonged to them now.

 _Be strong Jan Di, you're doing fine…_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jun Pyo's POV**

We had done a great job on the food. It had been a while since I had so much fun doing something with Ji Hoo.

"Are you done?" Jae Kyung said as she arrived with Jan Di.

"Yes," I told her.

"Let's taste it!" She popped a piece of mushroom into her mouth and gagged. "What is this?"

"What's wrong with you? It tastes great!"

"You think? Jan Di, go on, try some." She pushed Jan Di forward.

"Actually, I would rather not…"

But before Jae Kyung or I could reply, Ji Hoo picked up a morsel of food with the chopsticks and offered it to Jan Di.

"Try some," was all he said, and he placed a hand under her chin while she opened her mouth obediently to take a bite. The action lasted less than a second, but I didn't enjoy it at all. Not after what I had seen in his house.

"Sunbae… this tastes… awful!" She was scrunching up her nose at the flavor, and Ji Hoo openly laughed.

Jae Kyung was already on her cellphone with the kitchen staff, ordering up a barbeque. Ji Hoo took Jan Di's elbow and they both left the table, chatting in a friendly way.

"Did it really taste that bad?" he asked, kidding with her.

"How can you have such bad taste buds, sunbae?" she laughed at him and shoved him playfully.

I couldn't stand to see Jan Di so close to Ji Hoo. I couldn't stand to see Jan Di so close to any other man, but there was nothing I could do. I had already decided to go forward with my mother's plan. What other choice did I have?

"Jun… should we go?" Jae Kyung took my arm and led me to the table. She, Ji Hoo, and Jan Di talked amiably until our dishes arrived, and I truly didn't understand what was happening here. Didn't Jan Di love me? Hadn't she gone to Macao to look for me because she was worried about me? How was it that now she didn't seem to care about me prancing around with another woman?

The food was exquisite. The chefs had really outdone themselves. Jan Di was staring at her plate with a weird expression and eating in really small bites, not knowing where to cut her meat; she had probably never eaten anything like that before. I was about to taunt her when…

"Here."

"Ah, you shouldn't have bothered, sunbae. Gomawo."

Ji Hoo hadn't been eating at all from his plate and I found that strange. But now it was all clear: he had cut everything on his plate and passed it to Jan Di. Was he crazy or what? The worst part was that she was now quickly eating with that trademark smile of hers, the one she wore when she tasted something really delicious. I couldn't resent that; I had always loved to watch her eating, but not from a plate given to her by a man that wasn't me! I looked at Ji Hoo and saw that he was cool as always, as if nothing had happened, eating off of Jan Di's plate as it if had been his own.

I drank my whole glass of wine in one go. Jae Kyung wanted me to toast with her but I excused myself, saying I had nothing left. She turned then to Ji Hoo and Jan Di and the three of them clinked their glasses.

"You know, there's a hot spring near here. Would you like to go?" Jae Kyung asked.

"I would." Ji Hoo loved hot springs. Since we were kids, they were one of his favorite places.

"What do you say, Jan Di?"

"Yes, of course, but first I want to rest for a bit. I'll join you later."

"Jun, you coming?"

"I'll go later." Without saying another word I left. Maybe if I waited long enough, I could see Jan Di alone when she went down.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

The food had been too much… I doubted I could go swimming without getting a cramp. Ji Hoo escorted me to my room and, once inside, I began looking for my swimsuit. While searching, I found among my clothes a little box… the box in which I had put the necklace Jun Pyo gave me. Could I really be this unlucky?

 _This means nothing._

I put it aside and found what I was looking for. The only problem was that my mother, in her great wisdom, hadn't noticed that there was more than one swimsuit in my drawer and had packed one that didn't fit anymore. I had no choice but to don a black short and a yellow t-shirt. If I couldn't submerge in the hot water, I'd at least wet my feet.

Before going out of the room, my eyes strayed to the box again.

My head was telling me not to, but I still went and opened it, admiring again the beautiful necklace inside. I felt grief, but to a lesser degree compared to previous days. Without knowing why, I took the necklace, put it in my pocket, and went out.

I found the thermal waters on the first floor.

I had seen what thermal waters usually looked like on TV, and this was not it. These were waterfalls—literally waterfalls—flowing from the ceiling into different pools of water on the ground. Some were really deep, while others were less so. After staring openmouthed around me, I sat down on the edge of one pool and lost myself in thought.

After a while I searched in my pocket and found the necklace. It was really pretty, unique in the whole world, just like Jun Pyo.

… _or Ji Hoo._

I shook my head and inspected the necklace again; behind the star, the letters 'J&J' were engraved, just as on Jae Kyung's rings.

I gazed at it for a long while and felt… like a complete idiot. What did I gain by looking at a necklace I would never put on again? What did I gain by wondering why Jun Pyo changed his temper as the sky changes its colors just because he didn't get what he wanted? I was really doing senseless things.

 _I better go look for my sunbae… or unnie._

I pocketed the necklace, quickly stood up and went for the exit… or at least I tried to.

My foot slipped on a wet stone at one edge of the pool and I lost my balance. Before I knew what was happening, I fell heavily into a deep pool.

Pain gripped me as I tried to resurface, my leg cramping up. I couldn't use it to propel myself upward, so I started using my arms instead. It was working! I was going up toward the precious light and air, but then a stab of pain in my left shoulder rendered me unable to continue.

 _I'm drowning!_ I panicked. _I can't move! Sunbae! Ji Hoo sunbae!_ Darkness closed over me.

When I came back to myself, I was coughing through a throat that felt like sandpaper and someone was yelling my name.

"Jan Di… Jan Di! Are you alright!?"

"Jun Pyo? But… how? You can't swim…"

"I can now."

"How come?"

"I learned," he scoffed.

"Okay…"

"I…" he started after a few uncomfortable seconds of silence. "I realized I'd rather die than to have to watch another guy save you. So I learned how to swim."

His words floored me completely. It was incredible that he had overcome his phobia for me… and the thought warmed me.

"Thank you for saving me." I felt the muscles in my leg relax as the cramp that had seized me passed.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Let's go. I'll take you to your room." He made an attempt to carry me, but I refused.

"I can walk fine, really."

"No, I'll take you," he insisted, grabbing my left arm and pulling it around his neck, which almost made me scream out in pain. Instead I let out a groan.

"Jun Pyo, thank you. Really, thank you, but I can walk."

He finally gave up and helped me get up so I could start walking.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

I was gathering the clothes I had packed for the weekend when someone knocked at my door.

"Who is it?"

" _It's me, Jae Kyung."_

I opened the door.

"Good evening," I greeted her.

"Hey. I wanted to ask if Jun is with you."

"No, he hasn't come looking for me," I told her.

"That man! He escaped again."

"He must have gone ahead to the thermal waters. He possibly-" I paused midthought. I had been about to say that he possibly had not wanted to disturb her after dinner, but before I could, I felt a strange sensation in my chest.

"He possibly what?"

I couldn't be sure, but it was as if someone was calling me, as if someone had mentioned my name and that person needed me… _immediately._

"Jan Di," I finally muttered.

"You're saying he's possibly with Jan Di?" Jae Kyung asked me, confused.

"No, I'm saying that something has happened to Jan Di."

"What!? How do you know?"

"Jae Kyung, where exactly are the thermal waters?"

I went running to the first floor with her tailing me. She kept asking me if I was sure that something had happened to Jan Di, but I couldn't answer her with certainty. It was just a hunch…I felt like she needed me.

When I reached the hallway leading to the pools, found Jan Di, slowly walking along with Jun Pyo behind her. Both of them were drenched.

"Jan Di! What happened? Are you alright?" Jae Kyung went to her at once.

"I'm fine… I slipped and fell into one of the deep pools. I had a cramp so I couldn't get out. Jun Pyo saved me."

"What a relief!"

That information surprised me. When had Jun Pyo learned to swim? Even if I could guess his motives, at the moment I was focused completely on Jan Di. She was hugging herself.

Our eyes locked, and I saw her making a gesture toward her left shoulder. That was all I needed to know.

"Don't worry Jun Pyo. I'll take care of her," I told him, but he didn't look very happy.

As I moved into place beside her and put my arm around her to escort her back to her room, I noticed she was shaking. We advanced a little way down the corridor and then I asked her in a low voice, "How much does it hurt?"

"My leg is fine, just a little bruised from the impact of the fall, but… my shoulder…"

Without waiting for the rest of her explanation, I swept her up into my arms to carry her the rest of the way to the room.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I'm fine; I can walk! I'll get your clothes wet, sunbae. I-"

Once again I said nothing, just looked at her pointedly. I was _not_ going to relent on this. She was in no shape to walk the rest of the way, and she needed rest. It seemed as if she understood, because she relaxed and remained still, putting her right arm around my neck to steady herself.

We reached her room and I sat her on a loveseat near her bed before crouching down beside her.

"Do you want me to call for a doctor?"

"I don't think it's necessary. I just strained my arm trying to compensate for the cramp in my leg and overdid it. It will get better with time."

"I'm already your firefighter; do I have to be your lifeguard too?" I joked, making her laugh. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, Jan Di."

"It's not as if you are Superman and can hear my cries of help, sunbae."

"You called me?"

"Um…" I watched her as she blushed "…actually, it was more than a cry for help. I thought about you. I was remembering New Caledonia, you know, that time I also almost drowned because of a cramp."

Was it possible? Was I really reacting to this 'alarm' Jan Di claimed I had?

"I'll leave you to change. Meet me in the lobby when you're done."

"Alright."

I stood up, turned around to go to the door, and then felt her tugging at my shirt.

"Thank… Thank you, sunbae." She looked at me from behind her eyelashes, still with that blush on her cheeks.

I ruffled her hair and smiled. She smiled back, and my heart gave a leap. I left the room coolly, but as soon as I was back in the hallway, I sprinted back to my own room and darted inside. Closing the door behind me, I leaned against it and sighed deeply.

I knew perfectly well that Jan Di was still in love with Jun Pyo, but there were occasions, like the one that had just passed, when certain gestures made my heart beat like mad and put my self-control to the test. I really didn't know what to do about this stubborn hope that lived in my chest… the more it grew, the more dangerous it would be. Because when they took it away from me, I wouldn't know what to do to keep moving forward.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

"What's wrong with me?"

I had finished bathing and changing, but I was still trembling. I couldn't accept—I didn't want to accept—that I had been afraid. Water had always been a source of peace and comfort to me, and now, just because of a fall, I was scared of it?

I closed my hotel room door firmly behind me and locked it, taking a deep breath. In the lobby, I found Ji Hoo sitting comfortably on a low lounge, waiting for me.

"How are you?" he asked me.

"Much better. My leg and shoulder don't hurt as badly anymore."

"I'm still taking you to a doctor so he can force you to do your physical therapy if necessary."

"Alright." I smiled.

Suddenly I realized that there was more noise than usual in the air around us. The lobby had filled up with people as nighttime approached. Many of those people were girls, and just like at Shinhwa, they were flocking to Ji Hoo like bees to honey. Apparently none of them had yet gathered the courage to talk to him directly.

"Let's go somewhere else; it's too crowded in here."

I acquiesced immediately before the looks of animosity bristling from his 'fans'.

Ji Hoo took me to a smaller lobby on the same floor. Fortunately, this one was empty, and on a center table in front of a comfortable looking couch, a cup of hot chocolate already waited.

 _So he actually planned this._ The thought made me smile.

"Drink it. It'll do you good."

I did. It was delicious.

We were just sitting there next to each other in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable; on the contrary, it was rather comforting. However, even after the whole cup of cocoa was gone, my hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"I feel so stupid. This shouldn't be happening," I told him.

The next thing I knew, Ji Hoo's hand was taking mine, lacing our fingers together.

"Don't be silly. It's normal that you're still shaken up. It will pass soon. Don't be so hard on yourself."

His hand was warm, and I couldn't deny I felt cared for and safe. I was also a little embarrassed. Part of it was because it was the first time I was holding hands like that with someone, and part was because that someone was Ji Hoo. After all, he had been my first love. Besides, what girl wouldn't blush at holding hands with one of the most handsome guys in Korea?

After a few minutes I felt the shaking ceasing, and he must have felt it too, because he tried to move his hand. I think it was out of reflex that, instead of letting him free, I squeezed harder.

"I'll play something for you so you can relax. But for that, I need both hands," he told me with a playful smirk.

"It's fine like this, sunbae… Besides, what would become of me if I fell asleep here?"

"I would carry you to your room."

"You know what I would like to hear?" I asked in an attempt to distract myself from the idea of him carrying me again. "That song you played in Macao when I lost my wallet. I kind of remember the tune, but not so much the lyrics, and I know it's beautiful. Who's the singer?"

"Um…" Ji Hoo said nothing and didn't look at me either. Could it be…?

"You wrote it?"

"It's sort of a hobby," he said sheepishly.

"I didn't know you wrote songs. I thought you just played them. Would you sing it again?"

"Without the guitar?"

"Without the guitar," I insisted. I didn't yet feel ready to let go of his hand.

He sighed, but did as I ask, and before long, I was floating along on his voice.

 _While I waited for you, I was thinking inside  
_ _you were so hurt after you left me  
_ _that you're crying while coming back to me._

 _When I look at you I suddenly think  
_ _one day, when the sky is clear  
_ _you'll come back to me, just like when you left me…_

 _You're in front of me  
_ _Can I see you again?  
_ _I can't see myself in your eyes  
_ _Memories of comfortable greetings and smiles  
_ _even though they are hardly there, they make me cry_

 _You'll come back to me again…  
_ _If your heart calls for me,  
_ _Don't doubt to come back to my arms  
_ _I'll hug you like the old times._

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I know I did it quietly, lulled by Ji Hoo's beautiful song.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

Once again I was surprised by Jan Di's actions… and my own. I wouldn't have taken her hand like that if I hadn't seen her trembling so bad, but then it was she who didn't want to let go. Was it because she saw me only as a friend and assumed I wouldn't try to get closer? I still wasn't sure, but in that moment, it was enough. Even as her friend I could be this close to her. I was sure that this kind of warm silence existed only between the two of us.

When she asked me to sing the Macao song for her I felt embarrassed, because that song was inspired by her. She had left my side crying, but I was more than willing to take her back with open arms if she ever wanted me again.

Finally I relented and sang her song, one of the many I have written for her—because of her. I had a collection of them at home.

Less than four sentences into it, I felt her head fall onto my shoulder in sleep. For a moment I allowed myself to fantasize about taking her hand more firmly in mine and pulling her closer so that I could rest my head on hers.

The vibration of a text message burst the bubble of my daydream.

' _I'm leaving first. Jun Pyo'_

It was all I needed.

Inhaling her scent, I leaned in next to Jan Di, let my eyes close, and allowed myself to really dream.

* * *

 **I already updated the Pinterest board too! ^^**


	3. A new way of thinking

**Hello there ladies!  
I'm sorry to have taken a little bit more time to update this chapter, it's been a crazy week at work and tomorrow is my birthday so...Busy! =D  
I want to thank you for the reviews and alerts I've been getting, and also for understanding that even if it really, really, really looks as the drama, there are small changes here and there that gives you a different perspective. **

**For now, I leave you with the update, check the bottom for more details! ^^**

* * *

 **Jan Di's POV**

 _I was in a meadow full of flowers; the breeze was fresh and the sun warm and comforting. I was dressed in a white dress, barefoot. Suddenly I felt someone hugging me from behind. He ran his hands along my waist and begun humming a beautiful song in my ear. I wasn't sure of the words, but I'd heard the melody before. I couldn't see his face, but I knew who he was. It could only be him… it could only be…_

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

I woke up with a start, disoriented and scared. Looking around groggily, I finally discovered the source of the noise: the alarm clock on the bedside table. I turned it off and tried to remember how I had gotten to my room. The last thing I remembered was sunbae singing a song to me.

I turned my face to look at the clock and found it was still early—eight o'clock, to be exact. I knew I had dreamed something nice, but I couldn't exactly remember what.

I decided to get up to shower and change; after all, I was still dressed in the clothes I'd worn the night before. When I was done, I made my bed. I knew that the hotel employed housekeepers who would come and do it for you, but it was my habit. Finally, I checked my appearance one last time in the mirror and opened the door.

I was truly surprised when I found Ji Hoo with his fist held high as if he were just about to knock.

"Sunbae!"

"Good morning," he greeted me with a smile.

"Morning… Um, would you mind telling me how I got here?"

"I told you it was no problem if you fell asleep."

"You…brought me here?"

"Who else?"

Involuntarily, a slight blush spread across my cheeks. It wasn't the first time he had carried me, but still…

"I'm sorry to have been a bother."

"On the contrary," he said, "you should fall asleep more often."

"Huh?" I didn't catch the last part of his sentence.

"Nothing. Would you like to get some breakfast?"

"Yes, please! I'm starving!"

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jae Kyung's POV**

I hadn't slept all night, and I had choked down a whole gallon of strawberry ice cream. I felt terrible.

Jun Pyo had been the one to ask me to go out officially, and now he was telling me there was someone else? I wasn't stupid; I just hadn't wanted to listen. I knew before he said it that the name on his lips would be 'Jan Di'.

The day before, I had watched him walking behind her after saving her from drowning, and yet I clearly remembered that in a conversation with his mother she had told me that Jun Pyo had a phobia of the water and had never been able to learn how to swim. So then… how was it possible that he had jumped without a second thought after Jan Di?

I felt relieved when Ji Hoo took her away, carrying her possessively in his arms, but still the feeling of restlessness wouldn't go away. What's more, that necklace, 'J&J'… it had the same initials as the rings I had planned to give Jun.

 _Does it stand for 'Jun Pyo and Jan Di'? No, it wouldn't be that, right? It must be something like 'Ji Hoo and Jan Di'. Obviously, I should return something so precious to her, but… what if it's not from Ji Hoo? What if it really stands for Jun and Jan Di? I can't help but notice the looks he gives her sometimes, and Jan Di is always uncomfortable when Jun is near… God, what am I supposed to do?_

"Unnie, good morning." It was Jan Di's voice pulling me out of my reverie.

"Oh! Good morning!" I greeted her brightly, turning my head slightly to include Ji Hoo, who stood next to her.

Jan Di glanced around as if looking for someone, while Ji Hoo approached the table to take out a chair for her.

"How did you sleep, unnie?"

Something made me want to lash out at her. "I couldn't catch a wink of sleep," I said with a sly grin. "Yesterday was a memorable night for the two of us. Jun Pyo left a little bit earlier because he had some business matters to take care of, but I can say he was way more exhausted than me."

Jan Di dropped the fork she was holding and I saw a tiny light in her eyes go out. Ji Hoo gave her his fork and stared at her.

Why had I said something like that? I didn't know myself. It was a spur of the moment thing. I just wanted to watch Jan Di's reaction at my hinting that Jun Pyo and I had sex, even if it wasn't true.

"Yesterday things looked good between you two, as well. It was a good idea to come here right?"

Jan Di looked up tremulously and arranged her face into a smile. "Yes, it was. This is a lovely place, unnie. Thank you very much for inviting me, and I'm sorry about yesterday. I spoiled all the night's fun."

I felt my heart being tightly squeezed.

"Rubbish! I had a great time. Well, the thread must follow the needle, so I guess I'm leaving, too. You stay and have fun, okay? Ji Hoo, you better make sure Jan Di enjoys herself, all right?"

I received a slight nod from him.

"Take care, unnie. And thank you again for bringing me here."

I smiled at Jan Di, stood up, and left feeling like the worst scumbag in the whole world.

I couldn't stand myself in that moment. Why had I told such a terrible lie? Was I jealous? Was that what being jealous felt like? I didn't have any concrete proof, but my instincts told me that somehow Jun Pyo and Jan Di loved each other…

 _What can I do? I don't want to lose him, but I also don't want to lose Jan Di! She's my first friend. I really love her._

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

"I couldn't catch a wink of sleep. Yesterday was a memorable night for the two of us. Jun Pyo left a little bit earlier because he had some business matters to take care of, but I can say he was way more exhausted than me."

Hearing those words knocked the breath out of me. The strength went out of my arm, and the fork I was holding fell to the ground. Ji Hoo immediately gave me his own while I worked on schooling my reaction. Why was I so surprised? I mean, didn't it make sense that couples would do things like that? And Jae Kyung was used to being more open after living outside of Korea for so long. Jun Pyo probably hadn't been an angel either, being constantly surrounded by F4's Casanova and Don Juan. It was just… I hadn't thought of what Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo being a couple would really mean. What could I do? Nothing. There was nothing to do. Jun Pyo and I were over, had been over for a while. This revelation had nothing to do with me anymore.

I thanked Jae Kyung for inviting me to her hotel, and my gratitude was truly honest. She said she was leaving to follow Jun Pyo and said good bye.

"Jan Di." Ji Hoo tried to catch my attention.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go out and explore the town? It's a little boring to stay indoors all day, even in a place as pretty as this."

"Of course." And before I could say anything else, my stomach growled loudly… as usual.

"I think, little otter, you should feed first. Go on, eat."

Ji Hoo talked to me as I ate, and my appetite returned. I filled up on delicious food while I listened, and my mind didn't once go back to my conversation with Jae Kyung. The hurt in my heart subsided so much that I hardly noticed it anymore. I still wasn't sure if it was because I was finally accepting my separation from Jun Pyo, or because I had a firefighter beside me.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

Jae Kyung surprised me when she brazenly boasted to Jan Di about her night with Jun Pyo. Even more because I knew it was completely false. I had received a text from Jun Pyo saying he was leaving shortly after the pool incident. I could imagine Jae Kyung's possible motives, but what I couldn't completely grasp was the reason she had decided to lie now. Had she noticed something? Had Jun Pyo told her about his feelings for Jan Di?

I saw how at first the news shocked Jan Di, but then she seemed to compose herself quickly. She looked sincere when thanking Jae Kyung for the invitation, and even more animated once she got some food into her.

I could have told her, could have assured her that everything was a lie so she would feel no pain, but if that lie made it possible for her to forget more quickly about Jun Pyo, I was willing to be disgustingly selfish.

 _What have I become?_

"Okay, I'm ready… Where are we going?" Jan Di's face radiated with expectation as she stepped up beside me.

"There's a temple nearby. Let's go visit."

The temple was even more peaceful and lovely than it had looked in the tourist guide. We wandered around the place, marveling at its size and the incredible details of its ancient architecture. We prayed together and looked into all the rooms we were allowed to see. Jan Di had her eyes open in wonder and couldn't stop exclaiming over the sights.

"I will never cease to be amazed by all the beauty in the world, sunbae," she breathed out reverently.

To me, it was only another temple among so many others I had visited, but having her next to me made the visit to this one extra special.

In one corner of the temple's large courtyard, we came across a monk who invited us to write a wish on a tile. It wasn't the sort of thing I would usually have done, but with Jan Di there, I suddenly found myself wanting to write something. After sitting there for a moment, though, I still had no idea what to write.

"I have never known what to wish for," I honestly told her.

"Then let's do it like this, sunbae: you wish something for me and I'll wish something for you. How about that?"

The idea sounded good to me, so I accepted and we both went for a white marker. When I really thought about it, I surprised myself. Before, when I had tried to write a wish for myself, nothing had come to mind; but now that I had to write something for _her_ , my mind overflowed with ideas. When I turned to look at her, I could see she had already begun writing, so I decided on a wish I knew was within her reach.

' _Geum Jan Di: Praying for your college entrance.'_

"Oh, I like that! Thank you, sunbae."

"What did you wish for me?"

"The usual one," she replied with a knowing smile, and my heart skipped a beat when I read her tile:

' _Yoon Ji Hoo: Praying for your constant happiness.'_

When I turned to ask her about her 'usual wish', I saw she had already moved on to look at something else.

 _Geum Jan Di, you always make me feel new things._

We walked to a small fountain whose water was known for its purity and great healing powers. A woman standing nearby even told us it would fulfill the heart's deepest desire, even if it was unknown. We were curious, so we decided to try. I filled a small bowl and offered it to her.

"If you drink this, you'll get into college."

She laughed and drank the water; I did the same. We were about to go when we saw a monk approaching us. He stopped beside us and we greeted him with a small bow. Jan Di immediately served him some water, and the monk drank it gratefully. After another bow, Jan Di went looking for something new to see. I was about to follow her when I heard the words that are branded into me to this day.

"That young lady's face is a lotus flower that can make muddy waters clear. Cherish her."

"What?"

"That girl… she is going to give you a family."

He offered me a smile and a bow, and then left. I turned to look for Jan Di and saw that she was making signs at me, beckoning me to join her. I thought over the monk's words. It was true that my mind had entertained the thought of being with her for the rest of my life. I had even fantasized about asking her to be my wife. Nothing would have made me happier. But the idea of a family of my own had never crossed my mind…

 _Having children with Jan Di…_

I felt pterodactyls in my belly…

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

A sense of calm reined in me for the rest of the day. From time to time I felt sad, but my brain kept reminding me that I was no longer the girl next to Jun Pyo and that I should get used to it. Besides, having Ji Hoo next to me helped a lot. I was able to smile naturally and breathe without pain.

At nighttime, Ji Hoo left me again at my doorstep. I said goodbye to him and to Secretary Park who had picked us up at the hotel. When I entered my house, I was brought up short by the sight of my family sitting around the table with suitcases ready.

"Mom? What is all this? Are we at war?"

"Jan Di. Sit down, please," said my father. "My daughter, I'm afraid I have to give you some bad news."

My father, as usual, had gotten into some financial trouble, and he and my mother had decided to move in with some relatives of ours in the south and dedicate themselves to the fishing business. Living there would cost next to nothing, but that meant that Kang San and I would have to live alone. It was a harsh return to reality to come from thermal waters, luxury hotels, and hot chocolate cups to the news that our family was destitute and losing our home. I sighed heavily.

The next day, Ga Eul tried to help me search the newspaper to find a new place to live, somewhere cheap, but we had no luck. Discouraged, I told her that we could keep looking later and left to the clinic without knowing my luck was about to get a little bit better.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jun Pyo's POV**

Jae Kyung had been in my house since early in this morning. It was barely a day ago that I left the hotel without her, and here she was again, bothering me. Somehow I had to convince her that I couldn't go on with the marriage, but she didn't seem very keen on listening. I couldn't deny that her gestures moved me. In some aspects we were similar, and that made it impossible for me to hate her… but I couldn't love her. I already loved someone: Geum Jan Di.

Jae Kyung even tried to give me couple rings. I was totally against it, and even more so after seeing the engraving in them: 'J&J'. Could there be anything more ironic than that? I couldn't stay with her anymore and left, knowing she was hurt at my refusal to put the ring on her finger.

I decided to go visit Yi Jung after learning from Woo Bin that he had broken his hand. When I got to his home, I found him in a sad state and I couldn't understand why. He was even talking about quitting.

"A swimmer quits because of a shoulder injury, and now a potter quits for a hand injury. Seems like stories for a documentary, don't you think?"

"What do you mean? Are you talking about Jan Di?"

"Do we know any other swimmer besides Jan Di?"

I remembered that Yi Jung had tried to tell me something like that in Macao, and also that Jan Di had said she quit swimming. But she had never told me the reason, and Yi Jung only kept talking in circles.

"Just tell me clearly what you're talking about!"

"Do you remember when she got hit by that chair while she was protecting you? They told her she will never be able to swim again. You should have seen how much Jan Di cried when she found out. She was destroyed…"

"Is that true?"

"It doesn't matter how much we try. Guys like you and me, we always end up hurting the women we love."

I left his house stunned, unable to believe what I'd heard. Jan Di would never be able to swim professionally… because of _me?_

I wandered until I found myself at the school swimming pool, remembering the night I saved her from the thermal waters. It hadn't been just a cramp, after all. Her shoulder injury had caused her to flounder.

I'm not sure how long I stayed there, but when I got home the only thing I could do was sleep, tightly holding that plush fuchsia toy Jan Di had given me.

I woke up later to find myself looking at some surprising photos.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

It was not a big apartment, but it was enough. A nice lady from the clinic saw that I was looking for a place to live and offered me one that her son had not used in months and wasn't planning on coming back to anytime soon. It was a stroke of luck. That same night, Ga Eul helped Kang San and me to move our stuff. The place was just a bit further away than my original house. We spent the night cleaning up as well as we could. The next day was a holiday, which gave me time to work, to finish cleaning, and to complete homework I didn't get done on the weekend because we went with Jae Kyung to the hotel.

When my brother and I finished delivering newspapers and milk, we went back home. It was a shock to find a Jun Pyo himself waiting outside our door, happily announcing that he had bought the apartment across from ours and that we would be neighbors from than point onwards.

After that weird introduction, he insisted in going into our apartment. I tried to refuse, physically pushing him back towards the stairs leading down to the street, but he wouldn't budge until we opened the door to him. He walked in like he belonged there and began explaining that he was trying to be more independent, to live a 'Spartan' type of life so he could grow more mature. I really didn't get him. _Why does he have to do this!?_ I was so irritated that he was trying to get back in my life just when I was learning to accept that he didn't belong there anymore.

 _First he treats me as if I'm invisible, and then he goes and moves in next door to me. Why else would he have voluntarily moved to a place like this? This part of town doesn't exactly meet his usual standard._

I had to go to work later (holiday or not, work was always available and I was grateful for that) and when I got back home, half my place was filled with paper towel boxes, toilet paper, and a lot of other useless stuff—great quantities of it. I barely had time to react before the one who was obviously responsible for the ridiculous display entered right behind me, smiling and clearly proud of his actions. Jun Pyo told me he had so much he had decided to throw what was left in my apartment.

He was infuriating.

I tried to calm down. Ignoring him, I turned my attention to cooking some food for my brother and me.

Big mistake.

Jun Pyo had not eaten at all that day—God knows why—and ended up eating almost the whole pot of ramyun, leaving me and my brother with just a mouthful.

I snapped.

"Get out!" I yelled. I pushed him bodily out of the door, closed it, locked it, and prayed for the day to end.

A few hours later, Kang San was sleeping while I stayed up doing some homework. I had calmed down considerably, sure that all the idiocy was over, but I was wrong. A loud scream for help in the middle of the night made me leave my studies and go running into Jun Pyo's apartment, thinking something bad had happened to him.

The cause for all the screaming? A bug.

Sadly, the little thing bore the brunt of my rage and was pulverized into nothing.

"What is wrong with you, Jun Pyo? I was studying! I don't have time for your nonsense anymore. You're an annoyance to this neighborhood, and if you do anything like this again, I will call the police!" I started to storm out, but then Jun Pyo called to me.

"Hey…Geum Jan Di."

I whirled on him. "What? Now what?"

"Can't you stay? For a bit?"

"Why would I?"

"Eh… um… what if one of those things comes out again?"

"Buy an insecticide and do what everyone else does."

I turned around and left. I was so mad that I couldn't stand to be near him for one more second. I knew Jun Pyo wasn't a bad person, but it was impossible that we were neighbors! I needed time to be alone and forget him. He wasn't allowing me that.

Another one of the reasons I was so bothered by him living here was waiting for me in my apartment: Jae Kyung.

Somehow, she had learned about my parents' situation and how I had to move because of it. I would bet everything I had that Jun Pyo hadn't told her about the purchase of the apartment next door, and I wasn't going to be the one to tell her either. The last thing I needed was to have a problem with Jae Kyung. She and I ended the night with an impromptu tea party. Finally, exhausted, I went straight to sleep after Jae Kyung left.

The next day I woke up early enough to not clash with Jun Pyo and went to school. For the rest of the day I didn't see him or hear about him.

 _Actually, I haven't heard about any of the F4…_ I realized. _Where would my sunbae be?_ I hadn't been able to call him because I had given my cell phone to my parents.

I was thinking about all of this while looking for an art book in the library to research for a report I had not finished. Glancing around on my way out, I noticed a foot sticking out from behind the end of the bookcase. I usually would have turned around to leave, but for some reason I felt curiosity. I approached the foot and saw it belonged to the person I was thinking of just minutes before. Ji Hoo was leaning against a column with an open book on his legs, asleep.

I couldn't help the smile the crept up to my face. He really was capable of sleeping anywhere. I slowly waved my hand in front of his eyes but didn't get a reaction, so I approached him slowly and crouched in front of him to be on the same eye-level. I stared at him for a few seconds.

 _So this is what an angel must look like while sleeping._

I didn't often get a chance to really study Ji Hoo like this. I took time to notice the shape of his individual features and the way they combined to form the familiar and well-loved planes of his face. His overall appearance was gentle and clear, his nose looked like the profile of a Greek statue, and his lips were correctly proportioned. If one had to say it, he was the member of the F4 who carried best the title of "more beautiful that a flower".

Suddenly, I watched his eyelids flutter as he awoke and became aware of my presence. His brown eyes seemed surprised to see me there.

"You dare interrupt my nap?"

I smiled and nodded. "Want to go out and drink something?"

"Yes."

Without even discussing it, we headed to our usual staircase. On our way there, Ji Hoo bought refreshments.

"I never knew you were interested in art," he said after he observed how I concentrated on the illustrations from the book I'd taken out.

"Oh, this? I have to write a report about an art exhibition, but I haven't finished. The tickets for it are too expensive. I couldn't possibly pay them. So I figured I could read some books instead."

"When is your deadline?"

"What?"

"Your report, when do you have to present it?"

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

I was waiting for Jan Di to arrive at the museum. Her homework was due in two days and that gave me enough time. The museum was closed, but thanks to my connections, I managed to arrange for the two of us to have access to the exhibit Jan Di was interested in. As I waited, I thought about the way her face had looked when I opened my eyes after my nap in the library. It was really comforting that she was the first thing I got to see after waking up, but I knew she still had no idea of how I felt.

I saw her arrive through the third floor window and went down to welcome her. She was really surprised I was getting out from inside the museum, opening the door to let her in.

"Sunbae, don't tell me you paid so they would close the exhibition for today."

"Do you believe me capable of something like that?" She didn't answer but gave a look that said it all. "Okay, you're right," I admitted. I _would_ have done that if necessary, "but no, today they're closed. This museum belongs to the network of artistic establishments Yoon Group owns… I can come in here freely and, obviously, I can bring with me whoever I wish."

"And there's only me?"

"There's only you."

She beamed a megawatt smile and pulled my arm to enter.

We began looking at the paintings, and while Jan Di wasn't a great expert, she knew how to express her points of view and defend them. I found it really gratifying to talk with her about one of my passions. For me, art and music could never be boring.

An hour later, we reached the gift shop. There were many things to see, and Jan Di picked up a postcard with the motive of "Sunflowers" by van Gogh while I scanned some books. When she caught my eye some time later, I saw she was holding a ceramic lotus flower. Inside of it, there was an aromatic candle.

"Do you like that one?" I asked her.

"What? No, no… I'm good. Um, sunbae…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know the answer to this riddle: 'Why does the lotus flower bloom in the mud?'"

"What?" I was totally confused by the question.

"It's nothing, forget about it." She put the ceramic flower down and left to the doors.

I stood there thinking about what she had asked me, and the words the monk told me came back to my mind: _"That young lady's face is a lotus flower that can make muddy waters clear. Cherish her."_

I made an excuse about a book I had left inside and went back into the museum to find what I was looking for. I couldn't agree more with the words the old monk had said: Lotus flowers, without taking into account how much dirt was around them, grew fresh, fragrant, and clean blooms, purifying everything within its radius. It was so Jan Di.

Not much later, we finish our tour and decided to rest on a bench bathed by the sun. We remained comfortably silent, enjoying the breeze and the warmth around us. Being next to her was easy for me; I could even say it had become natural, so much so that my body automatically lowered its defenses and led me to dream.

When I came back to myself, I noticed Jan Di was watching me intently; even with my eyes closed I could feel her gaze. I tried to peek at what she was doing and saw that she was drawing me. So I let her do what she wanted and stayed still with my eyes closed for a few more minutes.

"Now you're using me as a model without my permission?"

"Were you awake?"

"If I had known that's how things were going to be, I would have hired an accountant."

"An accountant? For what?"

"To charge you for everything you owe me Jan Di: transportation, lots of coffees, museum tickets and now, model fees… You owe me quite a lot." We both laughed.

"Well then, for now, this might cover the modeling fees," she said while handing me the postcard on which she had been sketching me.

I was really surprised. It was a very good portrait, and I'd never known Jan Di had so much talent in drawing. I wanted to make a joke about it, but it was really well done!

"You've drawn it so well, I should be paying you!" It was the perfect excuse as I reached down next to me to get a package. "Here."

Jan Di opened it and found the lotus flower she had seen at the gift shop.

"The lotus flower," I told her, "blooms anywhere, purifying and freshening even the dirtiest of waters."

"Its name is cute and so are its actions," she said with a smile.

"It's just like you, Jan Di."

"Oh, hey! That's it! My homework is done!"

I wasn't sure what she was referring to.

"I happily accept this gift. Thank you very much, sunbae."

"What do you mean homework?"

"Once, someone told me that when he saw my face I reminded him of a lotus flower. I didn't know why and he left me to find out, telling me it was homework. Do you really think I'm like that, sunbae?"

"Of course you are. Without noticing, you have a great effect on the people around you, Geum Jan Di. Your name may mean 'weed', but it seems to me the weed has grown into a beautiful flower."

I could clearly see the blush creeping up to her ears and that made me smile. Jan Di was not used to receiving such a direct compliment.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"Well… Actually, can you take me to the clinic?"

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

I still didn't want to tell Ji Hoo about my moving. The place wasn't nearly as clean as I wanted it to be yet, and if I was going to tell him, I at least wanted him to find everything in order, with a couple of chairs maybe. But still, I wanted to go to the clinic because I knew grandfather didn't know how to clean well and I hadn't been there the day before.

On Ji Hoo's bike we arrived in no time.

"I received a lot of favors from you today," I said.

"Don't worry," he told me, patting his chest where he had tucked away my drawing in his inner jacket pocket. "I received my payment."

I invited him in for tea. When I saw him hesitating, I assured him grandfather must have left already. We both entered and I went straight to the kitchen to boil some water. While taking out the cups I started to think… _What should I do so that this pair can reconcile?_ I was sure grandfather had a lot to explain, but there wasn't a doubt in my mind that he loved his grandson; if he didn't, he wouldn't care so much. I turned the problem over in my mind, lulled by the sound of rain starting up outside.

The kettle whistle jarred me from my contemplation. I filled a small teapot, put it next to the cups on a platter, and went out looking for my sunbae.

I reached the waiting room just in time to see Ji Hoo hastily leaving the office. When I looked in, I saw grandfather. He was struggling to hold himself upright as his knees weakened beneath him. An expression of pain crossed his face, and I set the tea tray aside hurriedly as I rushed to him.

"Grandfather!"

"I'm fine…fine. Him, don't let him leave… go!"

I ran out the door after Ji Hoo, only to be drenched within seconds by the pounding rain.

"Sunbae! Ji Hoo sunbae!"

His motorcycle was still parked in the same place, but he was nowhere to be seen. _What could have happened for him to react like that?_ I kept calling him, but I didn't get any answer, so I went back in.

"Grandfather, are you alright?"

"I'm good, fine. I took my pills…"

"Grandfather, you can't keep going on like this. You're sick!"

"I'm telling you I'm fine!"

He stormed out of the clinic.

 _Now what do I do?_

I cleaned up quickly and locked the door behind me. With effort, I was able to move Ji Hoo's bike, so I took it to a public parking lot and left it there. After that, I searched the area around the clinic for Ji Hoo, but there was no trace of him. Finally, I decided to go to his house and wait.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

For fifteen years I had waited to hear the words my grandfa— no, that _man_ had said to me a few minutes ago. The right words, but years after I had given up on hearing them. He couldn't expect that after so much time, everything would go back to how it used to be just like that.

I heard Jan Di come out to look for me, heard her voice calling me, but I fought my instincts and didn't answer her. I felt so pathetic. I was afraid of her seeing me like that. Depressed. Miserable. I roamed the streets with no destination in mind until I noticed the rain had stopped. I had no bike and no cash, and I was nowhere near an ATM.

 _Damn…_

I kept walking until I reached home. I opened the gate, went to the door, and was surprised to find Jan Di waiting there on the threshold. She was as wet as I was, if not more. _How did she get here? Walking?_ I was having trouble focusing through the fuzziness of my thoughts. My head hurt and a constant buzz had lodged in my ears. Jan Di approached me slowly until she was just two steps away.

 _Jan Di… Help me._

Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself hugging her tightly against me, but before I could let her go and apologize for my ungentlemanly behavior, I was surprised for a second time when I felt her hugging me back. I'm not sure of how long we stood there, saying nothing, but before I knew what was happening, I was in my house and Jan Di was fluttering around the place like a mother hen.

"Sunbae, where are your pajamas? Don't you have a dehumidifier? Or fever pills? You have to take off those wet clothes first, though…"

"Jan Di, I'm fine," I slurred. I was sitting on the edge of my bed, watching her try to find things in my drawers and dressers. "I just want to sleep."

I got a little scared when I saw her sprint to my side. She laid the back of her hand against my forehead.

"You're burning up; I noticed a while ago. Your temperature is too high, sunbae. We have to bring that fever down, but first you need to dry up and then—"

"No. I just want to rest. Please, Jan Di…"

And then it came, the third surprise of the night. I felt her unzipping my jacket and sliding it off my shoulders so she could take it off of me.

"What do you think you're doing!?" I asked her.

"I'm taking off your clothes so you can get dry. Your choice, the easy way or the hard way, but those wet clothes are coming off."

"Stop speaking nonsense—"

"It's not nonsense! Do you know how long I was looking for you?" Jan Di was about to cry. "Do you know how much I walked and still couldn't find you? Do you have the least idea of how worried I've been for you? If you don't plan on doing what's best for you, I'll do it! Either way I'm going to be a doctor one day, and undressing someone is not… a big… deal…"

Tears were streaming down her face while she kept on struggling to take my clothes off. Inside, I couldn't help but laugh. More than once, I had daydreamed a scene like this, except I wasn't running a fever and she wasn't upset. When I felt her fingers on my shirt buttons I stopped her.

"I'm sorry," I told her, brushing the tears from her cheeks, "I'll do it. I promise to behave. Don't cry anymore…"

"Who's crying? This is the rain falling out of my wet hair."

She was right. In the fuss over my wet clothes, I had forgotten about hers. Jan Di was drenched.

"Let's make a deal. I'll dry off and change clothes if you do it too."

"But sunb—"

"I don't want you to get a cold."

I gave her back the pajamas she used the time she passed out, then I went into the bathroom in my bedroom while she used the guest bathroom. When I came out, I found her already changed and waiting on a chair next to my bed; she had water, ice, towels… _When did she gather all this?_

She asked me to lay down, so I did. She covered me with only a sheet, telling me it wasn't good for a person with a fever to cover up too much. The tenderness in her hands as she placed wet cloths on my forehead soothed me. Knowing she was taking care of me, I fell asleep.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

I felt calmer when I noticed he was sleeping. I left his side for a bit to check his bathroom and saw his clothes scattered on the floor. I thought about putting them in the dryer next to mine but noticed they were quite dirty, so I folded them and left them on a hamper that I assumed was for dirty clothes; after all, in Ji Hoo's house was impossible to find something dirty.

After checking my own clothes, I went back to him and saw he was restless, shaking. It disturbed me to see him suffering like that. I changed his cloth for a new one. Without stopping to think about it, I raised my hand to caress his cheek. I jumped when he reached up to grab my hand in his and pulled it to his chest.

"Omma… appa… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" He was rambling.

"I'm here, sunbae." I kept talking to him, trying to drive away those sad dreams. "It will all be okay, sunbae, you'll see…"

"Stay with me."

He said those words so clearly that for a second I thought he had woken up, but he was still sleeping.

"I won't leave your side."

He was probably dreaming about his parents again, but I meant what I said. I stayed by his side, holding his hand. I wanted to stay by his side.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jun Pyo's POV**

It was late, and it had been a crazy day.

First, Jae Kyung dragged me to buy a whole lot of food, and when she finally told me her reasons, I found out she knew about Jan Di's moving. I couldn't tell her I had bought the apartment next door, so as soon as we reached Jan Di's apartment, I warned Kang San to keep his mouth shut about it. We ate ramen again, or I should say Jae Kyung did. She devoured the whole pot and left us hungry. We made more while waiting for Jan Di, but she didn't arrive.

Kang San told us Jan Di didn't have her cellphone because she had gave it to their parents. After hearing this, the monkey dragged me out into the streets again, but this time to get Jan Di a new cellphone. It was a hassle to get rid of her and return alone to the apartment complex. When I got there I saw the lights off, but I didn't care; I knocked for a while before a sleepy Kang San came to the door to tell me, "Sis isn't home yet."

It was eleven at night. _Where the hell is she?_

"I don't think anything bad has happened to her. Besides, I saw her in the afternoon," he told me while rubbing his eyes.

"In the afternoon?" I asked.

"Yeah, she came home from school, changed her clothes, and then told me she was going out, and not to worry if she came home late."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know," he yawned. "Don't worry Jun Pyo hyung-nim; she knows how to take care of herself."

I couldn't get any more information from Kang San even if I had wanted to, because he really didn't know anything about Jan Di's whereabouts. I went back to my apartment and stayed up waiting to see the lights go on in hers, but the hours kept ticking by. By 1am Jan Di still hadn't come home.

I took out my cellphone and was about to call Ji Hoo but I stopped a second before I could dial his number. I hated, absolutely _hated_ , having to resort to him each time something happened to Jan Di. What made it even more unbearable was that every time, somehow, he managed to know where she was, to find her, to _help_ her.

 _It's ridiculous to call at this hour. Bad news always travels faster than good. I'm sure Jan Di will be back soon._

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

My right shoulder was numb and starting to hurt. Even if I wanted to keep on sleeping, I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my eyes and stretched, or at least tried to. My right arm had fallen asleep, and I realized I had been laying on it.

 _Nothing a bit of movement and circulation can't fix._

It was then that I noticed I was laying on a bed that wasn't my own, wearing pajamas that also weren't mine. Suddenly, turning my face, I saw I was next to someone! I muffled my scream and 'gracefully' fell out of bed.

I had fallen asleep next to Ji Hoo! Of course! Now everything was coming back to me. I had sat down on the bed instead of the chair when he took my hand, and then, then… obviously, I had made myself comfortable resting next to him.

I stood up and checked him up close. He was peacefully sleeping. I put my hand on his forehead and let out a breath of relief when I found his temperature was back to normal. I was truly thanking all the deities above that Ji Hoo hadn't noticed my sleeping next to him. I was embarrassed enough without him finding out. I retrieved the cloth that had fallen off of him while sleeping and picked up everything I had gathered the night before.

I washed my face and changed clothes, thinking how amazing it was that the servants knew exactly at what time to appear. I imagined they had to be called by Ji Hoo to let them know he wasn't going to be around. He still didn't like being surrounded by too many people.

 _ **A couple of hours later…**_

I yawned while climbing up the stairs to my apartment, it had been good fortune that I got up so early. That had given me time to leave a really nutritious and restoring breakfast for my sunbae after a night of fever. Thank God there was a 24 hour minimarket close to his house. The man seemed to live exclusively on pancakes and tea.

"What kind of woman spends the whole night out!?"

An irritated voice stopped me before I went in. It was Jun Pyo.

"Um…well, it's just that—" _Wait a hot second! Why do I have to give him any explanations? I have done nothing wrong. Besides, who is he to get mad at me?_ "That's my business. Don't you know what privacy is?"

"Hey, Jan Di, if you're going to talk, learn to use your words. Pr-i-d-e is the correct pronunciation."

"What are you-!?" Before the confrontation heated up, I thought better of it and closed my mouth. After all, I didn't have to tell Jun Pyo what I did or didn't do. I went for my door again but he interrupted me.

"Hey you! Where do you think you're going while someone is still talking to you?"

 _Grrrrr…_

"Privacy or pride, I don't know about them. That's why I'm going to school! So they can teach me!" and with that, I entered my apartment and loudly close the door.

"Hey!" I could hear from outside. "Aren't you going to tell me what you were doing?"

"None of your business!" I shouted back.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I remembered the events of the night before, first with anger and then with a smile. If it hadn't been for Jan Di, I would still be wallowing in self-pity and a bad mood.

I saw that the strips of cloth, the bowl of water, and the ice were no longer next to my bed. As always, Jan Di had cleaned everything up before she left. The only thing bothering me was not knowing when she had left my house, and how she had gotten home. _I hope she had enough for a taxi._

When I entered my bathroom I noticed two things: first, my clothes had been carefully folded into the normally empty hamper, and second, I was parched.

After taking care of morning business, I went to the kitchen, but halfway there, I noticed something on the living room table. I went there instead and found a bottle of mineral water and a glass next to it; and next to them, there was a fabric cover. I first drank some water to wet my dry throat, and then I removed the cover.

Lots of people might say that the feeling arising in me when I saw the still warm homemade meal was ridiculous, but I was truly and completely moved. I couldn't remember how long it had been since I'd eaten a homemade breakfast. Usually I went out or didn't eat breakfast at all.

On one of the bowls, I found a note.

' _Sunbae,_

 _Are you feeling better? I hope so. Please eat everything, and you'll see how much it will help. I'm not much of a cook, but I assure you the taste is not bad. Your bike is in a parking lot near the clinic. I'm leaving the claim ticket with this note._ _~Jan Di~'_

 _Jan Di was always saying how I did her so many favors, and I even joked with her about the repayment of them; but she definitely didn't realize how many favors_ _she_ _granted_ _me._ It must have been hard to move the bike from where I left it. It must have been hard to get up early, go to the store, and make breakfast. Undoubtedly she had gone out; in my house there was nothing more than flour and tea.

I looked at the time and saw that classes were about to begin. I wouldn't go to school, but I would definitely go to see her that afternoon.

 _ **Hours later…**_

I was on my way to the address Ga Eul had given me. I was surprised when I drove to Geum's laundry shop and found it closed, and even more when I went to the restaurant and Ga Eul told me the circumstances under which Jan Di's move had happened.

I rode my bike as fast as I could, and as soon as I reached the place, I heard screaming and saw several men trying to take Jun Pyo with them. _What is Jun Pyo doing here?_ Well, if he was there, that was a sign that Jan Di was there, too. We locked gazes and I saw him signal with his head to the upper floor.

Before I went up, I decided to call in some reinforcements.

º°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

 _(Knock, knock, knock)_

It was the third time someone was knocking. I had fallen asleep while doing homework and Kang San had drifted off, too.

They knocked again.

"All right, I'm coming!" I opened the door and stood there dumbfounded when I saw it was Ji Hoo. "Sunbae!"

Even more surprising, Yi Jung and Woo Bin were right behind him.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We came for the housewarming party at Jan Di's new home," Woo Bin said while ruffling my brother's hair.

"I would have to plan one first so I could invite you."

"Are you really living here?" Yi Jung said, taking in his surroundings.

"It's pretty good actually, and pretty cheap."

Suddenly, another knock sounded on the door. How had all these people found me when I hadn't even given out my address to anyone? I was hoping it wasn't Jae Kyung, or worse—Jun Pyo, but I would have welcomed any of them instead of who I found standing outside my door: President Kang, Jun Pyo's mother. And with a whole entourage of bodyguards.

I stepped outside to greet her. The boys followed me out.

"What are you doing here?" Woo Bin asked her.

"I almost doubt my eyes, seeing all of you here in the middle of the night," she said.

"Jun Pyo is not here," Ji Hoo told her.

"I'm not worried about that. I know where my son is and what he is doing."

"Then to what do I owe this visit?" I tried.

"Even a person with scarce resources should know that when an adult comes for visit, the first thing she should do is greet the visitor and invite them inside. That's why a good education is so important."

I couldn't deny that she was right.

"I'm sorry. Ma'am, would you like to come in?"

"Forget it. I'd rather stand out here than go inside that kind of _house_."

I couldn't understand what the hell was that woman doing in front of my house, but all the rage I felt from the slap she gave me before was combining with my anger at this current insult. I was nearly shaking with it.

"I knew you were no ordinary girl, but you really have a talent for seducing men," he snarled.

"President Kang," Woo bin protested, "it's not like that."

"Really? If you think this is a misunderstanding, then why am I not getting an explanation?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong, that I should have to hear these kind of accusations or give you explanations." I told her.

"There!" she said while pointing the apartment Jun Pyo had bought. "What happened in that room completely contradicts what you just said, young lady! After inviting an engaged man to live next to you, you still think you're doing nothing wrong?"

I tried to take a deep breath and count to ten before I answered.

"First of all, I didn't ask him to come. It was Jun Pyo's idea to—"

"Ha! Of course. That's the kind of excuse girls like you use. The girl did nothing. The boy did everything! What is one to do?"

The woman was pushing me to my limit. What had I done to deserve that kind of treatment?

"I've come today to ask you a favor. Even if my son comes looking for you, don't see him anymore… You shouldn't—"

"Why should I?"

"What?"

"Why should I do any favors for _you_ after everything you've done to me?"

I remembered the time she went to offer money to my parents, how my mom went to humiliate herself in front of her, all the bad things she had done to take me out of the way, and above all how she separated Jun Pyo and me.

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Of course I do. I'm talking to a woman that doesn't have the least education in how to talk to people. I'm talking to a woman who thinks that if someone doesn't have money, then they also don't have pride or dignity. A woman whose treatment of others seems to have no humanity, but worse than that, a woman who thinks she's here fulfilling a mother's role! When in fact, you know nothing about motherhood… You don't love your son. The only thing you care about is that your precious merger is not ruined. Isn't that right, _madam president?"_

I could feel the astonishment of the others gathered around me. I couldn't believe it myself in that moment, but I wasn't willing to take any more abuse from that woman.

"Let me tell you something else. I consider your son and all of them," I waved at the rest of the F4, "my dear friends. Don't you dare insult them, because you don't know them! I will never turn my back on them if they need me! And rest assured, I'm not planning on interfering with Jun Pyo's marriage. Your son and I ended our relationship long ago; but that doesn't mean I'm about to cast him aside just because you come here and tell me to!"

"You spoiled shrew! You're nothing more than a tramp!"

I saw her coming at me with her hand up, ready to slap me again. But this time, I was prepared and caught her arm without thinking twice.

"Be careful, president Kang. Those words and that behavior are not supposed to be worthy of a woman of your class. What a shame it would be if the press heard about this." She snatched her arm back and I could see all the hate she had for me reflected in her eyes and face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have homework to do. I'm asking you to leave. You're on private property, and, cheap or not, I pay for the rent of this place with money I earn working. Good night."

Not wanting to waste another minute with her I went into my apartment. From inside I could hear her calling her secretary and the footsteps of several people leaving. When the rest of the guys and my brother came in, they found me on the floor, my legs having given out from the strain.

"Jan Di!"

"I'm alright, sunbae. I just think that… I'm not sure what happened out there."

"Jan Di, I always knew you weren't like any other girl. I must say, you're extraordinary."

"Yi Jung sunbae!"

" _Hell, yeah! Jan Di, you're the man!"*_

"Huh?"

"You're amazing, Jan Di! I don't think the president has ever known someone willing to stand up to her. You have earned my admiration and respect."

"Woo Bin sunbae…"

"Is all true, Jan Di," Ji Hoo said. "However, we can't let our guards down; I don't think the president is going to stay calm after being treated like that. We will protect you. We won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Ji Hoo sunbae"

"Noona, you rock!"

I could only laugh at everything I had done and admire myself for the bravery that had escaped my lips. I had let myself be put down too many times, but no more. Just like the weed that I was, I was going to keep on growing no matter how much anyone wanted to bring me down.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

"I still cannot believe it!"

"Me neither!"

"Did you see her face?"

"Who didn't? Even her own bodyguards seemed to be on Jan Di's side at that moment."

I was listening at Woo Bin and Yi Jung rehashing the events of the night after we dropped Jan Di off at home. To commemorate her heroic behavior, we had taken her and Kang San out to eat.

Nevertheless, I couldn't deny I was still worried. The three of us knew that we would have to be careful of the president's actions from that point onwards.

"Ah… I feel so great. As if I told her those words myself."

"Jan Di really moved me when she said we were her dear friends."

"Aw man, I still think engulfing her in that hug was not enough."

"Then," I interrupted them, "why don't we give her a big gift?"

"What are you thinking, Ji Hoo? A car? A house?"

"No, Jan Di would never accept anything like that. I've thought of something better."

* * *

 **When I make Woo Bin speak in italics is because he's talking in English and Jan Di doesn't get him most of the times.**

 **So, the next chapter is quite long, the longest one I'd written for this story, but also the breaking point for a different story. Next one will be filled with emotions and events, so I hope you're still with me there.**

 **Before I forget,** **Catty-Cat , thank you for your review and thank you so much for taking the time to leave it even though you don't have an account un FF, it makes me really happy to know you're on alert for the updates ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I promise you all I will update the next one for the 15th and then maybe I'll be able to get another one for before New Year's. Oh, also, I've been having a little bit of trouble with the Pinterest board but I'll see to fix that this weeked tops.**

 **¡Gracias a todas!**


	4. A new house A prize A goodbye (Part 1)

**Hey girls! I'm here sooner than what I said last time huh? Hehehe, I just couldn't take it so I'm going to post the first part of chapter 4. Why did I divide it? Mostly because I have two covers for this chapter (Yes, I know I haven't updated the Pinterest board, I'm working on it, I swear).**

 **First I wanted to say thank you again for the reviews ^^ they are definitely my fuel and my reason to keep going on with this story that slowly is separating itself from the original plot ;).**

 **Then, obviously, to answer to my amazing guest reviewers!**

 **Catty-cat : Thank you for the birthday greeting! I had an amazing day =D And I hope this helps you see a little bit more to where I'm taking this story. **

**Adalene : I know exactly what you're feeling. And I wanted them to stay together in all the versions! (Rui/Tsukushi, San Cai/Ze Lei, Ji Hoo/Jan Di) I'm a hard shipper for those two. Hope you get a chance to read this chapter ;)**

 **Last but not least, (I feel like Tyra for a moment) I have to give a huuuge thanks again to Katrinahopes for being and amazing proofreading and beta of this story :) If you haven't checked her fic, you should! Is already complete and amazing!**

 **I'll be posting again soon! Thank you all for reading this fic.**

* * *

 **Jae Kyung's POV**

That day I went to see Jun Pyo, but before going to his room, I sought out his mother so I could greet her.

"Good afternoon." I bowed respectfully.

"Oh, Jae Kyung! Good afternoon. It's so good to know you have come to see Jun Pyo." She hugged me.

"Yes, we went out two days ago, so I'm planning on taking him out on a date again."

"You're going out? Where will you be going?"

"Just to visit a friend."

"What friend?"

The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees as tension flashed across Madame Kang's face, and I suddenly didn't want to mention Jan Di's name.

"A good friend of mine who is a clothes designer has just returned from France, and I want to try on all the new season's dresses she has brought with her!"

"Oh, well there's no problem then. Have fun, Jae Kyung."

 _That was weird._ For a moment it seemed to me that, depending on my answer, she might have forbidden me to go out with Jun Pyo… Why?

A maid took me to Jun Pyo's room. His scowl said he wasn't happy to see me there. I would have to remind him that I was his fiancée and future wife. Secretary Jung left us alone, and I told Jun Pyo I had come to take him out on a date.

"I'm not in the mood. I don't want to go. Get out."

It was clear that Jun Pyo was in a terrible mood. I was about to turn around and leave when I decided to try something.

"Pity, I wanted to go to Jan Di's house." That made him react.

"Where?"

"To Jan Di's house. Last time we ate all her ramen, so I wanted to give her this." I hadn't yet had the chance to give her the cell phone I had bought. "Too bad you're not feeling like being around people. Next time maybe?"

I turned around as if to leave and felt him take my hand.

"Um…well. Since you insist so much, I can go with you."

"Really?"

He nodded and then told me to let his mother know. When I told him everything was already fixed, I caught the secretive smile that flashed across his face. Grabbing him by the arm, I started dragging him out.

I was smiling on the outside but on the inside I felt my heart clenching, as if I couldn't breathe. All it took was one mention of Jan Di's name and his behavior changed drastically.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

Ga Eul, Woo Bin, Yi Jung and Ji Hoo surprised me and my brother the weekend after my confrontation with President Kang. Early in the morning they appeared at my door with a box full of cleaning implements, as well as paint, brushes, and wallpaper.

"What- What's all this?" I asked.

"This is our gift for your house, Jan Di," Woo Bin said.

"After that night, this is the least we can do for you." That was Yi Jung.

They didn't let me or my brother help as they assigned each other jobs and got down to work. Ji Hoo approached me and gave me a credit card to buy several things he had written down on a list.

"Once you have bought all of this, go to this address and wait for Chef Soon. He will know who you are."

"Bu-But sunbae!"

"No buts. Listen to sunbae, okay?"

Without giving me a chance to answer, he made me turn and go to the stairs.

"Kang Sang, don't let your sister return until Chef Soon says so, alright?"

"Don't worry, hyung."

It was truly an odyssey to come and go with our purchases. When we reached the place we were supposed to meet Chef Soon, I felt as if I were inside of a movie. The restaurant was so luxurious and beautiful. It was still closed, but many of the tables were ready for guests, dressed in their whiter-than-snow mantles and immaculate plates and wine cups. Chef Soon ended up being a kind man. He led us to the kitchens, where he asked us to wait a bit while he prepared things. It was then that the wait turned into something amazing as my brother and I watched how the meats and vegetables were transformed into a true feast. Hours ticked by, and we didn't notice until Chef told us everything was ready and we were allowed to return.

"Oh, great. Thank you very much. Now we only have to figure out how to carry all of this."

"Don't worry, miss. Young masters Yoon, Song, and So took care of everything. All you need to do is go back home."

Frankly, at that point I would have felt irritated at all the mystery, but I just couldn't get mad because I found it so funny. Kang San seemed to be feeling the same.

When we arrived home, Ga Eul was waiting for us at the door with a wide smile. She stepped back to let us enter, and for a moment I thought I'd come home to the wrong house.

Surely this place wasn't my apartment: the windows had white frames, the walls were now covered with cherry blossoms wallpaper, our old television had been replaced with one that was a bit bigger but not too modern, a white wardrobe stood against the wall, and the room was furnished with new chairs and a vanity table. All of it was beautifully arranged, making the small living space look and feel much cozier.

"Noona, look! Our fridge is full!" _Since when do we have a fridge?_

"Guys… I don't… Really, I…" I tried to say something but nothing was coming out coherently.

"Oh, Jan Di, don't start crying on us now," Yi Jung teased. I answered with a punch to his shoulder.

"Now that's the Jan Di we know! All this is our housewarming party for you. We spent next to nothing. It was Ji Hoo who took care of all the details," Woo Bin chimed in.

"Sunbae?"

"It was all done with Ga Eul's help. I knew you wouldn't accept anything expensive, so we wandered through the market and bought some secondhand stuff in good condition or that could be easily fixed." Ji Hoo explained.

"Ji Hoo sunbae was the one who picked out most of the stuff; I just pointed him to the right stores."

I hugged Ga Eul and thanked them all for the trouble they went through for me. I really didn't know what I had done to earn such good friends. I hugged Woo Bin and Yi Jung as well, but just as I was about to hug Ji Hoo, someone knocked at the door. When I opened it, several waiters came in with the food I'd watched Chef prepare a short time before. Woo Bin and Ga Eul took out the folding table I just found out I also had, and Yi Jung and Kang San helped the restaurant staff set things up.

"I really don't know what I'll do to repay you guys," I softly muttered to myself. I was sure no one had heard me, but I soon felt a whisper really close to my ear.

"You already know I'm planning on hiring an accountant, Jan Di. Don't sweat it." I turned around quickly and saw Ji Hoo smiling broadly at me. It was his dazzling-angelic smile. "I promise I'll charge you, with interest!" he said in a slightly louder voice as he joined in to help the rest of them.

I felt warm and fuzzy inside. After the verbal battle I'd just had with Jun Pyo's mother, this all seemed like a dream.

We ate and we drank, chatting and laughing until our sides hurt. The food seemed to keep coming, despite the four men sitting at the table and eating with gusto. Well… three men and Kang San, who, after eating enough to sustain him for a year, soon fell asleep.

Woo Bin and Yi Jung noticed him softly snoring. We all tried to wake him, but he was out cold. Ji Hoo stood up, went to the closet, took out a blanket, and knelt beside Kang San. He didn't say a word, and I was surprised at how at ease he seemed to be here, as if he was in his own house.

While Ji Hoo covered up Kang San and moved him into a more comfortable position, Ga Eul proposed a game that couldn't miss in a group like ours. Truth or Dare.

As the words left her mouth, a jubilant Jae Kyung burst through the door, Jun Pyo in her wake.

"Oooh, I love Truth or Dare! I want to play!" she declared, taking a place at the table and pulling Jun Pyo down beside her.

We were all surprised by their visit, but we couldn't just ask them to leave, so we stored the food and poured some wine, courtesy of the restaurant. Soon, the table was dominated by an empty bottle surrounded by candles. Ga Eul explained the rules of the game, and we agreed that the punishment for not answering or for an incomplete answer would be a kiss on the cheek.

Yi Jung started.

"Ji Hoo, is it possible for you to love someone else besides Seo Hyun?"

The question made me think about Ji Hoo's future. He was so wonderful, it was only a matter of time until another woman came into his life. He would fall in love again, and then… _Would he get married?_ For some reason I felt a tight knot in my chest when I looked at him. Then I noticed he had raised his head to look at me too. I just smiled at him, trying to ignore my uneasy feeling at the path my thoughts were traveling.

"I would love to," was Ji Hoo's answer, but he didn't say anything concrete, giving no direct answer. So Yi Jung was kissed against his will, laughing along with the rest of us.

"Is it my turn?" Ji Hoo asked. "Okay. Jun Pyo, if the person you love was suffering because of you, would you let her go?"

The heavy question hung in the air. Sudden tension filled the room, deepening when Jun Pyo didn't answer immediately. I avoided Jae Kyung's gaze.

"No," Jun Pyo finally answered. "I wouldn't let her go. I _can't_ let her go. I would hold on to her and make her happy. I would never leave her side. And now it's my turn."

Silently, I begged him not to choose me.

"My question is for Jan Di."

 _Great._ I thought with an inward sigh.

He went on. "The promise we made that day on the street, does it still stand?"

I thought about it for a moment, sensing that everyone was on high alert waiting for my answer. It was simple really, but I wish he hadn't asked something like that in our current situation.

"Not anymore. The person who made the promise and the person who listened to it, they don't exist anymore."

Jun Pyo looked stunned and somehow hurt, but that didn't make my answer less true. I didn't leave him because of his mother. I left him because _he_ asked me to. Jun Pyo had been the one break my heart; his mother was just an extra irritant. But be that as it may, I had to lighten the mood.

"It's my turn now, right? I choose Woo Bin sunbae!"

"Me?"

"Tell me, if the F4 were women, which one would you take as your wife?"

The effect was immediate; they all started laughing.

"No. And I mean _hell,_ no. None of them! A stuck-up elitist, a fourth-dimensional alien, and a Casanova? I wouldn't waste my life with any of them! I'd rather be a nun!"

None of the guys liked his description of them, but all of them got their revenge by kissing Woo Bin in both cheeks. It was a sight to behold… laughter filled the room and echoed off the walls.

"Okay, okay. _Sorry, bros._ Well, it's my turn." He turned to face his target. "Ga Eul-ssi."

"Eh?" Ga Eul looked surprised.

"Ga Eul, what you told me today at the market—is it true?"

"What are you talking about, Woo Bin?" Yi Jung asked.

"That's something between Ga Eul and me, Yi Jung," Woo Bin answered with a smirk. "So?" he demanded.

"Um… yeah, it is true," she answered with flushed cheeks.

"Perfect! It's your turn then."

We all complained about the question because we didn't know what the answer meant, but neither of the two involved said anything. I would have to interrogate Ga Eul later.

"Jae Kyung unnie, what's your biggest wish?"

"I don't think I have one, because it already came true. I always wanted to have a best female friend and suddenly you and Jan Di appeared! I love you both so much!"

I didn't know about Ga Eul, but I felt moved by her answer.

"Well, I haven't seen anything fun here," said Jae Kyung with a mischievous grin, "so I'm going to dare someone… Yoon Ji Hoo!" She pointed at my sunbae.

"Yes?" he calmly responded.

"I dare you to kiss someone." She was going for the kill.

"What are you saying, monkey?" Jun Pyo looked uncomfortable.

"The dare is that he must kiss someone sitting around this table, but I think we should pick the person randomly. What do you say we combine this game with another one?"

"What are you talking about, unnie?" I asked her.

"Blind little chicken. We will all go outside, surround Ji Hoo, cover his eyes and spin him around for a while. Whoever he touches first will receive the kiss. How does that sound?"

"I don't want another kiss from Ji Hoo!" said Yi Jung, causing another burst of laughter to ripple around the table.

"That's why we'll make him dizzy first… Come on, it will be fun!"

No one could deny Jae Kyung when she got enthusiastic like this, so we went out there and did everything she said. Ji Hoo had his eyes covered and unnie spun him around ten times before releasing him.

"Ready, set, go! Search for the one you'll kiss!"

Ji Hoo looked completely disoriented, and both Woo Bin and Yi Jung were trying hard not to laugh out loud. Suddenly he seemed a little more stable and began to walk… toward Jae Kyung! Her eyes opened like saucers but then Ji Hoo stopped. He turned around and slowly advanced to where Ga Eul and I were standing. I felt sure he could see because of the certainty of his steps. He stood between the two of us and then reached out his hand to touch… my shoulder.

Woo Bin and Yi Jung started wolf whistling, and Jae Kyung and Ga Eul were both squealing in delight. Ji Hoo took off the blindfold and slowly smiled as he focused his eyes on me.

"Well, I guess I found someone. What should I do now, Jae Kyung-ssi?" he asked, his voice too innocent.

"Kiss her!"

"Yeah, Ji Hoo, kiss her!" Yi Jung hooted.

" _Come on bro, give her a good one!"_ That was Woo Bin, and I didn't understand a thing because he said it in English.

I could feel my face growing as red as a tomato, and when I looked up I saw Ji Hoo leaning in.

 _Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Is he really going to do it?_

 _And why am I_ not _moving?_

Finally, I felt his lips touching my forehead, leaving a warm and searing mark.

"Aww, it wasn't supposed to be like that," Jae Kyung complained.

"I kissed her, right?" Ji Hoo shrugged.

"Well, well… I guess Ji Hoo will always be a gentleman, right, Woo Bin?"

"Yes, Yi Jung. You got lucky, Jan Di. If it were me, I wouldn't have been so innocent." He winked at me.

"Have you ever been innocent?" I mocked.

"I'm leaving," Jun Pyo suddenly said.

"Why, Jun? We just got here." Jae Kyung ran to his side.

"I said I'm leaving, so I am. Do whatever you want." And with that, he stomped down the stairs.

Jae Kyung quickly gathered up her stuff and moved to follow Jun Pyo.

"Jan Di!" she said as she turned to leave, "I have to catch up with Jun, but here. It's a gift. Now we'll always be connected! I'll come soon to visit, okay?"

I was too surprised to refuse her, and after opening the little bag I found a new cellphone. Everyone agreed that it was a useful present, and we all exchanged numbers.

"Well, it _is_ getting late. Jan Di, we hope you liked our housewarming party."

"Yes, Jan Di. You know you have to call us for stuff like this."

"Thank you Woo Bin sunbae, Yi Jung sunbae."

"Anyway, I think Ga Eul needs someone to take her home." I thought Woo Bin would try again to push her towards Yi Jung, but his next question surprised me. "Would it be okay for me to give you a ride Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul seemed a little shocked, but she agreed. The look on Yi Jung's face was disbelieving, but he didn't comment on the unusual turn of events.

After they helped me clean up a bit, my friends left. Ji Hoo was the last one to go, saying good-bye with his usual smile. I went to sleep feeling at ease, remembering the warmness of Ji Hoo's kiss on my forehead and thinking how things had begun to get better.

I would realize how wrong I was the next morning.

Earlier than I would've liked, loud noises woke up me and my brother. We ran out of the house to find a wrecking crew hard at work. Unbelievably, our entire building was being demolished! Although we tried to question the foreman about the reason for it, no one wanted to give us any answers. They averted their eyes from our shocked faces and informed us that we had just a little time left to gather what we could and leave. I packed in a daze, confusion and dismay filling my mind. It hurt to leave the place that my friends had just improved for us with so much care.

But now the real problem was that my brother and I were on the street! The only thing I could think to do was send him to our parents. I called them and explained the situation, and they agreed that this was the only solution to keep Kang San safe. Being older, I would have to stay behind, because even after taking out all the money I had, there was only enough for one ticket. Besides, I still had school to attend. It was heartbreaking for me to let my brother go, but there was no other way. We said our goodbyes, and I stood in the platform long after the train departed…

Kang San was gone and I was alone.

My first instinct was to call Ji Hoo or Ga Eul, but first I decided to go back to my apartment and find whatever I could salvage. All I found was ruins. The workers were already preparing to leave. Once more I tried to find out who was behind all of this, who was responsible for this unannounced demolition, but ended up with no answers. Finally, I gave up and turned to leave. But as I walked through the demolition site, I caught a glimpse of some papers that looked like a contract near a bag. As fast as lightning, I grabbed them and fled from the site. After I was far away and sure that no one was following me, I stopped to examine the papers and felt my jaw go slack. The contractor responsible for this demolition was 'Shinhwa Corporation'. That woman was capable of anything!

I put the papers in my bag and then wandered aimlessly for a while before a lightbulb suddenly went off in my head. _How did I not think of it before?_ I could sleep in the clinic tonight, and tomorrow I could call my friends to help me find a more long-term place to stay. I dreaded talking to them and telling them all their hard work had disappeared in a flash.

I trudged to the clinic with a battered spirit, my steps growing slower as my energy waned. Just one more block and I would be there. I needed to cross the street and…

…everything turned black.

The next thing I knew, I was lying down on something soft and there was too much light… and someone seemed to be right in front of me…

"Joon Hee unnie?" I whispered.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes… I think. What happened?"

"Something really dangerous. When you crossed the street, a careless driver kept going even though the light was red and he hit you."

"And how is it that you…"

"I called you at that exact moment. I told Jun Pyo I couldn't reach you and he gave me your new number. Well, I kind of had to punch him to get it." She smiled gently. "My personal physician already gave you a checkup. He says you took a strong blow to the head, but there's no permanent damage to worry about. You've been asleep since yesterday."

"I don't… I don't know how to thank you."

"Come on, Jan Di. I told you to think of me as your big sister! Or did you think those were just mere words?"

I could only give her a weak smile; my head throbbed with pain. She asked what had happened before the accident and I roughly told her I was alone.

"Well, then. Now that you're alright you have to listen to unnie, you understand? From now on, Jan Di, you are my guest. Until your parents come back you can't leave this house, okay?"

To argue with her would be futile, I knew. She had the same character as Jae Kyung when she wanted something, so I relented to her insistence for the time being. As I ate breakfast with Joon Hee, she told she was leaving the country for a couple of days. That would be my chance.

After midnight, I gathered all my stuff and slipped out the front gate into the street. I left a note for Joon Hee so that she wouldn't worry. I felt bad about rejecting her generosity, but I was not willing to stay under the same roof with her mother, much less with Jun Pyo, especially now that he was engaged to Jae Kyung unnie.

I made my way back to the clinic, much more comfortable thanks to the meal and rest I'd had. I was able to drink something hot and sleep. I just needed to hide my things in the small cellar by morning, and then I could ask Ga Eul to take me in for a few days.

The next day I went to the restaurant, quite confident in my plan, but what I found was a devastated Ga Eul. She was in mourning after finding out she had reunited Yi Jung and his first love. I had no heart to ask her for anything. I listened to her all day, her sighs and a sad faces tugging at my heart. Ga Eul truly seemed to be in love.

Unexpectedly, as we were sitting down for a break, each sighing over her own problems, the door opened.

"Welco- Jae Kyung unnie!"

"Hello Jan Di! Hello Ga Eul!"

An alarm suddenly went off in my head and I took Jae Kyung outside.

"Did something happen unnie?"

"You tell me! Today I went to your house, but there was nothing left, not even a trace of the place! What happened?"

"There were… some problems…"

"So? Where are you living now?"

"With Ga Eul. I'm going to stay with her family for now."

"Oh, I see. You could have stayed with me, too, if you wanted. If you ever need someplace to stay again, Jan Di, don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you, unnie." I hugged her.

"Well then, I would love some takeout. I want to take Jun something to eat."

Jae Kyung always showed a radiant smile while talking about Jun Pyo. It only make her look cuter. Somehow I was sure that their relationship would work, even though from time to time my head and my heart still hurt a little.

In the afternoon, I returned to the clinic. It was the perfect place to clear my head and concentrate on something besides my dilemma. It was my dream to be a doctor and what I loved most was to attend to children. That day in particular we treated many of them, and the last one was a baby. Frankly, my soul broke in two each time he cried as we gave him his injections, but it was a necessary pain. Ji Hoo's grandfather was a great mentor, always helping me by explaining things that you couldn't find in books.

As usual, before closing I prepared the tea we always drank at the end of the day, chatting a bit before leaving. This time, though, I would have to pretend to go so that I could sneak back in and sleep. When the tea was ready, I knocked on Grandfather's door before turning the knob to enter.

"Grandfather, can I come in? I have your tea…"

"Arghh!"

His distressed cry sent my heart racing. I threw open the door and saw grandfather leaning heavily against his desk clenching weakly at his chest.

"Grandfather! What's happening? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine, fine! I know what I have," he said, but he was still panting. "You don't have to worry." He quickly took his pills.

"No sir, you are _not_ fine. What would have happened if I wasn't here and this was more serious!?" My fear for the beloved old man overrode my usual deference.

"Fair point…" he conceded.

"You can't live alone, grandfather." I stuck out my chin and squared my shoulders, prepared to be stubborn if needed.

"And what are you planning to do about that? Put me in a retirement home?"

"Yes."

"What!? Ow!" he complained. He was still in pain but managed to laugh. "Haha, this girl!"

The gears in my brain worked quickly, and suddenly I found my answer.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

I was reading a book when I heard loud steps coming from the front entrance. I glanced at the clock. Who could be visiting at this hour? None of the guys had mentioned coming over.

I stepped toward the entryway and was nearly knocked down by Jan Di boldly sweeping into the house with two bags in tow. She stood before me and let them fall on the floor.

"What happened? What's all this?"

"Sunbae, by any chance do you have a free room?" she asked, looking up at me through the wispy bangs that had fallen into her face.

Her question was so out of the blue that I reacted before I could stop and think about the reason she was there. I pointed to the room across the living room from mine. She snickered and yelled back toward the entry.

"Come in quickly!" A moment passed, but no one was coming. "Wait for a second," She told me.

She ran out and returned dragging someone reluctantly behind her.

Someone that ended up being my grandfather.

I swallowed loudly.

Before I could say anything, Jan Di directed him inside the room I had pointed out to her before and carried grandfather's bag inside.

I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much, even for Jan Di. This was not the way to be a family again if that's what she was trying to do. I decided to go out to the patio to cool my head.

After several minutes, Jan Di came out to find me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked her harshly.

"Grandfather and sunbae, you both need a family. All I did was help you find it."

"Look, Jan Di. I'm not-"

"-ready for this?" She laughed. She laughed! "Grandfather told me the same thing. How long do you need to prepare your hearts? Don't you think it's a bit senseless to keep on waiting? You told me once that it's impossible to fully know someone, but at least you can know what kind of person they are. The Ji Hoo sunbae that I know really loves and misses his grandfather, despite the years and hurts that have passed. That's why I think… you should forgive him."

And then she smiled again.

How was I supposed to fight my own argument? And how could I deny something so logical? I had understood everything Jan Di had said. I just didn't accept it.

"I'm leaving for now. Good night, sunbae."

And like that, she was gone.

When I went into my house again, I noticed grandfather was in the kitchen preparing some tea, but I didn't want to approach him. That would be the final straw that night, so instead I kept my distance and went directly to bed.

The next day when I left my room, the first thing that I saw was that the dining room table had food on it. I looked closely and noticed that every dish was something I had loved as a kid. It was clear that my grandfather had made it. He had even cut the food into the odd shapes he used to make for me.

My chest ached, but I sat down and devoured the whole thing.

I wasn't sure how to start this new routine with my grandfather, but I would have to figure it out. Of course, Jan Di jumped right into my equation when, in the afternoon, she entered the house running.

"I'm here! Hi, did you sleep well?"

"So early," I teased her.

"What happened?" Grandfather asked Jan Di as he came out of his room.

"Oh, me? I came so we could go to work together!"

After that, she took us both by the arm and dragged us to my car.

My phobia had been conquered when I drove for Jan Di, but I still avoided being behind the wheel as much as I could. However, as we were about to get into the driver's seat, she pulled me aside.

"Can you do this, sunbae? We can take a cab if you want."

Just the fact that she had remembered my fear and was willing to talk to me about it in secret so grandfather wouldn't notice made me feel safer.

"I can do it. But you have to sit next to me."

She immediately complied and hopped into the copilot seat, smiling broadly at me. I liked to think it was because she was proud of me, overcoming my fears. The truth was, I felt stronger with her by my side.

That day in the clinic, grandfather was giving free checkups, so the place swarmed with people. While Jan Di gave out tea and checked temperatures and blood pressures, grandfather took care of the complex part of the checkup. I just stood there and took it all in.

There was a moment, however, when she came up to me with the thermometers and a plate and made me take them. Soon I understood it was because she was going to take care of a patient's son while she had her exam done.

"Sunbae, give them some tea… come on!"

I was really out of my element, but still I approached several ladies who were asking for something warm to drink.

It was then and there that I learned why ajhummas were so scary. All of them kept on saying how handsome I was, asking if I was married and whether I would be interested in becoming their son-in-law. Now that made me laugh. I looked around and saw Jan Di entertaining the baby boy she held in her arms. He laughed and gurgled at her silly faces, and when she dropped the toy she was using to distract him, I picked it up and gave it back to her.

"Look, sunbae. Isn't he cute?"

"He's small."

"Well of course; he's hardly five months old."

"You three look so good together!" one of the ajhummas gushed. "You even look like a family."

The comment took me by surprise and made both of us blush. If it weren't for the boy's mother coming out at that exact second, I don't know what we would have answered.

I could see that Jan Di was far more than a simple volunteer. She seized every minute she had to study and learn from the patients who came and went. In this place of healing, she was clearly loved by all. Without noticing, I actually started to help and even ended up playing a bit of harmonica to entertain the people. Jan Di caught my gaze from time to time and rewarded me with a smile or a thumbs-up. I couldn't deny that the afternoon wasn't nearly as bad as I had expected.

It was well into the night when the last patient finally left. Now all that was left to do was clean up.

After that, Jan Di and I stepped outside into the evening chill.

"Thanks for today," Jan Di said to me. "Once again, you experienced first-time things because of me, right?"

"I truly did." I smiled down at her and gestured to the car. "Hop in, I'll take you home."

"No, thanks. I feel like walking."

We heard the door and saw Grandfather coming out. Jan Di fell back into her conciliator role when she saw we were uncomfortable.

"Oh, this is heavy!" she said, lifting Grandfather's suitcase and handing it to me. "Come on, doctor, it's late."

"Working hours are over, young lady. You can call me Grandfather again."

"Of course I will, grandfather. Rest well tonight." She turned to look at me after helping him get in the car and made an exaggerated signal that I should get in, too.

Despite my efforts to look stern, I ended up smiling at her. I hopped in and started the car. While driving off, I checked the rear-view mirror and could still see her, waving her good-bye.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jae Kyung's POV**

I was bored. Jun was still in a terrible mood and didn't want to leave the house, but I decided to go visit him anyway. When I arrived, I noticed bags in the entry and the staff informed me that Jun Pyo's sister had arrived. At last, I would get to meet Joon Hee! I had always wanted to talk to her, so I went to find her.

One of the rooms I passed spilled out voices into the hall, and I caught Jan Di's name. I stopped immediately.

Through the small gap left by the slightly open door, I saw Joon Hee and the butler engaged in fervent conversation.

"What do you mean she left!?"

"We couldn't avoid it, Miss. Apparently, she ran away in the middle of the night and left you this note. We checked her escape with the security tape."

"My God! What's that girl thinking by leaving like that? Does she only want me to worry more? I told her to stay here until her parents came back. "

Joon Hee sat down on a love seat and hid her face behind her hands.

"Tell me, butler Lee… Am I imposing things on Jan Di the same way my mother does with us?"

"I don't think that's the case, Miss. Your care for Miss Geum's welfare is sincere."

"I truly think of her as my sister. I love who she is! It's thanks to her that Jun Pyo is where he is right now. It's because of her that all the F4 have managed to grow up and mature. I don't know why my brother broke up with her. If I could choose, I would rather have Jan Di marrying him; because I know that when it comes to Jae Kyung, he doesn't-"

"Hello, unnie!"

I unceremoniously burst into the room and ran to hug her. I really couldn't stand to hear another word. I didn't want to… Was everyone against my love for Jun? What was so wrong with me falling in love with the man who was to be my future husband? Even worse, I finally had proof of my suspicions that Jan Di and Jun Pyo had been a couple. Did they love each other still? Did they miss each other terribly?

"Jae Kyung! How long have you been here?"

"I just got here. Did I interrupt something? I'm sorry."

"No, you didn't."

I watched her put the note into a chest on the desk "Well then, my mother must be about to arrive as well, and my brother surely doesn't know. Excuse me, Jae Kyung. I'll be right back."

"Don't worry," I told her.

The butler looked my way and made a small curtsey before leaving the study. My curiosity got the best of me and I went to read the note.

 ** _Joon Hee unnie:_**

 ** _I'm truly grateful for your offer and, above all, for all the care you gave me after the accident, but I assure you I'm already fine. The last thing I would want to do is to cause any problem with Jun Pyo, as my presence here surely would. I hope you can forgive me._**

 ** _Jan Di_**

 _So,_ I thought, _Jan Di stayed at least one day here._

I didn't know what to think or how to act. My love for Jun Pyo continued to grow, and I was more desperate than ever to make him fall for me, too. I was sure I could do it. After all, despite his occasional coldness towards me, there were times when we got along just fine and laughed together. I knew he wasn't indifferent to me… but what could I do?

I went down the stairs after a couple of minutes and was warmly welcomed by president Kang. Jun Pyo still had his I-don't-care face on, and his sister looked worried. I thought again about what I'd read in Jan Di's note and an idea came to me.

"President Kang."

"Yes, Jae Kyung-ssi?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

 **What now!? :P**


	5. A new house A prize A goodbye (Part 2)

**Hello!  
** **How are you my beautiful queens? I hope you're enjoying your day from wherever you are.  
Well, I'm back, fulfilling my promise and updating on this fine December day. There are definitely several events that are different from the drama in this chapter, can you identify them? I hope you can, because this is THE LAST one that has anything to do with the drama, from chapter five is all coming out of my head so please bear with me and my shenanigans :P **

**I finally got to update the Pinterest board but only until chapter 3, I imagine later today I'll be able to update until chapter 4 ;) I hope you're following the board because it has really pretty pictures that will help you follow better the story.**

 **Thanks for all the beautiful reviews I'm getting, I really enjoy them and love to see this story is reaching you!**

 **So, enough chit-chat...on with the udpate! ^^**

* * *

 **Jan Di's POV**

The next day that the clinic offered free checkups, I got a text from Jae Kyung. It said, "Please come see me at Jun Pyo's house." I found that strange. I didn't want to, but as usual I couldn't say no. I dressed up and headed over there.

When I got in, I tried to go unnoticed, but butler Lee saw me almost immediately.

"Please, Miss Geum. You're expected."

He took me to a room full of dresses. They were beautiful, almost overwhelming. From an adjoining room, Jae Kyung emerged dressed in white.

She looked beautiful. I'd never seen a more lovely wedding dress. When she saw me, she went to the mirror and turned around, showing me each part of her gown. Reality hit me like a ton of bricks when I realized how close we were to the wedding.

"Jan Di, how do I look?"

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful."

"Jun Pyo's mother gave this to me. She said it is more than twenty years old, but it's as beautiful as it was the first day, don't you think? I'm going to wear it on my wedding day. And look!" She went for some jewels and showed me the ones she was going to wear with the dress. "She says she won't give me the pearl necklace yet; that will be for when our first child is born. Can you imagine? A little boy who looks like Jun Pyo and me?"

I thought about it for a minute and I could visualize them with a child. One with Jun Pyo's smile… and temper.

I laughed softly. "He'll probably be a little walking earthquake."

"Jan Di, don't you think is about time you and I have a talk?"

"Huh?"

"Jan Di, you are very pretty…"

"Unnie?"

"I know the truth, Jan Di. I already know that you and Jun Pyo were a couple."

I was frozen in place. I had never told her a thing about it, and although I couldn't be sure whether the idiot had told her, it seemed improbable. Jun Pyo wouldn't hurt her like that.

"Jae Kyung, I-"

"But I was your friend before I was Jun Pyo's fiancée, right? I would have loved it if you had talked to me about it."

"I'm sorry, unnie. Please don't misinterpret our relationship. We are no longer…"

"It's fine, Jan Di. I won't. But I'll tell you something: I swear to you that I won't give Jun Pyo up. No, from this point onwards I'm gonna give it my all. I will do everything I can so he will stay with me. I'll do my best so in the end I won't have any regrets. I just… wanted to tell you, Jan Di."

I didn't know how to respond to that. If I told her I didn't feel anything for him anymore, it would be a lie. Jun Pyo no longer caused me sleepless nights or days filled with thoughts of him, but it still hurt to know he was going to get married to someone else.

"One more thing. I need to ask you something," Jae Kyung told me.

"What do you need?"

"First promise me you will do it."

"I promise." _Wrong answer._

"I want you to be my maid of honor." Now that was the last straw. "I don't want anyone else, Jan Di. It has to be you. I want you by my side that day."

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

The day after the clinic's free checkups, I decided to go fishing.

Before I left, my grandfather saw me preparing my tackle and pole. After examining my equipment, he offered me a winter fishing rod. I asked him if he'd like to come along.

It wasn't uncomfortable to sit and wait quietly for the fish to bite, and my grandfather was still the expert in baiting the hooks. After a couple of hours, he finally broke the silence.

"Your mother was really good at making fish stew. It was truly delicious."

I didn't answer.

"Today is… your parent's wedding anniversary," he told me, handing me a shiny and polished wooden box. A strange lump was visible against the velvet, and inside of it was a ring. "I remember how she looked. How she smiled while your father put your grandmother's ring on her finger. I asked her what was so great about receiving an old ring and she answered 'It's one of a kind; why wouldn't it be great?'"

The tears began to flow freely from my eyes, triggered by remembering my parents and having something of my mother's with me.

"Son, forgive me," Grandfather said, his eyes glistening with emotion. "I took your mother away from you. It was because of my stubbornness, I called them that day to ask them to cancel their trip and bring you home with me. If I hadn't done that, if only they had gone to the airport…"

"I covered… I covered father's eyes while playing… It was because of that, Grandfather. That was the reason they died." All the guilt I had stored up over the years pushed the words out of me.

Grandfather shook his head. "No, the fault lies with the drunk driver who lost control. Your father couldn't have done anything. It's not your fault. It's not. And also, I need to ask your forgiveness for leaving you alone all those years, Ji Hoo. I just, I was thinking only of my pain and how I hurt you. I thought that if I stayed by your side I would only make you remember the ones we lost too soon. Please, grandson, forgive me."

I didn't know if what my grandfather was telling me was true or was just a story to comfort me, but I let his hands give me light pats on my back while we both cried for our lost family.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

I said yes to Jae Kyung's petition to be her bridesmaid, but the unreality of the situation left me walking around like a zombie. Did I really have to stand next to my ex-boyfriend while he married my friend? That sounded like a soap opera. I wasn't even concentrating on my job the next morning, and my mood went from bad to worse when I got a call from my parents telling me that they were only eating what they could fish out of the sea. I asked them to take care of their health and Kang San's as well.

They needed some meat in their diet, but knowing how stingy they were, I wasn't sure if they would buy it even if they got the money. I was feeling drained when I got a call from Grandfather asking me to meet him in a park.

There weren't many customers, so the boss let me go.

When I got there, I headed for the bridge where Grandfather had said he would meet me. My hurried footsteps carried me right into the path of someone else, and we collided.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" I started to apologize, but stopped when I looked up to see my sunbae's face looking back at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, equally surprised.

"I was about to ask you the same, sunbae."

"My grandfather told me…"

"Grandfather called me too…"

We both spoke at once, realizing at the same time that we had been set up. We couldn't help but laugh. Not wanting to waste the day, we decided to go along with Grandfather's not-so-subtle plan and take a stroll around the park.

While we chatted about everything and nothing, I saw a couple of newlyweds having their portrait taken in a photography session, and the memory of Jae Kyung in her white dress popped into my head. I had to get used to the idea. Their wedding was going to happen no matter what.

We kept on walking and found lots of people gathered around. It seemed that they were all dressed up as newlyweds. When we asked about it, we were told it was a couples contest; you had to take pictures as if you were going to get married and the best picture would get the first prize. The word "prize" caught my attention, and I looked around to see what they were giving away. Finally I spotted a chart: first prize was a trip to Jeju Island, which didn't interest me so much, but second prize was a big box full of prime quality beef! I was reminded of my conversation with my parents. I gazed wistfully at the package, wishing I could send it to them.

"Since we don't have any plans, why don't we do it?" Ji Hoo asked me.

"Huh?"

"Come on!"

"Su-su-su-sunbae!"

He took me to a tent in which the female participants were getting dressed in their finery.

"I'll take care of the registration, so go change!"

 _How did I end up here?_ I didn't know, but I thought about it and decided to go with it. I didn't have anything to lose. Maybe I would get lucky and win second place.

"This dress will suit you nicely," a lady told me.

"Yes, thank you."

"Your boyfriend is so handsome. I'm sure the suits with fit him just fine."

Before I could correct the lady's assumption, she went out of the tent and two other women came in to help me get dressed.

 _Is that how we look to everyone?_ I wondered.

I really couldn't explain why we were so often perceived as a couple. Maybe it was because I always felt so at ease with him.

After ten minutes I found out just how complicated it could be to put on a wedding dress, but when I finally looked at myself in the mirror, I knew it had been worth it. I stood there watching my dream of dressing in white come true, even if the dress was a soft pink. I had never imagined I would someday wear something that pretty. Even if I did one day get married, I didn't allow myself to expect something so fancy, knowing how my family lived day by day. But for just a moment, standing before that big mirror. I let myself fantasize a bit, spinning around to see the dress from all angles.

"Miss, are you ready?" came a voice from outside.

"Eh? Yes, sure."

I saw the tent open and went out. Wolf whistles and gasps rang out, but I wasn't sure they were for me. I looked up and found Ji Hoo looking more handsome than I had ever seen him. A white suit with elegant black trim made him look as if he was really on his way to the altar.

I watched his expression as he took me in from head to toes, blushing a little, but after a few seconds a smile appeared on his lips leaving me more at ease. I could tell from the approving light in his eyes that I looked all right.

"It suits you very well," he told me.

"You're not so bad yourself, sunbae," I replied with a smile.

We walked to where the pictures were being taken, and I could hear the girls behind me whispering the usual "It's an F4!" comments back and forth to each other. Where was my sunbae not recognized? It made me laugh.

"Next couple, please," called out the photographer.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

After the emotional drain of reconciling with my grandfather, I had spent the whole morning at home, studying my mother's ring. I didn't want to leave my house, but an afternoon call from my grandfather asking me to meet him in a park made me get up. Maybe like that, step by step, we would get closer, even if it was a little awkward.

Of course I got a huge surprise when I ran into Jan Di, and I immediately suspected that my grandfather had set us up on a date—not that I was complaining. So we decided to have a stroll on the park and have a good time.

While we were walking, I noticed Jan Di had stopped in awe to watch a couple of newlyweds taking some pictures. I couldn't help but think of Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung's wedding getting closer, and how I might have to see her suffer… that was the last thing I wanted.

When we stumbled across the couples photo contest and its prizes, I didn't think they were all that much, but Jan Di's eyes were set on one of them, so I offered to participate. After all, I thought it would be fun.

I dressed quickly in a white and black suit and stood outside the tent in which she was dressing. When I saw her coming out I couldn't believe my eyes. Jan Di didn't have the typical beauty of TV spots or a runway model, but if anyone took a second to watch her face and her eyes, he would see how gorgeous she really was. My heart squeezed in my chest at the sight of her. A delicate soft pink dress gently skimmed the curves of her chest and waist, falling down in a princess cut skirt ending at her thighs. Jan Di looked somewhat embarrassed and a bit flushed. My eyes roamed over her frame admiring how beautiful she looked, and I knew I wasn't the only one. More than one guy behind me was commenting about 'the girl who just came out'. The words 'pretty', 'beautiful', and 'is she alone?' floated through the air, and I couldn't help but smile. Although she was not my real bride, for this contest we were a couple, and I felt proud to be linked with her.

A lady came over and led us to where we would take the picture. When it was finally our turn, we both stood a little awkwardly in place before the camera. We weren't exactly sure what to do or where to put our hands. We took pictures with Jan Di holding her veil, with our hands forming a heart, whatever the photographer asked.

"Get a little bit closer please; I want a more natural feeling," were his new instructions, so I offered her my arm and she laced hers through mine. I let out a big mouthful of air, surprised at how nervous I was. It was strange; my heart was beating a mile a minute. "That's it, now smile, smile… Miss, perhaps a kiss for your boyfriend?"

The last request really took us by surprise and I looked down to see how she reacted. Obviously, her cheeks were red. I gained back some confidence and decided to play a prank on her. I leaned in, offering her my cheek to kiss. I was sure she wouldn't dare to do it, and that I would get to tease her about it later.

But it seemed like Jan Di was becoming an expert in surprising me lately. She turned her face, closed her eyes, and leaned towards me. I felt, more clearly than I could ever imagined, the sensation of her lips on my cheek, a cheek that was now redder than hers.

"Thaaaat's it! Stay there, stay there…"

This guy was enjoying this more than necessary, and Jan Di obeyed him! She stood there at least ten seconds, seconds that seemed like hours for me. The public was divided between the ones who were happy with our performance and the others who wanted a different type of kiss. When Jan Di leaned her head back to look at me, I stared at her.

"What? Thought I couldn't do it?" she said in a teasing tone. She had guessed that I wanted to play with her and had given me a taste of my own medicine. I was about to answer her when the crowd watching erupted in one huge yell of 'Kiss!' that rang across the park.

Well, she had turned the tables, but that didn't mean I had entirely lost.

"Geum Jan Di," I looked her dead in the eye, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she automatically answered.

"Then close your eyes."

Doing exactly the opposite, her eyes opened as big as saucers after hearing my request. Nevertheless, a couple of seconds later she did as I asked. I took her shoulders with my hands and made her turn so that we were facing each other. I softly put my left hand under her chin and tilted her face up toward mine.

I felt a shiver run through her. Taking a step forward, I allowed myself to be dazzled for an instant by the sight before me. The audience had gone silent, or at least that's how I perceived it, because I couldn't hear or see anything but Jan Di. I started to lean in, telling myself as we inched closer that it was for the picture, but when I found her lips so close to my own, I let myself be a little selfish.

I lowered the hand I had under her chin and slowly caressed her arm till I reached her waist, where I tightened my hold and pulled her closer to me. She rested her hand on my arm, and finally, I put my forehead on hers and closed my eyes.

I could feel my nose touching hers, her warm and rapid breathing mingling with my own, and I knew that our lips were just a heartbeat away. I would have given anything to see Jan Di's expression at that moment, but I just had a scarce second to enjoy the closeness we were sharing.

What I would have given to be able to kiss her right then. I still kept the memory of the lips I had tasted in New Caledonia; warm, soft, trembling. It had been a quick kiss, filled with sadness and mixed with tears. If only I hadn't been so blind, if only I had noticed my feelings sooner…

"Very good! You can really feel the love in these pictures. Thank you. Next, please!"

The photographer's voice intruded on my fantasy, and I quickly let go of Jan Di.

 _Is she mad?_ I wondered.

Her gaze was fixed on the ground and the blush covering her skin was not a fierce red, but a tender pink that spread down to her shoulders.

"I'll go change," she squeaked and sprinted to the tent.

I sighed. Heavily.

Even I was surprised by the feelings I had let show during those few seconds.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

I dashed into the tent as fast as I could and stood in the middle of it, my mind replaying what had just happened.

When Ji Hoo had offered me his cheek for the kiss the photographer asked for, I knew from his expression that he wanted to joke with me, so I returned the favor. However, when he had asked me to close my eyes, I didn't know what he had in mind. Feeling his hand under my chin made me shiver, but the next thing I felt… I was definitely not ready for that.

 _How close can you be to another person?_

My heart was still beating furiously when I remembered how close our faces had been. _Our noses touched, for God's sake!_ I clearly felt his arm around my waist, the hardness of his bicep, and his breath on my skin. The soothing scent that could calm me even in the worse scenarios seemed to have increased tenfold.

I touched my chest and noticed it had started to hurt.

 _I didn't even try to stop him!_

The truth was, in that moment, my mind clouded by sensation, I was lost in the feeling of it all. Even though I didn't want to admit it, the memory of that night on the beach came to me.

 _What's wrong with you Jan Di? Ji Hoo sunbae was doing all of that to win a prize. That's all. Don't be delusional._

"Miss? Do you need help changing?" The voice of one of the assistants pulled me out of my reverie, and I changed back into my own clothes at full speed. I checked my face in the mirror, and although it was still a little bit flushed, it looked deceptively calm, not hinting at the emotions roiling beneath the surface.

 _Don't think too much. It was just for the picture, just for the picture._

But still my heart wouldn't calm.

When I went out, I saw we had been the next to the last couple, and the pictures had already been posted. When I got close enough to see ours, I froze.

We were close, _too close_. But that wasn't what caught my eye. Rather, it was the atmosphere, the intimate mood of the photo. I don't know if I was the only one who saw it, but it was as if we were in our own bubble, away from the rest of the world. My face and body looked completely relaxed, and Ji Hoo seemed to have the ghost of a smile dancing on his lips.

"It came out well, don't you think?"

His closeness almost made me jump.

"Ummm, yeah… I think so."

I looked at him. Ji Hoo seemed calm, as if everything that had happened minutes ago hadn't been a big deal. He even smiled at me, asking if I wanted something to drink.

"Yes, please."

The only one acting weird was me. If my sunbae was acting normal, then so would I.

Finally the results came and, much to my surprise, we won the first prize. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I had wanted to win the meat. Ji Hoo must have noticed my reaction, because once again, he swept in to save the day, approaching the second place couple and arranging to swap prizes. They seemed happy to get the trip to Jeju Island.

"Here," he told me, offering me the big package like it was no big deal. I was so happy that I did something totally unexpected.

"Sunbae!" I threw my arms around his neck and remained there. Ji Hoo couldn't possibly know how much it meant to me to be able to send that meat to my family.

He went with me to the post office and we sent it that same afternoon, packed carefully in ice and with a little note from me tucked inside of it. I still couldn't wipe the smile off of my face, although not everything was a walk in the park –no pun intended. I struggled a great deal with Ji Hoo so he wouldn't take me to the home I no longer had. I finally managed to convince him that I would be fine, got on a bus, and disembarked at the clinic. Though I was tired, it took me a long time to go to sleep; my mind was full. Instead, I lay down on the bed and let my thoughts drift, remembering the beautiful afternoon I'd enjoyed with Ji Hoo.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

When I got home later that night, I saw with glee that my mailbox was full. While Jan Di had gone to change out of her dress, I had asked the photographer to send me all the pictures he had taken of us. I got to sit quietly in front of my desk and look at each picture in detail. I could still feel my heart skip a beat at our 'almost' kiss in the last shot. I knew everyone there thought we were a couple. Several people had complimented me on the beauty of my 'girlfriend'.

That thought made me remember my mother's ring, and I went to a drawer to take it out. Would there ever come a day when I could ask Jan Di to wear it?

 _First you would have to tell her how you feel, idiot._

It was truly a challenge to talk normally with Jan Di after the contest. I still felt excited, but I tried, for both our sakes, to behave as usual, as the sunbae she trusted. I wanted to get closer to her, but even though our afternoon had gone well, despite all the unexpected activities, I couldn't push her. I knew I had a place in her heart, even if it was as her sunbae, her friend, or her firefighter. I couldn't bring myself to risk losing that position. It still wasn't the time to tell her how I felt.

Besides, soon all the happiness I had witnessed that afternoon would disappear in a flash. In just two days, we would be on our way to Jeju Island to witness Jun Pyo's marriage.

As I predicted, the time flew by. The day before the wedding, I spoke to Jan Di to tell her I would pick her up on my way to the airport; she told me she'd rather meet me at my place. The whole trip she was mute, and none of us, including Yi Jung, Woo Bin, and Ga Eul, knew what to say to her.

When we arrived, the hotel clerk let us know that Jun Pyo was waiting for the F4 in his room. We left the girls at their suite and went to see him. We found him out in the balcony.

"I can't believe you're getting married," said Yi Jung.

"I don't know what's worse—that the monkey asked Jan Di to be her maid of honor, or that Jan Di accepted," Jun Pyo fired back.

The revelation shocked me. Jan Di hadn't told me anything about it.

"At this moment, who do you think is having the hardest time?" I asked him directly. Jun Pyo opened his mouth to answer me, but the wedding organizer interrupted us to explain what we were supposed to do the next day.

And what was _I_ supposed to do? Help them again to realize their feelings? Or remain silent and selfishly await my chance?

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

Surreal. That was the word. Surreal is how I felt at the realization that Jun Pyo's wedding was here at last. It felt as if I wasn't inside my body, as if my soul had somehow left and I was watching myself from above. My phone beeped. A text.

 _ **Can we meet? ~Jae Kyung~**_

I figured I would have to talk to her at some point. After all, I was the maid of honor.

When I reached the hotel doors, Jae Kyung's bodyguard led me to her. As soon as she caught a glimpse of me, she hugged me.

"Jan Di… Jan Di, I'm so glad you're here. Thank you so much for coming!"

We sat down on a bench overlooking the beach in front of the hotel.

"I know," she said. "I know you and Jun Pyo loved each other dearly."

Till that moment we hadn't said a thing about our feelings. Jae Kyung only knew we had dated for a while.

"Unnie…"

"No. I know that you two will probably keep that bond for life. I apologize for acting as if I didn't know. I'm usually not like this. I was a coward, and I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. It's because I couldn't be honest with you and tell you up front about us."

"It's true. It's not because you didn't want to. It's because you couldn't. And even if you had told me, I don't think it would have changed anything. I don't… have the strength to let Jun Pyo go." She took my hands in hers. "You know what, Jan Di? I love you very much. If someone asked me to choose the two most important people to me, it would be Goo Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di."

"Jae Kyung…"

"That's why I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I know I will pay greatly for this. Jan Di, please forgive me." She was crying.

I hugged her.

"Unnie, it's true that Jun Pyo and I dated, but he wouldn't be marrying you if he didn't want to. He wouldn't go so far just for his mother's whim. He must have feelings for you, even if he hasn't realized it yet. And as for me, I'm fine. My feelings for him have been diminishing for a while. Don't worry about me, unnie. Be happy."

"Jan Di… Jan Di…" she cried, relief making her voice ragged.

I remained there, comforting Jae Kyung and catching her tears on my shoulder. I hadn't lied to her. I still loved Jun Pyo, but my feelings had lessened bit by bit. Saying I wasn't hurt at all would have been a lie, but she didn't need to know that. It was good enough for me to know that she would try to make him happy.

After a while we said goodbye and agreed to meet that night so I could pick a dress. She left and I stayed there, staring out at the ocean, for a long while after. When the wind started to pick up, I walked across the hotel grounds until I found myself in a field full of flowers.

"Jan Di."

It was Ji Hoo. He matched his steps to mine, not speaking, just remaining by my side while I strolled around. With him, I didn't have to worry about saying something to break the tension, because between us there was no need for chatter. Our silence was comfortable and relaxed.

After a long time, he put his hand on my arm. "It's getting cold. We should go in."

He led me to the hotel restaurant so I could eat something, but I didn't have much of an appetite. I picked at my food while Ji Hoo paced back and forth in front of the window, his eyes showing that he was locked in some internal debate. Then suddenly he stopped and looked at me, decision etched in his eyes.

"Today is your last chance to get him back. If you want to go to him, we have no time to lose," Ji Hoo said.

My fork stopped midway to my mouth in surprise.

He leaned down to look into my eyes. "Since I've known you, I have wished for only one thing: that you would be happy. I don't want you to have any more reasons to cry. I think I have told you this once before, but I can't stand seeing you sad." He stood up and turned his face away, as if to hide the emotions running across it. "I remember the first time I saw you, on the stairs. You were smiling with satisfaction at your rant about the infamous F4. I'm scared… I'm scared that tomorrow will come and you won't smile like before."

I stood up and went to him, standing close so he would hear my quiet words. "Don't worry. I can still smile. I _will_ smile, and all because you'll be there, looking at me."

Ji Hoo pulled me into a soft embrace and I had to fight the tears back. The last thing I wanted was to cry in front of him again. I was getting too used to him drying my eyes.

The sound of a text on my phone startled both of us. It was Jae Kyung was telling me which room to come to so I could try on the dress. I was about to tell Ji Hoo when he also got a text.

"I gotta go. Will you be okay?" he asked me.

"Yes. I also have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Rest well, Jan Di."

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jun Pyo's POV**

Throughout the long day, things went from bad to worse: wedding details, seating arrangements, dinner with Jae Kyung's parents and the old witch. My sister had finally told me her story, leaving me bewildered when she confessed that she had also loved someone and was forced by our mother to leave him for the 'benefit of the Shinhwa group'. My head was on overload, and the only thought that was constant in it was Jan Di. However, whenever I thought about her, I inevitably thought of another person: Yoon Ji Hoo.

I got up and sent him a text telling him I needed to see him by the pool. I hoped he would come. I needed to talk to him, desperate to take a little bit of weight off my shoulders.

I went quickly to our meeting point, and five minutes later he appeared.

"Ji Hoo…" I started.

"Just say it." His eyes glinted like steel. I understood where the animosity was coming from, but it wasn't making this conversation any easier.

"Since we were kids, you have been like a brother to me, and in the future, I hope it will always be that way between us. Sometimes I think that you could live without me, but what would I do without you?"

"Surely, you're not asking me to help you escape the ceremony tomorrow, right?"

 _No, that's not what I'm asking. Okay, here goes nothing._

"Punch me once," I said to him.

"What?" He was clearly shocked.

"I'm not kidding. I need to be punched by you."

"Jun Pyo…"

He hesitated. I could see in his eyes that he really didn't want to do it, but a second later, determination seemed to fill him and I watched him lift his fist.

I didn't evade it.

Ji Hoo's punches were heavy and he didn't throw them just for the sake of it. That, plus his peaceful character, was why no one thought he was capable of defending himself. In truth, he was one of the strongest among us.

He knocked me on my ass immediately.

"Jan Di… is the love of my life." I needed to say it. "There was a point when I thought she would be better off with you because of how things got complicated each time she and I were together. I didn't want to imagine it, but if I have to do it… if it couldn't be me… the only person that I would want to be next to her is you, Ji Hoo."

"Goo Jun Pyo!"

"Even so, I can't do it. I can't stomach the feeling of knowing someone else is going to be with-"

"I won't listen anymore." Ji Hoo cut me off. "I can't and I won't. Do you realize what you're saying? You're speaking as if you're giving me _permission_ to be with Jan Di, when the only person who has the right to decide that is her!"

"Ji Hoo, I-"

"No!" He was yelling. He never yelled. "Jun Pyo, the only reason I hit you was because you had that punch coming. Not for me—for her. For everything you've made her suffer since you went to Macau, for how you treated her on that bridge, and for how even now you can't do anything but blindly follow your mother's orders, hurting her at every turn! Yes, you are like a brother to me. That will never change. But I will no longer stand by and watch you hurt her. You know how I feel, and if you don't remember, I'm telling you again: I _love_ Jan Di, and because I love her, I know she still loves you. The only one who can do something about it is you, because she already done everything she can, given everything she has to give. If someday she accepts me, I will ask for nothing more from life, but if that happens, I'll remain by her side not because you're telling me to, but because she wants it that way!"

Without another word, Ji Hoo turned around and left. I dropped to the ground, then lay in the grass and laughed helplessly.

In the midst of my laughter, tears escaped my eyes. I could finally see clearly all the hurt I was causing—not only to the one woman I ever loved, but also to my soul brother.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

The day had arrived. I was dressed and ready, waiting with Yi Jung and Woo Bin in the living room of Jun Pyo's suite for him to come out. I was still thinking about what had happened the night before.

 _I can't do any more,_ I told myself. _This is the last thing I can offer him; the ball's in his court now. If he doesn't do something this time, it's over forever._

Right then Jun Pyo appeared. The look on his face instantly swept me back to our days in high school. His eyes were cold and his expression was impenetrable.

"Let's go," was all he said, and we followed him to the chapel.

At the entrance stood Jan Di and Ga Eul, dressed in pink and holding bouquets in their hands. I could see Ga Eul trying to distract Jan Di, but Jan Di was all smiles, saying everything was fine. I felt us all tense up when Jun Pyo and Jan Di stood next to each other, but no one said a thing.

We'd already been instructed on the order of the processional. The F3 led the way, and the groom followed. We took our places behind him. We didn't have to wait long for the priest to announce the entrance of the bride. Ga Eul and Jan Di then walked down the aisle until they got to the altar. I could see how Jun Pyo kept his eyes glued to her. That didn't seem to sit well with his mother.

The girls took their places and Jae Kyung entered in an ornate white dress. She looked pretty, and happy. I winced, knowing that whether or not Jun Pyo gathered the courage to stop the wedding, _someone_ would be hurt.

The ceremony passed by quickly, and soon we reached the crucial part.

"If anyone here opposes this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Except for the sound of shuffling feet and a muffled cough, all was silent. No one objected to the union that was about to take place.

"Then it's time for the vows. Ha Jae Kyung, do you take Goo Jun Pyo as your lawfully wedded husband and promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

The officiant turned to Jun Pyo.

"Goo Jun Pyo, do you take Ha Jae Kyung as your lawfully wedded wife and promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Once again the chapel fell silent. Jun Pyo wasn't answering, and murmurs began to rise. Then, he looked up straight at Jan Di.

She quickly averted her gaze and said nothing.

"Goo Jun Pyo?" The priest called to him.

"I'm sorry." _This is it! Now we needed to run to-_ "Yes… I do," he said slowly.

My thoughts stuttered to a halt. I could _not_ believe it.

"Then, by the power invested in me by the church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Jae Kyung closed her eyes and leaned toward Jun Pyo. I saw his eyes flicker toward Jan Di before a look of resignation swept over his features. He swooped down and placed the shortest peck ever upon Jae Kyung's upturned lips. Her eyes snapped open in surprise, and for a moment she continued to lean awkwardly toward him, clearly having been prepared for something a little less perfunctory. She swiftly covered up her disappointment and forced a smile onto her face, but I could see the first tremor of uncertainty in her eyes.

I knew their road wouldn't be easy, but my concern was for Jan Di. She was also wearing a pasted on smile, but there was a telltale shine in her eyes that spoke of unshed tears. I vowed silently do what I could to help her get through this day.

The guests rose and applauded loudly, shouting congratulations to the couple. We applauded as well, but I noticed I wasn't the only one with my mouth agape.

Jun Pyo's mother was as radiant as ever, her eyes firing daggers at Jan Di even as she smiled and applauded along with everyone else. Jan Di and Ga Eul followed behind the entourage to accompany the newlyweds to the reception room.

Everything was done in traditional wedding style. I didn't let Jan Di out of my sight, but even though I watched her for signs of distress, it seemed as if someone had put a happy mask on her face.

Because she didn't know many people, Jae Kyung was the one who introduced Jan Di to friends and family—even her own parents, an association which President Kang clearly hated. I don't think she had realized until now how close Jae Kyung and Jan Di were.

The waltz was danced, pictures were taken, and the couple was greeted, but there was no speech from the new husband. Instead, his mother took the role and thanked everyone for coming to witness the new 'union' formed that day before the eyes of God.

Such a hypocrite.

Finally, the moment came for the newlyweds to leave on their honeymoon. In this case, it wasn't in a car but in a yacht that was waiting by the beach. Jae Kyung had changed her wedding dress for a more comfortable and casual one. Before going up, she hugged Jan Di tightly and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Jan Di kept smiling and telling her things I couldn't quite catch.

"Well, it's time to go," Jae Kyung announced, "but first…" She turned around to throw the bouquet. All the single ladies behind her jostled each other in an effort to catch it in hopes that it would deliver on the superstition that the victor would become the next bride. "One…two…three!" The bouquet went flying through the air and landed smack in the hands of…

Jan Di.

Jae Kyung was beaming, and Ga Eul hugged Jan Di. If this wasn't an example of pure irony, I didn't know what was. Jan Di hadn't even tried to catch the bouquet; she had just stood there in the back.

Jun Pyo went to say goodbye to his in-laws and his mother before turning, lastly, to us.

"Bye bro, take care" said Woo Bin, bumping fists with Jun Pyo.

"You too, Woo Bin. I'll see you soon." Jun Pyo hugged him.

"Everything will be alright, Jun Pyo," assured Yi Jung.

"Of course it will. Who do you think you're talking to?" He flashed the first smile I had seen on his face since morning.

Now it was my turn.

"Jun Pyo."

"Ji Hoo."

"Listen, about yesterday…"

"Forget it. Nothing you said was a lie, and I have always been grateful for your honesty with me. I stand by what I said yesterday. I still can't let her go. If it's you who ends up by her side, take care of her for both of us, and if it's not you… take care of her anyway. I love you, brother."

"And I you."

We hugged, and then realized that Jan Di had approached to say goodbye.

"Geum Jan Di…" it seemed like it pained Jun Pyo to say her name.

"Don't you dare make my unnie cry, okay?" she said, and hugged him, lightly patting his back. "Be happy, Jun Pyo."

He hugged her back fiercely, crushing her against him one last time, but as soon as it had started, it ended.

He let her go.

"I'm going to miss you," he said before quickly turning away and going up to the yacht.

Minutes later they were gone.

"Are you alright?" I asked Jan Di.

"Uh? What? Oh, yeah… of course I am. I'm just tired, sunbae, so I'm going to rest for a bit before we go. We leave tonight, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll see you later, sunbae."

Jan Di had been avoiding me all day. Before, I thought it was because of the flurry of wedding activity and the size of the crowd, but now I was convinced that it wasn't that at all.

And it hurt.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

That night when we got back, I asked Ga Eul if I could stay at her home. She didn't question me, agreeing immediately because she thought I was sad about Jun Pyo. Truthfully, I just didn't want Ji Hoo to offer me a ride home.

I rode with Yi Jung and Ga Eul so I wouldn't have to face that problem. I just wanted to avoid being near Ji Hoo right then.

The next day, Ga Eul and I went to work. I thought I would now be able to get the time and space to slowly forget, but an unpleasant surprise arrived at the establishment that made it difficult.

"Welc-!" my greeting got stuck in my throat when I saw Jun Pyo's mother stepping into the shop. I watched her observe the place as if she found it disgusting to even put a foot in. "Can I offer you something?" I asked.

"I don't have any interest in having anything to do with you, but after seeing you yesterday I've come to make some things clear," she told me.

"Such as?"

"The fact that from now on you'll be staying completely away from the Shinhwa/JK group. I don't know how you managed to ingratiate yourself with Miss Jae Kyung, but the last thing I need is you keeping in touch with her or with my son. Do you understand?"

"Excuse me," Ga Eul intervened, "but why are you treating Jan Di like this? She didn't do anything wrong! On the contrary, she helped things go smoothly between those two." I was surprised to see her standing up to evil itself.

"Those who don't know what they're talking about shouldn't meddle. I see your friends share your same lack of culture and manners. So once again, I'm telling you, stay away from my family or I'll make you pay."

"That is enough! You've gone too far in your treatment of this girl," came a gruff voice from the open door of the shop.

"Grandfather!" He had entered unobserved and, by the look of it, had heard the last thing the president said to me.

She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Mister President! How is it that you are here?" she asked him, aghast.

"It has been a long time, Hee Soo… or should I call you President Kang?"

It was the first time I had ever seen that woman lower her head in front of someone. Her bow was quite low, and she didn't answer grandpa's question.

"You've changed much, but we can talk about that later. Let's talk about her first," Grandpa said, gesturing at me.

"How is it that you know this girl?" President Kang asked.

"She is going to be my granddaughter-in-law."

Everyone, including me, was speechless at that statement.

"W-What do you mean?"

"She is the woman I have chosen for my Ji Hoo."

"Are you serious!?"

"Until now I've only watched her, but now she has become a part of my family. I would appreciate it if you didn't address her in this manner in the future."

The expression of disbelief on the witch's face was priceless, and I would have enjoyed it more if I wasn't wearing the same one on my own.

"Jan Di, what are you doing?" Grandfather was talking to me. "Follow me at once."

"Has something happened, Grandfather?"

"Stop asking so many questions and let's go!"

I followed him immediately, leaving behind a deeply confused President Kang.

Outside, grandfather was waiting inside of a cab. When I got in, I asked him what was going on, but he didn't tell me anything until I realized we were going to sunbae's house.

"Grandfather, has something happened to Ji Hoo? Why do we need to come here?"

"It just so happens that I discovered a lodger living secretly in my clinic! Do you think it's a hotel, young lady?"

"Grandfather… I…"

"Come on; follow me." He got out of the cab and took out my luggage from the trunk. "From now on you'll stay here."

"But grandfa-!"

"No buts!"

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

Jan Di had curtly refused my offer to take her home when we returned from Jeju Island, so I didn't push. She must have wanted some time away from everything and everyone after the wedding, and I knew it was best to give her space.

But it seemed like destiny didn't agree with my decision.

I heard grandfather's steps and got up to greet him, but I stopped dead when I saw Jan Di behind him… with a trolley bag.

"Hello, sunbae," she said sheepishly.

"Oh, Ji Hoo. From now on, Jan Di will be living with us," Grandfather said, smiling.

 _Wait a hot minute…_

"What!?"

"Why are you still standing there? Come on! Show her to her room." He pushed me towards her. "As for me, I'm feeling rather tired, so I bid you both good night."

And then I understood everything.

When I had gotten home, I had realized that my grandfather had moved his things to a room in the back of the house. It was much smaller, but he seemed to be comfortable there.

Without a word, I led Jan Di to the room she had previously led my grandfather into.

We stood there in silence. For once, it was an uncomfortable one.

"Why are you here?" I had to ask.

"There was an accident in my apartment. But don't worry, sunbae. I came here only because Grandfather dragged me here. I'll be out as soon as I can."

"Don't get me wrong, Jan Di. I'm not bothered in the least that you are here, but I'm surprised to know you are homeless. I thought you were going to tell me things like that."

"I'm sorry…"

 _Okay, maybe that came out a bit rude._

"Jan Di…" I called her name, walking towards her, but she cut me off.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Ask me if I'm okay."

I said nothing, just stood there looking at her.

It seemed to me that she was debating between looking into my eyes and keeping her gaze down. Once again I thought it would be best to leave her alone. Sometimes one needed that. I understood that better than anyone.

So I turned around to leave, but then I heard her voice.

Broken.

"I'm not fine... Why is it that you always…? How do you…?" She released a ragged breath. "That's why I wanted to stay away from you. Somehow, it seems like I'm incapable of hiding anything from you, sunbae."

And then the tears came, flowing freely and with abandon down Jan Di's face while she leaned, sobbing, on her trolley's handle.

I quickly closed the door and took her in my arms.

"All this... How could I possibly be alright with all of this? But I love Jae Kyung unnie, you know? And I know she will make Jun Pyo happy… and I know Jun Pyo will be happy with her. But I can't help that even after knowing all that and after having given up on him, my heart hurts, sunbae…"

Jan Di was crumbling in my arms and I could do nothing to help her.

 _This is what I feared._

I hated this. I couldn't stand it, seeing her so sad, so depressed, so _broken…_ I hated that tears had taken the place of her beautiful smile.

"I'm here, Jan Di. And you don't need to stay away from me. If you need a place to vent your sorrows, never hesitate to come to me."

I held her close to my chest and remembered that night at the clinic.

Once again we ended up on the floor, in the same position as we did back then, clutching at each other.

Why was it always like this? I hadn't lied when I had told her to come to me to vent her sorrows, but I didn't _want_ it to be necessary. I wanted her to always be happy.

"Shhh, cry all you want. I'll stay here. Do you want me to sing for you? Would that make you feel better?"

Between sobs, she nodded.

I didn't realize, until I reached the chorus of the song, that I was singing 'If I Was the One' by Ruff Endz. Damn it if that song didn't say everything I was feeling. I silently thanked God that Jan Di didn't know English.

I poured my heart out to her as I sang.

And so, with her lying on my chest and my arms around her, I sang again and again to calm her agony, promising myself once again that I would do anything within my reach to make her happy.

* * *

 **Yes ladies, Jun Pyo did get married in this story, and Jan Di once again is being comforted by her firefighter. What would happen next now that she will start living with him?**

 **Stay tuned! =D**


	6. A new horizon

**Happy holidays! Although a little bit late I hope you all had a nice holiday and spent it as you most liked it. I know not everyone follows a religion here so just enjoy the day as you like and respect the others as well, and all will be good in the world ;)**

 **I know I'm really late with this chapter but I hope you enjoy it because it is THE FIRST one that completely disdntangles itself form the drama. I'm nervous! Would you let me know what you think about it?**

 **Hey, Catty-cat, I'm okay with one review ^^ and I'm more than glad that you're still here reading. Don't worry about feeling like a preteen, that's exactly how I feel while I write or read some other fics out there! Totally normal :P**

 **Without further ado my dear queens, here it is the new chapter of our dear otter and our favorite firefighter ;) Thank you for all the love!**

* * *

 **Ga Eul's POV**

I was a little worried about letting Jan Di leave with Ji Hoo sunbae's grandfather, but if there was anyone who could understand and help my friend, it was Ji Hoo.

It was hard not to laugh at the look on President Kang's face after Jan Di left, blinking like she just couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. I admit that it was pretty satisfying to see her get a little comeuppance at last. She deserved it, after everything she made Jan Di suffer.

"Would you like something to eat, gentlemen?" I asked in my most syrupy voice, not bothering to hide the giant grin on my face while I offered them the menu. The bodyguards looked at Madame Kang, but she only said, "Impertinent brat. Let's go!"

They all fell into line behind her as she stomped out, but the last bodyguard turned around at the door and silently gave me a thumbs-up. I returned the gesture.

"Ga Eul, who were all those people?" the boss came out to ask me.

"They got the wrong place, boss. Don't worry about it," I said, not wanting to get into the details of the confrontation.

"Ga Eul, promise me you won't leave me alone."

"Why would I do that?"

The ringing of the doorbell announced a new customer, and when I turned around, I saw Woo Bin sunbae.

"Hey!" he greeted me, a mysterious smile on his face.

"Sunbae, welcome. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Should we go?"

"Huh?"

Before I could respond, or even tell the boss I was leaving, Woo Bin had hustled me out the door and into his car. We drove away quickly, on our way to God knows where.

"Sunbae! I can't leave the store just like that!"

"Don't worry, Ga Eul. I already arranged the purchase of all the merchandise for the rest of the week."

After knowing the F4 for so long, maybe I shouldn't have been surprised at that, but I was. Woo Bin was the Don Juan of the F4, the one whose taste leaned to women who were older than him, and preferably married. However, according to Jan Di's description, he was the lynchpin that held the group together, and from what I could gather the day we went to buy the things we needed to remodel Jan Di's apartment, he was also a good person.

Woo Bin pulled the car up in front of a fancy restaurant, and I was instantly self-conscious about wearing my work uniform, but he didn't seem to notice. The restaurant staff seemed to recognize Woo Bin and we were seated mere seconds after walking through the door. The mystery was killing me. Why was I here? Woo Bin ordered us both something to eat, and then turned his attention to me at last.

"Ga Eul, I'm asking you once again just to be sure. What you told me that day in the market, was it true?"

He had asked me the same question the night we played "Truth or Dare", although I would have preferred he didn't.

 _Woo Bin and I were walking through the market, him trailing along behind me while I searched for cute but useful things for Jan Di's apartment. I had turned my head to look at a booth selling patterned rugs when I suddenly collided with Yi Jung. What was he doing here?_

" _I'm sorry," he said._

 _I didn't answer._

 _After the humiliating exhibition he made me go through in front of his father, I couldn't just forgive him as simply as that. It was true that I liked him, a lot, but I had a strong sense of self-worth and I wasn't going to let him –or anyone else for that matter– treat me that way._

 _I could feel Yi Jung's eyes on my back as we walked away._

 _Several minutes later, Woo Bin's hand on my arm pulled me to a stop._

" _Ga Eul-ssi…"_

" _Yes, Woo Bin sunbae?"_

" _Has something happened between you and Yi Jung?"_

" _Why do you ask?"_

" _Because this is the first time I've ever seen you act coldly towards him." I couldn't answer. I didn't realize someone else had noticed. "If you want my opinion, it's obvious that you like Yi Jung, but are you really willing to fight for him? I'm asking you this because he's my brother. I know we weren't born to the same mother, but to hell with that. We've been through everything together, and we're brothers in every way that matters."_

" _Woo Bin sunbae…"_

" _You haven't answered me, Ga Eul-ssi. Are you willing to fight for him?"_

" _Yes, of course I'm willing."_

"Yes, sunbae. What I told you that day at the market _is_ true. You dragged me here just to ask me that?"

"It's not that, Ga Eul-ssi. I know Yi Jung better than anyone. It's not for nothing we have been friends since childhood. I'm sure that if a girl like you is truly determined to stand by his side, he will finally realize he has a right to fall in love again."

"Are you so worried about him that it's necessary for you to come talk to me?"

"In a drunken stupor last night, he told me something about Eun Jae. I know how difficult it has been for him to live with the guilt of not doing everything he could to keep her at his side. But now," he stared intently at me, "now this sweet, amazing girl who doesn't care about his past appears and sees him for what he truly is."

"Yah! Who are you calling a sweet girl?"

"You, Ga Eul-ssi. I can tell you without hesitation that you're completely different from any other girls we have gone out with before."

"Oh, yeah? Then allow me to disabuse you of your mistaken notions, Woo Bin sunbae. You may see me as a sweet girl, but the truth is that neither Yi Jung nor you truly know me."

"Please, Ga Eul, I'm not trying to underestimate you, but Yi Jung told me how he found you that day after your boyfriend dumped you…"

"That's true. So what? Am I not allowed to cry for a guy I cared for? For you, girls might be things that come and go, but for me it's different. You want to know if I like Yi Jung? Yes, I like him. I like him a lot, but I _won't_ be his nanny or wait for him to grow up and realize that life is unfair. Don't worry. I _will_ fight for what I feel for him so I won't have regrets tomorrow. And you know what's worse? I _know_ it's going to be a useless fight, but in the end…" I had to take a steadying breath so my voice wouldn't crack. "In the end I'll reach my goal, sunbae. Just wait, and you'll see that this girl has grown up and changed a lot."

I could see the surprise in Woo Bin's eyes. It was true. Everything I had told him was true. I had always been the weaker one with Jan Di by my side to protect me, but I couldn't go on like that; and after watching my friend fight so bravely against her feelings and face the man she loved as he married someone else, I felt ashamed of how often I still believed I lived in a fairytale world.

But there was a fighter inside me. I found her that night when Yi Jung practically gave me away to his father. The moment I threw that water in his face was the moment I knew I was stronger than I had believed.

I wasn't planning on allowing anyone else to humiliate me… ever.

"I gotta say, you amaze me, Ga Eul-ssi."

"See? You don't know me at all," I told him, biting into a piece of the meat the waiter had just set on the table.

"I'm asking you, Ga Eul, to take care of my brother." I knew from the concern in his eyes that his intentions were completely sincere.

Suddenly I found it odd that a guy like Woo Bin, tied to the mafia world, with women flocking around him and an empire to inherit, had such a soft spot in his heart for his friends.

"I'll try, sunbae."

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

Two weeks had passed since the night Jan Di cried until she fell asleep. Because we hadn't arranged a bed for her, I had to carry her to my bedroom that night instead. I'm not complaining about it. I liked keeping watch over her while she slept. It reminded me of the first time I'd put her to bed in my room, when she had been ill and worn down by her sadness. I hoped that if I ever found myself looking down at her sleeping face again, it would be for the sheer joy of seeing her at peace, not because something was causing her pain.

When she woke up that day, her eyes were swollen and her throat was hurting. I still remember what she told me.

" _Sunbae, I'm ready to move on. I need to."_

" _You will. We are all here to help you."_

" _Thank you, again. And I'm sorry for all this mess… again."_

" _There's no need for thanks or apologies. Grandfather is happy to have you here, and so am I. Jan Di, let me help you. I promised you that together we could find a new dream for you. Now that you've found it, allow me to watch you achieve it… Stay."_

Jan Di did stay, mostly because she didn't have anywhere else to go and she didn't want to bother Ga Eul or her family. That night, she showed me the papers she had found in the wreckage of her demolished apartment building, and when my eyes fell on the logo of Shinhwa Corporation, my suspicions were confirmed. That woman really was capable of anything. We decided not to tell Grandpa anything about it, because it was all over now, and President Kang had at last managed to marry her son off for the sake of her bloody merger. There was nothing to do now but get on with living.

Jan Di's voice echoed through the house, drawing me out of my reverie. "I'm home!"

I usually wasn't home when Jan Di returned from school, but my appointment at the Art Center had finished early. I was about to call out to her to let her know, but before I could, Secretary Park was there to greet her.

"Welcome, Miss Geum."

"Secretary Park! I didn't know you were here. Have I not asked you to call me Jan Di?"

"It's just… difficult for me to be that informal, Miss Geum."

I watched her think it over.

"Then, instead of Geum, can you at least call me Jan Di?"

"Miss Jan Di."

"Much better," she said with a smile, and I decided to make my presence known.

"Welcome home."

"You're here, sunbae!"

"All good today?"

"Yes, classes haven't been too hard, and I can check out all the medicine books I want from the library. I hate to admit it, but you rich people keep all the best. You can't get this kind of material in the public library."

I couldn't help but laugh.

The past two weeks had been a bit chaotic. It was surprising and touching to see Secretary Park shed tears when he saw Grandfather standing in front of him. He hugged him as if he was hugging his own father. Grandfather hadn't wanted to reveal his presence until he caught up with how things had been going with business and the company. He had in mind lots of dreams for future projects, and I was looking forward to working side by side with him. Then Jan Di moved in. We helped her purchase some new clothes and supplies, with her fighting us every step of the way. I had seen more of my staff in the last ten days than in the last ten years.

As far as business went, for several days, Grandfather and I had been discussing the possibility of holding a fundraising event and inviting the art world's biggest names to contribute to the construction of an art school, one that would open its doors to children whose families suffered from economic hardship.

Grandfather, Secretary Park, and I sat at the dining table, checking over paperwork while Jan Di cooked dinner. She had flat out refused to let the staff do it or to go out to eat. She insisted that cooking and cleaning was the least she could do to thank us for letting her stay.

It was useless to argue with her, I was learning.

We were in the middle of dinner, discussing the expenses, when Jan Di, for the first time, interrupted us.

"I don't understand why you're making such a fuss."

"What do you mean?" Grandfather asked her.

"You have the place, the Art center; you have the RSVP of all these people," she indicated a list on the table, "because obviously the name Yoon still holds a lot of power in the artistic world; however, you're still making plans and more plans about a presentation when it's so simple."

"Simple?" I asked her.

"Of course it is." She looked again among the papers scattered on the table, then picked up the two she wanted. "This is the list of the children who have applied for a scholarship in an art institution, and this other one is the list of the children who have proved to have artistic talent but haven't even tried to search for a school like that. Gather the best ones among all of them and let the kids give the presentation."

The three of us went mute.

"What? It's not such a big deal." She kept going. "Take the oldest ones and let them perform under the tutelage of some of those great philharmonic directors you have. Then take the younger ones and display their work and let them attend the party—only at the beginning, of course. And you don't need to worry about the food! You're charging two thousand dollars a plate! Take some of that money right now as a fund for those kids! You have five hundred RSVPs. For a fifth part of that money, I can assure you the mothers of those kids will be able to prepare a delicious meal. And it would be a nice change of pace from all that caviar and lobster. The rental fees for the cutlery and plates don't have to be this outrageous, either. Is anyone really going to check the brand of the porcelain? There's really good porcelain out there for less than half the price you have in budgeted. I doubt there's anyone out there who has a true appreciation for art and doesn't have a good heart to go with it. If there is, then at the party you'll be able to identify them and leave them out of the future plans of the company."

New silence.

I pondered Jan Di's words, slowly turning them over in my brain. It wasn't a bad idea. In fact, it was brilliant. For each concern she had presented a contingency plan. And Jan Di was right; if anyone there had a problem relating to other people just because of their social status, then we weren't interested in partnering with them.

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be meddlesome," Jan Di said after none of us said anything.

Grandfather cleared his throat. "Well, young lady, you have a habit of sticking your nose into matters that don't concern you," he said severely. Jan Di paled, but then his face broke into a smile. "However, it's also true that when you do, things end up working out pretty well. I like this plan. Secretary Park, I want a meeting with the teachers tomorrow so we can discuss some ideas. Ji Hoo, you will work with Jan Di. As for you," he pinned Jan Di with a thoughtful look, "from now on you work for me in this project, and make certain that it's a success."

Jan Di looked shocked, but my grandfather left no room for argument, so we ate the rest of our meal while making plans based on Jan Di's approach. I don't know why it hadn't occurred to us before. We all came from affluent circumstances, surrounded nearly from birth by material riches. It was a blessing, but it limited our point of view. If we were trying to provide resources for people in economic hardship, then we needed to see this from _their_ point of view. Who better to show us that perspective than Jan Di?

By the end of the night we were exhausted.

"I never would have imagined that office stuff was so tiring," Jan Di said, stretching out her cramped muscles in the back garden.

"But you did really well, Jan Di. Your ideas are fresh and original. This could work."

"Thank you, sunbae."

Suddenly, we heard a noise, and a woman appeared who I'd never seen before.

"Miss Jan Di, young master. I'm sorry to have interrupted."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Shin. I didn't know you stayed so late. Didn't you have to pick up your son?" Jan Di asked her as if she were an old friend.

"Oh, my daughter already took care of it after her classes. I needed a few extra hours, you know? His birthday is coming."

"I see. Well, I hope you have a great time."

"Thank you Miss. With your permission, I'll leave now."

I stood there watching the woman as she left through the back door, with Jan Di waving good-bye.

"Who is she?" I asked her.

"What do you mean 'who is she', sunbae? That's Mrs. Shin! She has taken care of the gardens of this house for years! Or did you think the flowers took care of themselves?"

"I've never seen her before."

"That's because your staff all try to come when you're not here. But these last few days you've spent more time at home, right?"

She was right.

"They all have this impression that you are a cold and distant young master. You should show them that's not the case. Your staff is very efficient and kind."

"How is it that you know my house staff after merely two weeks, while I've lived here all my life and don't even know their names?"

"Because you've never cared to, but you should. Did you know Mrs. Shin's son takes violin classes? He's only nine, but he's really good. He's on the list of kids we're trying to help. She's the reason I got so interested in it."

"So that was it…"

"Not that I didn't think it was a good idea, but I have to be honest with you. All that bureaucracy is boring."

She stretched again as I stood there watching. I was fascinated by the way she moved, like a cat tensing and relaxing her muscles to work out the stiffness.

She turned to go back inside, but stopped before she got to the door and turned to speak to me. "Can you lend me your laptop, sunbae? I want to check my mail."

"You know you don't have to ask, Jan Di. You can use it whenever you want." Then a thought stopped me. "Since when do you check your email so often?"

"Since Jae Kyung unnie wrote me in the morning and I forgot to answer her."

I stood there frozen. I didn't know Jae Kyung was still communicating with Jan Di, and I began to fear that the contents of her email would bring fresh pain. Jan Di had been really strong after that night of crying, and after a couple of days I had watched her trying to heal little by little. The last thing I wanted was for Jae Kyung to hinder the process with a thoughtless comment.

"Don't worry," she said, as if she could read my mind. "Unnie told me she was in Miami last week but now she's going to Paris, although it doesn't sound like Jun Pyo much enjoys the guided tours."

"Is this okay? You're not upset hearing her talk about everything they're doing on their honeymoon?" _Damn it. That came out harsher than I planned._

"No, it's not okay. But it helps me to move on a bit more each time. It lets me think of Jun Pyo as a friend, and that's what I hope he'll be in the future. My feelings won't disappear overnight, but as I told you before, I need to move on, sunbae. I hope to remain a friend to the F4 for a long time, and that means that I'm going to have to see him again someday; when that moment comes, I expect to do it with calmness in my heart."

Her reasons were logical, but I would have liked to be of more help to her.

She flashed me a smile before heading towards the house. At that moment, Grandfather came out of the door.

"What if we go fishing tomorrow?" he asked Jan Di. "It's the weekend, and I have a craving for some fish stew."

"Why not? What do you say, sunbae?"

I looked at the two people that now shared a home with me and smiled.

"Count me in."

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

Planning and organizing the event was exhausting. If this was what Ji Hoo did when he missed classes, I would never again think of him as lazy.

Two weeks after my intervention at dinner, I found myself dressing up in the dress grandfather had insisted on purchasing for me to wear to the event. Truthfully, I had hoped to just help from 'behind the scenes'. I hadn't imagined I would have to be an active and visible participant in the presentation.

That afternoon I had finished answering another mail from Jae Kyung. We had stayed in contact after the wedding. I could still remember how her first mail had been short and full of shyness, as if she wasn't sure if she was allowed to write me. I thought I would feel uncomfortable, like I did when she asked me for 'help' with Jun Pyo, but it wasn't as bad as I feared. Even though I felt pain, it wasn't the same as before; it was dull, like the pain of a slowly disappearing bruise, and I knew that I was already on my way to getting over him for good. I decided writing Jae Kyung was a good way to start forgetting. I loved her, and I obviously loved Jun Pyo, so it wasn't lying when I told Ji Hoo about my intentions of meeting them again with honest feelings of friendship.

"Jan Di, are you ready?" Ji Hoo's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes, be right out!"

The heels were a little bit tall, but manageable. The only thing I felt sorry about was not having the right jewelry for the dress: red, knee length, and open to the middle of my back, held up by graceful spaghetti straps. Grandfather had sent me to a beauty parlor a few hours before, and they had arranged my hair and makeup for the occasion. I felt like a modern princess. I couldn't deny the pleasure I took in examining my transformation in the mirror.

As I entered the living room, Ji Hoo turned around to look at me. He was dressed in one of his typical white suits, but I never got tired of the way he looked in it. White was definitely his color. His gaze took me in from head to toe, and the appreciative look in his eyes me blush a little.

"You look beautiful," he murmured with a smile that threatened to light my face on fire.

"You don't look so bad yourself, sunbae."

"Well, well, I see we are all ready to go." Grandfather walked into the room looking dashing in a black tuxedo. He grinned paternally when he saw me. "Oh, Jan Di, you look lovely."

"Thank you for this wonderful dress, grandfather."

"But I see you're not wearing any accessories."

"Oh. Well, no. I do have some earrings, but I don't think they would match a dress like this."

"Worry not. I have a present for you." Grandfather pulled a red lined box from behind his back and gestured for me to open it. Inside was the most beautiful jewelry set I had ever laid eyes on. Earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet twinkled from their satin bed.

"Grandfather, I can't…"

"You can and you will. Without your input for this project, we wouldn't have been able to complete it. Consider it a token of appreciation from this old man."

I looked at Ji Hoo and he nodded at me. I sighed dreamily, took up the earrings, and put them on. When I tried to reach for the bracelet, grandfather stepped up and fastened it around my wrist. Then Ji Hoo approached me. I shivered as he gently moved my hair aside and clasped the delicate chain around my neck.

"Now I think we are all ready. Shall we go?" Grandfather asked.

Both he and Ji Hoo offered me their arms, and I took them, laughing. The three of us left for the main event at Su-Am Art Centre.

When we arrived, the place was packed.

The ceremony was scheduled to begin with the reinstatement of grandfather as the president of Yoon Group. After that, he was going to introduce the project for children in need. I really felt proud when I saw everything set up just as we had planned. The guests looked a little bit baffled by the food, but none of them complained about the flavor and lots of them came back for seconds; I felt as if I'd scored a point in my favor. As Grandfather reached the middle of the presentation, I had the eerie sensation that someone was watching me. When I turned to check, I was surprised to see President Kang, her eyes narrowed at me with surprise and dislike.

"Everything okay?" I felt a familiar sensation of security wash over me whenever I heard that calm voice, because it meant _he_ was with me.

"Yes," I answered Ji Hoo. "I just didn't know she would be here."

"Neither did I, until now. Secretary Park and my grandfather were responsible for the guest list, and, whether we like it or not, Shinhwa is Korea."

"…and now, ladies and gentlemen," grandfather's voice cut into our conversation, "allow me to introduce to you some of the brilliant children who will attend this institution."

A round of applause sounded as the curtains opened to reveal a group of fifty children and teenagers, all holding instruments. Under the leading of an orchestra director, they perfectly performed an interpretation of Bach's "Tocatta & Fugue", but in Vanessa Mae's style. It was really impressive. I could feel the chills running through my body while the music filled the room. Judging by the rapt expressions on faces around the room, I wasn't the only one.

When they finished, the applause went on for so long that for a moment it seemed it would never stop.

"Did you see that, sunbae?" I turned to look at him, but he wasn't by my side anymore.

 _Where did he go?_ I wondered.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" I turned at once when I heard Ji Hoo's voice. He stood confidently at the podium, a warm smile on his face as he addressed the crowd. "We are more than pleased to see you have enjoyed this little presentation. Based on the excellence of the music, you may be surprised to hear that the children had little time to prepare. I think that speaks to their talent and potential." A new round of applause was heard while the children bowed down in thanks to the crowd and left the stage. Ji Hoo continued, "Something more that you should know about this foundation is this: Each of you will have the opportunity, if you choose it, to mentor a child and look out for his or her well-being. Consider it a unique experience to be able to nurture such an amazing talent and see it flourish. As the child grows, you can say with pride that you helped significantly in changing a life. Allow me to introduce you to the child who will be my protégé from today onwards: Shin Jun Su."

If it were physically possible, my jaw would have touched the floor. The boy now entering the stage was Mrs. Shin's son! I turned around, looking for her face among the crowd, knowing she was one of the mothers in charge of the food. When I found her, I saw a reflection of my own surprise on her face.

When I looked back to the stage, I saw sunbae standing next to little Jun Su, both of them with a violin in their hands. Then, suddenly… a storm hit.

"Storm" from "Four Seasons" of Vivaldi echoed through the Art Centre with an unstoppable force, filling the ears of all the attendees and leaving us breathless. It was amazing to see the joy in Jun Su's face while he played with everything his hands could give. My heartbeat sped up to a fast staccato. I ran to Mrs. Shin and took her hand, getting there just in time as the poor woman was hardly able to keep her feet. Her face was stained with happy and proud tears at watching her little boy up there, all the confidence in the world pouring out of his fingers.

If I'd thought the previous applause had been amazing, this one was deafening. No other noise could be heard over the ocean of people standing up and cheering for Jun Su, who stood there with flushed cheeks and a broad smile, thanking and waving vigorously to a mother who couldn't help but mirror her son's happiness.

"Dear guests," this time, Grandfather was standing behind the podium, "you have seen with your own eyes the worth of investing in the future of these children. But please, I beg you, do not see it just as a worthy investment. Instead, consider it a way of spreading the message Yoon group and my late son and daughter-in-law always tried to teach: Heal the world with art and music. The cause we invite you to join is a noble one. Thank you very much."

New applause rose from the guests, and a low murmur swelled through the room as they got down to the business of fundraising. In this, thank God, I was permitted to stand aside. I understood nothing about how these negotiations worked.

Soon little Jun Su was running into his mother's open arms. She caught him up in a hug with the same excitement.

"Omma, omma! Did you see me? Did you see me playing next to hyung?"

"Of course I saw you, my little sunshine. We all did!" Mrs. Shin was still crying, and I saw a hand reach out to offer her a handkerchief. It was Ji Hoo.

"Please, Mrs. Shin, dry your tears and rest assured that your son's talent will not go to waste. What I said was true. From today onwards I will be Jun Su's mentor if you will allow me to."

"Oh… Oh! Young master! How could I ever thank you?"

"Thank this little miss here, who made me pay more attention to those around me," he said, coming up behind me and placing his warm hands on my shoulders.

"Miss Jan Di, thank you! Thank you so very much! Say thank you, Shin!"

"Noona, thank you!"

"What do you mean 'noona'? Call her 'Miss Jan Di'!"

"Oh, no, please. Noona is perfect." I leaned in conspiratorially. "Shin, you must promise me to study hard with Ji Hoo hyung, alright?"

"Yes! I will!"

After chatting a few more minutes, we parted ways with a smile. Ji Hoo put his hand on my back and started leading me toward the bar.

"You surprised me, sunbae," I said. He looked down at me and smiled, about to say something when he was interrupted by a snide voice dripping with sarcasm.

"The surprised one should be me, Ji Hoo-ssi."

"President Kang." We both turned to face her, but Ji Hoo was the one who spoke. "It is good to see you could come, taking into account your busy schedule."

"Business is business, but it seems like this project turned out to be nothing but a crude attempt at allowing people with no education to mingle with ones of good class." She directed the withering scorn of her last words at me.

Ji Hoo remained calm, but I could tell by the tensing of his hand at my back that her comment had angered him. "If that is how you see it, you are cordially invited to not participate. We're looking only for those interested in investing in the future."

"This is not investing in the future. This is indulging in altruistic dreams that won't bring any benefit in the long term. I'm surprised Yoon Group has fallen so low as to depend on the ideas of a low-born pretender. All of this just reeks of you, _Miss_ Geum."

"If that is your point of view, Hee Soo, then, as my grandson just told you, you are welcome to leave this event." Grandfather had approached us without us noticing. President Kang once again remained silent in his presence. "You seem very comfortable talking like that to a pair of young people, but when someone of your stature is present, you're not so bold, are you? I see the years have changed you for the worse; I no longer recognize that girl of humble origins, filled with hopes to get an administrative position in a big company and help her family. What did you do with your dreams, Hee Soo?"

That kind of information astounded me, and apparently, Ji Hoo as well. He was wearing the same flabbergasted expression I was. President Kang had once been a commoner?

That must have been more than she could take. With a final low bow to grandfather, she walked away without another word.

"Well, at least we got rid of one person who brings nothing to the table to help the future. Now you two, go mingle with the rest! Go, go… the night is young!"

º°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

Weeks went by.

Grandfather, Jan Di, and I watched with satisfaction as the construction and implementation of "Yoon Art Centre for Children and Teenagers" entered the final planning stages, thanks to all the kind donations that poured in after the event. More than one child already had a mentor to support them, and we were already planning a second event to allow potential mentors and students to meet.

I had returned to classes while Jan Di had stayed behind to update her scholarship papers for the medical faculty at Shinhwa. It was good to see her dreams coming to fruition. Her intelligence was made clear in her work with Yoon Group; the ideas for other company projects and her input on management decisions had helped us immensely.

It was still early in the afternoon that day when I came home from classes to find the house quiet and empty. I was looking forward to dinner with Grandfather and Jan Di. As I walked towards my room to put my things away, I stopped for a moment, suddenly noticing the subtle changes in the house that had taken place since Jan Di's arrival.

There were flowers in a vase on the foyer table, and a pair of her pink slippers stood neatly by the door. Before, she had always used the ones for guests. In the center of the living room, there was now a 42" plasma TV, because many of the documentaries Jan Di wanted to watch were only available on cable; she used to watch them on YouTube. I told her I had bought it because I wanted to watch the concerts I like in a higher quality, so obviously I also had to buy a home theatre, and a surround sound system, and a new couch. The kitchen cupboards and the refrigerator were now stocked with everything she needed for cooking.

I went to her room and gave it a quick once over, happy to see how, little by little, there were more things in it. Each change was a sign that she was growing comfortable, making herself at home in the house, in _her_ house, if she ever wanted it to be.

However, the greatest change, the one that I definitely enjoyed the most, was the piece of furniture dividing the living room from the dining room. It used to hold only photos of my family and Seo Hyun, but now only one of the previous pictures remained. The rest of the space was filled with pictures that we had taken since Grandfather and Jan Di came to live here. There was a photo of one of our fishing trips, a picture of grandfather and her, one of her and me, and one of the three of us together. There were pictures of the Art Centre gala and one of Jan Di in the clinic holding a baby she had helped bring into the world… It seemed so strange to realize how naturally and effortlessly Jan Di had fallen into my life.

I was grateful and happy, but at the same time fearful that it couldn't last forever…

I was lost in my thoughts when she suddenly burst in, furious, her face flushed red, and with what looked like tears filling her eyes.

"Jan Di?"

She looked up and saw me, but instead of stopping, she ran and locked herself in her bedroom.

I knocked on the door, concerned. "Jan Di! What's wrong!?"

"What's going on, son?" Grandfather's eyebrows were drawn down in worry. "I saw Jan Di running towards the house. I called out to her, but couldn't get her attention."

"I don't know, but she seemed upset."

A creak sounded as Jan Di opened her bedroom door and emerged, her eyes puffy from crying.

"I'm s-sorry. Forgive me, sunbae. I didn't mean to react like that. It's just that-"

"Come here, child," Grandfather said, reaching out. "Sit down and drink something warm while you tell us what happened, okay?"

Grandfather made tea for us while we sat down at the dining room table. After a few sips, Jan Di began telling us her story.

"This afternoon I went to the administrative offices to check that my scholarship papers for my entrance next year were complete and in order. I just had to turn in my grades report to update the file and leave but… they told me the headmistress was waiting for me because mine was a 'special case'."

"President Kang talked to you?" I asked. This couldn't be good.

"Yes. I was on high alert, because it seemed weird that she wanted to see me. At first I thought it was just an excuse to tell me something about Jun Pyo or Jae Kyung, but it wasn't like that."

"What happened, child?"

"When she saw me, she told me she was impressed by my results that year, that she never thought I would come so far after all the wreck I caused because of the boy I saved. She said: 'Did you know the only reason we opened the possibility of a scholarship was to shut up the people who wouldn't stop talking about you and the school? Well, that hardly matters now. You have come because of your scholarship, correct? The agreement clearly established that if you maintain a rank within the first three places during this year you will continue to receive your scholarship for any course of study you choose at Shinhwa University.'"

"Yes, that's true. But I don't understand why she told you that. You've worked hard and managed to remain ranked in the top three; we all know that."

"I know, sunbae. But then she said the board of directors had decided that a college like Shinhwa couldn't accept mediocre students, and that now the scholarship will be open only to those who managed to get the first place throughout _all_ their high school years. Based on that criteria, my scholarship offer is now void."

"What!?"

"I was astonished, too. I told her that it wasn't in my agreement, and that if I had known I needed to come in first every time, I would have put in much more effort. But she said that even if I had tried harder, I would never be on the same level as the people studying in her university, and that I should consider this a wakeup call to reality. 'People like you should never mix with people like us.' Those were her final words." Jan Di looked defeated.

"She can't do that!" I objected.

"Of course she can," Jan Di said dully. "Even if she wasn't the school headmistress, she's the president of Shinhwa group. Her decision is absolute and it is law. That evil bit- I'm sorry, Grandpa." Jan Di cut off her words when she realized what she was about to say in front of Grandfather, but he didn't seem to mind.

"No, you're right, that woman has become an evil witch," he agreed with a wink.

"I know I shouldn't be like this. I can go to any other university with a graduation certificate from Shinhwa School. It's just that I also know that as a Shinhwa student, I would've had the best education out there. Even if all those rich kids don't appreciate it like I do, it doesn't matter. Getting a degree from Shinhwa's school of medicine would have assured my future. I could have done so much, helped so many people who couldn't get treatments just because they couldn't afford it… Just like you do it, Grandpa…"

Jan Di blushed, and I knew that this was the first time she had dared to say out loud how big her goals and dreams of being a doctor were. I could actually imagine her perfectly in a moderately large clinic, offering services to everyone, not taking into account their ability to pay.

Being happy just signing medical charts and making easy money? Not her style.

"Don't worry, Jan Di. Somehow we will appeal your case in front of Hee Soo. That woman will have to listen to me."

"No! Don't do it, Grandpa, I beg you. The last thing I want is for that woman to keep messing with my life… I've lost count of how many times she's tried to remove me from her way. And I, stubborn weed that I am, kept appearing before her. This time I'll give her what she wants. I'll disappear from her life. Maybe that way she'll leave me alone, and I can fulfill my dreams without worrying that she is waiting just around the corner to break them."

"Jan Di…"

"I'll be fine, sunbae. I just needed to tell you both. You'll see! I'll be fine. This weekend I'll start looking for other universities. No one will stop me from becoming a doctor. Well… maybe my brain, haha…"

Jan Di drank the rest of her tea and excused herself, telling us she had some studying to do. Grandfather and I could only watch as she retired to her room.

"I cannot believe she did something like that!" I spat with indignation. "What else does she want!? She broke up Jan Di and Jun Pyo, had Jan Di's house demolished, she got her son married with the heiress of JK group, and got her fucking merger. Why does she need to keep tormenting Jan Di!?"

My grandfather looked baffled at my outburst. It was only then I realized I had cursed, out loud, and mentioned Jan Di's home demolition, which he knew nothing about.

"Grandfather, forgive me…I-"

"Calm down, Ji Hoo. This isn't over." I had rarely seen my grandfather so serious. He got up and went to his room.

"If you're planning on talking with that woman, it will only make her pest Jan Di further," I warned him as I followed.

"There's more than one way to fix this matter. I didn't think I would have to use this method so soon, but apparently now is the time. Ji Hoo, you just take care that Jan Di gets her spirit back."

He left me intrigued by his words, but he was right. Jan Di needed someone in her corner, and if that someone could be me, I would gladly do it.

Easier said than done, though. Lately it was more difficult to spend time with her thanks to my increasingly tedious college classes; it was making me wonder if I had chosen the right course of study. Maybe the World Business career wasn't for me, after all. I had more fun studying medicine books with Jan Di or, sometimes, helping out in grandfather's clinic.

Days went by, and Jan Di's mood seemed to improve in the time since the interview with the dragon lady. When the weekend came along, grandfather surprised us both by waking us up on Saturday before the sun even came up.

"Come on! We need to leave soon; I want to get there early."

"Grandpa… where do you want to go so early?" Jan Di mumbled with her eyes closed. I had been dragged from my room to hers in an attempt to spur me to wakefulness.

"Don't be so nosy! Both of you, get dressed!"

I followed his instructions in autopilot, following him to the car, where Secretary Park waited behind the wheel. My grandfather sat next to him, and Jan Di and I took the back seat.

"Sunbae," she whispered in my ear, "do you have any idea of what is happening?"

"None at all."

She whined a little in protest, and pursed her lips in a pout.

God, that pout.

"I want to sleep," she grumbled. She looked like a five year old.

"Try to rest then, and I'll wake you up when we arrive at… wherever it is that grandfather is taking us."

"Thanks, sunbae."

Whether she did it consciously or unconsciously, I'm not sure, but she rested her head on my shoulder; mere seconds later, I heard her softly snoring. A smile touched my lips and I remembered the night we spent at Jae Kyung's hotel. I leaned my head gently against hers and instantly lost my battle against sleep.

"Hey!" Grandfather's voice woke us up. "You planning on sleeping all day? We're here!"

We both rubbed our eyes, clumsily disentangling ourselves from each other. Somehow, we had ended up with me against the door and her almost on top of me, her arms around my waist and mine around her shoulders. I thought Jan Di would feel uncomfortable at this, but she seemed oddly calm, so I followed her lead.

We got out of the car and looked around, taking in our surroundings. A quick glance at my watch told me that we'd been driving for three hours. I could see the sea before me, but couldn't place where I was standing. Soon, though, understanding seemed to dawn on Jan Di's features.

"Grandfather, what are we doing _here_?" she asked him, and her voice sounded scared.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

As we drew closer to our destination, I felt my feet turning into lead. What could Grandfather possibly be thinking coming to the town my parents were in? I told Ji Hoo that we used to come to this part of the country to visit my uncle, but even though he looked calmer at knowing where we were, he still didn't understand grandfather's reasons.

When we finally got to the house where my parents lived, all we could see was a hostile crowd clamoring to be heard.

"Didn't you say your daughter was engaged to a rich man?"

"The heir of the Shinhwa group, she said!"

"Ha! As if we would ever believe that lie!"

"Pay what you owe us, or we will take it by force!"

I wasn't sure if the word 'embarrassment' could wholly embrace all the feelings I got inside the moment I saw how my mother, my father, and my brother were fighting to get their things back: a fan, a vanity table, chairs…

"Stop this!" Ji Hoo took a step forward and everyone fell silent. "Whatever this family owes you, I'll pay it."

Every ajhumma stood there star-struck, as if they couldn't believe a man like that was standing before them in real life. My parents and brother were aghast when they finally saw me standing behind him, and I couldn't do anything to stop Ji Hoo from opening his wallet to pay their debts.

We were all soon inside the house, sitting around a table with some tea before us.

My mother seemed hardly able to contain her excitement.

Grandfather smiled at my parents and addressed them. "We are sorry to have come unannounced, but I need to speak to you. My name is Yoon Seok Young, president of Yoon group. I don't know if you've met my grandson, Yoon Ji Hoo." Sunbae bowed his head in greeting. "And this gentleman is Park Chae Yun, my secretary and right hand."

"Ah, yes… it's a pleasure to meet you," my father said, "My name is Geum Il Bong, this is my wife, Na Gong Joo, and this is my son, Kang San. Of course, you already know Jan Di."

"Naturally, naturally. The reason I've come here is to discuss something that relates to her."

"Jan Di, where's Jun Pyo?" my mother asked me in a poor attempt at a whisper. "Shouldn't he be here? Don't tell me you didn't snatch him back!?"

"Please, mother. I beg you, don't say anything."

"You have to forgive me, sir," now she spoke directly to Grandfather, "but this seems to be something so formal that I wouldn't feel comfortable not having my future son-in-"

"Future nothing, omma!" I slapped my hand on the table. "If you must all know, Jun Pyo and I broke up. Remember, he got engaged? Well… he got married!"

My blood boiled when I saw my mom's disappointment. For her, the goose of the golden eggs had flown out of the window. However, my brother's look made me sad. I knew he liked Jun Pyo for himself.

Grandfather cleared his throat. "Madam, if you'll allow me, I've come to talk to you, Jan Di's family, about a delicate issue."

Every eye in the room fell upon Grandfather.

"As you know, Jan Di and her brother suffered a tough situation when they found the place they lived in demolished overnight. She is now under my care and living in my house." My family turned to me inquisitively, and I nodded. "Jan Di will finish high school this year, and her dream is to become a doctor. She wishes to study medicine. However, due to an administrative… 'hole', her agreement for a scholarship has been declared void."

"How did that happen, Jan Di? What are you going to do now?" my father asked.

"Please, let me finish," Grandfather went on. "As I said, it's an administrative failure and nothing can be done about it. Nevertheless, I have a solution for Jan Di that also concerns you. I've come to ask you to leave Jan Di under my guidance throughout all her college years. I will cover all the expenses of her career in the medical program at Shinhwa."

"Grandfather!" I protested.

"Quiet, child. Can't you see I'm talking? It is no trouble for me and I have not come to demand some kind of payment for her living expenses. All I ask is that you let her keep living with me, because besides being her sponsor, I'll be her mentor."

"But… we…"

"Rest assured, madam. As I said before, this also concerns you. I have come to an agreement with certain institutions to pay off all of your debts completely. Should you wish to do so, you will be able to return to your former life in your home in the city. I'm just asking that you leave Jan Di with me."

"What about me? Don't I get a say in this? Don't I have a right to choose!?" I objected.

"Grandfather, maybe you should've discussed this with Jan Di first," My sunbae told him, trying to get me to calm down.

"I've said what I came to say. Take it or leave it."

 _I_ couldn't take it anymore and sprinted out of there.

"Jan Di!" I heard my father's voice running after me "Jan Di, come here…" When he caught up to me, he hugged me, and I allowed myself to be drawn into his arms. "My daughter, all your life you have had to carry the responsibility of a useless father like me…"

"No, dad…"

"Shush, it's true. I always knew you had a great talent for many things. I never want to see you chained up, removed from your passions. I think this is your shot. I don't care if that man pays our debts, because that's something I need to work for, but you, my daughter… do you really wish to be a doctor?" I nodded with tears in my eyes "Then accept that man's offer. God knows you deserve an opportunity like this. Don't worry about us if this is what you truly want. Go for it, and don't doubt it. I will be there to support you even if it's a little."

"You have always supported me, dad."

"Then come, dry those tears, and let's go tell that gentleman you'll accept."

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

As Jan Di ran away from the table, I understood how she must have been feeling. Grandfather had done nothing but surprise us since we woke up that morning.

"Well, sir, you are an angel. Of course we accept. Jan Di also accepts. When will she ever find an opportunity like this again? Besides-"

"Gong Joo, do not say another word," Jan Di's father shut his wife up with a stern look. That was a new one. "If you'll excuse me, sir, I would like to discuss this proposal with my daughter."

"Of course." Il Bong ran after Jan Di. "I would love some more tea," Grandfather said hopefully.

"I'll bring some more for you, of course!" Jan Di's mother went to the kitchen.

"Ji Hoo hyung, is it true that noona wants to be a doctor?"

"Yes, Kang San, she wishes it very much." I could see he was thinking deeply about something before he addressed my grandfather directly.

"Mister Grandfather," he said, and then did something that would have made Jan Di cry. He knelt on the floor and bowed down. "Please, please, take care of Jan Di. If it's necessary that we pay back her university expenses, I promise you I'll grow up and pay you every cent. Please let my noona's dream come true!"

My grandfather looked at him, surprised at his temerity, but then gave a hearty laugh and rushed to lift him from the floor.

"Young man, your words are payment enough. Your sister is very fortunate to have you at her side. When you grow up, remember to give her back all the kindness she had bestowed on you."

"Yes, mister Grandfather."

"Well said, well said. Now, Ji Hoo, come with me, we must find that stubborn girl."

"Yes."

We walked a bit before we found Jan Di drying her tears and talking to her father.

"Then come, dry those tears, let's go tell that gentleman you'll accept."

"It would be foolish on your part not to do it, child," Grandfather chimed in.

"Grandfather! Sunbae!"

"If you think that I'm offering you all of this for free and out of the goodness of my heart, you're wrong! From the moment you accept, you must know that I'm a stern mentor. You will have to learn lots of things, because you won't be paying for your studies with money, but with hard work."

"I… I don't understand," Jan Di said.

Frankly, neither did I.

"You will keep contributing ideas to the company, but you'll do it as an informal employee. From now on you will have to learn not only medicine, but the wisdom necessary to provide good judgment and advice for the management of Yoon group. I will teach you many things, and you will have to rise to the occasion every time. Ji Hoo will help you with that. Besides, you will have to resign to your job at the restaurant; trust me when I say you won't have enough time for two jobs when you start college. However, you'll still go to the clinic and learn about patient care; that will help you afterward in your intern years."

"Grandfather… why are you doing all of this for me?"

I could see a smile blooming on my grandfather's lips, but he conquered it. He seemed reluctant to reveal his true intentions.

"Inquisitive girl! This is a one-in-a-million opportunity. You should accept and be grateful! Mr. Geum, I think it would be best if we go back inside and discuss your situation now."

"Huh? Yes, of course…"

Jan Di and I watched both of them going away, but then she let out a yell.

"Haraboji! Kamsahamnida!"

My grandfather turned around, made a dismissive wave with his hand, and kept walking.

"I still can't believe this is happening. Please tell me you didn't know about this," Jan Di asked me.

"Of course not. I'm as surprised as you are, although if my grandfather had let me know in advance, I would have participated."

"I don't deserve all of this…"

"Of course you do." I gripped her by her shoulders and turned her to face me. "Of course you deserve it, Geum Jan Di, and I'm happy to know that from now on I will be able to watch from up close as you become an amazing doctor."

"You really think so, sunbae?"

"When have I lied to you?"

Jan Di hugged me, and I hugged her back. It was short, but I knew she was saying thank you.

As we walked slowly back to her parents' house, I didn't know what was going through Jan Di's head, but I could see into mine pretty clearly. I savored the sweet realization that from now on I would get to live with Jan Di. Had my grandfather said _all_ her college years? That gave us at least ten years. My smile grew wider.

"Aish, I have to get home to trim my hair," she suddenly said.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked. I quite liked her hair.

"My fringe has grown too much and sometimes gets into my eyes."

"I can cut it for you."

She looked at me for a second with a surprised expression.

"Is there anything you _don't_ know how to do, sunbae?"

 _Stop thinking about you._

"I don't know. But I can cut your hair. Don't worry; I will only trim your fringe."

"Eh? What about the rest?"

"Why don't you leave your hair long, Jan Di?"

* * *

 **I gotta admit, that "I don't know how to stop thinking about you" line is one of my personal favorites :3 I'm such a sap.**

 **I'll be updating the pinterest board for this chapter tonight! I already updated the pics for chapter four =D**


	7. New roads

**Hello there my beautiful queens! How's 2016 treating you so far? Is anyone here from the year of the monkey? I'm a rabbit myself so I still have to wait until 2022 to celebrate again.**

 **I've had a normal start of year, still working, still studying and with lots of projects for this year (projects that I actually started last year on december, but whatever...Projects! Yay!)**

 **I hope you're filled with positive energy and lots of health. Remember wthat we are NOTHING without health, so be sure to take care of yourselves, 'kay? ;)**

 **Onto the chapter then! Going on with closures for our protagonists. Yi Jung leaves, Woo Bin swoops in, Jan Di receives three kisses, Ji Hoo buys a beautiful piece of jewelry and Ga Eul grows.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Catty-Cat: Yowza! (loved that) I hope you get to see this soon ;) You're just starting to hate dragon lady? Gosh, I hated her since day 1! LOL, but that just me. Happy late new year honey :3**

 **Hugs!**

 **Nerwen**

* * *

 **Jan Di's POV**

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur of family chaos.

My father outright refused Grandfather's offer to pay off all of his debts, despite my mother's constant pleas. She was meddling so much that we decided to leave the two men alone to discuss an agreement. After two hours of intense conversation, my father still hadn't changed his mind, and my mother almost cried.

"Jan Di, you have to make sure to marry the grandson then. That's how we'll ensure our future," my mother begged.

I just rolled my eyes.

My brother seemed to have grown fond of Ji Hoo since that time when they helped us with the apartment. When I finally disentangled myself from conversation with my mother, I saw them outside talking about something. Ji Hoo ruffled his hair and Kang San laughed out loud. I smiled fondly at them both. I knew my brother was avoiding asking me about Jun Pyo after I dropped the bomb that he was married, and I loved him for it. It was strange how different we were, considering we were raised by the same two parents.

We didn't stay long. We had work to do at home, but Grandfather told me I could come back next weekend and stay overnight if I wanted. When I went to say goodbye to my father, he pulled me aside and made a confession.

"Jan Di, I… I took Seok Young-ssi's offer."

"What?" I asked.

"He insisted so strongly and the offer was so good that even with all the embarrassment I was feeling, I couldn't decline. However, your mother knows nothing about this, and she doesn't need to. I told Seok Young-ssi I would accept his help only under that condition. The last thing you need is for us to return to the city and distract you."

"But dad… Kang San, the school…"

"There are good schools here. We'll stay for at least another year so you can get used to your new life. Okay?"

"Appa…"

"Listen to me. Never take for granted this opportunity. Seize it to the max. But never, ever forget where you come from, my daughter. That's what defines you."

With tears in my eyes, I gave him one last hug before saying my last goodbyes and getting into the car.

"Grandfather, you should have told me what you were planning." I pouted at him from the rearview mirror, sulky but not angry.

"Miss Jan Di," Secretary Park intervened, "the president was busy all week figuring out everything he needed to do to enroll you in the university. He even thought of registering you when President Kang leaves on a trip to visit her son and daughter-in-law in three weeks, just so you wouldn't have any trouble."

"I don't want to risk Hee Soo coming back to put her claws into my businesses. If you really want to be a doctor, young lady, trust me. It won't be easy, but if your resolution is firm, I'll help you in whatever way I can."

"Grandpa!" I moved to hug him from behind his seat and he finally smiled.

After a while, Grandfather and Secretary Park start talking business while sunbae and I enjoyed the view from the back seat.

"After all of this excitement, I'm no longer sleepy," he told me.

"Think you're the only one? Even if I were in my bed right now, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep."

"So, will you let me cut your fringe?" he suddenly asked, reaching out to touch my hair. I had almost forgotten his request.

"Yes, of course. But why that suggestion about leaving it long?"

"I think it will suit you. Besides, it would be a change: new life, new hair… Don't women do that?"

"But…I've never had long hair."

He smiled that crooked smile that always made my heart skip a beat.

"I still remember a young girl, barefoot, dressed in her school uniform outside Jun Pyo's mansion. Your hair was in a low bun, and you looked really good."

I was surprised he remembered that. We hadn't known each other long, but the mere _thought_ of Ji Hoo had been enough to make my heart nearly beat out of my chest. He was like a fairytale prince straight out of a book. "You're right, I'd forgotten."

"If you looked like that with hair extensions, I can imagine you would be even lovelier when it is your own hair."

"You think?" I asked him, a little embarrassed. "Well, you are right about something. It would be a change. After all, from now on I'm walking towards my dream, and I won't stop until I've reached it."

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

When we got home, it only took me minutes to set out what I needed in order to cut Jan Di's hair. I ushered her into a chair in the front courtyard and got started.

I took my time with the project and seized the occasion to really admire Jan Di's familiar locks. Her hair was black, straight, and soft, with a white hair visible here and there, but definitely beautiful.

In the car, I wanted to slap myself when I mentioned the time I saw her with long hair outside Jun Pyo's mansion, but I noticed she hadn't reacted when she heard his name. Even when Secretary Park talked about President Kang going to visit her son and daughter-in-law, Jan Di seemed to take it in stride as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Was she perhaps healing? Was the pain in her heart subsiding at last?

"Okay, I'm done. Here, a mirror," I said, handing it to her as I brushed stray hairs off of her neck.

"Thank you," she said, then lifted the mirror for a thorough examination. I waited for a bit and then… "SUNBAE!"

"Yes?"

"My fringe wasn't like this!"

"I told you, it's about change." Actually I hadn't done anything extraordinary. I simply cut her fringe in a diagonal way instead of the straight cut she used to have. I loved it.

"I look weird," she pouted.

 _You look beautiful._

"You look fine. It's almost the same as it was before, Jan Di."

She scrunched her face a bit in contemplation, but then a smile lit her features and I knew I was forgiven.

"Jan Di-ah! Ji Hoo! I want to talk to you!"

At Grandfather's call, we hurried to put everything in order. Going into the house, we found him already waiting for us at the dining table. The expression on his face told us it was serious.

We sat down next to each other, and he started talking.

"Jan Di, just as I told you this morning, I'm planning on taking you under my wing and being your mentor. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, Grandfather," she answered without hesitation.

"Good. Now, about the company, Ji Hoo will teach you how things run and walk you through the decision making process. Above all, I want you to continue to be involved in the company's newest projects. Your input on the charity event was invaluable, and I hope you will keep on contributing the same thoughtful and insightful ideas when the chance arises."

Jan Di and I nodded in compliance.

"Of course, your education won't be complete without some other practical skills. Tell me, how's your English?"

"Ehh… Well, I can read it at an intermediate level, but speaking it is really difficult for me."

"What about if someone talks to you? For example, a native North American."

"I get stuck in trying to understand the accent."

"That is another thing that will change starting today. I will hire a private teacher to tutor you until you are ready for the TOEFL exam. Nowadays, the world is ruled by English. It's the most basic requirement you must fulfill to live up to the standard of Yoon group."

Jan Di started to look scared.

"Now, have you thought about why you want to study medicine? You told me your goals the other night, but I want to know what field you'd like to go into."

"Well, I've been thinking about obstetrics or pediatrics. What I enjoy the most is working with children, and it was thanks to a birth that I realized this was what I wanted to do."

"Then from now on at the clinic, you will be in charge of examinations for pregnant women and children, including the newborns. I will help you, and the experience will be of great use when you are asked to decide on a specialty in your fifth year. Besides, patient care is one of the qualities that has been forgotten over time, and something you must learn to value. Finally, about your job at the restaurant…" Grandfather softened his voice a bit, "I know you've worked there for a long time and that your friend Ga Eul has, too, but I'm not trying to be mean when I tell you that it would be best if you quit. With all the classes you'll be taking, your practice in the clinic, and the work you'll be doing at the company, I can assure you you'll have little to no time for anything else. The little free times you'll get will most likely be given over to rest or additional studying. That's the life of someone who has chosen a medical career. Look at me, child."

Jan Di held his gaze.

"After everything I have told you about what your life will be like for the next seven years, do you still wish to follow this plan I'm offering you? Think it over carefully. I can give you time to-"

"No time is necessary," Jan Di said firmly, her hands clenched in tight fists on her knees under the table. Without grandfather noticing, I put my hand gently over one of her fists. If Jan Di noticed my touch, she didn't show it. "I'm sure of the path I'm following, and I'm more than grateful to you, Grandfather. Please, treat me kindly in the oncoming years." Jan Di bowed her head before him.

"Let's say no more then. We'll begin your registration process as soon as Hee Soo leaves the country. The English teacher will come in two weeks, and Ji Hoo will start training you right now for working in the company. Make the most of these two weeks. Relax and be free, because after this… the good stuff begins."

Jan Di put her free hand on the one I had on her fist and gently squeezed before standing up, rounding the table to where my grandfather was, and hugging him tightly.

The happiness flowing from both of them was undeniable. Even Secretary Park had a huge smile on his face.

Me? I couldn't say I was happy, exactly. That word didn't begin to describe all the feelings clashing inside of me.

I was ecstatic, excited, overwhelmed, and even frightened to contemplate what _my_ life would be like from that point on.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jae Kyung's POV**

"Jun, you coming?"

"I have to finish this. You can go on to bed."

"But it's not necessary that you finish all of this for tomorrow; your mother said so at the meeting."

"Even so, I prefer to finish it early. You know how more work can come up at any time." This time he turned around and looked at me. "Go rest. As soon as I'm done here, I'll be up."

He said it calmly, but I noticed the heavy sigh in his last phrase.

I gave up. This was starting to be routine. Two months had passed since the wedding, and at the beginning it had been really difficult. Jun Pyo didn't say a word the first day, absolutely nothing. When we got to the hotel where we were supposed to spend the night before going to the airport for our honeymoon, he went into the suite's bathroom, took the longest shower imaginable, sat down in front of a window, and didn't move until I woke up the next day.

On our honeymoon he was his usual self, arrogant and irritated; but still we laughed sometimes. I knew how much he and Jan Di must have been suffering, but I had decided to make Jun Pyo happy, decided to make this marriage successful. However, when we returned to settle down as a married couple in our new flat in Macao, where the offices of Shinhwa/JK group were, Jun had turned scared of nights.

From that day to this, we had only slept next to each other. Jun Pyo hadn't touched me once.

At the beginning I told myself that it was logical to wait. After all, we had dated for only a short time before the wedding, and we needed to get used to each other. Besides, all the surrounding circumstances made things understandably awkward… But now, after two months, I was starting to feel lonely.

I had tried, in vain, to get close to Jun Pyo whenever I felt him lay down beside me. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arm across his waist, but he would just sigh and pat my arm, or worse, turn his back to me and go to sleep. I knew this night would be the same; he would find excuses to work late and come to bed only when he thought I was already asleep.

I sat in front of my laptop and checked for email from Jan Di. At the beginning, I thought it would be cruel to talk to her about my life, but I also told myself that I owed it to her, that despite it all, she was my friend. I got really excited when Jan Di started to write back. At first it was me who wrote almost daily, but now, with the stress in my new marriage, I couldn't do it with the same sincerity. Surprisingly, it was Jan Di who really seemed changed. Although her letters were only about her newfound path to a medical career and her excitement about the opportunities she was experiencing, her words were no longer masking sadness and melancholy like they had before; now she sounded content and recovered, as if time was really helping her heal.

 _Just what I need,_ I thought, _to be jealous of my friend's happiness. Isn't it me who got to keep her great love? Isn't it me who has more than anyone could desire?_

I closed the laptop with a frustrated click and risked a glance to Jun Pyo's back one last time before taking off my robe and going to bed.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Woo Bin's POV**

"…and then she told me 'I won't look for you anymore. Don't worry, sunbae.'" Yi Jung finished.

I could tell that he was still troubled by his encounter with Ga Eul the previous afternoon. She hadn't let him say anything before interrupting to speak her piece. And then she just walked away, her last words telling him clearly that before anything could start between them, it had already ended.

"And she said nothing else, _bro_?" I asked him.

"No. After that she went down the stairs and left."

I had gone to his house to ask how things had turned out between them. Yi Jung had already told me what Ga Eul had done for him by finding the building to which Eun Jae had asked him to go before they parted. I could only react by commenting, "She must have had to check a lot of buildings to find the right one." Yi Jung knew it too well.

"Will you talk to her again?" I asked.

"I don't think so… She seemed pretty resolute in what she said."

"But you like her."

"I think I'm interested, but I don't _like_ her yet, and that's good. If I ever were to get involved with Ga Eul and something went wrong, I would have to face Jan Di's fury."

"You actually believe that?"

"Yes, I do. Besides, I have another project in mind. As soon as I confirm it's something for sure, you'll be the first to know." We sat in silence for a while, and then Yi Jung abruptly leapt up from the sofa. "Well! I have a date pretty soon. Wanna come? I'm sure she can find you a friend."

"No, I'm fine. I've… got things to do."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but I'll be done soon." I got up and went to the door, "I'll call you. We can meet up later, okay?"

"Sure. See ya."

I left Yi Jung's house without knowing exactly why I hadn't immediately taken him up on his invitation. I wasn't even sure where I was heading when I started up my car's engine. I only knew that I felt totally baffled when I found myself, minutes later, in front of the restaurant where Ga Eul and Jan Di worked.

Maybe I felt guilty somehow. After all, I had asked Ga Eul to take care of Yi Jung because I knew how difficult it was for him to trust in someone and to open his heart to a woman.

Now she had closed his path, and I couldn't understand why. Just the fact that she had found that damn building showed that Ga Eul cared.

I was startled from my thoughts by a knock on the windshield, and even more when I saw that Ga Eul was the one doing the knocking.

"Woo Bin sunbae?" she said.

I lowered my window.

"Um, hey, Ga Eul!" _Smooth._

"Hey, were you looking for Jan Di?"

"Yes! I was. I was looking for Jan Di."

"Well, she left early today. Apparently, there was a woman who was going to have her baby and she ran out of here as soon as grandfather called her."

I still couldn't believe that Jan Di was being 'trained' by Ji Hoo's grandfather, or that she was living under the same roof as Ji Hoo. I remember when he came to give the news to me and Yi Jung and we just froze in shock. Ji Hoo told us that the whole idea had been his grandfather's, but it was clear he was more than okay with how things had worked out.

We were no fools. We knew Ji Hoo felt something for Jan Di, but when he explained the reasons why she was going to live with him, we couldn't argue with them. I found it disgusting that Jun Pyo's mother still wanted to torment her after she had secured her company's merger.

" _I'll be able to see her dream come true,"_ Ji Hoo had confided in me when it was just the two of us. I could only pat him on the back and hope that everything went well.

"Uhhhh…sunbae?"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah! Jan Di is not here."

"Yes, I'll tell her that you came looking for her. Um, I guess I'd better go." She straightened up and turned away.

"Would you like to have some coffee?" I blurted before I realized what I was saying.

Ga Eul turned to look at me, surprised, but then a look of understanding crossed her face as she realized what I probably wanted to talk about.

Clever girl.

"I would love to, sunbae, but I have cram school."

"I'll take you there if you like. I bet it'll be faster in my car, and that will give us time for a coffee."

She thought about it again and then hopped in.

On the way there, our conversation revolved around Jan Di, obviously. Ga Eul was excited that her friend was studying for her dream career in medicine. She had been as shocked as I was to hear that Jan Di was going to start living with Ji Hoo, but wisely said that if anyone was capable of helping Jan Di, it was our friend.

Ga Eul also provided the perfect cover for Jan Di's unorthodox living situation. All college documents would be directed to her house to prevent anyone from knowing Jan Di's new address. The last thing we wanted was for rumors to arise. Being familiar with the staff and students of Shinhwa College, I knew the information would just give them cause to bully her.

It was a good thing that everyone knew Jan Di had F4 backup.

"What better for a Shinhwa student than to have Prince Song in her corner?" Ga Eul said when I made the backup comment. Hearing her call me a prince brought warmth to my face.

I parked my car at a quiet restaurant close to Ga Eul's academy. We both ordered coffee, and Ga Eul ordered dessert to go with it. After the server brought it to the table, Ga Eul rested her chin on her clasped hands and leaned towards me intently.

"So, sunbae… all of this is because of what happened with Yi Jung yesterday, right?"

"I see you cut right to the chase."

"I see no other reason why you would invite me for coffee."

 _Now that's awkward. I've never invited you to anything, mostly because of Yi Jung._

I thought it over. Had I _ever_ wanted to invite Ga Eul out?

"You're too harsh, Ga Eul. I consider both you and Jan Di my friends."

"I'm sorry, sunbae. I know we're friends. Anyway, you came here to talk about Yi Jung."

"To be honest, I was surprised to hear you rejected him before even listening to what he had to say."

"And what could he have told me? Yi Jung has been hurt many times, and I think anything he said would have been out of obligation. I just don't believe that Yi Jung feels something for me. He's just gotten used to me. I've been so close, so involved in his affairs, that he no longer feels uncomfortable about it."

"You can't know that for sure," I countered.

"True. I can't. But I've decided to stay away. My involvement with Yi Jung has wounded me enough. I don't regret it, but I can't be next to someone who is always afraid. Besides, sunbae, if you really loved someone, would you let a few words of rejection deter you? It took me a long time to walk down those stairs, and he didn't even try to stop me.

I could see that Ga Eul's cheeks were growing pink and her eyes were glassy.

 _I see now. She only wanted confirmation, but my stupid friend simply couldn't take the rejection and left_.

"No, I wouldn't let one rejection deter me," I answered her. "I'm sorry about all of this. It is partly my fault for asking you to take care of him."

"No, it's not like that. You and Eun Jae sunbae gave me the chance to give my best effort for the love I felt, and I'm really grateful for that. Who knows? Maybe in the future I'll have another chance." A small, wistful smile passed across her face.

"You've changed, Ga Eul."

"You think?"

It was true. She had changed. More centered, maybe? Here was the girl who believed in fairy tales and soulmates, but her serene countenance and thoughtful words seemed more mature.

"Yes, I do. I hope you know that if you ever need anything, Ga Eul, you can call on me."

"Thank you, sunbae. I'm sure I will," she replied with a big smile.

I stood up and put my jacket back on. "Well, I don't want to detain you any further. I know you've got class. By the way, what is it that you're going to study, Ga Eul?"

"I want to be a teacher. A kindergarten teacher, if possible. I've always loved children."

Even in that the two best friends were alike. But it was true, Ga Eul surrounded by children was a scenario that I could easily picture in my mind. It fit her personality perfectly.

"You'll be great at it."

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

After brewing a pot of tea in the clinic's small kitchenette, I put it on a tray with some cups and carried it into the lobby where Jan Di was sitting on a narrow bench.

Her head was tipped back against the wall and fat tears were running down her cheeks. She was still dressed in blood-smeared scrubs, and her hands lay limply on her lap.

The woman who had come to give birth had so little money that she'd never gone to a check-up or taken a single vitamin. She had clearly been suffering from malnutrition all through her pregnancy. Grandfather had called Jan Di immediately so she could assist him, but the birth presented complications. The baby had presented shoulder first and gotten stuck in the birth canal. Grandfather rushed to perform an emergency C-section, but the child was in acute distress before the procedure even started.

He had died.

They had been forced to heavily sedate the mother in order to finish the surgery. Grandfather asked one of the nurses call me because Jan Di had broken down and wasn't able to keep going.

"Here, drink this. It will calm you down." I offered her a cup. Jan Di didn't answer, didn't acknowledge my presence at all. "There was nothing you could've done, Jan Di. She and the baby were weak from poor nutrition. They were going to struggle no matter what. I know it must have been hard for you."

We heard a door opening up and my grandfather and two nurses came out of the operating room. One of the girls held a small bundle of clothes against her chest. An expression of barely concealed horror filled Jan Di's face.

"It went well," Grandfather said. "She's resting, but we will have to be alert for when she wakes up. It's a real pity something like this happened."

"Doctor…" Jan Di always called my grandfather 'doctor' when they were working. She said it wasn't good to mix personal life with the professional atmosphere of the clinic. "What are we going to do now?"

"Tend to the mother as well as we can. I hope she has someone to look after her for the post-op appointment. It will be hard without her son, but she has to do it."

"Can't we help her? Maybe take her in until she's fully recovered? She's weak and has no money, and-"

Grandfather interrupted her. "Jan Di-ah, are you planning to take care of all the impoverished women who suffer a bad birth? What if the baby survived? Were you going to take care of the feeding, clothing, and education expenses?" Jan Di shut up at once. "It's sad and unfair; you think I don't know that? But this is _life_! You'll see many cases like this in your career, and you need to be ready for them. A doctor can't start crying in the middle of a procedure! She must act! Or else not only one life will be lost, but two! Or did you forget about the mother?"

Jan Di looked shocked by grandfather's words. She leapt up, grabbed her jacket, and ran out of the clinic.

"Ji Hoo, stay with her today. It's necessary that she learns how difficult this calling can be if she wants to keep learning. I'm sorry to be this harsh with her, but it's the only way."

"Yes, grandfather."

I went out and, after walking a couple of blocks, found her staring, unseeing, into a shop window.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm an idiot. It's obvious that things like this happen sometimes. Grandfather was only telling me the truth." She turned around and looked at me. "But it's hard, sunbae. It's so hard to watch a baby I couldn't save die in my arms. Would it have been better if she had gone to an actual clinic? Just because she doesn't have enough money, does that mean she has no right to the best care they can offer?"

"If she had gone to a clinic maybe they wouldn't have taken her in. And if they had, now that woman would be deep in debt. Today a life was saved, Jan Di…"

"But not because of me," she choked out through her tears. "If grandfather and the nurses hadn't been there, I would have killed that poor woman with my incompetence. I couldn't even stay and watch…"

Then Jan Di lifted her hands and slapped herself hard in both cheeks.

"What are you doing!?"

"Waking up. This won't be the last time I cry, but I promise it will be the last time I think first about me instead of the patient. Come along, sunbae, I need to apologize to the doctor and stay on guard for that woman. It's the least I can do."

I saw the determination shining in her eyes while she tried to clean her face and I felt it again. Jan Di hadn't even started college, and while she had read a library's worth of medical books, watched and assisted in births, and taken care of the exams for children under my grandfather's strict gaze, tonight had been the first time she witnessed something so traumatic. The strength and perseverance in her look told me she was going to make it.

"Jan Di, can I tell you something?" I offered her my handkerchief.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked me, accepting it.

"Is just that… I've decided to change my career."

"You what!?"

Over the last few months I had studied with her, read about medicine, learned in the clinic, and even helped grandfather from time to time. It wasn't just the pull to continue the family legacy or the thought of staying as close as I could to Jan Di—although that was a part of the reason. Somehow I had come to _like_ the practice of medicine, and the thought of moving in a new direction was exhilarating.

It was an odd feeling for me, because I couldn't remember the last time I was this passionate about anything but playing the violin or the piano.

"Jan Di, I've decided to keep being your 'sunbae' for a little while longer…"

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

The day was finally here.

I couldn't believe time had passed so quickly! As I looked down at the Shinhwa High School diploma in my hands, the last four years seemed like a blur.

My father had sent me a letter congratulating me and explaining that they wouldn't be attending my graduation for fear my mother would make some kind of scene. Besides, Kang San was also having a small closing ceremony and they had to support him. I was so proud of my younger brother.

I looked around at my classmates as we all stood in line together outside the Great Hall, waiting for the doors to open for the graduation dance. Having spent all my time with Ga Eul and the F4, I didn't know many of them well, but I felt a kinship with them today as we all stepped out into the next phase of our lives. And we weren't the only ones forging new paths. I couldn't help but smile at the memory of Grandfather's surprise when Ji Hoo shared his decision to change course and begin a medical career. Grandfather had actually locked the two of them into the study together for an hour before finally accepting.

At the same time I was in the process of enrolling into Shinhwa college, Ji Hoo was in the process of changing careers. He would take an exam to determine which cycle he would be put in. I had no doubts he would end up in the second or third one, but was still happy because we would be in the same program.

A staff member appeared and announced that it was time to go in. The hum of conversations grew quieter as girls touched up their makeup and boys straightened their ties in preparation for our grand entrance. Truth be told, I hadn't wanted to come, but everyone had insisted: The F4, Ga Eul, Grandfather, and even my own parents.

Thanks once again to my mentor, I was wearing a stunning long green dress that was fitted to the waist and floated diaphanously around my ankles. I also had on the jewelry Grandfather had gifted me for the Art Centre event party because I had forbidden him to spend more on another set. Actually, I didn't know what I was going to do with myself, standing around all elegant and polished in a hall full of people who, frankly, had avoided me by all possible means throughout high school. However, when I finally entered the Great Hall I saw I had nothing to worry about. Woo Bin, Ga Eul, Yi Jung and Ji Hoo were waiting there for me amidst the rest of the students and invitees.

"See all you would have missed out on if you hadn't come, Jan Di?" Yi Jung asked me.

"If you weren't here, I would be already planning my escape, sunbae," I told him.

"You look so beautiful, Jan Di!" Ga Eul came and hugged me.

"You too, Ga Eul!"

"Of course! It's only right for the people who love you most to be with you on such an important day," said Ji Hoo, stepping up beside me and looking down into my eyes in a way I found very distracting.

"Ji Hoo, sunbae…"

"Didn't you know, Jan Di? The F4 has been waiting all day to dance with you." He grinned.

"And that being the case…" Woo Bin took a step forward, cleared his throat, and gallantly held out his hand. "Miss Geum Jan Di, will you do me the honor of this dance?"

I laughed as I laid my fingers over his and he led me to the dance floor.

Thank God Ji Hoo had taught me how to waltz. I had found the skill very practical. Almost all of these fancy events involved the same kind of formal music.

"You look really good, Jan Di. Long hair suits you," Woo Bin complimented me. My hair had grown down past my shoulders already.

"Thank you, sunbae. You're a good friend. Did you know that I've always seen you as the true anchor of the F4? You're the one holding these guys together. They're lucky to have you."

"You'll make me blush, Jan Di," he teased, but then his face turned serious. "Thank you." At that moment the song ended, and Woo Bin softly kissed my right cheek. "Never change." I was saved from having to respond by someone clearing his voice behind me.

"It's my turn now, don't you think?" Yi Jung asked with a smirk. Woo Bin bowed good-naturedly and handed me off, switching places with Yi Jung.

While we spun around the dance floor, I felt a pang of sadness at remembering that he would soon be leaving for Sweden to study. A couple of weeks ago he had told us all the news, and I had immediately worried about Ga Eul, but she seemed to have taken it fairly well.

"Yi Jung, sunbae, I hope you find your soulmate."

"You also believe in that, Jan Di?" He laughed. "I'm a man who enjoys his freedom too much to tie myself down in that way."

"You can say that, but I know the truth. Your heart is one of the purest I've ever known, sunbae. You can't fool me." For a moment, his lighthearted expression faltered, but it was soon replaced by that flirtatious smirk of his, the one that made most girls swoon. Yi Jung also kissed my right cheek as the song came to an end.

"Thanks for everything, Jan Di. Turn into the best doctor ever! Don't forget, I'll be coming back in five years to check on you."

The rest of my night was lovely. As always, there was a group of girls standing behind my sunbaes, waiting for a chance to dance with them, but I was quite surprised when they told me they weren't planning on dancing with anyone else but Ga Eul and me.

"Youngsters, the night will soon come to an end. This is the last song of the night, so enjoy it! Once again, congratulations, graduates!"

Soft notes began to fill the hall, and Woo Bin took Ga Eul to the dance floor. I noticed Yi Jung approaching me for another spin, but Ji Hoo was faster in taking my hand.

"Oh, come on, Ji Hoo! You were serious about having her first and last dance in high school?"

He didn't answer, but looked daggers at Yi Jung as he slipped an arm around my waist and led me out to the middle of the floor. I was puzzled for a moment about what Yi Jung had said. _First and last dance?_

"Oh! I just realized!" I exclaimed to Ji Hoo.

"What?" he asked me.

"The first time I danced with a boy was with you, sunbae. That time when they tricked me into believing Seo Hyun's party was a costume party, so I went dressed up as Wonder Woman. That was my first dance in high school."

"And now it's your last dance, and I'm claiming it, too. I'm sorry to be so selfish." He didn't look sorry.

"On the contrary, I had a great teacher. I no longer have to stand on your feet, see?"

"That is true," he said, leading me into a turn. We laughed as we danced.

The song playing in the background was in English, and I found that I could understand most of the words. It talked about dreams and waiting, being close and at the same time being far away. It was beautiful, and I was truly happy to be dancing to it with Ji Hoo.

When it all ended, we joined the rest of the room in applauding. As I began to walk back towards our friends, I felt Ji Hoo lay his hand on my arm, pulling me aside.

"Come with me."

I found it odd, but followed him nonetheless.

We left the Great Hall and made our way into a little waiting room, one of many alcoves branching off from the main hall. He made me sit down on a pretty black sofa, and he sat down facing me on a matching love-seat.

"I've been thinking for a while of what I should give you for your graduation," He began saying.

"Sunbae, you didn't have to. I mean, you've given me plenty and besides-" He raised a hand to stop me in midsentence.

"I couldn't come up with anything because I know you like simple, meaningful gifts, and my usual extravagance wouldn't do. You're a complicated girl to give a gift to, you know?"

I warmed myself in the light from his smile as he took a small black box out of his pocket. He opened it before me, and there on the black velvet lay a filigreed silver chain, from which hung a lotus flower pendant made of silver and something that looked like inlaid diamonds.

"Sunbae!"

"Will you let me?"

I said nothing, but he was already behind me, laying my hair over one shoulder and unclasping grandfather's necklace so he could put on the one he had just given me. His fingers at my neck sent a shiver through me, and then he was done. He sat back and looked at me intently.

"Jan Di, I hope that this lotus flower helps you remember how special you are. Just as a lotus can make muddy waters clear, you have the gift of bringing peace and joy to any bad situation that comes your way. As I said before, wonders are your thing, and I wish nothing more than happiness for you from now on in this new chapter of your life, your college life."

My hand automatically went to the pendant laying on my chest, gently feeling its delicate shape. Unbidden, tears of emotion pooled in my eyes and escaped down my cheek.

Were there enough words in the world to say thank you for all the happiness I had been given since I started to live with Grandfather and Ji Hoo? What could I ever do in return for such generosity and gallantry?

"Gomawo, Ji Hoo sunbae."

"Don't cry. What would we do if the flower drowned?"

"Silly…" I laughed through my tears.

"Congratulations, Jan Di," he said softly. Raising a hand to cup my face and wiping away a lingering tear with his thumb, he leaned towards me. I closed my eyes as his soft, warm lips brushed my left cheek with a kiss. When we separated, I opened my eyes to find Ji Hoo smiling one of his angelic smiles.

My heart skipped a beat, and a strange feeling washed over me, heating my cheeks with an uncharacteristic blush. What was happening? Before I could consider the answer to that question, Ji Hoo stood up and offered me his hand. Banishing all other concerns, I looked up at him, smiled widely, and took it, following him back to the place where our friends were waiting for us.

º°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jun Pyo's POV**

My eyes snapped open and I bolted upright in bed, soaked with sweat. I wasn't sure what it was, but a bad feeling had suddenly come over me.

"Jun? Are you alright?" Jae Kyung asked me groggily. "It's the middle of the night."

"It's all good; go back to sleep. I just wanted some water."

I kissed her cheek, got up, and left the room.

I didn't want water. I wanted to get rid of the knot of tension that had lodged in my chest.

I poured myself a glass of scotch, sat down on one of the sofas, and stared out the window, thinking about nothing but feeling immensely desperate.

 _What are you up to right now, Jan Di?_

* * *

 **Poor Jun, sometimes I feel bad for him. Then I remember how he fucked up in Macao and it all passes :P**


	8. Feelings

**Yowza!  
Someone greeted me like that last time and I totally liked it, so I'm stealing the greeting Catty-Cat ;) **

**How've you been queens? I hope that everything is alright in your lives. I'm currently undergoing some medical checkups that have prevented me from updating as soon as I want, but know that I'm still here, fierece and strong with new chapters for you ;)**

 **I've received some comments about how you also don't feel like Jun Pyo deserves pity and I'm glad you're with me. Sorry for all the Jun lovers, but I really hated the way he treated Jan Di so I'm going to ask help from my friend Karma to set some things straight.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I wanted to thank the new poeple who had added me as an alert. Please, don't be shy! Leave a comment on my work, I welcome the good, the bad and the ugly!**

 **Thanks to Ladymagenta, NamikazeAi-chan, Marly danguecan, Bad Wolf Jen and Fear Love Hate Life for your reviews, and also, JHsgf82, I haven't forgot about your fic, I'll try to check it out as soon as I can.**

 **And thus, on we go!**

* * *

 **(A year and a half later…)**

 **Ga Eul's POV**

I hiked my bag up higher on my shoulder and scanned the street for my ride, but didn't see any cars. Settling down on a bench to wait, I found my mind drifting to the major changes the last year had brought into my life. Had it really been so long since Jan Di and I had graduated from high school and begun our university studies? She was well on her way to being a doctor and I was learning a lot in my classes to become a pre-kindergarten teacher.

Although my life was almost the same as always, my horizons had expanded while I worked toward my dream. One of the things that _did_ change was my closest friends. By that, of course, I meant Ji Hoo and Woo Bin.

For one thing, though we didn't have much time to meet due to our different schedules, we tried as much as we could to plan times to hang out together that would suit all four of us. Jan Di and I talked almost every day and saw each other more often than we saw the other two, but if we planned a group outing, it was always us four.

For another thing, though I may not have changed very much since high school, Jan Di was another story. My friend had grown up so much that if I hadn't been by her side to witness it, I wouldn't have recognized her. It was obvious to me that a great part of her change was due to the man next to her, Yoon Ji Hoo.

He and his grandfather had taken Jan Di in as family so completely that no one doubted Jan Di was truly the doctor's granddaughter. Ji Hoo, for his part, had entirely reassessed his career path. He was still Jan Di's sunbae, but now he was helping her study for medical classes. He was a semester ahead of her. Being brilliant and the grandson of a great doctor, he was well able to hold his own with students who'd been there longer.

When Jan Di was next to Ji Hoo, I felt as if some sort of bubble surrounded them, an atmosphere that only they shared and understood. Many times I had wanted to ask her if there was more than friendship between them, but I hadn't dared for fear of reminding her of painful memories of the last time she'd fallen in love.

Another big change was my friendship with Woo Bin. Since Yi Jung had left for Sweden, Woo Bin had proven to be a great friend and surprisingly good company. Jan Di had told me many times that his family's involvement in the mafia didn't directly affect Woo Bin's heart. At first, I hadn't believed her; I'd always been a bit intimidated by him. But with time, he had earned my trust and friendship.

In truth, Woo Bin had become something more than a friend to me.

Suddenly, the honk of a car horn shook me from my reveries.

"Yah! Ga Eul! How long are you going to sit there staring into space?"

"Woo Bin sunbae!" I jumped up and ran around to the passenger side of his car, tossing my bag into the back before sliding in next to him.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked me.

"Mmm? I don't know, I already forgot."

"As always, your mind is in the clouds," he teased with a grin. Starting the engine, he pulled away from the curb. "Well, are you ready for today?"

"I t-think so…"

"Come on, Ga Eul. I already told you all you need to do is relax and go with the flow. It will be okay as long as you follow my directions."

"But sunbae, the last time hurt a lot."

"I know," he sighed. "That was my fault. I didn't control my strength. But I promise it will be different this time. Besides, you have you work with me if we're going to do this. Okay?"

"You're right," I agreed, taking a deep breath. "Let's do it."

"Good girl."

We arrived at his house, a place in which I was now known and gladly welcomed.

"Make yourself comfortable; I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

As I took off my boots and jeans, I started to feel more and more nervous, but I knew everything was going to be alright. I just needed to trust Woo Bin. A few minutes later, I came out of the dressing room and Woo Bin was there already, waiting for me.

"Okay, no foreplay this time. Are you ready?"

"Ready."

Without warning, he dove at me and raised his arm to land a punch. Quickly, I took a defensive posture and dodged him, twisting my body to come in low in an attempt to kick his feet out from under him. He leapt away just in time, a mischievous light in his eyes.

This dance went on for some time until, without knowing how, I managed to capture his arm and bend it behind him while my foot tethered him in place. Woo Bin finally fell to the floor of the training room. I put my knee on his back for good measure.

"Do you yield?" I asked between heavy breaths. He started grumbling, but I had him trapped so firmly that I knew it would be only seconds before he surrendered.

"Fine, fine. I yield. Let me go, Ga Eul. It actually hurts." I did so, a smug grin tugging on my lips at his pained expression.

Woo Bin had become my personal defense instructor.

I had decided I needed to learn to defend myself after something that had happened several months ago. Soon after I entered college, a guy in my classes started to talk to me. It all was fine and seemed normal. We even went out a couple of times, and I started to like him a bit. The problem arose when one day he tried to kiss me and I refused. Suddenly everything sweet about the guy disappeared in an instant, and I found myself pinned against a wall as he tried to take the kiss by force. Thankfully, the whole thing happened at a club where Woo Bin was drinking with some friends. Somehow, he saw what was happening and came to the rescue. If I hadn't been so shaken up, it might have been funny. When Woo Bin introduced himself as my friend "Prince Song", the jerk went pale and begged for forgiveness.

Anyway, that didn't save him from a couple of punches from Woo Bin.

After that, it had taken some effort to convince Woo Bin to teach me personal defense. Who better than him or one of his men to do it? I asked him over and over, presenting all the logical reasons for me to learn to defend myself, but he kept putting me off. Upon learning that I was going to enroll in private defense classes after college, however, he decided that he preferred to be the one to teach me instead of someone he didn't know. And once he decided to take me on, he didn't go easy on me.

Today was the first day I had ever managed to beat him. In our last session, I had ended up with a strained muscle in my leg from trying to escape a tight head lock Woo Bin held me in.

It hurt like hell.

"You've learned a lot, Ga Eul. I hope you never need to make use of what I have taught you, but if you do, I think you'll be able to hold your own."

"Thank you, sunbae."

"Woo Bin, are you here?" called a deep voice from outside the training room.

We both scrambled quickly to our feet.

"I'm here, father," Woo Bin replied.

A tall man with a stern look came into the room, and Woo Bin and I lowered our heads respectfully in his presence.

"Oh, Ga Eul. I didn't know you were here."

"Kwan Suk-ssi, I'm sorry to have bothered you again today."

Song Kwan Suk was leader of the Song Family and head of the most powerful mafia group in Korea. His name suited him perfectly: Kwan, meaning strong, and Suk, meaning without movement. The man was a strong and immovable mountain.

"Of course you don't bother me, Ga Eul. Quite the contrary. Do you have any classes later? Wouldn't you like to stay for dinner?"

"Umm…" I turned and peeked at Woo Bin, who winked at me in return. "I would love to," I answered Kwan Suk.

"Perfect." Now his gaze fell upon his son. "Woo Bin?"

"Yes, father."

"Did she beat you?"

"I must admit an embarrassing defeat."

"That means you must practice more. Ga Eul, well done," he said, giving me one of his rare smiles and a thumbs up. "I'll see you at the table, children."

After he left, Woo Bin went for a towel and handed me one as well.

"My father adores you."

I laughed. "It must be because I'm the one female friend you have who is close to your age, decent, and unmarried…"

"Hey now, all of my friends are respectable women."

"Whatever you say, sunbae."

"Yah! You want to end up on the floor again?"

"I thought it was you who ended up there today, sunbae."

Before I could stop him, Woo Bin had hoisted me over his shoulder, spun me around, and flung me to the floor, where he mercilessly tickled me.

With time, our _skinship_ , as he called it, had increased a lot. Before, I used to blush or feel uncomfortable when he was too close to me, even if it was in a defense lesson. But then I had realized that the way Woo Bin touched me was not with the desire to seduce me as he did with his other 'friends'. Our games now included many tussles that forced us to touch.

The realization that it was pleasant for me, to the point that I anxiously expected it, surprised me. It was something I absolutely had to hide from him. I wasn't in love with Woo Bin, but my reaction to our closeness had confirmed that I was definitely attracted to him. The fact that I had admitted that to myself made me blush.

"Come on," he told me after leaving me breathless from laughter and curled into a ball. "My mother probably has the table set and ready."

He offered me his hand to get up and I took it… gladly.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

College was always in chaos at this time of the year. The reason? Final exams.

You had only to stroll down the halls to find more than one person sitting down on the floor with books or notes trying to learn what they couldn't cram in the night before. To get into the library was nearly impossible, as it was already packed with students. The small study cubicles had all been reserved for this week since early in the semester.

I was already finished with my exams. I had taken my last test this morning, and I was sure I would pass it with flying colors. Right then, I was looking for someone.

"Sunbae! Jan Di sunbae!"

My eyes searched out the source of the voice, a male student, and I found her standing nearby. Jan Di turned to look at him as he ran towards her, his books in his arms. Many younger students seemed to seek out Jan Di for help and advice these days, and it was a role in which she shone.

Jan Di had surprised not only her closest friends, family, Grandfather, and me, but herself.

She showed an amazing dexterity not only in studying medicine, but also in her English lessons, in Grandfather's business instruction, and in her etiquette training. I was witness to how much effort it had cost her, and I worried that she would overexert herself, but after months of long, packed days, she was finally starting to see the fruits of her hard work: her accent wasn't perfect, but she could now speak fluent English without trouble, her speech and manners had become more refined and useful for business relationships, and though she wasn't number one in her class, Jan Di was definitely a diamond in the rough from whom much was expected in the future.

A few days after her graduation, Jan Di had sat Grandfather and me down together and made him tell me about his heart condition. The guerilla tactics earned her a reprimand from him and a debt of gratitude from me. Thanks to her intervention, we finally convinced him to go for regular checkups, and now my grandfather lived calmly, as did I, thanks to a bypass that would buy him several more years by our side.

With grandfather healthy, Jan Di had started her college life with very few problems. There were always bitter people who called her 'commoner' and the usual jealousy from those who resented that she was still F4's protégé. However, I had been surprised by how many others were more friendly and relaxed now that I was the only one of the F4 by her side. Some of them had gone as far as to try to form a friendship with her. Jan Di had no problems with that, but I noticed she always kept a certain distance.

" _It isn't easy to find someone like you guys or Jae Kyung,"_ she had told me when I asked her about it. However, once I thought about it, I was thankful for her caution. I had never paid much attention before to the number of guys who found Jan Di attractive or interesting, but suddenly they were everywhere. According to school gossip, more than one of them had invited her out to 'study', but Jan Di always refused. Unless it was with a big group, she never went to anyone's house. I was a little surprised by the revelation of the string of contenders for Jan Di's attention. Jan Di wasn't exactly the 'typical beauty' Shinhwa guys looked for, but it seemed _that_ was exactly what made her stand out. And while her manners were soft and delicate in situations that called for it, she was still the same: defending the weak and righteous with her own hands and at great volume wherever she saw injustice.

What could I say? I was still in love with her.

If time had achieved anything in the months Jan Di had lived in my house, it was to make me more aware of her. Her manners, her changes of humor, her looks, her smiles, the way she slept—and even snored, her insatiable appetite, her sweetness, her tenderness…

If anyone had asked me to tell them how I felt about her, they would have been bored after the first hour, because I was pretty sure it would take me a whole day to describe everything I was keeping inside of me… even if saying it out loud sounded corny.

But despite having her close, despite living with her, even after sharing birthdays, Christmases, New Years, and more, I still didn't dare tell her what I truly felt for her. I was still her sunbae, her best friend, and her firefighter, and I had no intention of losing all that.

 _Coward,_ I would berate myself daily, but I managed to push the thought to the back of my brain when she was near.

The Jun Pyo wound seemed to have healed completely. I never asked, but her demeanor had changed, and when she read something about him in the paper, it no longer triggered her to hide away in her room or put on a falsely cheerful facade. Her peace gave me peace, and I was thankful for it.

Now, as Jan Di greeted her junior, I moved through the crowd to get a little closer to her. After a few seconds of staring at her while she explained something to her hoobae, I managed to attract her notice. Jan Di held my gaze, and I made a subtle move with my head. She gave me a small smile and a slow blink of her eyes before she returned to the explanation.

For us, that was enough: _See you at the emergency staircase._

Shinhwa University had a wide emergency staircase on the side of the main student building, just like the one where Jan Di and I had first met at the high school, and the landing on the seventh floor was an ideal place to hang out without being disturbed. I got there first and sat down to read a book while I waited for her. It wasn't too much later when I heard fast steps coming up the stairs.

"I'm here!"

"Welcome. Breathe," I told her and handed her a bottle of yogurt I had bought at the campus store. "How did you do on your exams?"

"Good. I think. I know everything about first aid backwards and forwards, but I still stutter on some of the medication names. I know which ones they are when I look at them and read the boxes, but in an oral exam I might die."

"You'll make it. Besides, learning the names is really important because-"

"-we will be the ones telling the nurses exactly what to give the patients. I _know,_ sunbae," she huffed and rested her head on my shoulder while I slipped my arm around her to caress her hair.

Somehow this kind of touching was far more common with us now: holding hands, leaning against each other, hugging. I wasn't sure how it had happened, but it did, and I wasn't complaining in the least. Of course, we weren't together all the time, but these were ways we had to show what we were feeling when we'd rather not talk. The silence Jan Di and I shared was still as comfortable and special as always.

It seemed the whole student body had come to their own conclusion about the nature of our relationship, even if it wasn't true. Most thought we were a couple, or on the way to being one, due to the great amount of time we spent together; I hadn't taken the speculation seriously until a conversation with a friend made me think.

" _So… you're finally together, huh?" Woo Bin asked me._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _What do you mean what do I mean? Aren't you, you know… together? A couple?"_

" _Jan Di and me? No, not at all."_

" _What!? After that display of affection I just witnessed? After your meaningful glances and inside jokes and having whole conversations without having to say a word?"_

"… _we do that?"_

" _Ok, look. Ji Hoo, you don't have to pretend with me, especially after all this time. It's been more than a year since Jun Pyo left."_

" _I don't know what you mean."_

" _You're in love with Jan Di, right?"_

" _Woo Bin…"_

" _We never found out, Yi Jung and I, what happened in New Caledonia. We just knew the fight started after you said you were going to date Jan Di. Somehow I knew then that the love you had for her went beyond friendship."_

" _The only thing I wanted to do was protect her."_

" _Is that enough? Seriously? What will happen the day Jan Di falls in love again, only this time with someone else? Would you smile and help her with her new relationship, all the while feeling like shit inside?"_

" _I can't tell her…I can't. If she doesn't accept me…"_

" _She… well, I guess I should shut up. I'm just telling you, you shouldn't hold your feelings back just because you're afraid."_

I'd had a lot of time to think over Woo Bin's words since that day.

I felt that Jan Di loved me, but what if she only saw me as her sunbae? What if to her I was only the friend who had supported her so many times? I couldn't bear to have her reject me and then avoid me out of sensitivity to my feelings. I knew that at some point I wouldn't be able to stand it and would spill it all, but for now, I wanted to be selfish and enjoy her love, even if it was just because I was her friend.

 _I want to be with you forever, Geum Jan Di._

"Huh? Did you say something?" she asked, lifting her head from my shoulder.

"No, nothing," I answered.

"I thought I heard you say my name."

"I think you're sleepy."

"Don't doubt it. But I have to present this paper in…" she checked her watch, "twenty minutes. And after that, clinic time."

"Sleep those twenty minutes then, and I'll wake you up."

I made a space between my legs. Jan Di sat down in front of me and leaned back against my chest. Her head rested perfectly in the space between my neck and shoulder, and within minutes she was asleep.

º°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Woo Bin's POV**

I couldn't believe how fast time was flying by. Ji Hoo, Jan Di, Ga Eul, and I had all successfully passed our final exams, and we were now on our way to the fifth and fourth semester of our studies.

We knew almost nothing of Jun Pyo except what we read in the papers, Christmas and birthday calls, and what Jae Kyung told Jan Di in her letters; none of the F4 had spoken to him face-to-face in all that time.

The other person who had become something of a stranger was Yi Jung. We skyped very occasionally; between his classes and the women who still surrounded him, he didn't have a lot of free time. There was also a seven hour time difference, so I was surprised when I heard my phone ring early in the evening and saw his number on the screen. He was up late, even for him.

"Yo, man, how've you been?" I greeted him.

" _Good, thanks. A little bit busy as you can see,"_ he said with a smirk, pointing the phone's camera to his bed. I could just make out a blonde bundle hidden beneath the sheets.

"Hot night?"

" _You can't even imagine. What about you? Don't you have some sad woman waiting whose husband isn't giving her the attention she needs?"_

"No, I don't. Hard to believe, huh?"

" _What's happened to you, Don Juan?" he teased._

That was something I had been asking myself more and more lately. My dating life, which used to be a daily source of entertainment, was practically non-existent now. The worst part was that I knew the reason behind it but didn't dare to say it out loud.

"Classes are taking up more of my time now," I lied.

" _I see, I see…"_ He paused for a second. _"Hey, how's that thing with Ga Eul coming along? Are you still giving her the personal defense lessons you told me about?"_

I swallowed hard.

"Well, she has improved amazingly since the last time you and I talked. She can even hold her ground for a couple of minutes with my chief of security."

" _Who would have guessed that little Ga Eul had it in her? It's hard to believe,"_ he chuckled.

"That's because you haven't seen her these past years. She's changed a lot…"

" _Hey, hey… Woo Bin, don't tell me that you…?"_

"What? Me? Of course not! Ga Eul is a good friend. I only offered to give her classes so she would save her money. Besides, you and she-"

" _Me and she nothing. You know she rejected me."_

"Come on, Yi Jung. Anyone could see she was still in love with you, and you were an idiot for not realizing it."

We remained quiet for a few seconds. We hadn't mentioned that since the day he told me about it.

" _Maybe you're right, but that's in the past. Now I'm a free man living in a foreign country. What better scenario for the number one Casanova in the world?"_

"Sounds perfect for you."

" _Anyway, to be honest, even if you liked her –which I find highly improbable– I just can't picture you and Ga Eul as a couple."_

"Are you insane? If, by some twist of sorcery, anything like that ever happened, Jan Di would kill me! That's enough to keep me at bay, man."

He laughed.

" _You're totally right."_

We talked on about nothing for the next twenty minutes and then said goodbye, but even after hanging up, I was still thinking about what Yi Jung had said. He seemed to have completely forgotten he had ever had feelings for Ga Eul; the clear proof was lying in his bed. However, what about Ga Eul? Had she forgotten him? I had never dared to ask. Besides, when we were together, we never mentioned Yi Jung, as if by tacit agreement. I was curious to know whether her silence indicated sorrow, or that she just didn't care anymore.

While I was thinking, I felt my cellphone vibrate.

 _ **Class canceled. Ice cream? My treat. ~Ga Eul~**_

Those few words swept the last few minutes of pondering out of my head while I grabbed a jacket and typed a quick answer.

 _ **10 minutes. Usual parlor? –Woo Bin.**_

º°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

The beginning of my fourth semester in college had been quiet. Time had gone by like a flash living with Grandfather and Ji Hoo. I hadn't realized how much until I found myself anxious to go _back home_ while I visited my parents. I just couldn't feel otherwise for the place in which I had lived so many experiences and found my life's direction.

My family had returned to the city, and my father was taking care of the laundry shop again. Right after they moved back, Ji Hoo told me that if I wanted to go back to living with my parents he would get Grandfather to let me do it, but I knew deep inside me that the place I now belonged was with the Yoon family.

All would have gone on as it was if it weren't for a girl I met during the consolidation of classes. After every year of medical school, the student population shrunk considerably, weeded out by intense testing and increasingly difficult classes. I had Ji Hoo to thank for always helping me with my studies.

The girl's name was Han Ju Mi, and from the first time we met, she reminded me somehow of Jae Kyung; born in a golden crib like the rest of the F4, but with a strong character; not caring what the rest of the world thought about her, and determined to do what felt right. I liked her, and we became friends instantly. There was just one teeny tiny problem…

"Sunbae! Ji Hoo sunbae!"

Ji Hoo turned around.

"Jan Di!" Ju Mi ran to catch up to me and Ji Hoo. "Hey! How are you?"

"Hi, Ju Mi. All good." I smiled at her.

Ji Hoo bowed his head slightly and pressed his hand on my back to let me know he would go ahead to our staircase, then he turned to leave.

"Oh, sunbae… you're already leaving?" Ju Mi asked him with a pout.

"Lots to study," he said as he walked away.

"I'll see you later, sunbae!" Ju Mi, undaunted, waved goodbye. When he was out of sight, she turned to face me. "Oh, Jan Di, you're really so lucky to be so close to one of the F4."

"I've never looked at it that way. We're good friends whether he is part of the F4 or not."

"Of course! I know you don't care about that kind of thing," she said, elbowing me playfully. "But either way, I just can't understand how you don't melt under that gaze of his… He's just _too_ handsome."

I really didn't need her to tell me the obvious, but Ju Mi had a habit of remarking on how handsome Ji Hoo was, or intelligent, or talented, or any other of his many qualities.

"Jan Di, are you serious when you tell me that nothing has ever happened between you and sunbae?"

I blushed immediately.

"Of course I'm serious. As I told you before, we're really good friends." _And I'm not planning on telling you he kissed me once._

"I envy you. If sunbae gave me even a tenth of the attention he gives you, I wouldn't hesitate to tell him how I feel."

That was Ju Mi for you, uncomfortably honest. Lots of guys had confessed to her since I'd met her, and I couldn't begin to imagine how many more there must have been before that. She was extremely beautiful, with hair falling in light brown waves around her face, and she always looked radiant. I introduced her to Ji Hoo the same day I met her because she saw him when he came to pick me up. From that point on, she had been smitten. Every day, Ju Mi asked me something about him, and I'd seen her trying to talk to him many times. It was clear that she liked him.

Ju Mi and I talked a bit more and then she went to her class, but not before asking me to send her greetings to Ji Hoo.

I quickly made my way to the seventh floor staircase and found Ji Hoo, peaceful as always, reading a medical text with his glasses on and a couple of yogurt bottles beside him.

He greeted me with his typical "Welcome."

"Thanks, sunbae," I said, taking the bottle he offered me. I sat down beside him and sipped the drink. "Oh yeah, Ju Mi asked me to tell you she sends you a warm hello."

I wasn't sure if Ji Hoo had heard me because he didn't respond.

"Maybe I should stop calling you 'sunbae' so often," I mused aloud after I finished my bottle.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because I've noticed how frequently Ju- other people do it. And I think I called you that even more repeatedly than the rest… I wouldn't want you to get bored."

He put the book down and softly brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"The way you call me 'sunbae' is special. Never compare it to the honorific by which everyone else calls me. Okay?" He leaned over and bumped his head softly against mine. I couldn't help but smile at him. "Are you done for today?"

"Yes, but grandfather gave me a day off from the clinic, so I think I'll go see Ga Eul. We haven't had girl time in a while."

"Have fun then. I would take you there, but I still have classes."

"No worries. I can take the bus."

I scooted away from him a little and took out a book from my bag. Soon I felt his head resting on my lap while he resumed his own reading.

I settled in to wait until he needed to go to class. He didn't have to ask me to stay for me to know he hoped I would. It was understood. Ji Hoo and I communicated in our silences as if we spoke out loud.

I played with his hair while we read, and mentioned once or twice some medical vocabulary we needed to remember for later.

After fifteen minutes I heard him sigh, a sign that our time together was up. We put away our books, picked up the bottles, went down the stairs to second floor, and said good bye at the emergency door. Ji Hoo ruffled my hair and I chuckled.

As soon as my feet hit the ground floor, I started running, excited that I was going to see Ga Eul.

 **(Minutes later)**

"Jan Di!"

"Ga Eul!" We hugged each other. It had been nearly a month since we last spent time together. "How are you?"

"Good. Just give me a sec while a finish this text." I watched her move her fingers furiously across her touch screen. We had both received the latest model of smartphone for Christmas from Ji Hoo and Woo Bin.

I looked around the small coffee shop for a waitress and ordered us both cappuccinos. Ga Eul put her cellphone down, and we got down to chatting; we had lots of catching up to do.

She told me about her personal defense lessons with Woo Bin, her college classes, the friends she'd made, the papers she needed to work on, and how excited she was to finally get to start practice teaching next year, which meant working directly with children.

I told her about the projects in Yoon group, the weird teachers, Grandfather's health, the clinic, my patients, and Ji Hoo. When I reached that point, it was impossible not to mention Ju Mi.

"You'd like her, Ga Eul. She is very like Jae Kyung unnie, but she has this unique spark that makes me think those two would clash a bit, although I know they would also be good friends." I smiled.

"I never thought there might be a person out there with Jae Kyung's character. But at least this time you know that this Ju Mi is someone without any ulterior motives."

"Well… now I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?" I internally chastised myself for bringing it up, but if there was someone I could talk to about everything running through my head, it was Ga Eul.

"I mean that, I _know_ that she's not just friends with me for this reason but… she definitely likes Ji Hoo sunbae."

"Who doesn't like Ji Hoo sunbae? He's an F4." That was true.

"It's not only that. She really likes him, and every time she sees him, she starts calling him 'sunbae'. And when Ju Mi and I are together, the only thing she can talk about half the time is 'sunbae this' and 'sunbae that'."

"Does that… bother you?"

"Well, it doesn't _bother me_ , bother me, but it's not like she doesn't have a huge line of guys dying to be with her. She's really pretty, you know? I find it weird that she hasn't picked any of them; there's more than one handsome guy after her."

"Yes, but maybe to her, none of those guys compares to Ji Hoo sunbae."

"Well…" I thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I guess I can understand that."

"Jan Di, have you stopped to think a bit about the reason you feel… bothered by Ju Mi's interest in Ji Hoo sunbae?"

"Not really. Besides, I already told you it doesn't bother me. It was just an observation."

"I cannot believe you're still this dense." She covered her eyes with her hand.

"Huh?"

"Haven't you considered for just one minute the possibility that you might like Ji Hoo?"

"Of course I like Ji Hoo."

"And there we go again. I meant, have you considered that you might like Ji Hoo as a _man_? You two get along better than most couples I know. You literally talk with your eyes and gestures, you spend most of your days together, you know each other's tastes better than anyone, you have a natural _skinship-"_

" _Skinship?_ " I laughed. "Where did that come from?"

"That's what Woo Bin calls it, but that's not the point, Jan Di. The point is that I've always wanted to tell you this, but I've held myself back because of…" she took my hands in hers, "…well, because of Jun Pyo. I've never mentioned it because I was afraid to bring back bad memories. But after all this time and watching you change so much through the years thanks to Ji Hoo sunbae…" she sighed. "I just want you to be happy. You're my best friend."

"Ga Eul…" I realized how much it weighed on her to mention Jun Pyo's name to me. "It wasn't necessary to get so worried about me, but I appreciate it. Hearing or talking about Jun Pyo is no longer an issue for me. Healing took time, but I assure you that everything that happened is already part of the past; and it's true that sunbae helped me get through it, but there was also Grandfather, and Woo Bin, and you."

"That's good to know, but let's return to the main point. Do you really, _really_ feel nothing more than friendship for Ji Hoo sunbae?"

"What are you saying Ga Eul? He and I are-"

"Don't you dare say 'just friends', because that would be the most hypocritical thing you could say to me."

"Come on, Ga Eul. I care for Ji Hoo sunbae very much, but to say that I see him as something else…"

"You've never imagined it?"

"Okay, what's going on here? Since when do you have such an interest in my love life? And with Ji Hoo sunbae, for that matter?"

"It's just… you don't _see_ yourself when you talk about him, or know how you look when you stand next to him, Jan Di. I bet you anything that every person who sees you thinks you're a couple."

I was at loss to answer that, so I quickly tried to turn the tables.

"I could say the same thing about you and Woo Bin sunbae," I finally told her.

"What!?" She looked shocked.

"It's true! You're always together, you go out for dinners and ice cream and movies, he helps you with your homework, he picks you up from college, he teaches you how to defend yourself-"

"He taught you, too!"

"Ga Eul, I had some lessons with his family's instructor. You have been having 'private lessons' directly with him. If you tell me I should feel something for Ji Hoo because we get along, fine. Then I can say the same thing about you and Woo Bin."

Truthfully, I had just wanted to rebut her arguments about Ji Hoo because it had made me feel uncomfortable, but I wasn't expecting Ga Eul's cheeks to flare up, making her look like a ripe tomato.

"Ga Eul…" I gasped. "Don't tell me that you…"

"Who? Me? Nooo, how can you say something like that Jan Di?" She gave a high, nervous laugh, but I wasn't buying it.

"Who were you texting before I arrived?"

"A friend… from college."

"I'll say I believe it just for the sake of laying this to rest."

We subsided into temporary silence, lost in our own thoughts, but the arrival of some pastries helped bring us back to safer topics. After a couple of hours, we said goodbye, promising to get together much sooner next time.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ga Eul's POV**

After my meeting with Jan Di, I went straight to Woo Bin's house; as she'd guessed, it had been him texting with me before Jan Di's arrival, but for some reason I hadn't wanted to admit it when she asked me about it.

On the bus ride, I started thinking about our discussion. Woo Bin and I –and the rest of the world– had long ago noticed the bond between those two, but according to what Woo Bin had told me, Ji Hoo sunbae was afraid to let Jan Di know what he felt and risk ruining what they already had. That was why we had decided to intervene. I had been the obvious choice to talk to Jan Di, but what I wasn't expecting was for her to turn the tables on me.

It was true that I was attracted to Woo Bin. I felt insanely curious to know what it would feel like to be the woman he lavished with attention and care. The few times I'd seen a woman by his side while he was the "Don Juan", she'd always seemed happy. Thinking about it, though, I had to admit that I hadn't seen Woo Bin with a new 'girlfriend' in quite some time.

But to go from 'attraction' to 'love'? That was a bit too much.

I got off the bus near Woo Bin's house and let myself in, walking through the foyer and into the living room to find myself intruding on a fraught scene between Woo Bin, his father, and two other men I'd never seen before. One was a short, chubby man with the same dangerous aura as Kwan Suk, while the other was a guy close to Woo Bin's age. They were all startled to see me there, and I had the same reaction.

"Then, Kwan Suk-ssi, I hope we can reach an agreement," said the short man.

"Of course, Dong Yul-ssi. We will." Kwan Suk turned to me with a smile. "Ga Eul, don't just stand there; come in."

"I apologize for intruding like this. Nobody told me you were busy." I was mortified to have walked into the middle of a private meeting like that.

"Don't worry, my dear. We had already finished," Kwan Suk assured me. I saw the man who I now knew was Dong Yul bowing down and leaving with the young man behind him.

"Ga Eul," Woo Bin rushed to my side. "I'm sorry! I wasn't able to let you know we had visitors."

"Don't worry, sunbae. Is everything alright?"

"It would be best if we go out. Father, is there something else you need from me?"

"No. We said all we had to say. Now we just have to wait. Go on, you two, have some fun."

Woo Bin took my hand and led me to his Ferrari –one of the many outrageous sports cars he owned. We hopped in, and Woo Bin drove aimlessly for a long time. He was tense and wasn't talking, but I had learned that driving relaxed him, so I sat quietly and let him do it for as long as he needed.

After thirty minutes, we stopped near a park and got out to sit on a bench. He looked down at the ground as he began talking.

"One of the things I hate most in the life I live is the pointless fighting. Lee Dong Yul is the chief of the northern territories and has been slowly but surely expanding his dominance. Still, the head of the Song family is the absolute chief of all the territories and is in charge of administrating them. There's no way to forget or disregard that, and now we have to settle a dispute between the south chief and the north chief over a territory they both want." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "This could end in a river of blood."

"Woo Bin…"

"There are days I wish I could forget. My family ruling over the biggest mafia in Korea."

"But you're not like those gangsters we watch on TV. You and your father live your lives following a code. You still believe in words like 'honor' and 'loyalty'. Don't put yourself on the same level as those people."

"It's not that simple, Ga Eul."

I took his face in my hands and forced him to look at me.

"I know you, Woo Bin. I know who you are. Don't _you_ forget who you are. Believe in yourself as I do."

"Ga Eul…"

Before I could react, he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly.

It was in that moment that I realized how hard it must be for Woo Bin to carry the burden of being the heir of the Song family on his shoulders. I snaked my arms around him and hugged him back, and hoped against hope that this small gesture could provide him some kind of comfort.

I didn't know that at that moment a pair of eyes was watching us.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

Ga Eul's words made me think.

 _She's not the first person to ask me if Ji Hoo and I are a couple. In the years since high school, more than one girl has asked me before going to confess her feelings. I've always told the truth and never felt uncomfortable about it. But maybe… maybe it's because I know Ji Hoo will never accept girls like those. I care very much for Ji Hoo, maybe even more than he cares for me. And I_ need _him. My life wouldn't be complete without him-_

I halted my thoughts and my steps. My life wouldn't be complete? Wasn't that a little too dramatic? I pondered over it a bit more and realized that I actually couldn't imagine a life in which Ji Hoo wasn't with me. Even if I had to return to my old life with lots of half-time jobs and a public university, I would want him to be there.

 _But then, what would happen in the future?_

 _We would finish college and I would have to leave Grandfather's house, but we would still be friends._

 _And what would happen when we looked for jobs?_

 _We would still see each other when our paths crossed professionally._

 _And what about when a girl he truly likes comes along? What will you do then, Jan Di?_

I couldn't answer myself. In the cold silence following that question, a hole opened up inside me at the thought of Ji Hoo making a life with someone else.

What was this sudden pain?

I wasn't sure, but it was definitely not the feeling I should be having. Because I cared for Ji Hoo, the thing I wished for him the most was his happiness, right? That happiness would be complete with a woman by his side with whom he could have a family, the family he had always wanted. I hadn't realize how much the idea bothered me until this moment, and it made me feel angry at myself. It was ridiculous to feel something so absurd.

Before I noticed it, I had arrived home.

"I'm back," I called as I came through the door.

"Oh, hello, Jan Di."

I can't begin to describe my surprise when I found Ju Mi sitting in the living room.

"He-Hello, Ju Mi."

"Why are you here so late?" She asked me curiously.

"Um… well, I…" What was I supposed to say?

"I help Jan Di with her homework several times a week. Besides, as you already know, we're very good friends." Ji Hoo came to the rescue, entering the room and giving that explanation as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh, I see. Sunbae, you always manage to help everyone." Ju Mi smiled at him warmly.

"Jan Di, would you help me prepare some tea?" Ji Hoo asked me.

"Yes, sure."

I followed him to the kitchen and watched him start a kettle.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I tried to call you to warn you about this, but your phone was off."

I took out my cellphone; the battery was dead.

"I must have forgotten to charge it yesterday," I grumbled.

"That's okay. I know this is a bit unexpected, but don't worry. She doesn't know you live here."

"What is she doing here?" I shocked myself with my petulant tone and the harsh way the words came out of my mouth.

"As I told you, it was unexpected. When I finished my class, I headed to our staircase to read a bit before coming back because I knew you wouldn't be here until later, but then I found Ju Mi crying on the third floor landing."

"Did something happen to her?" Now I was concerned about my friend.

"Her brother suffers from a strange heart condition, and it seems today he had a heart attack. He's older than her, but only 34, married with one child. His is an odd illness, and the doctors haven't been able to discern the reason he's like this. He's a healthy man apart from his weak heart, and when the doctors told him today they couldn't find a way to help him, the shock led to his attack. The thing is, as you know, we have lots of connections thanks to the Yoon group, and I know a doctor that may be able to review Ju Mi's brother's case and maybe offer a second opinion. I offered to bring her home so Grandfather could also give her his opinion."

"Did you bring her on your bike?"

He looked at me, puzzled.

"No, I had Secretary Park pick us up."

 _Why did I ask him that? That's not the issue here!_

"Oh, I see. I'm glad you're trying to help Ju Mi, sunbae. She must be so worried about her brother. I hope the doctors can come up with some answers."

"So do I."

We stood there with nothing else to say, and I started to feel oddly nervous.

"Well then, I guess I'll go to Ga Eul's house for now."

"Just do your homework in the living room. Grandfather will be here soon, and then I'll arrange a ride home for her. You don't need to go."

I was about to ask 'Really?' but I bit my tongue. I had already said enough to make me feel ashamed of myself.

We went back with hot tea, and I immediately started to do my homework while Ju Mi and sunbae talked more deeply about her brother. You could tell Ju Mi was truly worried about it, and in that moment, she was completely focused on everything Ji Hoo told her about the cases the doctor he knew had resolved.

Ten minutes later, Grandfather arrived. After Ji Hoo explained the situation to him, he promptly joined the discussion.

It was almost half an hour later when Ju Mi stood up to say goodbye.

"Thank you very much, Ji Hoo sunbae, Yoon seonsaengnim; you have given hope back to my family. I'll make sure that my sister-in-law goes this very weekend to meet with this doctor."

"Don't mention it. Just let me know how he progresses."

"Yes, seonsaengnim."

"Miss Han," Secretary Park appeared behind her, "the car is ready and waiting."

"Yes, thank you. Jan Di, are you coming?"

"I still need some help with next week's paper. I'll leave in a while."

"Oh, okay. Then will you walk me to the door?"

"Um… yes, of course."

We walked to the car, but before entering, she pulled me aside, far from Secretary Park.

"Jan Di, I just want to ask you this again, because we've been friends for some months now." She inhaled and looked deeply into my eyes. "Between you and sunbae, there's only friendship?"

I had answered that question a million times before; I'd told her more than once that there was nothing else between me and Ji Hoo, and I should've done it again, but for some reason, it was proving difficult to say 'yes'.

"I've already told you, Ju Mi." I answered her, a bit exasperated.

"But I need to hear it one more time."

"Yes, between Ji Hoo and I… there's only friendship." She beamed at me. I tasted vinegar.

"Then, I want you to be the first one to know it, because you're a very dear friend to me. I'm going to confess."

"What!?"

"I'm surprised too! But after today, I've realized what a great person sunbae is. Not only a pretty face, he's someone who cares and can make you feel at peace just by being next to you."

"W-When will you do it?"

"At the end of the semester, I think. I'm so nervous! I'm not happy about my brother's misfortune, but it had given me a chance to talk more to sunbae, and I will seize everything within my reach to get to him. Jan Di, will you help me?"

I felt an awful _déjà vu_ sensation when Ju Mi asked me this.

"I think… I think that when it comes to something as important as this you should do it on your own. You wouldn't appreciate it if I were to push a guy who was in love with you in front of you, right? You would like him to get your attention by his own means."

"Well, when you put it like that… I think you're right. You know me so well. Anyway, it means a lot that you've listened to me. See you tomorrow, Jan Di."

"Yeah, see ya."

I watched the car drive away and wanted to jump off a cliff.

Since the moment I laid eyes on Ju Mi in the living room of the house-of _my_ house, I had been seized by jealousy. The very thought that she may have ridden Ji Hoo's bike had made me snap at him like a shrew; and despite knowing that she was there to look for any hope for her brother's health, I had wished with all my strength for her to go away.

When had I become such a despicable and selfish person? And worse than that, how could I have been so blind? It was as clear as water! I was in-

"Jan Di? Are you alright?" Ji Hoo had come out to get me.

"Yes, all good. I'm just a bit tired. I think I'll go to bed early today."

"You won't eat dinner?"

"No. Make my excuses to grandfather, please."

I was about to go inside when I felt him take my hand.

"Are you really alright?" He had a worried look on his face.

 _Was this what Ga Eul meant about all the girls who had come to ask me if Ji Hoo and I were a couple?_

I had seen Ji Hoo suffer after falling in love with Seo Hyun, and what I told him that day on the beach was still true: all I wanted was for him to find happiness, because if he wasn't happy, I couldn't be happy, either. So? Why couldn't I be happy for the possibility that Ju Mi might have caught my sunbae's attention?

That was exactly it. He was _my_ sunbae, _my_ firefighter, _my_ Ji Hoo…

"Yes, don't worry. I'm just tired, sunbae."

I quickly went in, gathered up my stuff, and hid in my room.

I couldn't remember the last time I had cried. Since I had started living with Ji Hoo and Grandfather, I hadn't had a reason to shed a single tear, and now they were flowing uncontrollably.

 _Is it too late? Does he feel the same? What would happen if I were to tell him?_

I'd never stopped to think about us as a couple because I'd never thought that at some point we would have to separate. When had this feeling begun? How long had it been living inside of me? Why didn't I see it when it was right in front of me?

One thing had suddenly become excruciatingly clear: I was completely in love with Ji Hoo.

* * *

 **Okay, so now we have seen finally some GaBin, a couple that was totally born as an accident. I never in my wildest dreams imagined them together but, what do you know? I kept writing and they kept getting closer, :P Hope you like it, sorry SoEul fans :( I really didn't planned it.**

 **And now Jan Di! She finally opened her eyes! Oh my! What would happen now? Will she confess?**

 **I have a little surprise for you too. I'll post a YouTube trailer for this fic on the next chapter, it's really amazing! My good friend KireikoAmi made it for me ^^**

 **Till next time my queens! Take care!**


	9. Discoveries

**Hello there my queens!**

 **It's been a while huh? I'm really sorry but lots of stuff happened in my life, starting with my hubby getting his leg in a cast for three weeks...It was really difficult those days; but he's all better now and I've been trying to pick up where I left lots of things and one of those was this, the fic. ;)**

 **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. I can see lots of you agree with me about Jun Pyo and I'm all smiles about it. I also notices how many of you liked the GaBin couple! Thata makes me even happier! That couple came out of the blue so I'm really happy they're getting love from all of you. Oh...and Jan Di, FINALLY noticing her feelings. What do you think will happen now ladies?**

 **Catty-Cat, I know how difficult it can be to wait for an unfinished story but I promise you this one already has an ending so is just a question of how fast I can translate. I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW LONG JAN DI WILL TAKE IN TELLING HIM! That would take all the excitement away! You'll just have to read, hehehe...**

 **Oh, another thing, I don't know if you have but I already posted my fic trailer in the pinterest page (Just look for the board of the otter and the firefighter in pinterest under Nerwen Tasartir user) and also I've already updated the pics for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! ^^**

 **Thank you very much for reading!**

* * *

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

Halfway through the semester I was as stressed as I could be. There were papers, expositions, exams, hospital visits—and besides all that, I was trying to follow up on the diagnosis for Ju Mi's brother and figure out Jan Di's behavior.

Ju Mi's sister-in-law had come personally to thank grandfather and me for putting her in contact with such a great doctor for her husband. It turned out that the cardiologist we recommended thought her husband had a good chance of recovery with a transplant, which was an extreme approach the other doctors hadn't dared to bring up due to the high risk and her husband's frail condition. But after so many years of fighting, they were both willing to try anything to save him; Ju Mi had been in charge of keeping me up to date on everything concerning her brother, and I was glad to be able to help a friend of Jan Di's.

Jan Di, on the other hand, had been acting strangely for the past few weeks: being distant, going to bed early, doing her homework at the library… Something had happened to her, but for some reason she didn't want to tell me what it was.

I knew Jan Di well enough to know that it was useless to try to force her to say anything. When she was ready, she would tell me, but this behavior had gone on long enough, and I was starting to worry.

This afternoon, I had planned to see her in our usual place, but after waiting for an hour I finally got up and rode home. It was dark by the time I arrived, and I found her doing her homework at the kitchen table, an empty cup at her elbow.

"You didn't come to the staircase," I said. She jerked as if I had startled her.

"Oh! Mmm… I'm sorry, sunbae. I had to go to Jung seonsaengnim to check my conclusions on ectopic pregnancies and time flew by. I'm sorry I didn't call you." She looked sheepish, and I decided to let it go.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Good. That's one less paper to worry about," she said, stretching and pulling out the pins that held her hair, letting it hang down her back. It had grown a lot, and when she took it out of her customary bun, it took on a wavy effect that I loved. I stepped closer and reached out a hand to feel the raven locks.

"It's gotten long."

"Yes! And it keeps me warm in winter," she replied with a smile. Less than a minute ago she had been weird, and now all was back to normal.

Women.

"Will you trim it soon?"

"As soon as my personal stylist gets a space in his busy schedule," she said, cocking her eyebrow at me. Since the first day I had cut her hair, no one else had. Now I was the only one allowed to do it. This was one of the many tacit agreements we had.

"You know I always have time for you."

"Lately we've both been drowning in papers and class assignments. I've started to feel bad about asking for your help with my homework when I know you have your own."

"But you only ask when you need help with something really difficult. You know more than you think. You've advanced steadily in the last couple years. Grandfather is even talking about having you learn French, Japanese, or Chinese soon."

"What!?" She let out a mortified groan. Jan Di had finally finished her English studies, and I could see that the idea of learning a new language so soon worried her. "Grandpa wasn't kidding when he said he was strict. I just finished my homework, but that doesn't exempt me from presenting the reports of the last board meeting."

She looked at me and pouted.

"Would you like some help with that?" The pout always worked.

"You're an angel! Would you like some tea while we check the documents?"

"Sure."

She got up and set the kettle on the stove. I always enjoyed watching Jan Di flutter around the kitchen. It was such a natural thing for her. Her small, familiar gestures were a delight to me, and I had to remind myself not to stare.

Jan Di put the cup she had used in the sink and took out two matching mugs we had bought together. When it was ready, she poured the hot water into a smaller tea kettle, arranged the rest of the tray, and carried it toward the table.

It all happened in a split second. It was as if I was watching Jan Di in slow motion as she slipped and lost her balance, everything she was carrying falling on top of her.

Her scream struck fear through me.

"Jan Di!"

I was at her side immediately, quickly gathering up the broken porcelain so it wouldn't cut her. When I looked her over, I saw with dismay that the hot water had splashed directly on her abdomen. Without thinking twice, I carried her to the bathroom adjacent to my room. I sat her down in the bathtub, stepped in after her, and turned on the cold water as high as it would go. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to stifle another scream.

"I know it hurts, but it's necessary so that-"

"-we can minimize tissue damage and scarring. I know, but it _really_ hurts."

"A little bit of cold water is nothing for my otter, right?"

I got her to smile but it didn't last long. She was tightly grasping my shirt sleeve to try to bear the pain.

"Young master!? Are you alright?" came a concerned voice from outside the door.

"Yes, Secretary Park. Please tell Mrs. Shin to clean up the kitchen. There was a small accident, but it wasn't too serious, thankfully."

"Of course. Please tell me if you need anything else and I'll bring it."

My household staff was more attentive than ever since I had made an effort to get to know each and every one of them. Thanks to Jan Di.

"I-I'm f-free-zing," she stuttered.

I turned off the valve, unclenched her fingers, and lifted up her shirt to check the burn site. Jan Di flinched.

"The skin is a red and irritated, but it doesn't seem to be badly burned. Still, it would be best to apply a cold band. Dry off, and I'll bring your pajamas."

Jan Di nodded, and I discarded my slippers and rolled up my pants before leaving her in the bath. I went to her room to get her clothes, and, although I knew a complete change was needed, I still blushed a little when I had to rifle through her drawers for her underwear. After bringing Jan Di her pajamas, I went back to her room to change into mine, since doors of my bedroom were still an open grid.

After I finished, I gathered the first-aid kit and waited for her to come out.

"Sit down," I instructed her when she opened the door. "Lift up your shirt so I can apply the cream and the cold band."

I was relieved to see that her pink skin wasn't blistering. At most, it would be a little bit tender for the next few days.

However, while I was working I couldn't help but be aware of how close we were sitting. I tried to be as professional as possible, but that didn't prevent my mind and body from reacting to the nearness of this woman who had rendered me a love-struck fool for so many years.

Jan Di had grown. At nineteen years old, her body had left behind its childish charm to embrace the curves and strength of womanhood. Her legs were still lean and muscled from her old jobs, but now they were shapelier due to the constant exercise of going up and down the stairs. Her waist had narrowed, accentuating the soft swell of her hips. Her belly was gently curved and, to my eyes, perfect, made more so by the alluring dimple of her navel. Her breasts had stayed the same, but I had to make an effort to avert my eyes when she wore any garment with even a slight hint of cleavage.

That was me, a twenty-one year old man spreading cream on the skin beneath the ribs of the girl he loved, trying to control his body's natural responses.

 _If Jan Di could see inside my head she would hate me._

I finished promptly with the cream and applied the cold band delicately. I finally breathed again when I took my hands off her body.

"I think that will be all. I'll check you again tomorrow and-" my words tapered off when I saw her face. Flushed red and avoiding my eyes. Had I done something inappropriate? Had I lost myself too much in my thoughts while brushing my fingers against her skin? "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Thank you. I'll go to bed now. Good night." She stood up so hastily that I knew I had _definitely_ done something wrong.

"Wait." I took her hand and forced her to look at me. "What happened?"

Jan Di was close to me now due to the tug I gave her, but even up close I couldn't decipher the look on her face. The eyes I knew so well were staring at me in a different way. I'd never been bothered by the silence between us because we had always been able to understand each other. But this silence was not the same; it was heavy, charged. I didn't know what was happening. Jan Di's gaze lingered on me, and my heart raced. I saw that she was agitated as well, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

"Jan Di?" I raised my hand to her face, a gesture I did almost daily, but now it felt totally different. Her eyelids fluttered closed at my touch, and when she opened her eyes again, the look she gave me wiped my mind clean of everything except the desire to kiss her.

I swallowed and leaned in.

She didn't move.

The front door swung shut. "I'm home! It was a good day at the clinic."

We both flinched and jumped back. Jan Di ran to meet Grandfather.

"Haraboji! How are you?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"Good, good. How are you my dear? Are you alright? Your face is flushed."

"Jan Di had a little accident with boiled water. I already flushed the area with cold water and then applied cream and a cold-band," I told him, stepping out of my room.

"A burn! Are you alright, Jan Di?"

"Yes, Grandpa. It was more a scare than anything else, but sunbae acted so quickly I don't think any permanent damage was done."

"You must be more careful. I wouldn't want to see my pupil get hurt."

"Thank you, Grandpa."

"Mr. Yoon, welcome. Shall I serve dinner?"

"Yes please, Mrs. Min. Jan Di, would you join this old man to eat?"

"Of course!" Jan Di answered, "Besides, I still haven't finished checking the documents of the last board meeting."

She kept conversing with Grandfather as they moved to the dining table, and I went back to my room to clean up the first-aid kit.

 _That was dangerous._

I finally gave up and sat down heavily my bed.

What had happened?

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

Last night had been close. Too close… I still couldn't understand how I had let myself get lost in the moment like that when I had tried for weeks to avoid contact with Ji Hoo. I gripped the edge of my desk and tried to master my runaway emotions. The memory of his warm hands on my skin flooded my mind, and I closed my eyes against the rush of longing and lust that went through me. Had I imagined that almost-kiss? I fought to banish thoughts of Ji Hoo from my mind.

It wasn't that I wanted to avoid him, but now that I had realized my feelings for him, I just couldn't return to our easy rapport, somehow. It was painful to keep sharing the same level of intimacy that we had always enjoyed, not knowing how he felt about me. And frankly, I didn't have the courage to ask him.

So I ended up hiding in an empty classroom on the third floor.

"Jan Di? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" I turned around to see who it was.

"Kyung Mi…"

Jung Kyung Mi was my Research Projects teacher. He was the youngest teacher I'd ever had, and he was really handsome. He was always surrounded by co-eds waiting for him to forget ethics and dive into a student/teacher relationship. What they didn't know was that his heart already belonged to another.

It had been an afternoon at the beginning of the fourth semester when I entered what I assumed was an empty classroom. I was stunned to see teacher Jung hugging someone who seemed to be a student. I tried to step back without making any noise, but naturally, me being me, I had tripped on a trash can with a loud crash. I quickly hid in the next classroom. Quick steps receded as someone ran away down the hall. Seconds later the door opened and Kyung Mi found me.

For some strange reason, we ended up talking, and he confessed to me his feelings for a junior student and how, for several reasons, it was impossible for them to be together. We ended up developing a strange camaraderie, and it was relaxing to have someone else to talk to.

"You look weird." He told me, sitting down in front of me.

"I feel weird," I answered.

"Well, if you think about it, you've always been weird," he teased.

"Yeah, you're right."

He was surprised at my lack of response. We usually bantered amicably, but today I didn't feel like it.

"Now I _know_ something is going on."

"Yes, what's going on is that now I understand what you're going through."

"What I'm going through… Are you talking about Ji Hoo?"

"Bingo." I wasn't even shocked he figured it out so soon. Apparently everyone but me knew about my feelings.

"Well, it was only a matter of time before you noticed."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Would it have changed something?"

"I don't think so."

"How did it happen?"

I spent the next ten minutes explaining the whole story. Until then, I hadn't told anyone.

Telling it to Ga Eul would have meant enduring her 'I told you so' and her pressure on me to confess as soon as possible. Who was left?

Woo Bin? No way.

Ju Mi? Yeah, right.

Ji Hoo? I'd die first.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell him how you feel?" Kyung Mi asked.

"I wouldn't know how… I don't know whether he feels the same."

"I would be inclined to say he does."

"Everyone thinks that, but we've always been friends. He's always taken care of me, he made it possible for me to get back with my ex-boyfriend, and he has protected me these past few years. What if he only feels a friend's love? What if it's a brother's love?" I shuddered at the idea. Burying my head in my hands, I let out a small groan of defeat. I felt dejected and completely lacking in confidence.

"Jan Di," he said, putting a hand on my head, "I do know what you're feeling, but my advice is to tell him how you feel. Who's to say he doesn't reciprocate?"

"And if he doesn't? I would ruin what we have right now."

"Isn't that a risk you're willing to take?"

"I don't know. I'm scared."

I heard him sigh, but he didn't say anything else, and I was thankful for that. The last thing I needed was someone else telling me the things I already knew, but at the same time I didn't want to be alone.

The sound of the door opening startled us both.

"Oh, I… was looking for Jan Di."

Ju Mi had come in; I had forgotten I was supposed to meet her to finish a report.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice the time," I said, picking up my books. Before turning to leave, I whispered to Kyung Mi, "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime. Take care, Jan Di." He smiled.

I walked beside Ju Mi to the library. She kept glancing over at me, a strange look on her face.

"Do you want to tell me something?" I asked her.

"Well, yes…" She grinned. "How do you do it, Jan Di? Always surrounded by intelligent and handsome men!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, don't play dumb! I'm talking about Jung seonsaengnim. I interrupted you, didn't I? I'm so sorry, I didn't know that you guys…" She left the phrase hanging.

"That we what? Ju Mi, I think you're confused."

"Oh, come on, it's me!" She winked at me. "I promise I won't tell."

"Ju Mi, this is a huge misunderstanding. Jung seonsaengnim and I were just talking."

"Of course! I totally get it."

I was too drained to keep arguing with her. In the end, it didn't matter what I told her. She insisted on believing I had some sort of tragic, forbidden romance with our teacher. I didn't think it was important, but only because I didn't know then that it would lead to a gigantic mess.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jun Pyo's POV**

I woke up well rested, an unusual feat for me. I usually started the day stressed and in a bad mood, but I was getting better. In the last two years my body had gotten used to my lack of sleep, and it was no longer necessary to send a terrorized servant to wake me up. It wasn't that the job was easy; I had simply changed.

I looked over at Jae Kyung, still asleep next to me, and I sighed.

She didn't deserve this kind of marriage. I tried to do everything in my power to improve the situation, but it wasn't easy when part of your heart belonged to someone else who was forever out of your reach.

After an hour, Jae Kyung got up and we both got dressed to go down to breakfast with my mother. She had notified us a week ago that she wanted to speak to us about a new project she had in mind.

"Do you have an idea what this is about?" Jae Kyung asked me.

"No, but you know how the old witch is. Surely it's one of those works which will further exalt the name of the Shinhwa Group."

We arrived at the dining room and the table was already set, with my mother sitting at the head of it.

"Good morning, mother."

"Good morning, Jae Kyung darling. Jun Pyo, won't you greet your mother?"

"Good morning," I said gruffly.

"Unfortunately, I can't spare as much time as I would like, and I won't be able to stay long, so I'll go straight to the point. I want to open an art school here in Macao."

"An art school? There are plenty of those out there already." I found the idea strange and not innovative at all.

"Yes, I know. But the difference is that this school will be only for highly privileged children who show genius in the areas of painting, music, and dancer. Of course, we'll only take the cream of the crop."

"It seems like a great idea, mother. How did you come up with it?" Jae Kyung asked her when she saw I wasn't going to support my mother.

"Actually, I've been thinking about it quite a bit. I just haven't had time to plan it all out. A couple of years ago the Yoon Group had a similar idea. However, the concept came from a… questionable source, and I decided not to take part in the investment of a poorly planned project."

"Yoon Group? You mean Ji Hoo?" I asked.

"Yes. I have heard that his "Yoon Art Centre for Kids and Teens" has garnered a good response, despite its weaknesses, growing beyond initial expectations; so I don't see why my idea, which is better planned and directed to the right people, wouldn't be even more successful.

"I will be happy to help you with your idea, mother."

"Thank you very much, Jae Kyung. Occasions like this reaffirm that you are the best woman my Jun could have taken as a wife."

Tension filled the room, but no one responded to her comment.

"Speaking of that, Jun Pyo, when are you planning to give me grandchildren?"

"Excuse me?" Was she serious?

"Is not that I'm anxious to be called 'grandmother', but it would be nice to know that the next heir of Shinhwa group is on his way. I dare not think that Jae Kyung doesn't want the same thing."

"Shut up! We will decide that for ourselves! Isn't it enough that you-?" I had to bite my tongue against the words that rose up in my mind: 'that you pressured me to marry against my will?' While those were my true feelings, I didn't want to hurt Jae Kyung more than I had already.

"That I what, Jun Pyo? I don't think I have wronged you in any way at any time. All I have ever done was out of concern for your happiness."

"You don't know the real meaning of that word."

"Stop it, Jun Pyo. I will not allow you to talk to me in that manner. It is completely expected that I worry about your future and that of the Shinwa Group."

"Just because my sister has managed to break free from your claws thanks to her husband being intelligent enough to keep you out of their lives doesn't mean you can keep making decisions about mine. I've lost enough thanks to your _concern_ for my happiness."

And that was it. I knew I had fucked up big time. Jae Kyung excused herself with a tight, hurt smile on her face, and I hated myself for it.

"Get out of my house," I snapped at my mother before going after Jae.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jae Kyung's POV**

After Jun Pyo's outburst, I fled to the balcony in my study. It was where I always went when I wanted to be alone.

After a couple of minutes, I heard him come in behind me.

"I'm sorry," he said, but I didn't turn around. "You know that I—"

"I know you didn't say it with ill intentions, Jun. Don't worry about me."

"Of course I worry about you," he sighed and hugged me from behind. "You're my wife."

Bitter laughter rose up in me at those words. Our marriage was something… nonexistent. We had managed to become friends and improve our relationship over the past two years, but what we had wasn't a marriage. Not really.

I clearly remembered our first time together. We were both a little tipsy after one of those tedious parties his mother organized, and we were having a great time laughing and mocking all the supercilious stuffed shirts who had bowed and scraped before her. When we arrived home, I had dared to kiss him, something he usually tried to do as little as possible, but that day he didn't reject me. A kiss led to a caress, a caress led to taking off our clothes, and the trail of clothes led to our bed. It was the first time for both of us, and the alcohol was making us clumsy, so there was no romance, no candles, no hushed and tender words, just the trial-and-error fumbling of a couple of novices.

I had been happy that he had made me his at last. I felt like our relationship was finally beginning, but it all crumbled when, after we finished, Jun Pyo started to tremble and retreated to the bathroom. I thought it was because of what we had just done, and that maybe he was feeling a bit shy, so I decided to go and propose to him that we take a bath together. But the bathroom door was locked, and from within I heard his muffled sobs. I just stood there, frozen.

My _husband_ had cried after making love with me for the first time. Was there anything more humiliating than that?

After that night, we'd had sex many times, but that was all it was: sex. Need and passion. I knew Jun tried really hard to love me, but I also knew the truth he refused to acknowledge, the words that had burst out of him at breakfast with his mother.

"It's just that my mother unnerves me." He continued.

"I know, I know." I turned in his arms and took his face to give him a kiss. "What about having dinner together?"

"Yes, of course. I'll finish early today."

"Besides, we should start researching what we can about this art school your mother wants. If she's basing it on a project by Yoon Group, perhaps we could call Ji Hoo and ask him."

"No, we must do it as she wants, or she will gouge our eyes out."

"But it's been a while since you talked with Ji Hoo. He's your best friend."

"I know, but he knows I'm busy. Besides, I called him for Christmas and his birthday. It's not as if we don't talk at all."

"But—"

"I have to go now, but I'll see you at dinner, okay?" He kissed me again and left.

I was sure Jun Pyo didn't want to know more than he needed to about Ji Hoo because Ji Hoo was the one taking care of Jan Di.

I sighed heavily and forbid myself to cry. It would've been ridiculous and cruel. Day after day I encouraged myself to believe that with a little bit more effort, I could make Jun Pyo love me, that soon we would be a real couple, because that's what I had promised myself since the day we married. There _had_ been changes between us, and that's what gave me hope.

"All right then, let us start with this prodigious art school project."

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

Things were going moderately well. Why moderately? Because the company, clinic, and university affairs were all running perfectly, but Jan Di was still behaving strangely toward me. When I confronted her about it, her only answer had been 'It's all good, sunbae. The weird one is you.'

Still, we didn't see each other as often as we used to in the staircase, we spent less time doing homework together, and now, with her new Japanese classes, I saw her even less. I was at a dead end.

"Sunbae… Sunbae, are you listening?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, Ju Mi. I have been too distracted today. Forgive me."

"That's okay, I get it. It must be complicated to be the heir of one of the major financial groups of Korea, and on top of that, you are studying to become a doctor."

"Yes, but either way, I'm sorry. You're talking about your brother's condition and I—"

"I already told you it's not a big deal. We are still waiting for a match, but he's very high on the transplant list, so it's just a matter of time."

"I'm glad everything is going well."

"I owe it all to you, sunbae. Thanks to all of this, I have managed to discover how amazing you are."

I wasn't a fool. I knew Ju Mi liked me, but it wouldn't be easy to tell her I couldn't respond to her feelings when the time came. First because she was Jan Di's friend, and second because even after rejecting her I would have to follow up on her brother's case. Nevertheless, that didn't mean I couldn't dampen her constant advances.

"The amazing one is my grandfather. He's the one who got you that contact. By the way, Jan Di's late."

"Mmm, she might take a little while longer." I saw her grinning.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well, I promised Jan Di I wouldn't say anything, but I think that because it's you she won't mind. You're her friend and sunbae. Besides, I think you and I can help her."

"Help her in what?"

"I think Jan Di's in love!" She squealed.

It was as if the earth had shattered in two. I was sure I heard an ominous noise inside my head.

"She is actually denying it because all this is a little bit complicated, you know?" Ju Mi kept going. "But I'm sure she's just being brave and is trying to give her all until she graduates."

"Why until she graduates?"

"Come with me; we may find them."

Ju Mi was thrilled as we walked the college corridors, but I felt I was moving on automatic pilot, my sole purpose to find out the truth. It wasn't impossible for Jan Di to be in love. Of course, it wasn't, but in my head there was only one question.

 _Why not me?_

Hadn't I given her everything I was for all of these years? I had sheltered her, comforted her, cared for her. I was her friend, her rock, her sunbae, her firefighter, her counselor, her playmate… I had been everything for Jan Di. Was it selfish to want something in return? Had it been foolish of me to have hope that her feelings would match mine someday?

"They're not in the classroom. Then… the library!"

I walked along after Ju Mi while my brain kept drawing pictures of the happy ending for Jan Di and me that I had dreamed of since the first day she had come live with us. All I had kept hidden for years started to surface. My desire to be with Jan Di was all-encompassing, deeper and more profound than any normal 21 year old man felt for the girl he loved. My life simply wouldn't be complete if Jan Di wasn't in it. To hell with 'If she's happy I'm happy'. If she wasn't by my side, I wouldn't be able to go on…

"Yes! There they are. Can you see them, sunbae?"

Through the open doors of the library I watched a beaming Jan Di chatting with Jung seonsaengnim. I had taken classes with him and always thought he was a great person, but in that moment he was my mortal enemy.

"Now you understand the whole graduation thing? Certainly neither of them wants any trouble, so the best thing we can do is to support them and help them get through this remaining time. Don't you think?"

I knew Ju Mi was saying something, but I wasn't paying any attention. All my senses were fixated on the two of them. He seemed to be excited about something, and she just smiled and looked excited as well. I hadn't see her smile like that in _weeks._ A strong emotion washed over me, and I recognized it immediately. I had lived with it throughout all the time Jan Di had been Jun Pyo's girlfriend.

Jealousy.

I was turning to leave when I saw something that made me freeze in place. Jun seonsaengnim took out a small box from his backpack and offered it to Jan Di. She opened it and found a ring.

I smashed my fist against the door.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

I hadn't been able to get up the courage to talk to Ji Hoo, but I didn't have much time to think about it. College classes, Japanese lessons, and the company kept me busy, and I used them as an excuse to avoid Ji Hoo, although they had never stopped me before.

I was with Jung seonsaengnim in the library because he told me he had great news to share with me.

"All right, spill it! What is this great news of yours? I'm already late to see Ji Hoo and Ju Mi."

"Oh, well, if you're going to be so sweet about it, I just wanted to tell you she agreed to be my girlfriend. That's all, you may go."

"What!? How come? Tell me everything! Oh my God, congratulations!" I was truly happy for him.

"I know right? I can't believe it myself."

He started to tell me the whole story. It turned out the greatest obstacle had been her father because he didn't looked with favor on a teacher who went after a student, but after her mother's intervention and a long discussion in which Kyung Mi had said everything he had wanted without letting anyone intimidate him, her father acknowledge that only a honorable man was willing to give everything for the woman he loved. Thus, he accepted their relationship.

"Straight from a novel. Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. If I'm honest, all the time I was proclaiming my thoughts and feelings I struggled to not get weak knees. Her father is a man raised in the old ways, and he told me 'You remind me of myself when I first asked my father-in-law permission to court my wife.'"

"Aw, that's so romantic. I'm so happy for you. Now, what's the plan?"

"Well, we are together and have a relationship, but we planned to wait until her graduation next semester to make it official before the university. We want to avoid any kind of trouble. Actually, though, I don't think I can make it that long without doing something."

I saw him search for something in his backpack and he took out a small box. Every girl in the world knew what came in a box like that. He handed it to me and asked for my opinion. When I opened it, I found a magnificent engagement ring with a single lovely diamond in the middle.

"This is… it's beautiful, Kyung Mi. I can assure you she will accept without thinking it twice. Besides—"

A loud sound interrupted us, and we both turned to find Ji Hoo and Ju Mi at the doors.

"Sunbae…" I said. Ji Hoo turned and walked swiftly away. "I have to go," I told Kyung Mi, returning his box.

"Go!"

"Ju Mi, what happened?" I asked her when I met her at the door. She looked scared.

"I-I don't know. We just came looking for you because you were late."

"Pick up my stuff, please!" I ran after Ji Hoo and finally caught up with him on a back patio.

"Sunbae! Please, wait! What's going on?"

"Everything! Everything is going on, Jan Di. Tell Grandfather I won't be at the clinic today."

"What's wrong with you!?"

"Didn't you hear me!?" He suddenly spun around and dropped his books, grabbing me forcefully by the arms. "Everything is wrong with me, so I want to be alone. The last thing I want is to think."

I had _never_ seen Ji Hoo raise his voice or lose his temper like that. For the first time in my life, I was scared of him.

"You're… hurting me."

"Wouldn't that be a nice change?" he said cryptically, and then brusquely let me go.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean!?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I don't know anything anymore, Jan Di! All this is ridiculous! I would prefer if you just stay away from me so I can…" he scoffed. "I don't even know what is it I want to do, but whatever it is, do not follow me."

"Sunbae…" I was worried. "Please, wait!" Suddenly, Ji Hoo pulled me into his arms, holding me so tightly against his chest that I could barely draw breath.

"Why is it that you? How is it that you-?"

A sound coming out of his cellphone distracted him. He let me go, more softly this time, and checked the message.

I was utterly confused. What was happening to my sunbae? How could I fix it?

"Jan Di, we need to go," he said urgently.

"No. First I need to know what's going on with you."

"Jan Di, listen to me. I need you to remain calm." His whole demeanor had changed. The anger was gone. Now he just looked worried.

"Sunbae?"

"That text was from Woo Bin. Ga Eul has been kidnapped."

* * *

 **Le gasp! What now!?**


	10. Despair

**Hello there my beautiful queens!**

 **I know it's been quite a while since I last updated but I had a major change in my personal life that I would like to share with all of you... I'M PREGNANT! \^o^/ I'm super happy and excited and terrified all at the same time. You can imagine how this first few weeks have been and so I'd like to apologize for the delay, but I was just too busy getting my pills and controls done. I'm quite well, my baby is too so I just wanted to share the happiness =D**

 **Well, then, without any further ado, here is the new chapter! And Catty-Cat, I don't know why but I think you might hate me at the end of this chapter, please now I won't make you suffer long (possibly)**

* * *

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

Putting aside our recent argument and my anger, I picked up my stuff from the floor, called Secretary Park—who arrived in minutes with an SUV, and took Jan Di home.

"Sunbae? What has happened? How is it that Ga Eul..?" Jan Di was crying nonstop.

"I don't know yet, Jan Di. I haven't been able to communicate with Woo Bin, but I will as soon as I drop you off at home."

"I want to go with you."

"No. Woo Bin told me clearly in his message that you needed to be safe. He isn't completely certain who did this, and until he is, our main concern is to keep you and Ga Eul safe. It's widely known that the best way to attack a person and sorely wound them is not to attack the body…" I looked intently at her. "It's to attack the heart."

I could see Woo Bin cared for Ga Eul. I didn't know how deep his feelings ran, but I was sure he was immensely worried for her. I knew that if something like this happened to Jan Di, I'd be lost.

"Sunbae?"

"We're here." I helped her out of the car and then leaned down to look into her eyes. "Jan Di, don't you dare leave the house. Do you hear me?"

I saw her agitation and knew that sitting at home was the last thing she wanted to do, but she nodded, understanding the severity of the situation. Giving me a hug, she ran inside. I could already see several men dressed in black stationed around my house, their eyes constantly scanning their surroundings. Surveillance from the Song family, no doubt.

"Secretary Park, tell Mrs. Min to give Jan Di a sedative. Have her mix it into her tea or something. Jan Di won't be able to calm down knowing what's happening right now. Send Mr. Choi to wait for my grandfather until he finishes his shift in the clinic, and I'll need you to get me a coat and ensure that my papers are secured."

"Yes, young master."

If, God forbid, anything happened to me, I needed to have all my documents in order. Secretary Park would take care of it.

We had to move quickly. Concern was buzzing in my ears. Since Jan Di had become my reason for living, Ga Eul had turned into a great friend and ally. She was one of us—not the F4, just 'us'. If something happened to our little pack, the rest of us would stand up and defend it.

I arrived at Woo Bin's house to find it buzzing with activity, the security guards flocking all over the place in their black suits and ear pieces, seeming edgy and angered.

I looked around for my friend, and Woo Bin's second-in-command of security led me to the living room.

"Woo Bin…"

He was putting on a pair of black gloves, but at the sound of my voice, he raised his eyes to look at me.

I shuddered.

I had only seen that look one other time, on Jun Pyo, during the darkest days of his life when he didn't care who he hurt or why. But these eyes were colder and more soulless.

"What did you find out?" I asked him.

"Lee Chul Moo, son of Lee Dong Yul, chief of the northern territories." His voice was hoarse and monotone.

"It was him?"

"The son of a bitch sent me a message."

Woo Bin showed me his cellphone.

 _ **Dear Prince Song, it is not my wish to hurt your young girlfriend, so I anticipate your cooperation in obtaining domain over the southern territories. I expect a positive answer from your father. Remember: she will pay the price for any delay or false movement.**_

"They got to Ga Eul when she left campus with a sick man act. When she lowered her guard, they tried to force her into a car. My bodyguards went to help her, but it was an ambush. There were three of them for each one of our men. They tell me Ga Eul fought with all her might, and that's what worries me… These people are not playing."

"What are you waiting for?"

"For my techs to triangulate the exact location of her GPS chip. The one in the bracelet I gave Ga Eul for her birthday is at her home, but if we're lucky, the one in her backpack will tell us where she is, and then…"

I watched him crack his fingers before forming fists.

Both Woo Bin and I had placed GPS devices in Ga Eul and Jan Di's belongings, a simple precaution we had hoped never to need.

"What can I do?"

"I need you as my conscience, because right now the only thing I want to do is kill him." He turned to look at me "I'm not kidding, Ji Hoo. I want to kill him, plunge my fists into his guts and twist them while I watch him moan in pain… I need him to suffer for everything he is making her go through. And I would enjoy it. I'm _sure_ I would enjoy it; watching his blood spilling and hearing his screams—"

"I'll be with you," I cut him off. I knew this wasn't who Woo Bin really was, and it wasn't healthy for his mind to be harboring such dark thoughts.

"Jan Di?" he asked.

"At home, safe. Your men are there."

"Good."

"Young master, we have located Miss Chu's device. It's in a paper factory outside of town. Our investigation shows it has been closed for the last five years; it's abandoned. Our best chance is to go and verify she's there."

"Have everything ready; we'll leave immediately."

"Says who?" a stern voice asked.

"Father…" Woo Bin looked up to see Kwan Suk appearing from the garden.

"Well, Woo Bin? Are you thinking of going there and starting a shootout to rescue Ga Eul?"

"I wish to very much, but I won't. I was actually about to ask you to come with me. Trust me, father, the pride of the Song Family is constantly in my mind, but please understand that so is Ga Eul's welfare."

His father looked at him for several second before granting his petition.

In less than two minutes we were on our way.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Woo Bin's POV**

With every moment that passed, the only thing I could think of was Ga Eul… hurt, unconscious, _dead_. The mere idea made me tremble all over and feel sick to my stomach.

I knew the reason this fucker was doing this. Chul Moo's father was sick and planning on making him the successor to the power of the Lee Family, and because my father and I had refused the way they wanted to use us to take the territory, Chul Moo had opted to take the matter into his own hands by directly threatening me. My only advantage? The fact that the asshole didn't know I had a lead on where he was, the element of surprise…

I had to thank Ji Hoo for being with me. I knew that if anything happened to Ga Eul, not even my father would be able to stop me. But I knew Ji Hoo could.

"We've arrived. Boss, we did some recon. There's no doubt that they're here," one of the men said to my father.

"Good. But I'm stepping back. Woo Bin will be leading you this time." He turned and looked at me.

"Yes, father. Ji Hoo?"

"Right behind you," he assured me.

I took a deep breath and tried to exert some control over myself. Then I addressed the men.

"Listen up. I need you to neutralize all the external security as quietly as you can. Try not to kill them, but do whatever you need to do in order to subdue them. After that, we will enter. Since he doesn't know we've found him, chances are his inside security is a little lax. This has to be quick, men."

Within moments my staff had taken down the guards outside with ruthless efficiency, and the so-called security the fucker had on the inside couldn't even begin to measure up to my own. We picked out the one who seemed the weakest and broke him in a blink. He let us know that Chul Moo only had three men with him.

 _Perfect._

"Ji Hoo, try to stay in the back until we know we've neutralized all of them. I don't want something to happen to you, too." He nodded. "Moo Kyul, Jung In."

"Sir," both my personal bodyguards replied as one.

"With me."

We entered quickly but quietly. The factory was huge, and every slight sound produced an echo. We decided to start in the obvious place: the basement. For holding someone hostage, it was the ideal place.

We went through the first sublevel and heard nothing, but as soon as we descended to the second one, we picked up the echoing sounds of soft music and chatter. As we approached a heavy door set into the wall, the sound got louder.

"Deal with it," I ordered tersely.

It was more than enough. My men went through the doors, and the sounds of screaming and fighting ended abruptly after just a few seconds. It was Moo Kyul who came out to make the announcement.

"Sir, everything is ready."

I entered the space, my eyes scanning the room for Ga Eul. It looked like a big storehouse with several other rooms leading off of it. There was a table, two chairs, a TV, a radio, and on the ground, Chul Moo, his nose gushing blood thanks to one of my men. His other two minions were unconscious in a corner, but when I saw Jung In dragging a half-dressed man out of one of the rooms, I began to tremble with fury.

"Sir… I think it would be better if you check in here first. She might need… medical attention," Jung In said.

"Ji Hoo!" I called.

"I'm here. Want me to go with you?"

I nodded and entered the room.

Nothing will ever erase that image from my head.

Ga Eul was lying on a bed, unconscious, handcuffs securing each of her wrists to a metal headboard, her lips split and bloody, her blouse open, and her jeans on the floor…

Fear gripped my heart and squeezed.

"Ga Eul, Ga Eul wake up!"

Ji Hoo approached the bed and covered Ga Eul's exposed body with a sheet, then focused on trying to elicit a reaction from her. Jung In came back in with the handcuff key and set about releasing her chafed and bleeding wrists from their bonds. I simply hadn't reacted yet. My brain was still reeling from the shock of seeing her like that. I had to make an effort to speak.

"Jung In, follow the plan and bring my father here." He acquiesced and left. For the first time, I approached the bed. "Ji Hoo, tell me she… please tell me they didn't…"

"No, I don't think so. It seems that we got here just in time, but she has been drugged." He showed me the pills on the floor. "She won't react for now, but I can tell you she fought tooth and nail, literally; her wrists are cut from struggling with the cuffs, she was beaten in the face and ribs, the scratches in her legs tell me she didn't let her jeans come off easily, and the same goes for her blouse—several buttons are missing."

The next few seconds happened too quickly and at the same time seemed to take place in slow-motion. Rage filled me, erasing everything from my mind except the horrifying image of Ga Eul's battered body. I didn't hesitate for an instant before pulling the gun from my belt, sliding back the lock, and walking to put a bullet between the eyes of the fucker who'd dared to hurt her. However, before I could walk two steps, a force came from the side and knocked me to the ground. I'd never seen Ji Hoo move so fast, or tackle so hard; living up to the teachings of the F4. The fact that Ji Hoo didn't like to dirty his hands didn't mean he didn't know how to use them.

"Snap out of it! You can get revenge later, but we need to take her to a hospital, now!" he yelled at me.

 _He's right. This can't end hastily for them, not if it's in my hand. I need to cool down and think about it calmly… I am Song Woo Bin, and I will make them remember that fact for the rest of their miserable lives._

"We will take her to my house. The family doctor will prepare a room if necessary. I don't want her to deal with any more stress." I finally said. I also didn't want her out of my sight, but I didn't mention that.

"Good thinking."

"Young master," Jung In was back. "Your father is here, as well as Mr. Lee."

I'd instructed them to call Dong Yul when we arrived. I thought I would feel compelled to spare Chul Moo's life if his father was there. I straightened up and returned to the storehouse just in time to see Dong Yul throw a hard right hook to his son's face. It was just one, but more than enough to put him on the ground again. My father stood a few steps behind him with an inscrutable expression.

"Mr. Lee," I greeted him coldly.

"…Young master Song." His voice quivered.

"I don't think I need to explain the reason why I asked them to bring you. I apologize if it was a bit brusque."

"It couldn't have been any other way." He was seething. "I never thought you were this stupid!" he berated Chul Moo, kicking him hard in the side.

"Calm down, please. I won't do anything against your son. However, I have to tell you that I was not the person most affected by this attack. Ji Hoo?" I called back toward the room and he emerged with Ga Eul in his arms. "She…" I pointed at her and allowed cold fury to fill my eyes, "had _nothing_ to do with this matter. Nothing."

Mr. Lee paled as he finally understood the true gravity of his son's mistake. Chul Moo had not only tried to bribe the son of the mafia Chief in Korea, he had tried to harm his 'girlfriend'. For the first time, Dong Yul looked worried.

Ji Hoo went on ahead of me so he could begin to treat Ga Eul immediately. I put a few men on them to ensure their safety. Then I turned to Dong Yul again.

"It's fortunate for you that this matter didn't go any further than it did. We can leave it here. Nonetheless, Mr. Lee, I wish to hear no more about the seizing of the southern territories."

He _had_ to accept this condition. It was mandatory and he knew it, but it wasn't an easy pill to swallow. He had been a step away from reaching an agreement with my father, and now his own flesh and blood had ruined it for him.

"It will all remain as it was…" he said through clenched teeth.

"Good. I have no intentions to stretch this meeting out any longer. Chul Moo," I crouched at his side, watching as he tried to contain the blood hemorrhaging from his nose. He looked at me with pure hatred in his eyes. "Today was just a warning. Mess with my woman again and I will literally rip your insides out through your nose. I swear it." I felt too little satisfaction when I saw him shiver in fear.

"I assure you this won't go unpunished, young master Song. Of course it won't. And I trust that this _dispute_ won't injure the bond between the Lee family and your own." His words came out edged with humiliation. A man like Lee Dong Yul wasn't use to groveling to anyone.

"Father," I said, pointedly ignoring Dong Yul. Let him suffer for a bit worrying about the family relationships. "I think we're done here."

"This is your party, Woo Bin," my father reminded me.

"Then… Mr. Lee, can I ask you a favor?"

"Name it, young master Song."

"This guy—" I pointed to the man Jung In had hauled from the room where Ga Eul had been imprisoned, his pants fly still open. "Can you lend him to me for a few hours?"

Dong Yul glanced at the man, and understood instantly what his role had been in his son's plan.

"No one is indispensable." Translation? He didn't care if I killed his minion.

"Well then," I made my best effort to smile and extended my hand, "I'm sure that what happened today won't ever be repeated in the future, right?"

"You can be certain of it." Dong Yul shook my hand, lowering his head. Then he tentatively approached my father. "Kwan Suk-ssi, I must apologize for my son's ineptitude. I'll personally see to his punishment." He offered his hand, but my father didn't acknowledge the gesture.

"Don't expect me to be as generous as my son, Dong Yul. You know how this would've ended in our time. Go, take your son, and be thankful for what has been granted to you today."

Dong Yul turned red and ordered two of his men to retrieve the unconscious ones, then he seized his son by the arm, took a deep bow (forcing Chul Moo to do the same), and finally left.

"Father," I said, taking off my gloves and walking toward the bastard who was now trying to scurry away like a frightened rat, "I might take a while." I popped my neck, shoulders, and fingers to get a bit more comfortable. I was _so_ going to enjoy this.

"I'll stay, in case you get tired," he said with a knowing grin.

I returned the gesture and lifted my fist for the first blow.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

I got up without knowing exactly when I had fallen asleep. The clock said 7:00, which meant Ji Hoo had left at least four hours ago. I checked my cellphone and saw a new message.

 _ **We rescued Ga Eul. She's going to be alright. For now, she's unconscious. Don't worry, she's being tended. I'm going to stay with Woo Bin today. Tell grandfather.**_

 _ **Ji Hoo.**_

I let out a heavy breath I didn't even know I was holding, glad to know that she was safe.

 _I knew Woo Bin would save her._

I wanted to call but then decided against it, not wanting to interrupt their focus on Ga Eul's recovery. I would call sunbae before going to sleep tonight.

I got out of bed and stretched, thinking it would be good to eat something. On the way to the kitchen, I glimpsed someone in Ji Hoo's room and stopped to investigate. At this hour, it wouldn't be staff. They'd finished cleaning hours ago. I quietly crept closer and saw none other than Ju Mi standing in Ji Hoo's closet holding what seemed to be a… shoe box?

"Ju Mi?"

At the sound of my voice, she jumped like a scalded cat and dropped the box.

"Ja-Ja-Jan Di! W-What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to… to… to leave your stuff! You left in a hurry, and when I tried to catch up with you two, I saw you running to the parking lot. When I finally got there, you were gone. And since I don't know where you live… I…"

"Yes, well, thank you. There was a problem with a friend of ours and… Wait, you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing _here?_ In Ji Hoo's room?"

Guilt was written across her face.

"Jan Di, please… Please don't say anything. When I got here there was an army of guards! They only let me through because I had your stuff and… if I have to be honest, I thought it would be a perfect excuse to see sunbae—you know, spend some time with him… But there was no one here, and they left me waiting in the living room, and, well… I got curious." She truly looked embarrassed, but that was no excuse. What if she discovered that I was living here? "I swear I haven't stolen anything! I just wanted to learn something about him, and you see…"

"Ju Mi, would you like if someone went to your house, snuck into your room, and went through your stuff? Even if you like a person very much, that doesn't give you the right to invade his privacy!"

"I swear I didn't have any ill intentions. Please, please Jan Di, don't tell sunbae. Look, this is the only thing I took; it was in the lower part of his closet." She pointed to the box on the floor, and for the first time I focused all my attention. Was that…?

"Okay, I won't say anything, but you need to leave, Ju Mi. Grandfather won't arrive until 9, and sunbae won't come… today." I had almost slipped and said he wouldn't come 'home'.

"Of course! Yes… So then…" She picked up the box. She hadn't even looked inside, she assured me. The lid had just popped off when she got scared and dropped it. At least that's what she told me.

Two minutes later, Ju Mi was gone.

I had half a mind to reprimand her further for her snooping, but the box had caught my attention. I went back to Ji Hoo's room, opened his closet, and saw that I had been right. I would recognize that box anywhere. It had contained the shoes he gave me in Macao.

It was odd, nonetheless. All of Ji Hoo's shoes were perfectly aligned, one pair next to the other, without a box. Curiosity filled me. _Sheesh,_ I thought, _I'm no better than Ju Mi_.

"Why do you still have this?" I pondered aloud.

I wrestled with myself for several minutes before finally deciding to take the box out.

It was kind of heavy. I shook it and could hear things inside. I felt I was doing something forbidden, so I sprinted to my room with it and then sat and argued with myself for several minutes more about opening it.

Finally, I gave up and lifted the lid. What I found surprised me beyond words.

Everything in there was… mine, or at least had something to do with me. There was the umbrella I had left on Ji Hoo's violin that snowy day at Shinhwa as well as the handkerchief I used to tend to his wounded finger. I found a pair of gloves I thought I had lost several years ago, and then I remembered that I had left them on the sofa after Ji Hoo and I finished our 'date'. What surprised me the most was the stack of pictures we had taken that day on the park, the pretend 'wedding' pictures. How had he gotten those? I blushed when I saw them again. We had been so close… I stared at them one by one, slowly remembering that day.

 _Was I in love with him then?_ I asked myself this with every article I found. There were my hospital papers from when my shoulder was diagnosed and they told me I wouldn't be able to swim professionally again; I still remembered Ji Hoo's thumbs wiping away my tears. The flying tickets from Macau to Seoul, the receipt for the shoes… his voice and smile echoed in my mind.

" _I've always wanted to buy you something with the first money I earned."_

When did he find the time to buy the shoes?

The picture we took with the living statue eating ice cream was there, also the ones with Yi Jung and Woo Bin—all four of us wearing masks, my graduation pictures, and others from many different occasions throughout the last two years. There was also the Van Gogh postcard on which I had drawn his face. I couldn't believe he had saved all of these things.

The last thing in the box was a small USB drive.

 _I've already come this far_ , I told myself after turning on my laptop and plugging in the USB.

When I opened it, I found three folders: Pictures, Videos, and Songs.

The first one was filled with hundreds of photos from even before I came to live with Ji Hoo. I couldn't remember most of them, but there they were. In some I was with Ga Eul, in others with the F3, with grandfather, in college… In several of them I was sleeping. There were also many photos of Ji Hoo and I together. Those were my favorite.

The second folder had videos of outings we've taken with grandfather: to the park, the zoo, clinic days, college expositions and projects, birthdays, Christmases, New Years… each clip carefully labeled.

My heart was already beating furiously, no longer in fear of being caught in the act of going through Ji Hoo's things, but in wonder at discovering he had saved so many mementos of me, of _us_. I wasn't sure what to think. Hope flared to life within me, but I cautioned myself. I didn't want to assume anything or mistake Ji Hoo's feelings when it had only been a few weeks since I'd admitted my true feelings for him to myself.

I tried to calm down and clicked to open the last folder, Songs. There were several files. Some were digital music sheets from a special software Ji Hoo had on his computer; he liked composing digitally because he could make changes if he got something wrong and not waste paper. There were several MP3 files as well, but what really caught my eye was a sub-file named "For her". I opened it, and the file names leapt out at me: Waiting, Because I'm stupid, Here I am, But you'll never know it… and many more.

I double clicked the first one and heard the same guitar melody I'd heard one night in Macau, the song I had asked Ji Hoo to sing to me the day I almost drowned in Jae Kyung's hotel. It was the first time I really listened to the lyrics:

 _If your heart calls for me,_

 _Don't hesitate to come back to my arms_

 _I'll hug you like the old times._

He told me he had composed that one, and it was truly beautiful. Maybe he had written it for Seo Hyun. Since it was in a folder called "For her", that was the first thing that came to my mind. I quickly clicked to listen to the next one.

 _I'm really very foolish_

 _I know of no one other than you_

 _You're looking at someone else_

 _Yet you have no idea how I feel about you_

 _I won't be in your days_

 _I won't be in your memories either, however_

 _Only at you, I can look only at you_

 _And the tears keep coming._

It was only a guitar and his voice. The song was a sad one. I saw that he had composed this one, too; the sheet music said so. In fact, I realized as I looked through them, every sheet of music in the folder had his signature.

 _Was he thinking about me?_

I was appalled to be so presumptuous, but… it felt that way. Were these songs about me, or did I just want them to be? My first instinct had been to think of Seo Hyun, of course. She was his first love. But the rest of the box contained only things related to me or us. Why couldn't these songs be for me as well? After listening to 'Waiting' again, I was convinced that the 'her' in the song was me. I rushed to listen to the third song.

 _Here I am_

 _Opening up my heart for you,_

 _Filling up your lack of love,_

 _Standing guard against the pain._

 _I'll take care of you, don't be afraid,_

 _You just have to say yes…_

The sincere words and haunting melody brought tears to my eyes. Could it be? Could it _really_ be? Was there a chance that Ji Hoo had the same feelings for me that I had for him?

 _Maybe these things are from before, old things. After all, he did kiss me once, so he must have liked me, at least a little. But everything was over quickly and it didn't happen again… don't get your hopes up, don't get your hopes up…_

Even as I was repeating the last phrase in my head like a mantra, I opened one more song in the folder.

 _But you'll never know my love,_

 _Will never suspect it my love,_

 _You'll have me in a corner babe,_

 _Masking all of my pain._

 _And you will be with him_

 _You will be kissing him_

 _And you will never guess about my love for you._

I was finally crying… Was this what he had felt all this time? Had he suffered through my relationship with Jun Pyo? Could it be that Ji Hoo was also in love with me?

And if he was, since when? How had I not noticed? I had to look at this objectively. There was the possibility that he had kept all these things just because he liked me at some point… _but what about the recent pictures?_

Maybe I had a chance to bring back whatever he had felt for me when he kept those things. Recently I had told Kyung Mi the reason why I didn't want to confess to Ji Hoo: I didn't want to see our special relationship ruined if he didn't feel the same. But now, sitting in my bed surrounded by all these items, I wondered if it was time to let go of my fear. Each and every photo and memento was an important memory for me, an important memory with Ji Hoo. We had a bond, a history. Nothing was going to destroy that.

I sighed… Once again I wanted to smack myself for not noticing my feelings earlier.

 _It wouldn't have made any difference, though. I wouldn't have been sure whether he loved me back or not. The only thing that has changed now is that I know I have a special place in his heart, maybe more than I thought. Or could I be wrong? What do I do now? Ji Hoo, I love you… Do you feel the same?_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Woo Bin's POV**

It was just after 8 o'clock. I was kneeling on the floor next to the bed, waiting for Ga Eul to open her eyes. Ji Hoo was sleeping in a chair next to the door. Ga Eul was still unconscious, but she was breathing evenly now. A needle in her arm dripped serum into her bloodstream from a bag suspended on a pole near her head. Her eyelids had fluttered open at some point in the afternoon, but she had seen the doctor looming over her while he was doing his examination and had screamed in terror. Ga Eul had beat wildly at him with her arms and legs, forcing him to retreat a few steps. She only calmed down when she saw that I was in the room too. The doctor had started a sedative for her so she could rest. The only thing I could wish was for the disappearance of the frown on her face that showed she was having a nightmare.

Suddenly, Ji Hoo stood up from his chair, startled.

"Hey, are you alright?" Concern clouded his eyes and he pressed a hand to his chest as if to still his racing heart.

"Yeah, I think so. It's just that…"

"What?"

"Forget it, I don't know if you would take me seriously."

"Try me."

He sighed before answering, but didn't look me in the eye. "It's Jan Di."

"What about her?"

"That's the thing. I don't know how to explain it. I think she's restless or worried."

"Are you trying to tell me that you woke up because you had a feeling about Jan Di's… _feelings?"_

"Yeah," He replied in a soft voice, clearly embarrassed.

I remained quiet for a few seconds, pondering the possibilities.

"Why don't you call her?" I asked him.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" Ji Hoo finally looked at me.

"No. Maybe you _can_ feel her. If twins can do it, why not two people that care for each other? You and Jan Di share a strange bond. It's weird, but you really get each other."

Ji Hoo smiled. He knew I would never judge his feelings for Jan Di. Actually, after all the time he'd spent loving her, who would? He had been her protector for years, but he still didn't dare to confess his feelings for her.

"I'll call her. If she's awake, she must be anxious for news about Ga Eul." He stretched a bit. "I'll be in the next room. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Thanks, _bro_ "

Ji Hoo had offered to stay with me to keep close tabs on Ga Eul's treatment and recovery. He also thought a familiar face would scare her less than a strange doctor. He didn't know how much it meant to me for him to be next to me at that moment. Ji Hoo and I had grown closer since Jun Pyo and Yi Jung's departure. Maybe it was because our brothers were far away and we needed a way to fill the void, but maybe it was just that he and I were also brothers deep down.

I was tired, but I was too worried to sleep. I waited and wondered if Ga Eul would wake up wearing her usual smile, blinking those lively eyes, and showing her special personality that had changed so much with the years. Getting to know her more these past few months had been a delightful surprise.

The words I had said to Chul Moo had been true: if he ever touched her again I would kill him. But I had also called Ga Eul "my woman". I hadn't realized how much I wanted this to be true until the words left my mouth. I had stopped seeing any other women. Through all those private classes with Ga Eul, the ice cream dates, the calls, the texts… she had wrapped me up in her charms before I knew it was happening. Her presence had drawn me in completely, and I could no longer deny it, didn't want to deny it: I had fallen in love with Ga Eul.

"Mmm…" she gave a distinct moan of pain.

"Ga Eul? Can you hear me? How do you feel?"

Abruptly her eyes snapped open and she backed away, scrambling to the furthest corner of the bed and causing pain to herself as the needle taped to the inside her elbow dug deeper.

"Ga Eul! It's okay. It's all good. I'm here… see?" I slowly approached her, showing her my hands so she wouldn't fear me. She stared at me for a couple of seconds, blinking back the fog of sleep, and I watched as recognition filled her eyes.

"Woo… Woo Bin? How is it that-?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Just relax… everything's alright…"

Her eyes filled with tears before she launched herself into my arms. She crushed her slender body against me, and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her more tightly into my embrace. I was overwhelmed by the feeling that washed over me. I wanted to keep her there always, close to me, safe…

"Woo Bin!" she sobbed, her tears dropping onto my shirt. I caressed her back, soothing her and calming her with murmured words of comfort.

"It's okay now, Ga Eul. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I let something like that happen to you." I pulled away slightly and cradled her crying face with my hands. "I swear to you that you'll never be in danger again because of me… Ever."

And suddenly we were kissing.

It was a desperate kiss, breathless and intense. Her emotion and mine flooded through us both, and our efforts to gain control were swept away as the kiss grew more urgent. Her lips were warm, softer than I'd imagined, and as my tongue found hers, I tasted the salt of her tears, imploring me to hold her tighter. My hands ran over her shoulders, her neck, her back, roaming over her body as if seeking proof that she was whole and unharmed. Through a haze of desire, I realized that I had slowly crept into the bed with Ga Eul, kneeling in front of her, locked in a kiss that seemed endless… until she made a sound of pain.

I pulled back to look into her eyes. "Are you alright?" I was panting.

"M-my arm."

Our frantic caresses had dislodged the needle, and now Ga Eul was bleeding. I climbed off of the bed and went to the door.

"Wait here; I'll call Ji Hoo."

"Woo Bin?"

I turned around to face her and took in her eyes filled with questions, her accelerated breath, and her beautifully flushed pink cheeks. Suddenly I was unsure of what to say. The most probable thing was that Ga Eul had let herself go with the flow of the moment and I didn't wanted to dump my feelings onto her like that… I was sure she didn't feel the same.

"Rest. I'll be back shortly."

And with that, I left the room.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ga Eul's POV**

When several men had grabbed me and forced me into the black SUV, my terror was only rivaled by my confusion. They'd put a hood over my head as we traveled, so I had no idea where they were taking me. The first thing I saw when they removed it was that we were in some kind of warehouse. The guy who I'd seen at Woo Bin's house a few weeks ago was there. He told me everything was going to be alright, that he only wanted my "boyfriend" to do him a favor, and that I should behave if I didn't want something bad to happen to me.

There were three other guys with him. I thought if I managed to get my hands free, I could defend myself. I remembered the classes I'd had with Jung In and focused on trying to release myself. Miraculously and after much effort, I did it, but it turned out to be a mistake. One of the three guys had been watching me and slapped me, grabbing me roughly by the hair.

"Did you think I didn't notice what you were trying to do? What were you planning, girl? Gonna run away?"

I kicked him in the shin, and when he cried out in pain, his other two friends came to help him. It was time to find out if the teachings of Jung In and Woo Bin had borne fruit. I could hardly believe it when I was able to take on all three of them, but despite my efforts, I knew I couldn't hold out for long. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, freezing me on the spot.

"Behave, would you?" Chul Moo had fired into the ceiling to warn me and was now holding his gun, pointing it at me. "The last thing I want is trouble. Do you really think your ridiculous attacks can help you against my men? Think again."

I had known fighting my way out was a long shot, but it was satisfying to realize that Chul Moo had been forced to intervene because he saw I was doing serious damage with my blows. Unfortunately, he also knew I wouldn't stand in front of a gun. I wasn't stupid.

"Hey, boss… can't I take her? After all, no one will know. I promise I won't leave marks," the one who hit me asked Chul Moo. He seemed to think about it for a second while his gaze roamed over me.

"Okay, but don't make a ruckus, you hear me? And be careful, I don't want a repeat of last time."

"That wasn't intentional, boss."

"It wasn't an accident that you left that girl's face like pulp, you asshole! If Prince Song's girlfriend returns in that condition, we are as good as dead."

"I understand, I'll try to be _nice._ "

At gunpoint I was dragged to some kind of service room inside the warehouse. The guy was a total brute. Fear coursed through me like acid as he tossed me onto the bed and handcuffed me to the headboard.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it," he winked at me.

I screamed my lungs out, kicked, twisted; I did everything I could to keep him off me.

When one of my kicks hit him square in the stomach, he slapped me again, harder this time, a string of filthy profanity spewing from his mouth. Then he got up. I thought he was going to leave me alone when I saw him exiting the room, but soon he was back with some pills in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

Covering my nose and face, he forced me to swallow a handful of the pills and left me alone again.

I didn't know what the hell I had taken, but I could guess what it was for. I tried to vomit, but I couldn't; I tried to slip my wrist through the handcuffs, but it was useless. I kept screaming, but no one came. Clearly we were well out of range of anyone who might overhear my cries.

I couldn't tell how much time had passed before the scumbag returned, but I was already feeling dizzy. I remembered him smiling down at me, confident there was no fight left in me, but I surprised him. When he tried to take off my jeans, I fought him tooth and nail, although not as strongly as before. When my pants lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, he moved on to my blouse, straddling my waist on the bed to hold me down. Just as he grasped the filmy material, I managed to bring my knee up and connect to his jewels. His girly scream was music to my ears, but my bravery would cost me several strong and heavy blows to the mouth, stomach, and ribs. This guy _clearly_ didn't have any scruples about hitting women.

"You're still fighting me, but soon you'll be panting and asking me to give it to you, bitch…"

I felt him tearing away the remaining buttons of my blouse and saw him unbuckle his belt. My vision started to blur even more and the dizziness clouded my thoughts. Tears sprung to my eyes when I realized I was about to be raped.

 _Why like this? Why? If I could've chosen someone to have my first time with, it would've been…_

A weak throb of surprise flashed through my head as the last shreds of my consciousness conjured up a face: Woo Bin. After that, everything went black.

And now, I was kneeling on a bed with a bleeding arm and a racing heartbeat, trying to catch my breath after being kissed by the very man I'd thought about before passing out. How had it happened? I didn't know, but it had been amazing—comforting and wild at the same time. The last thing I should've wanted was for any man to come near me, but as I was learning, Woo Bin wasn't just _any_ man.

 _All the attraction I've felt for months…_

When had my initial fascination turned into such a strong emotional bond?

It scared me. Here I was thinking about Song Woo Bin, Casanova of the F4, one of the most beautiful men in Korea and heir to the mafia family that controlled the whole country! It was true that we'd become closer in recent years. Could that closeness have grown into… I didn't dare name the feeling, even to myself.

What would our future hold if Woo Bin found out what I felt for him?

"Ga Eul?" His voice startled me.

"Yeah?"

He reentered the room, this time with Ji Hoo.

"Ga Eul, it's good to see you awake," Ji Hoo said. "Let me check that arm before you injure yourself further."

I let Ji Hoo do what he needed to, only half hearing him when he told me all traces of the drug had left my body. My gaze was focused on Woo Bin, but his was focused on Ji Hoo.

 _Maybe for him, that kiss was just the impulse of the moment. The rescue, the worry… What did that kiss mean to you, Woo Bin?_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

I had stayed all night with Woo Bin and Ga Eul.

She told us what she could remember of her ordeal, and we told her about how we managed to rescue her. She was clearly touched by the account of how Woo Bin had fought to save her; the bandages on his knuckles said more than his words could. At least the idiot in the hospital was going to survive. True, his face would never be the same, and he would need several months of recovery plus reconstructive surgery, but he would live…

And neither Woo Bin nor I felt even a twinge of guilt.

When I got home, I took a shower. Jan Di wasn't there. She must have gone to class already.

Relaxing under the hot water, I finally had a chance to mull over the events of the day before: Jung seonsaegnim, Jan Di, her smile, the ring… How is it that I didn't notice before that she liked him? Jan Di never said a word, and I had never noticed anything special between the two of them. Or maybe Ju Mi was right, and they wanted to keep it a secret because he was a teacher and it wouldn't be considered appropriate, especially at a college like Shinhwa.

I banged my fist against the ceramic tiles.

What was I supposed to do? Since I had promised myself to shelter her, I had. I had tried to show her my love throughout the years we had lived together. We had developed a deeper trust and a stronger bond than many real couples had… Did all of that mean nothing to her? Had I been stupid not to tell her about my feelings? Now that she was in love with someone else, did I stand a chance?

 _Don't fool yourself, Ji Hoo. You had a chance and you blew it. Then you had a second one and did it again._

I didn't want to see her right now, but it was necessary. I needed to tell her how Ga Eul was doing. The night before when I had called her, she quickly hung up, telling me she wasn't feeling well. Even though I was angry at her, at myself, and at the world, I was still worried, so I told her to go to bed early and take an aspirin or something.

Secretary Park had left my bike in my parking lot, so I hopped on and was at the university in no time.

When I got there, I checked my cellphone to see what class Jan Di would be in right now: classroom 608. I took the elevator; the last thing I wanted right now was to climb stairs.

My time was impeccable; her classes would end in just a few minutes. I glanced through the window of the classroom door and saw that the teacher was Jung seonsaengnim.

 _Fuck my luck… if I have any left._

Less than five minutes later, the bell rang, the students spilled out of the door, and I waited at a prudent distance for Jan Di to emerge… but she never came out. Instead, that third-rate teacher stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Oh, Yoon Ji Hoo," he exclaimed when he saw me approaching.

"Jung seonsaengnim," I greeted him in forced politeness.

"If you're looking for Jan Di, she's in the infirmary."

"What? Why?"

"I could tell she was tired, so I sent her there. Come, I'll walk with you. I have to see some senior students."

I couldn't refuse without a good reason, and besides, he seemed to know why Jan Di was in the infirmary. While we walked, I wondered if Woo Bin would be willing to return the favor from the previous day and fill one more bed in the hospital.

"Jan Di came on time to class, but I noticed she was acting strange. After fifteen minutes, she was turning pale, so I told her to go rest in the infirmary," he explained. "Before she left, she told me some kind of accident had occurred to a friend of hers and she was very worried; she hasn't slept enough. Maybe that's why she was like that. Is it all okay now? Her friend –Ga Eul I think she said her name was– is she okay now?"

"More than okay, thanks for asking." I was clenching my teeth trying to stay quiet but I lost the fight. "I see Jan Di confides in you, Jung seonsaengnim."

"It's weird to share those kind of things with a teacher, huh?" He laughed. "But Jan Di is a good girl."

"It's even weirder for a teacher to go out with a student."

He froze on the spot and looked at me. I hadn't planned to say anything like that, but my blood was boiling, and I wouldn't have been surprised if steam was coming out of my pores.

He signaled me to a deserted hallway and I followed.

"Jan Di told you?" he asked, astonished.

"Not exactly…" It had been Ju Mi, actually.

"Well, of course not. She promised not to tell. It's true. It is weird for a teacher to go out with a student, but believe me, it was something I couldn't help—"

" _Couldn't help!?"_ I raised my voice, forgetting that we were in a public place. "You are not even supposed to be looking at the students _that way!"_ I hissed.

"I understand your reaction. Any person of good judgment would think as you do," he sighed, "but the heart doesn't always choose. Sometimes love simply happens. Have you ever been in love?"

Oh, this guy was begging for it, and I was more than willing to give it to him, but first I wanted to hear him out. If he had even the tiniest ill intention towards Jan Di, I would make him regret it.

"Of course I've been in love," I finally answered.

"Then you understand this was something I didn't plan! Even if she's a student, I love her with all my soul, and I'm willing to wait until her graduation to start going out with her formally. The last thing I want is for her to have any kind of trouble with her family or the college. Ji Hoo, I fought with all I had in me to stay silent and kill what I feel… but it was impossible."

While he talked, his eyes filled with light and a smile crept across his face. There was no doubt about it, I had worn that same face until one day ago. Everything he was saying was true, but that didn't make him less detestable in my eyes or lessen my anger.

"I understand." I breathed deeply before I asked him something I didn't want to. "Will you protect her?"

He met my gaze and his demeanor changed.

"With my life," was his final answer.

This man was profoundly and completely in love with Jan Di. I could see it. It wouldn't be easy to let her go. I wasn't even sure that I was capable of something like that, but it wasn't as if I could take away her freedom and lock her in a box so no one else but me could care for her.

"It's good to know… that you love her like that." A sense of loss squeezed my heart with icy fingers.

"Jan Di was right. You're a great man, Ji Hoo. I don't feel uncomfortable talking to you."

"The feeling is not mutual," I snapped.

"Don't worry." We started walking again. "I know what you must think of me, but even so, I'm not ashamed of how I feel." He smiled and patted my shoulder before approaching a group of students waiting for him at the end of the hall.

I entered the infirmary and, after greeting the doctor, went to the bed Jan Di was resting on. More than once I had spent my time watching her sleep, contemplating her long lashes, her pink lips, her soft breathing… I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to steal those moments.

"Jan Di, wake up… Hey, Jan Di," I said gently.

"Mmm? Oh, Ji Hoo sunbae!"

I was surprised when she sat up, smiled widely at me, and threw her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Hi, there! What is the hug for?"

"Because I was also worried about you. How's Ga Eul?"

"Safe. We were with her almost all night, and I imagine she's still at Woo Bin's, since we don't want to alarm her family. She has a couple of big bruises on her face, so she won't go home until they fade. If someone asks, Ga Eul is staying with you."

"Okay. When can I call her?"

"Right now if you want."

She immediately went for her cellphone and called Woo Bin. I stayed with her while she talked with Ga Eul, her voice on the verge of tears, telling her she was a fool for getting kidnapped, that she loved her, and to never make her worry like that.

After a few more minutes, we gathered her stuff and fell back into our usual routine, but with a small difference: Jan Di was herself again.

It seemed as if our roles had been reversed; Now I was the one avoiding her. Maybe Ju Mi had told her I already knew about the teacher and her and that's why she was calmer? Did she think our relationship could go back to what it was before?

Maybe it was that easy for her, but not for me.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

I had tried to put everything back in the box in the same order I had found it before placing it back in the closet where it belonged.

After that night of discoveries, I had tried to go back to my usual routine with Ji Hoo, but now he was acting strange. Did it have something to do with Ju Mi? For her part, Ju Mi was so happy I hadn't told Ji Hoo about her snooping that she grew more confident each day about her confession, which she planned to make in a week.

"The exams start tomorrow," I lamented to Kyung Mi as the day approached.

"Yes, and I can't believe you still haven't told him anything."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Jan Di, after all the proof you found in that box, do you have any doubt that he loves you!?"

"What if those things are just evidence of past feelings, Kyung Mi? Maybe he doesn't feel that way anymore."

"You'll never know if you stay silent! Jan Di, put yourself out of your misery already. The whole college has the 'wrong idea' about you two. Don't you think that's for a reason? There's truth there. You belong together."

"But Ji Hoo has been acting odd towards me all this past week."

"Your name means 'weed', but I don't see you doing anything to live up to it."

Kyung Mi was right. I _had_ to tell him, but I wasn't sure how, and I was scared shitless imagining Ji Hoo rejecting me. The thought that Ji Hoo could end up with Ju Mi made me feel so wretched with jealousy that I couldn't think straight. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of him with someone else… and then I started to punish myself for being so selfish.

That day I got home late and dined with grandfather. Ji Hoo had gone to bed early, leaving me no chance to talk to him. It had been days now, and I couldn't find my opportunity.

 _Okay Jan Di, now is the time to tell Ji Hoo the things that really matter. Have faith. Everything will be all right. Tomorrow, after the first exam, you'll look for him, take him to the emergency staircase, and… tell him how you feel._

I spent that night trying unsuccessfully to concentrate on studying while possible confession scenarios ran through my head. I wasn't getting much schoolwork done, but I felt happy realizing that love had come into my life again. It felt familiar, but also different. I had been in love with Jun Pyo, but the feeling blooming in my heart right now was so unlike my previous infatuation that I couldn't even begin to compare it, and I didn't want to. The love I had inside of me was so big I couldn't contain it.

"Okay, enough mooning around! Stop daydreaming and study, Jan Di. Hwaiting!"

I hit the books until nearly two in the morning, then selected the clothes I would wear the next day—plus a really important accessory I hoped would give me the courage I was still lacking.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

Thursday morning I awoke early. I had to attend a business meeting at the office and then sit for two exams at the university. I came out of my room already dressed only to bump into Jan Di emerging from her own.

"Good morning," I greeted her.

"Good morning!" She beamed at me.

We sat down to eat some breakfast, an unusual energy permeating the atmosphere. Since the day I talked with Jung seonsaengnim, I had begun avoiding her. I stopped doing homework with her, drinking tea with her, watching TV with her, and dining with her. If I had to let Jan Di go when college was over, it was better to end my constant contact with her now. I had even wondered if grandfather would be upset if I moved out under the pretext of becoming more independent.

"Will I see you at the college today?" Jan Di asked me.

"I have two exams this afternoon."

"Can I see you then? When you finish."

I found her request disquieting. The last thing I wanted was for her to come forward about her feelings for Jung seonsaengnim.

"I'm not sure if I can."

"It would be quick! I promise."

That pout still made my brain turn into putty, so, even knowing I would regret it later, I accepted.

She smiled broadly as she finished her breakfast and started getting her things together. Chae Yun popped her head into the dining room to tell Jan Di that the taxi was near.

"Won't you ask Secretary Park to take you?" I asked her.

"No, he already hired a taxi service for me. It's not as if I couldn't go by bus, too, you know?"

"Don't even think about it," I warned her. We weren't taking any safety risks so soon after Ga Eul's incident. "What about Mr. Choi?" That was our other driver.

"He caught the flu and is on sick leave for a couple of days. Don't worry. It's best if you go with Chae Yun-ssi, he knows the business." She winked at me.

"Miss Jan Di, the taxi is waiting."

"Thank you very much Chae Yun-ssi. Well then, I'm leaving."

Jan Di fixed her blouse neckline when she put on her blue jacket, and it was then that I noticed her necklace: it was the lotus flower one I had given her for graduation. I hadn't seen it in a while. She said she didn't put it on for fear of losing it, but now there it was, in full view of everyone.

She noticed I was staring, but she just smiled.

"I'll wait for you this afternoon."

"Yeah… sure." I replied reluctantly. I knew I couldn't go on pining for her, but I wasn't sure how to let go of something I'd held onto for so many years.

"Young master, all is ready." Secretary Park interrupted my thoughts.

"Good. Let's go."

It was raining. Inside the car I started to review some meeting documents in an attempt to distract my mind. We had been driving for five minutes or so when I felt Secretary Park slowing down and stopping the car. When I looked up, I saw a big commotion in the road ahead.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Apparently there's been a car crash, a pretty big one. There's a smashed car over there. I don't think we'll be able to get through here."

"Well, try to go back or find another route, please."

"Yes, of course, I just need to— Oh, my God…"

His last words came out so slowly that I was startled by the quickness with which he left the car, running toward the collision site. Seconds later, he came back, totally drenched.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Young master, that car out there, smashed in the road… the plate matches the taxi Miss Jan Di was in."

My body reacted before my brain, and I sprinted to the car. A group of policemen were blocking the passage of curious onlookers so the paramedics had room to work.

"Let me through," I told one of them.

"Please, stand back!"

"Let. Me. Through!" I yelled, wild with fear.

"Don't you see they're working over there? Young man, please, stand—"

"LET ME THROUGH!" I pushed him with all my might.

"Young master!" Secretary Park came to hold me back, preventing a fight between the officer and me.

"Let me go! Jan Di could be in there! Jan Di! Geum Jan Di! JAN DI-AH!"

My screams were lost amid the noise of the crowd, and I could only remember the last thing I saw of her this morning: her smile, her invitation, her neck graced with the necklace I had spent weeks choosing for her. Regret sliced through me as I thought of the way I'd treated her for the last few days. How could I have been so cold? I hadn't even told her goodbye as she left for school.

I fought against Chae Yun, my cheeks wet with mingled rain and tears. Finally, I dropped to my knees, cursing ineffectually at fate and shouting my rage at the dark sky.

I'd already lost my parents. Was I destined to lose her, too?

* * *

 **I promise to update the Pinterest board tonight so yu can have a better understanding of the songs.**


	11. The perfect plan

**Well hello there!**

 **First of all, thank you all so very much for your kind wishes, I really appreciate it! I'm super excited about this baby and I'm praying so that he/she can come healthy. Until now, is all good and I'm waiting for my next sonogram to check how he/she is...Is such an experience!**

 **Now please read, THIS IS A HUGE WARNING! There is LEMON in this chapter! Adult themes! So if you're not comfortable with it or you're underage beware of what you start reading...'kay? I also got too excited in the Pinterest board, LOL...I hope you enjoy some of the gifs I put there. You can totally check them out while reading this, it will help to *ahem* set the mood ;)**

 **I obviously need to thank my guest reviewers!**

 **north : Yeah, it was a huuuuuuge cliffhanger, hope this ease you a little bit ;) **

**Catty-Cat : A cyber hug back for you my darling, and thank you for the excitement! I can't say a lot here withouth revealing a lot so I'll just say thank you for your constant reviews and support! I love to read you :3 **

**Guest : Thank you very much, to read that someone considers my work "the best" give me a huge boost, so thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**So ladies! No more to say! Lots of fluff and stuff happening here! I'm really hoping to hear back from you, please tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **Jan Di's POV**

Secretary Park escorted me to the taxi before returning to the house. I had seen the look of surprise on Ji Hoo's face at breakfast after everything I told him, and I also knew he'd seen the necklace I was wearing, the one he'd given me. I had picked it because he had put a lot of thought and effort into it, just like he'd put into the shoes, the huge teddy bear he won for me at the theme park, and the swimming retirement certificate –although the F3 had given it to me, Woo Bin had confessed that Ji Hoo was the one who came up with it.

After leaving 'the box' in Ji Hoo's closet again, I had started to search my belongings for items I kept because they made me remember him. I could definitely fill more than one box with all the gifts, mementos, and photos. I smiled at the thought as I looked out the taxi window.

A ringtone jarred me from my daydreaming; it was the driver's cellphone. Instead of ignoring the call, the guy answered and started chatting pleasantly with whoever it was on the line. Driving while talking on the phone was almost as dangerous as driving drunk. I'd seen the staggering statistics in my classes.

"Excuse me, could you please hang up the phone?"

He seemed not to have heard me while he openly laughed and maneuvered the car with one hand, alternating between the wheel and the gear shift.

"Mister, please! Hang up! Don't you see how dangerous this is?"

"Huh? What? Hold on a sec," he said into the phone, then spoke to me. "Miss, this is a person I haven't spoken to in a while. Don't worry, I usually drive with one hand even when I'm not on the phone."

"Don't you know doing that is against the law?"

"Aww, no one pays attention to that."

"Just because the law isn't enforced doesn't mean it's not a danger. Can't you see it's raining? It's not just your life you're risking here; it's mine, too!"

"Look, I don't need a kid to tell me how to do my job. If you don't like it, you can get out of my car."

"Get out? Why should I?"

"Just what I needed this morning," he mumbled to himself, "a rich kid trying to order me around."

"You're completely insane. I'm going to contact the manager of this company."

"Do whatever you want, brat, but get out of my cab!"

I was stunned silent. This was the worst taxi driver I'd ever encountered in my life. Arguing with him was getting me nowhere, so I silently begged for the next traffic light to be red so I could get out. Luckily, he was forced to stop for the very next light. I got out without a word, making sure to double check his plate so I could register a complaint with the cab company. The man kept talking, seemingly unconcerned that I was leaving his car without paying.

Instead of immediately opening my umbrella once I was out, I quickly ducked into a store I saw nearby, remembering that I needed to purchase some extra pens for our upcoming exam day. I had just greeted the store clerk when we both heard a horrible noise and the sound of screaming. Rushing out the door, the sight that greeted us rendered me speechless: the car I had been only seconds before was smashed against other two cars in an intersection a few meters away.

I immediately ran to the site of the collision.

"What happened!?" I asked a pedestrian.

"I-I don't know…"

"I do! I saw the whole thing!" a kid said. "That guy turned to the left, but it seems like he lost control or something because he went straight into the red car! The red car was trying to avoid him and crashed against the white car over there!"

People started to gather, cars stopped, and the few transit police on the street tried to push the crowd back.

"Someone call an ambulance! Quick!" I yelled to anyone who would listen.

I ran toward the cars, but the police stopped me.

"I'm a med student! I might be able to do something to help, so let me through!"

Even I was surprised at the authoritarian tone in my voice, but it granted me passage through to the crashed vehicles. The police had managed to extract the unconscious taxi driver I had been riding with from the driver's seat of his car.

"Step aside! I need to check him," I ordered. He didn't seem to be too gravely injured. The air bag and the safety belt had done their jobs, and even though he was unconscious, his pulse was normal and so was his breathing. "As a precaution, it would be best to leave him face up. Do not move his neck, there could be spinal damage, but I won't know more until the EMTs arrive. Cover him with something."

"Miss! Are you a doctor?" A police officer called out as he came running my way.

"No, I'm a med student."

"Please, see if you can do something for her…"

I didn't understand, but when the man took me to one side of the white car I had to gather all of my strength to keep standing: a woman, no older than me, was passed out on the wet sidewalk, bloody cuts and abrasions covering her face and arms. Two other officers were checking her for signs of life.

I breathed deeply and took off my coat.

Crouching next to her, I tried to assess her signs.

 _Pulse: weak_

 _Breathing: weak_

 _Throat: without obstruction_

 _Chest: bloated_

 _Bingo!_

"You have an emergency first aid kit in your car, right?" I asked the police man next to me.

"Yes"

"Good. I'm going to need a towel, a knife or pocket knife or whatever you have that can make a cut, a syringe and alcohol. Now!" the man sprinted to his vehicle. "You, take the umbrella and hold it above her. You, give me some light."

Luckily, I got everything I asked for. My hands seemed to be working faster than my mind as I cut open the girl's blouse. I firmly touched her ribs until I found the second intercostal space. I dried the zone I would work on, applied a generous amount of alcohol to the blade of the pocket knife, prayed to the heavens to make my hands steady, and proceeded to make an incision. I withdrew the knife and inserted the empty syringe, hoping I was right. Pulling out the plunger completely, I put my ear next to it and after two seconds I heard the distinct sound of air escaping and saw the girl's chest rise and fall as her breathing was restored.

 _Tension Pneumothorax_

"Miss…Miss, are you alright?"

"What?" I didn't notice, but I actually hadn't heard anything while I performed that little intervention. The adrenaline of the moment had passed and my body was now reacting as it should, with fear. I was shaking all over. I had saved that girl, but it had been a risk… what if I had done it wrong?

"Make way! Step away! What's going on here? Who are you!?" A man in his forties came barreling through, trying to get to his patient.

"I'm a student from the medical department of Shinhwa University, fourth semester. My name is Geum Jan Di. I just performed an emergency procedure. This woman must have receive a strong blow that provoked a pneumothorax, it would be wise to move her carefully. On the other side of this car, you'll see an unconscious man; there's no visible damage, but his neck might be compromised after the force of the impact due to his use of the safety belt. I don't know if there are any more injured people, but at least these two are stable."

The EMTs standing there were clearly surprised by the quick answer, and the one who had yelled at me at first was now hastily ordering his subordinates to help the wounded. Finally, he approached me.

"Are you okay? Were you in the accident too?"

"No, fortunately I was not. It's just that… this is the first time that I have…"

"I understand. Please, go to the ambulance over there, ask them for something so you can calm down. You did good work, Miss Geum. You probably saved this woman's life."

I breathed shakily and picked up my coat. It had all happened so fast that my head was just trying to catch up to everything I had done. Strangely, my chest felt tight, as if I couldn't breathe... it was not a new sensation, but I couldn't pinpoint why I was feeling it.

As I drew close to the ambulance I heard a great ruckus at the accident site: the police men were trying to contain the crowd of curious onlookers, a second ambulance couldn't get a clean parking space, and several people had their cellphones out taking pictures or videos of the cars.

"I already told you it is impossible!"

"Sir, please. Understand that one of the victims could be a relative!"

I recognized that voice at once. It was secretary Park! I approached him immediately.

"Then you will have to wait for the EMT's to contact you. I'm sorry!"

"Chae Yun-ssi!"

"Miss Jan Di!" I ran to him and he hugged me tightly. "But…how?"

"Long story… what are you doing here?"

"I was driving to the office when young master and I saw the accident site… He, miss Jan Di, he's not reacting."

I looked around, trying to locate the car, and when I did, I ran to it with secretary Park at my heels. The door was open and there was my sunbae, with his hands buried in his hair and bended over himself.

"Su-Sunbae? Sunbae, what's wrong? Please look at me. It's Jan Di."

"When I told him one of the cars involved in the accident was the taxi I had hired for you, he went crazy. He started yelling your name, demanding to be let through. But after a while he just… crumbled onto his knees, crying. After that he went blank, like some kind of zombie. I haven't been able to make him respond."

 _Shock,_ I realized. "Sunbae, please… listen to me. Sunbae!" I grabbed his wrists, but he didn't move. I started to get desperate. I kept calling his name and shaking him, but nothing changed.

"I'll go bring a paramedic," Secretary Park said, heading back to the crash site. I remained kneeling in front of the most important person in my life, raging at my own impotence.

 _Geum Jan Di, you just made a hole, literally a hole, in a woman's body. Can't you make a person react?_

I wiped my tears, and this time I took my sunbae's face in my hands. What I saw surprised me. His eyes were empty, unfocused. I was looking at him, but he wasn't looking at me. I suddenly felt stupid for not remembering until that moment: his parents. Ji Hoo had already been in an accident like this, it was a lingering trauma to him.

It made sense that after seeing the crash involving the car I was in, his brain would jumble up all the bad memories; he had practically become catatonic after that, and I wasn't willing to let it happen again a second time.

"YOON JI HOO! Look at me! You're alright! Nothing bad has happened to you. This is the present! Please, Ji Hoo, don't do this to me… I need you. Please say something, please…"

Nothing.

I started to let my hands fall but something stopped me… it was Ji Hoo's hand. He had moved!

"Jan…Di?" he asked, as if trying to believe that I was truly there.

"Ji Hoo!"

"Jan Di!"

I'm not sure how it happened, but suddenly I found myself locked in a tight embrace. I could feel Ji Hoo's arms around me, crushing me close almost to the point of pain, but that didn't matter. He had reacted, and was calling my name over and over again.

"Am I dreaming? Or are you a ghost? Did you leave me, just like my parents did?"

"Ji Hoo?"

"It must be a dream, hearing you say my name."

"You're not dreaming, Ji Hoo." Leaning away a little, I placed one of his hands on my cheek and the other one above my chest. "Feel me. I'm alive… I'll never leave you like that, you hear me? I will never stay away from you. I—"

I never finished what I was going to say because my lips were silenced by a searing kiss.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

When my parents had died, my life had become gray, empty. I still remembered standing in front of a car in flames, crying, shouting for _omma_ and _appa_ , but they never answered. Death had snatched them away so swiftly and absolutely that it took me years to accept it. And still, the nightmares kept appearing now and then, disturbing my restful sleep.

And now, now that I saw a crushed taxi in from of me, a taxi where I was sure Jan Di lay hurt or dead, I was once again incapable of doing anything, like the four year old child I had been. My status didn't matter; my money and my power were useless; somehow I was too paralyzed to get up and go to the woman I loved lying just a few meters away.

I wasn't sure where I was anymore. I couldn't hear anything, and I found it odd. I knew Jan Di was in danger, but my body wasn't moving. I wasn't feeling the emergency bell in my heart. Did that mean she was dead? And if she was, what would become of me? How would I keep going? What would I live for?

 _Sunbae…_

Somehow I thought I could hear her voice through the grey. It sounded so clear.

 _Ji Hoo…I need you…_

Ahhh, her voice was so beautiful. It soothed me, invoking what several psychologists and various drugs had never been able to give me: peace.

And her hands… I loved when her fingers tangled in my hair whenever I rested my head on her lap, or when she grabbed my hand with her little one to lead me to wherever she wanted to go. What did it matter where that was? I would follow her either way…

That warmth, however, was getting away. It was leaving me. I had to do something.

I reached out my hand and it was as if someone had suddenly turned up the volume: I heard noise and voices, people and sirens... Soon my gaze focused on the face I loved most in this world. My little otter, my beautiful strong weed, Jan Di.

"Jan…Di?" _Are you really here?_

"Ji Hoo?"

"Jan Di!"

She was there, right in front of me! Or wasn't she? I didn't know, but I didn't waste time trying to check between reality and fantasy and trapped her in my arms. My hands roamed across her back, her shoulders, her waist… I _needed_ to feel that I had her there with me.

"Am I dreaming? Or are you a ghost? Did you leave me, just like my parents did?"

"Ji Hoo?"

"It must be a dream, hearing you say my name." She had never mentioned my name without an honorific.

"You're not dreaming, Ji Hoo." I felt her moving away from me. _No!_ But then she took one of my hands and placed it on her cheek. She placed the other one on her chest. I felt heat, a beating heart… It _was_ her!

I didn't think; I just reacted, my body responding to the desire I'd kept hidden for years, and I claimed her mouth in a kiss I'd been longing for since our one and only kiss on a moonlit beach. I encountered no resistance to my advances, and I let go of my careful control, feeling her answering kisses under the cold and heavy drops of rain.

I had dreamt of kissing Jan Di more times than I could count.

Her lips were softer than I remembered, and her nose slowly bumped again my cheek when her mouth tried to match the movements of mine. There were no other thoughts in my head but the desire to savor the moment to the fullest. I would prove to Jan Di that since that first kiss in New Caledonia, she had captivated me completely.

Soon, much too soon, we broke apart. My heart was racing, and I tried to catch my breath as I watched her eyes open and slowly meet mine. I was definitely _not_ dreaming.

"How is it that you're here?" I asked her, my hands cupping her face.

"L-long story," she replied.

"Young master!"

"Chae Yun-ssi," I said, blinking.

"Thank God! I thought you had turned into a statue! It's a miracle it all turned out okay in the end. I think I've lost ten years of my life today!"

We noticed the press had started to arrive and made a unanimous decision to get out of there. We hopped into the car, still wet, and thought about what to do next.

"Let's go back to the house so that you can change," said Chae Yun.

"No, I have to get to class. I have an exam!" Jan Di said fearfully, glancing at the clock.

"Jan Di, you can take a substitute examination, right?" I asked her.

"Never! I didn't study so hard just to miss the exam."

"You're already a little late."

"I'll explain to Kyu- to Jung seonsaengnim why I'm late. Any teacher would have to grant me a few extra minutes under these circumstances."

That name on Jan Di's lips jarred me. Jung seonsaengnim, the man Jan Di was in love with. But then… what did that kiss mean? Had it been pity? A way to make me react?

All the anger and frustration I'd been feeling came flooding back.

"Fine, go. Secretary Park, take her to the university. I'll go to the office myself."

"Young master?"

"Stop the car."

Ignoring their urging to go home and change, I opened the door and stepped out of the car. Before I could close the door, though, Jan Di stopped me by pulling my coat.

"I'll wait for you this afternoon."

I didn't answer as I closed the door.

I didn't understand. _What's supposed to happen between us now?_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ga Eul's POV**

My body was healing thanks to the care of the doctors Woo Bin had put at my disposal. My parents, thank God, had been convinced by Jan Di's assurances that I was staying with her. The real problem at hand wasn't that one, but Woo Bin's attitude towards me.

After that sudden kiss, he had begun to avoid me by any mean possible. I rarely saw him at dinner; he usually went out. I knew something had changed in him since the moment we shared, and the confusion… But still, I wanted –no, I needed to talk to him.

That afternoon I escaped the guest room and, with quiet steps, carefully sneaked into Woo Bin's bedroom. I sat down on a chair and waited.

An hour passed before he finally came in, taking off his jacket and rummaging in the closet for a hanger.

"Hello" I greeted.

"Ack! Ga Eul! Are you trying to kill me? W-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen you much these past few days."

"Erm, yeah, I had stuff to do, people to visit, you know how that is."

"Yes, but still." I heard him sigh. He finished hanging up his jacket and sat down on his bed.

"About that day… I acted on impulse, Ga Eul. I shouldn't have done it."

 _Then I was right._ It had all been spur of the moment, the relief of having escaped a big threat. However, I was ready for that kind of answer. I rose from the chair and went to him. When he finally looked up at me, I took his face in my hands and kissed him. He jumped up and took several steps away from me, a look of astonishment on his features.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Acting on impulse, just like you. In these kinds of things there's no need for feelings, right? You explained that to me over and over when I asked about your multiple girlfriends. It's just a matter of desire and… impulses."

"Ga Eul, you don't know what you're saying. If you're angry, you can hit me until you're satisfied, but _this_ is not you."

"And how do you know that?"

"I just do."

"You're not the only one with the right to act however he wants to. After what I went through, I've decided I want to live, to do all the things I refrained from before. That happens, right? With people who've had near-death experiences? Didn't you promise me you'd protect me? That you would be responsible for me? Do it then, Woo Bin. Take responsibility."

I felt like a terrible person for trying to coerce him with his own words this way. I knew Woo Bin was shocked—I was too—at how calm my voice was as the words left my mouth. I had practiced them before the mirror for days. I wasn't willing to leave things to destiny, to luck… I had fought before and lost. Could anyone blame me for trying to take by force what I desired the most?

I slowly walked toward him, letting my robe slide down and fall to the floor. I stood before Woo Bin in only a lace satin slip, waiting for the worst.

Moments passed in tense silence. I could see a struggle taking place behind his eyes. And then, in two steps, he was before me, grasping me by the shoulders and kissing me again like that day, strongly, desperately. With a groan, he pressed closer. I slipped my arms around his neck and let him carry me to his bed.

Even if he only wanted my body, for the moment, that was enough.

 **Woo Bin's POV**

When I saw Ga Eul in my room, I knew she wanted to talk about what happened that day, but the last thing I would've expected was her trying to seduce me. I had been one step away from fleeing my own room, but when I saw her walking toward me, her robe pooling on the ground beneath her feet… I'm not lying when I say that, in that moment, Ga Eul looked more beautiful and erotic than any other woman I'd ever known. And even though I knew she was only looking to experiment, and that what I was about to do was wrong in more ways than one; I surrendered to my desires once again and kissed her, hard.

I felt her arms go around my neck and in one swift movement I carried her to my bed. I layed her down gently, then broke the kiss for a moment. Brushing a lock of hair from her face, I wanted to ask her if she was sure, if she really wanted to do this; but her hypnotizing eyes and my fear of what she would say shut me up.

I stepped to the door of my room and locked it; that was more than enough to let the staff know not to bother me. It was hardly noon, but the rain was falling heavily outside.

When I returned my gaze to the bed, Ga Eul was sitting up, one strap of her slip falling off her shoulder. I took off my shirt and approached her slowly. There was no rush. If she was willing to give herself to me, then I would take her offering as humbly as possible.

 **Ga Eul's POV**

I think Woo Bin's body was perfect. Even if you could see several scars from fights, whether real or for practice, that only made me wanted it more.

When he approached me the second time, he kissed me slowly. I felt his hands caressing my cheeks and follow a path down my neck, my shoulders and when he pulled me by the waist against him, I again felt the warmness of his tongue on my lips. When I opened them, my mind was only registering the comforting wetness mingling between us.

But even when I had been brave in practically asking him what we were doing, my heart was beating wildly, my hands were shaking and I was a bit scared. When I felt his hand on my breast, my body jerked away and broke the contact between our lips. Woo Bin looked at me intently while pulling down the straps of my slip and I maneuvered my arms through to let them fall but he still held them and kept his eyes on me, with that gaze that made my heart beat erratically. Suddenly, he let them fall, leaving my torso completely exposed.

My first reaction was to cover myself, but I suppressed the urge and held my arms down stubbornly, although I could feel my blush creeping up to my cheeks.

I awaited his touch, but instead of going for the prize, he splayed his palm on my throat, then went down for my clavicles and finally, so very slowly, to my breasts. His eyes never left my own and I started to feel a strong heat forming on the low part of my abdomen.

 **Woo Bin's POV**

How many women had I slept with? That was a question Yi Jung and I asked every so often because, let's face it, there had been _many._

The minute my hands felt the skin on Ga Eul's breast was like all of those women had never existed. Barely a memory of a passionate, fleeting night where I looked for the most beautiful girl in the bar to satisfy my needs.

Beauty.

I hadn't really understood the meaning of the word until the instant I watched Ga Eul's face contorted in pleasure after my mouth took as prisoner one of the small pinkish flesh buttons crowning her bosom. I lavished it with my tongue until I branded the taste to my memory.

I was sure I was the first one to touch her that way, taste her that way and feel her that way…

I felt her trembling fingers drawing teasing patterns by my ears and down my neck, heard her provocative mewls and low moans, and it took everything in me to not lost control that exact second.

Our clothes started to be tossed somewhere around the room.

If she had proven to be braver than I had expected by not covering her chest, she wasn't able to repeat it when I finally got her totally naked beneath me. Her breathing was uncontrolled, her hair was spread wild on the pillow and her eyes tightly shut down, same as her legs.

Once again, I felt like a fucking coward because I knew I couldn't stop…I didn't want to.

I took advantage of this to take off my boxer and the natural reaction of my body hurt so good I was absolutely sure that I wasn't going to last long.

 _Control yourself man…focus._

I straddled Ga Eul's body slowly, I caressed her belly with my mouth, her chest, cheek, forehead and mouth. Her skin was on fire, a soft blush covered her from head to toes.

My eyes wandered along her frame, taking in her 'imperfections'. The scarred knees, some burns in her arms, hands a bit rough due to her daily labors…and all of that made me desire her more and more. The only thing that made me want to throw myself out the window was to see the still dark bruises that stretched down much of her skin. How could I had let something like that happen to her? I often wondered, but right then I didn't have much time to drown in self-incrimination due the brown eyed nymph looking up at me expectantly.

While I seized her mouth once again, my hand took course south, where it tried to separate two long walls fighting to keep hidden the most precious jewel of the body of the woman I was caressing. It wasn't easy, but when I finally succeeded and clearly felt the wetness flowing from Ga Eul I couldn't help but smile of satisfaction knowing that she, too, was enjoying it.

She was perfectly damp and silky on my fingertips and I began a stroking pattern on her most sensitive spot which earned me a long inhibited moan. _The first of many_ I hoped. I slipped two fingers inside and once again captured a nipple and sucked, trying to distract and relax her the most I could; I just wanted her to get lost in the sensations.

After many more feminine sighs, kisses, and much more kneading and touching, I thought I had done all I could to relax Ga Eul and pulled away to search for the damn condom, but I put in on at light speed and went back to her. I softly caressed her, put her hands on my shoulders and appropriately positioned myself above her, feeling welcome when she opened herself to me. I closed my eyes and pushed.

I felt dizzy, my stomach was doing flips, my muscles were trembling and Ga Eul's nails had sought refuge in my skin. No, I still wasn't inside but that was more that I could've ever allowed myself to hope for. I hissed and tried to breathe deeply but I knew it was just a waste of time, so I pushed again and finally entered her in one stroke.

A scream bounced from the walls in my room and I felt the body beneath me stiffen and I waited. I knew Ga Eul had to accommodate to me, so I fought my urges and remained still, resting my forehead against hers; somewhat, I was suffering too: Ga Eul felt hot, tight, _perfect…_

Carefully I eased out and then filled her again, and then repeated the painfully slow movements until I felt her fingers stop digging into my skin. I looked for the crook of her neck and started sucking her pulse point, she seemed to enjoy it.

After a while her hips started to writhe against me and that was my cue to quicken the pace. Her hands went to my face and she forced her tongue into my mouth. Was there anything more sensual than feeling her moans falling directly to my mouth? Her nipples rock hard colliding against my chest? Her fingernails against my scalp? Her legs coiling themselves to my back? Her softness against my hardness?

Her sweet, dulcet sounds became more fervent and I felt Ga Eul's muscles start to tense up around me as she quivered in my arms. I felt the hammering of her heartbeat flowing from each square inch of her flesh.

 _She is close._

I grabbed her hands, pinned them to the bed and purposefully gyrated my hips trying to brush against her perceptive bud. Her eyes flew open and she stared at me with wonder in her eyes.

A few more twists and a stuttering cry sprouted from her throat as her inner walls clenched the life out of me; she shuddered gracelessly and rode her orgasm to the fullest.

What a sight to behold.

I dragged my nails down to her waist and grabbed her tightly against me, chasing my own release, not that it was hard to do it. I practically growled against her throat and released all my pent-up desire.

We were both breathing hard and I shivered when I felt her fingertips shaping the lines of my back muscles. I put my ear against her heart and allowed the crazy gallop to calm me.

I was exhausted, emaciated, satisfied and, maybe for the first time, complete.

The woman now lying dormant in my bed had given herself to me and the red traces on the sheets bore witness to that. I didn't know how she would react when she woke up, but what I did know was that through whatever necessary means, I had to make her mine.

Yes, I had possessed her body and had taken her first time, but I really wanted her, _I needed her_. All that Ga Eul was, I had learned -without noticing, unintentionally and without malice- to love. I didn't matter she only saw me as a 'release to her impulses', I would make her notice me somehow.

 _Even if this is my start point, I will make you fall in love with me, Chu Ga Eul_. I thought while kissing her hand.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

That day at the office was complete torture. I wasn't able to concentrate on anything due to the morning's events. First, Jan Di asking me to talk; second, the accident; third, seeing her safe and sound, and finally, that kiss…

I knew why I had done it; what I didn't know was why she had kissed me back. Or maybe I was wrong? Maybe amidst all the confusion that was how I had felt it and not how it had actually been. After all, Jan Di really seemed surprised when I looked at her.

Good job, Ji Hoo. You finally got to kiss her again, and it turns out she didn't want that. She's already in love with someone else. When will you understand that?

The last thing I wanted was to talk to her just so she could tell me about her relationship with the teacher, but she had asked me again before I left the car and, as usual, I wasn't able to refuse a request from her.

After my two exams I headed, reluctantly, to the emergency staircase. On my way there, I noticed Jan Di's name being whispered in the halls.

"Was she really covered in blood?"

"I don't know. My friend told me she was soaked, and the commoner said she had had a 'small accident'."

"Unbelievable, right?"

"She just wanted to make a huge entrance. She's still a pauper that somehow managed to infiltrate our college."

 _Seems that everyone noticed her bedraggled state when she arrived today. I just hope she doesn't get a cold or-_

I stopped in my tracks and scoffed at myself. Even knowing I was going to hear Jan Di reject the feelings I had never confessed to her, I was still worried about her.

I breathed in and let the air out slowly before stepping out into our stairwell. There she was, leaning against the balcony...

…wearing a man's hoodie over her shirt.

The greeting I had prepared died in my throat.

"Welcome," she said with a smile.

"I'm here. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, ummm… this isn't going to be easy." She seemed a bit baffled at my attitude. "First, I want to apologize. I behaved rather coldly with you a few weeks ago—"

"Forget it."

"No, I know you must be angry about it. I promise I'm about to explain the reason why."

"It's not necessary, Jan Di. Really, just let it go."

"But I—"

"Let it go!" It hadn't been my intention to yell, but I couldn't take it anymore. How could she stand there so calmly, wearing someone else's clothes? "Listen, I know what you want to talk about. Jung seonsaengnim told me a few days ago…"

She opened her eyes like saucers.

"He told you!? But that's… impossible! I asked him not to say anything!"

"Yeah, I know. Let's say I figured it out somehow and, well, he just confirmed my suspicions."

"And… And now that you know, how do you feel?"

"How I feel. You want to know how I feel? The truth is that I would like to forget every word he told me, Jan Di." I saw horror crossing her face at my comment. "I'm not expecting you to understand, but that's how it is. So don't worry about "acting coldly". Maybe it will be best for both of us if I start doing the same."

"But you… you kissed me."

I didn't understand her answer. Maybe she was afraid I would tell her precious professor?

"I'm sorry, it was the heat of the moment, knowing you were alive, the adrenaline, call it whatever you like, but—" My words dried up as Jan Di started to cry inconsolably. I was stunned silent. I didn't know how to react.

The sobbing continued for a few minutes and then she whispered brokenly, "At least… can we still be friends?"

"…I don't think so."

"Why!?"

"Because I couldn't stand watching you find happiness again with someone who isn't me! Happy!? There, I said it. I know, I'm pathetic. I'm not capable of wishing you happiness when I know you fell in love again. Don't worry, I won't say anything to the university, but still you need to be careful for you and for Jung seonsaengnim's job."

"What… What are you talking about, Ji Hoo?"

 _Is she serious?_

"The relationship between a student and a teacher is not considered acceptable by most people, but with some carefulness you can keep it under wraps like you have until now."

"Yoon Ji Hoo," her voice stopped me immediately, "I'm going to ask you one more time. What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"What else? About you and Jung seonsaengnim!"

"Me with Jung-? Who told you something like that!?"

"He told me himself!"

"He told you he was in a relationship with me!?"

"Of course he did!"

"Did he explicitly used my name?"

I was about to answer again, but when I tried to remember his exact words, I couldn't pinpoint the moment in which the teacher mentioned Jan Di's name. But that wasn't such an important thing. Right?

"No, he didn't. But it was obvious, and besides—"

"You idiot!" She started to hit my chest with her fists. "You big headed idiot! How could you think I was in love with Jung seonsaengnim? The one I'm love with is you, you big jerk!"

It was as if someone had reached into my head and scrambled my brain. Jan Di just said she was in love… _with me?_

"How did you even come up with that idea?" she asked.

"It's just that… Ju Mi said… and then the teacher…" I couldn't even finish a complete sentence.

"Jung seonsaengnim is in love with and engaged to a senior student. Since I discovered it by chance one day, we became friends. I told him about the time I realized I had fallen in love with my best friend," she sighed. "Ju Mi simply made an assumption because she saw us spending time together. Ji Hoo, believe me, please—the reason I acted so coldly to you was because I thought Ju Mi had caught your attention. Selfishly, it was only that that I realized I was in love with you."

"This can't be true…"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you have no idea all the time _I_ have been in love with you, Geum Jan Di! You can't tell me, after all these years, that you realized your feelings overnight!"

"Why can't it be so? Having you next to me is as natural as breathing."

"So that's it, then? Habit?"

"You know me better than anybody. You know perfectly well when I'm lying." She stood close to me and looked at me sternly. "Am I lying to you right now? Look into my eyes. I'm telling you, Ji Hoo: I am in love with you."

It was true. I knew all of Jan Di's expressions and mannerisms, and now that she was so near with her eyes still watery and her cheeks stained with tears, I knew.

I knew in the deepest part of me that she was telling the truth. Everything I had thought I knew had only been a huge misunderstanding. But still, I couldn't be as happy as I thought I would've been at finding out how she felt for me. Not now that I knew how possessive I had turned out to be.

"Jan Di, this cannot be."

"Why not? Didn't you also say that you—"

"Jan Di, to say I'm in love with you is a vague description. I love you. I'm not sure if you completely grasp what I mean when I say that. You have no idea, really no idea, how long I have dreamed of hearing you say you love me, too… but now it all seems different. I know I misunderstood the thing between you and Jung seonsaengnim. But now, thanks to my mistake, I know myself better, and know…" _tell her_ "that I can't live without you."

Instead of the reaction I expected, she beamed at me with a mega-watt smile and launched herself into my arms.

"Ji Hoo." Warmth suffused me at the sound of my name on her lips, and I realized with surprise that she wasn't using the word 'sunbae' anymore. "I don't know if _you_ understand the depth of _my_ feelings. I love you more than I had allowed myself to notice. Do you remember I told you that having you beside me was as natural as breathing? Without air I wouldn't be able to go on, and the same goes for you. I know it sounds possessive, but I couldn't stand watching you next to someone else. I think I have to thank Ju Mi for that." She released me and touched her lips to mine briefly. "You can't live without me? That's good, then… because I can't live without you."

"Be very careful what you say Geum Jan Di. I'm not interested in titles. I don't want you as my girlfriend, fiancée, or wife. I simply want you by my side for the rest of my days."

"That sounds like the most perfect plan ever."

When was it that Jan Di's heart had healed? When was it that, without either of us noticing, it had started beating for me? I wasn't sure. The only thing I was certain about at that moment was our clasped hands and the kiss that, for the first time, I was sharing with her based on the same feeling.

Was it possible that everything that had happened in my life had led me to this moment, this happiness? It certainly felt that way.

Jan Di smiled against my lips, tears of joy slipping down her face as she told me that she loved me, that she never wanted to let me go.

I had to concur with her… it sounded like a perfect plan.


	12. New couples

**Helloooooo...  
(cricket, cricket...)  
It's been more than a year since I updated this story and for that, I truly apologize to all of you who followed it faithfully at every publication. Last you read of me I was pregnant, I'm now the proud mom of an 11 month old baby boy, I couldn't be more happy. It was a hard road, a truly new experience, I lost my job and is just now that I find myself in a more balanced place in my life and eager to finish what I started.  
I hope you're still out there and that you enjoy the next chapters of my story. I don't know when I'll be able to update the Pinterest page but I'll let you know. I promise.**

 **Thank you once again and hope you still like it.  
**

* * *

 **Seok Young's POV**

"But are you sure they're completely alright!?"

"Yes, President. Everything happened so suddenly that I'm not sure I related the events in order, but you can be totally sure that both the young master and miss Jan Di are safe and sound."

"I finally have a good heart, and these kids are already trying to destroy it."

"I don't think that's their wish, President," Chae Yun replied with a smile.

"I'll close early today."

"It won't be necessary. They have exams today and will finish late. Both sent text messages saying they'll arrive home together."

I sat down heavily in front of my desk and felt a pang ripple through my heart. It wasn't a physical pain. No. It was completely emotional. Thanks to Geum Jan Di, my grandson had come back into my life. Now every day was filled with the wild happiness of waking up from a tortuous dream to find that it wasn't real. And just when I thought I couldn't be any happier, the girl herself had joined our family. That noisy and meddlesome girl with a heart of gold: Geum Jan Di. Realizing how close I'd come to losing her filled me with anguish.

"Tell me, Chae Yun. Am I being presumptuous by doing all of this? I've never asked her and I don't want to make her feel indebted to us in any way."

"Mr. President, just as you consider her as your granddaughter, I'm sure miss Jan Di considers you her grandfather. Fear not. Use the same strategy as when you offered to pay for her schooling and mentor her in her career. It's not coercion; it's a gift. I'm sure she'll take it as such."

"I hope so, Chae Yun. I certainly hope so. By the way, is all the paperwork ready?"

"Yes, it took longer than we expected, but it's all in order now. All that remains now is for her to accept."

"Well then, better sooner than later. Tonight I'll speak to them both."

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

The kiss I had given Jan Di in New Caledonia had been impulsive. When I had seen her crying for me, telling me I _had_ to be happy, in that moment she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I had to kiss her; I simply had to. I didn't think about Jun Pyo. I didn't think about Seo Hyun. My only thought was that I wished I had fallen for someone as sweet and compassionate as she clearly was.

Maybe I'd already started falling in love with her, even then.

Now here I was on our staircase, kissing her again, but this kiss was so different from the one we'd shared that long ago night on the beach. Jan Di seemed as taken by surprise as I was, but that only made me want to kiss her more. Tentatively, I moved my hand to her waist, relaxing when I felt her lean against me, her fingers splayed against my chest for balance. I was sure she could feel the racing of my heart, but I didn't care. All I could focus on was the softness of her lips moving in sync with mine, the heat of her body spreading through me like sunlight.

A breathy moan escaped her, and my answering shiver shook me from head to toes. I pressed her closer in response, deepening our kiss…

Suddenly someone opened the staircase door with a bang, making us jump in surprise. I didn't know the girl, who was carrying a cigarette box in one hand. Shock spread over her features when she recognized us.

"I-I'm sorry!" she said before hurrying back the way she had come.

Disappointed at the abrupt interruption, I turned to Jan Di to find her blushing beautifully and smiling at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes. Definitely yes."

"Um…" The moment we'd just shared had been amazing, but it had happened too fast for me to process it. There was so much I wanted to ask her, so much we need to talk about.

"I also want to talk to you," she told me, reading my mind, "but maybe it would be best if we go somewhere else, don't you think?"

"Yes, you're right."

"I'll go ask Jung seonsaengnim for my clothes back. He was kind enough to lend me this hoodie when I appeared for his exam drenched to the skin."

Jung seonsaengnim. I had totally forgotten about him. I colored remembering the terrible misunderstanding my jealousy had caused. I had come perilously close to ruining my own happiness, and I'd been unforgivably rude to a teacher.

"I'll go with you… I'd like to apologize to him for the way I treated him last time we met." She seemed to want to say something, but instead she nodded her head, took my hand, and led me to the classroom where he was preparing for his next class.

She did it in such a natural way, as if we held hands everyday…. and somehow we used to, before all this mess. But as I walked down the hall, feeling her fingers entwined with mine, I knew it was different now.

When we found Jung seonsaengnim and he saw us holding hands, his eyes lit up in glee, surprising me. He smiled widely and raised his arms to the ceiling, exclaiming 'Finally! Congratulations, Jan Di!"

She huffed in mock indignation. "It hasn't been easy."

Jung seonsaengnim looked at her quizzically. Briefly, she related what I had been thinking the last few weeks and I jumped in with an explanation of how I had reached my ridiculous conclusion.

He burst out laughing.

My face flushed in embarrassment as Kyung Mi – he had asked me to call him that – doubled over with laughter.

"That I…" He chuckled. "That I was…" He guffawed. "That I was going out…with _Jan Di!?"_ I thought he was going to hyperventilate, he was laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry. That's what I was led to believe."

Jan Di and I waited patiently a couple of more minutes for his amusement to die down. Her eyes were crinkled up in suppressed laughter, but I was still too embarrassed at my own immaturity to join in.

"Wow, I haven't laughed so much in a while," Kyung Mi said, wiping the tears from his eyes and straightening up. "I'm sorry, Ji Hoo, but Jan Di is not my type. No offense," he quickly added.

"None taken," she replied with a smile.

"Although you're really very pretty, you have an impossible character."

"Look who's talking!" she retorted with a grin.

I listened, amazed, to their friendly banter and found that my previous jealousy was gone.

"Well, the main thing here is that you're together, and you're happy."

"Yes," she agreed emphatically, resting her head on my shoulder. Even that small gesture filled me with amazement and gratitude.

"Well, I'm glad things turned out okay. I'm sure the rest of your friends will join me in saying: it was about damn time!" Kyung Mi's words, his smile, and his clear happiness for us made me feel really grateful. "We should celebrate!" he went on. "How about some ice cream? My treat."

"Thank you, Kyung Mi, but I really need a shower. Besides, we still have a lot to talk about," she said, giving my hand a soft squeeze.

"Oh, right, I get it. Well, either way, my offer still stands for some other day. And Ji Hoo," he approached me and offered his hand, "be sure to treasure her."

"Thank you. I will," I assured him, shaking on it. "Once again, I'm really sorry about the way I treated you."

"Forget it. I totally understand why you did it. Now go!" He ushered us out of his office. "But don't forget that it's exams week!" he called after us as we ran down the hallway.

Me, running in a college hallway.

"We won't!" we yelled back.

Once again, me, yelling. If the guys could see me now…

Actually, I was too happy to care.

When we reached the motorcycle, I stowed our stuff then handed Jan Di her helmet. The ride home was like something from one of my dreams. The entire way, I basked in the feeling of her arms wrapped tightly around my waist, and when we stopped for a red light, I reached down to caress her hands where they were clasped together. She leaned into me, resting her head against my back, and I smiled to myself.

When we arrived, we could see Woo Bin's surveillance had diminished somewhat, but not disappeared.

"Would you like to go out?" I asked her.

"I'd love to." She beamed at me.

"Go freshen up. I'll see you in… half an hour?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She disappeared behind the closed door of her room and I went to take a quick shower myself. I still had too many questions in my head, but they didn't seem to matter that much, because I could feel that Jan Di's words were true. She was in love with me.

I looked at myself in the mirror. A foolish grin wreathed my face, and I couldn't seem to wipe it away. I had a feeling it was more or less permanent.

Dressing quickly, I went to the living room to wait for Jan Di, only to find her already sitting down, a worried expression on her face. Next to her, Grandfather was also sitting down. Standing behind him, as always, was Secretary Park.

"Ji Hoo, you're finally here. Come with me. I need to have a serious talk with both of you."

I looked questioningly at Jan Di, but her face showed the same confusion I felt.

Grandfather took us to the dining room table, which meant this was a serious matter. We all sat down except for Secretary Park, who kept showing Grandfather several documents and laying them in order in front of him. After a minute, Grandfather spoke.

"I hear you were involved in an accident today. Is this true?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly like that, Grandfather." Jan Di gradually recounted what had happened, so I got to hear all the details for the first time. I thanked the heavens that she had gotten out of that cab. "I don't know if my medical assistance was any help, but I was really nervous. I hope I did everything right, Grandpa… I followed all the steps you showed me." A couple of wayward tears had sprung to Jan Di's eyes as she related her tale.

"Miss Jan Di," Secretary Park interjected, "rest assured that your intervention was appropriate and timely. I took the liberty of contacting the hospital, and thanks to your help, that young lady was saved. If they had moved her as she was, she might not have survived. You saved her life."

Jan Di burst into happy tears. Secretary Park went to her and offered her his handkerchief with a smile.

"Well done, Jan Di. I am sure it must have been stressful, but despite your nerves, you kept control of the situation and acted swiftly. That's what being a true doctor is about. Congratulations." Grandfather's words sounded sincere and proud, but they were also tinged with another sentiment I couldn't identify. "That said, I want you to accept what I am about to offer you, Jan Di-ah."

She took the papers Grandfather handed her and started reading. After a few seconds, her face went pale with alarm.

"Haraboji! You can't do something like this!"

"Of course I can. It has already been done."

"Miss Jan Di," Secretary Park explained, "from now on you are a shareholder of Yoon group, owner of 20% of the shares and also a member of the board of Directors."

"But… how?!"

"The board now comprises the young master, with 70% of the shares; the President, with 10%; and you, with 20%."

"But… I… haraboji, why?" Jan Di seemed truly lost for words. "I'm happy working in the company just as I've been doing until now, and I hope I haven't done anything to make you believe I want something in return."

"Of course not, my dear, of course not… But you, just like Ji Hoo, are family now. Hearing that I almost lost you today," his voice quivered, "tore me apart. I don't know if I could stand it if you were gone. Besides, this isn't something I just decided today. I've been thinking about doing this for a long time. Moreover, the transfer of shares is only part of what I need to tell you."

"There's more?!"

"Miss Jan Di," once again, Secretary Park spoke up, "given that the President can't legally adopt you because your parents have guardianship over you, he decided to include you in his will. I can assure you that the President has made certain that you and the young master will want for nothing if anything should happen to him."

"Haraboji! This is too much! Why do you think something's going to happen to you?"

"Because I'm an old fogey with a bad heart, dear one. In my life I made many mistakes that I'll never be able to completely amend, but at the very least I want the two of you, who have given me more happiness than I could have ever imagined, to be provided for. Jan Di, I… I consider you to be my own granddaughter, and you have no idea how terrible I felt worrying that something would happen to me and you would be left with nothing."

"Nothing? _Nothing!?_ Grandfather, the roof over my head, my job at the clinic and the company, my college studies… You think all of that is nothing?" Jan Di was flabbergasted.

Grandfather had managed to keep calm all through his explanation, but when Jan Di went to hug him, he couldn't contain his tears anymore. "It's the only way I know how to protect you," he said.

The news had also taken me completely by surprise. But not in a bad way. Jan Di did so much work for the company that I knew Grandfather would have offered her an official position when she finished college; and as for the will, well, I had imagined something like that would happen sooner or later. He just loved her too much not to want to provide for her.

"Haraboji, I can't accept all of this…" Jan Di protested.

"You will…" he said. "Of course you will. For me and for Ji Hoo, and also for my late son and daughter-in-law. They'd be so happy to know their legacy rests in the hands of both their son and an extraordinary young lady like yourself. Please accept, granddaughter…"

"Haraboji…"

"Accept, Jan Di," I said, adding my voice to Grandfather's. "There's no way you can reject something like this." I stood up and put my hand on Grandfather's shoulder. "And you, haraboji—don't even think about cashing in your chips just yet. We still have lots of things to do together."

"Son…"

Grandfather and Jan Di were all hugs and tears. I asked secretary Park when the old man had found the time to prepare this surprise without anyone noticing.

"It wasn't easy, young master, but he finally did it," he explained.

"He sure did."

"Your Grandfather, he was hoping…" his voice trailed off uncertainly.

"What?" I asked.

"No, nothing… It's not my place to discuss such things. Forgive me."

"Chae Yun-ssi, I've known you all my life, so please tell me what Grandfather is planning on doing now before he really has a heart attack."

"It's nothing to be alarmed about, young master. It's just that…" he hesitated again, but I held his gaze and he finally relented. "It's just that your Grandfather has held out hope of seeing you and miss Jan Di together. I mean, he chose her as the woman he would wish to be at your side forever. That was one of his purposes when he brought her here, but he didn't wish to force her feelings, or yours. Either way, he says that even if that didn't happen, he's glad he still got a granddaughter."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Grandfather and Jan Di turned to me to ask if I was okay.

"Yes, everything is fine. Haraboji, if you're done with all you had to tell us," I went to Jan Di's side and laced my fingers through hers, enjoying the astonished faces of both secretary Park and Grandfather, "we need to go. We have a date, right?"

"But, Ji Hoo," Jan Di started to protest, not noticing their reactions, "after all of this I think we could at least—"

"Oh no! Please, go," Grandfather said, a satisfied grin spreading across his face. "The papers are already signed and filed, my dear. I just wanted to make it more official by letting you know."

"I still think this is way too much, Grandfather," she countered.

"Shush! Weren't you told not to reject the favor of your elders? Now go, go… But don't come back too late. You have exams tomorrow."

And with those words, one last hug from both of us to Grandfather, and a kiss on the cheek from Jan Di to secretary Park, we left on my bike to search for a quiet place.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Woo Bin's POV**

"Son, do you know where Ga Eul is? I sent for her, but she's not in her room."

I'd been waiting for Ga Eul to wake up, but after an hour, she was showing no signs of doing so. I decided to go down and get something to eat and drink, planning to be back before she awoke, but I hadn't realized how close it was to lunchtime. I didn't notice when my parents walked into the kitchen behind me, but I almost choked on my water at my mother's question, secretly hoping no one had thought about looking in _my_ room for her.

"S-She wasn't feeling so well, mother. Ga Eul came earlier to talk to me and… well, you know, the experience was a traumatic one and she started crying again while she was telling me about it. Finally, she ended up so tired she fell asleep, so I didn't want to wake her."

"Poor thing. What she must have gone through."

"Do not remind me, my dear," my father said in a low growl. "Just thinking of it makes my blood boil. I don't think I could have kept a cool head like our son did. I'm really proud of you, Woo Bin, but I want you to know that I wouldn't have been angry at you at all if you had taken serious action in the matter."

"Thank you, father."

It was widely known that my father, in his younger years, had killed a man who aspired to be chief of one of the districts. The man had taken some liberties with my mother when my parents were barely starting their teenage affair. No one disputed my father's right to collect in blood the honor of the woman who was going to be his future wife. My father had been seventeen at that time, four years younger than me.

"Mother, could I ask you to order Ga Eul's food and my own to be served in my room today?"

"Of course you can. I'll make them take it up in a few minutes. It's probably best not to leave her alone right now."

"Thank you. Please excuse me."

I quickly went back to my room and checked the hallway outside my room for staff. _All clear_. At least that made me feel calmer.

I didn't think my parents would have been too happy at the image that greeted me when I entered my room.

A jumble of sheets only half covered Ga Eul's body where she lay on her side in my bed; the soft skin of her naked back was exposed to the faint sunlight glowing through the sheer curtains on my windows. Her wild and loose hair fell haphazardly across the mattress. Her face rested on a white pillow, under which her hands were buried, and her clasped arms hid her breasts. She was still sleeping soundly.

She looked so calm, relaxed, and happy. At least I hoped she was happy. I was glowing with the memory of the last hours, but my satisfaction was tarnished somewhat by my doubts about her feelings. I lost track of time gazing at her, but soon remembered I needed to take a shower. I washed and dressed before returning quickly to her side, realizing with a shock that I could easily watch her sleep for another hour without getting bored.

I had just stretched out my hand to smooth a lock of hair back from Ga Eul's face when a quiet sound at the door almost made me jump; it was the food. As I took it and placed it on the table, I heard the rustle of sheets that told me she was awake at last.

"Ga Eul?" I said as I approached her.

"Mmmm…sunbae?"

"Yes, I'm here." She yawned widely and then stretched, pushing those beautiful breasts up; but she stopped in the middle of the movement with a whimper of pain. "Are you alright?" I asked her, worried.

"Yes, fine. I'm just…"

"Sore?" I watched as her eyes widened with memory, her hurried hands looking for something to cover her exposed chest while her cheeks flamed scarlet.

"I'm sorry, sunbae. I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"It's okay. I just want to know if you're alright, if you feel any kind of pain." She remained quiet. "Ga Eul, I'm not asking this to make you feel uncomfortable; I just want to know so I can give you what you need. A pill, something to drink, to eat…"

"Actually, I am really thirsty."

I passed her the glass of juice they had brought for her. I also set my own down on the bedside table just in case she wanted more.

I was still looking at her, waiting for an answer, and after she finished the first glass of juice, she gave me one.

"M-My legs hurt and my… my hips. It's not the kind of pain you get from a bruise. More like… I ran for a long time."

"Yes, I understand," I breathed, more relaxed. "You're fine, then."

"Yes…"

"It would be best if you eat something."

"Could you give me my robe, please?"

"Sure."

Wanting her to be comfortable, I turned my back while pretending to fix the meal for her. After all, that had been her first time. I knew she probably felt self-conscious, and there I was, not knowing what to say to her. I had only been with virgin girls twice before, and both times had been so disastrous and complicated I had decided never to do it again. But Ga Eul wasn't just a 'virgin girl'. She was the girl I was in love with, and my biggest problem was that I didn't know how to make her feel the same.

We ate in silence; the fact was that, beyond ascertaining that she wasn't hurt, I didn't know how to talk to her about what had happened between us. To ask her 'Did it feel good?' seemed so wrong and egocentric that I shuddered to even imagine saying the words. Ga Eul felt awkward, too; I could tell from the way she blushed from time to time, not knowing where to look. It wasn't until she moved around a bit to get more comfortable that she saw the dark red smear of blood on the sheets beneath her and gasped in alarm.

"This… I, I'm sorry… I—"

"You don't have to apologize for anything at all. That is normal, Ga Eul. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know, but to know it and experience it are two completely different things."

"And how was it for you?" _Fuck!_ I bit my tongue and internally chastised myself. That was exactly what I didn't plan to say! Before the humiliation could kick in, though, she answered.

"Better than I could've imagined. Just… perfect." A slow, shy smile spread across her face and I had to breathe deeply and swallow to prevent myself from taking her all over again right there.

"And now?" I asked.

"Now…"

"All that stuff about taking risks, and not worrying about consequences… Is that really what you want, Ga Eul?"

"Oh, that, yes… Well, could we… do it again?" _Say what!?_ "You know, this is all new for me and I would like to keep trying stuff…"

 _God above, help me._

"Are you sure?"

"Only until that 'special person' arrives," she made the quotes in the air. "If you're okay with it, of course."

Then I was definitely only being used as a guinea pig.

Disappointment filled me. So this was what they felt like, those girls who wanted more from me than a good time.

I took a deep breath. I had decided to make Ga Eul fall in love with me, and if for now that was the only way I could be close to her, I'd do it…

"Alright. Only until that 'special person' comes around then."

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

Clinging to Ji Hoo's back while we navigated the streets on his bike, I still couldn't wrap my mind around everything that had just happened. Me, a dry cleaner's daughter, a board member of Yoon group? It was the largest, most recognized, and most prestigious group in all Korea, if not the world. All of this—the position, the inheritance—seemed like a dream. Accepting such a lavish gift made me feel uncomfortable, but I really couldn't see any way out of it without hurting or offending Grandfather.

We soon slowed down and I realized we were in front of a fast food store.

"Here?" I asked, puzzled.

"Would you rather go back to the French restaurant from the last time?" Ji Hoo teased, grinning.

"No, no, not at all! I'm totally okay with this. It's just that this is not the kind of thing you usually go for."

"Today I want to enjoy the things you enjoy. Let's order some takeout and then go to the river. Does that sound good, little otter?"

Ji Hoo was smiling from ear to ear in an expression that was almost goofy. It was definitely cute, though, and his obvious happiness made me smile, too.

"That sounds great."

We ordered a couple of hamburgers and rode to the river, to a spot where Ji Hoo had often brought me back when I was still sad about Jun Pyo.

I was surprised to see that he was already prepared with a picnic blanket. We spread it over the grass and settled ourselves on it to eat our food.

"What an afternoon," he said after a while.

"Tell me about it. I still think there must be a way to undo all that Grandfather did."

"Forget it, there's no way. He's not the president of the company for nothing. You'll have to accept your destiny." His wink told me how much he was enjoying this.

"Is not like I'm complaining," I began.

"Sure sounds like it," he said with a smile.

"It's just that… it's _too_ much. I… I haven't done—"

"—anything to deserve this," he finished for me. "Right? You always say that." He sighed. "You underestimate yourself. You don't know your own worth, Geum Jan Di."

I didn't want to argue anymore, so I took a big bite out of my hamburger. We didn't say anything else for a long while, a companionable silence blanketing us as we watched the sun dip toward the horizon and spread out in orange fingers across the sky.

Finally, Ji Hoo shifted closer to me, talking my hands in his.

"How did this happen?" he asked, pointing my heart.

"How did I fall in love with you?"

"I'm still afraid to believe this is all real. Everything I thought I knew has changed so fast."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I should've realized it sooner. But even after I knew my own feelings, I never imagined that you could love me that way, after everything. I felt like I'd lost my chance forever."

"That's ridiculous."

"But that's what I thought."

"And when did you change your mind?"

"When I thought you might be interested in Ju Mi."

"In Ju Mi?"

"When she started coming to the house to give you her brother's reports, or when she looked for you and you started spending time together at school, I didn't like it. I was shocked to realize that I was jealous. In my head the only thing I could think about was that someone was stealing my best friend, my firefighter, my sunbae… Even Ga Eul mentioned how unusually close our friendship was: long silences without feeling uncomfortable, hugging each other freely, falling asleep together and not finding it odd. She said we have basically been doing everything a couple does, besides…" Jan Di turned pink. "Anyway, she never said anything because she didn't want talking about love to remind me of Jun Pyo." Ji Hoo's hands tensed in mine at the sound of Jun Pyo's name.

"That was something I also wanted to ask you. What about what you felt for Jun Pyo? You were so… broken. I couldn't stand watching you like that."

"I know. It was a difficult time; you know that better than anyone. But maybe there's a way I can easily explain it to you. Ji Hoo, do you love Seo Hyun unnie?"

"Um…well, I… of course I do. But don't misunderstand me. I love Seo Hyun as a sister and a great friend. Because of all the things we lived through together, she will never stop being an important person for me."

"I know, and that's how I feel about Jun Pyo. He was my first boyfriend and a great love, but a painful one. However, that doesn't mean I'm going to forget him. I love Jun Pyo, but not like two years ago. He will always be important to me, but I'm no longer in love with him." There was a trace of doubt in his eyes as he looked at me, and I couldn't blame him. Ji Hoo had held a front row seat to all my angst over Jun Pyo. I wanted more than anything to assure him of the certainty of my feelings. "Trust me, Ji Hoo. I have never been more sure of what my heart feels than I am right now."

"And… what does it feel?"

Instead of answering, I leaned in and kissed him.

It was the first time I had initiated a kiss, but I tried to put into it all that I felt for him. It wasn't long before Ji Hoo let my hands go so he could cradle my face, tenderly kissing me back.

I slid my arms around his waist, holding him, and tried to imitate the movement of his lips while kissing him. I have never been an expert, but I knew he was more than willing to teach me. When he opened his mouth, I did the same. His warm breath against my skin gave me goosebumps, and I relaxed into the kiss, thinking that it couldn't get any more blissful. When I felt his tongue skim across my lower lip, I leapt back, startled.

"I… I'm sorry, Jan Di. I didn't mean to—" Ji Hoo looked scared.

"No, don't apologize," I stammered. "I was just… a bit surprised, that's all."

He smiled, but his cheeks were the same shade of red as mine.

"Well, we have more than enough time to practice." He winked at me, diffusing the tension.

"Yoon Ji Hoo!" I smacked him lightly on the back, which was all I could reach, because he hadn't totally released me. Instead, he had placed his arms around my shoulders and hugged me to his chest, letting me rest my head in that space between his shoulder and his neck, where I fit perfectly.

"You know I wasn't kidding today in the staircase, right?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" This time he let me go and got up, offering me his hand so I could do the same. He took my hands in his again and look intently at me.

"I love you, Geum Jan Di, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Maybe this is not the time to ask you to marry me, but I want you to know that someday, I will."

"Ji Hoo…"

"Will you say yes?"

"Of course I will. I wasn't lying either when I told you I wanted the same thing as you. I know it took me too long to notice, but I love you more than you can imagine."

"Then, for now… will you be my girlfriend?" he asked sheepishly.

I threw myself into his arms without thinking twice, the word "yes" on my lips and tears in my eyes. An old lady passing by had witnessed the whole scene and approached us with a flower for me, wishing us all the happiness in the world. We both blushed at realizing we had been seen, but it didn't really matter. The only thing we cared about was that our feelings were mutual and we were never going to be parted from each other again.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

We took our time going back home. I was a bit pissed at myself for not having thought of taking a cab just so I could walk back holding her hand, but the feeling of her riding behind me on my bike was something I had missed, too.

We arrived a little after dinnertime, and Grandfather was there to reprimand us like a couple of young children.

"I'm glad you're back on good terms, but that's no excuse to arrive late on a weekday—and even less during exams week!"

"On good terms?" Jan Di repeated, tidying up some reference books so we could study a bit before the next day.

"Anyone who didn't notice you two were acting weird with each other is blind. I don't mean to meddle," he added quickly. "I'm just glad that whatever was happening with you is over."

"I think you might be wrong on that score, Grandfather," I interrupted. "What was happening between us is far from over…"

Grandfather looked at me blankly, clearly not understanding my meaning. Jan Di rose from her seat and stood next to me. I took her hand.

"Grandfather, Jan Di and I are a couple now."

"…"

"Haraboji?" Jan Di asked when we were met with silence.

A couple of seconds passed by in silence before dawning comprehension filled Grandfather's face.

"WHAT!? But how did this—?"

"Before you even begin to entertain the idea that this happened after what you told us this afternoon, and that this is some sort of strange way from Jan Di to repay our kindness, allow me to correct you… it started today at school."

A muffled sound came from behind me, but I didn't turn to look, more entertained by Grandfather's face at that moment.

"Jan Di? Is this true?" He asked her.

"Yes, Grandfather. Since today we are… together." Jan Di couldn't help the blush that tinted her cheeks.

"But this is… then you… you two…" Grandfather was stuttering. This was fun.

"I'll date her seriously, Grandfather. I even have marriage in mind. Please, congratulate us."

Again came a sound from behind me, but now I could hear it for what it was: the barely suppressed excitement of the other members of the household. Mrs. Shin and Mrs. Min came barreling over to catch Jan Di up in a group hug, while Chae Yun's face beamed with a happy but knowing smile.

"Didn't I tell you? I told you something _had_ happened!"

"Oh, Jan Di! You and young master are _finally_ together!"

Jan Di could only laugh, shyly accepting the congratulations of both women, who, somehow, had also noticed my feelings.

"How is it that the whole house knew about this and I didn't?" Grandfather exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Jan Di has been asking things only a girl in love asks," Mrs. Min said.

"That's right. Besides, over the last few days she's spent most of her time sighing and waiting for young master to arrive home," elaborated Mrs. Shin.

"And what about you, Chae Yun?" asked Grandfather.

"Well, after witnessing a certain occurrence this morning, I imagined something like this would happen. Although I didn't expect it this soon," he chuckled.

"And you didn't think about letting me know, you old fox?"

"I didn't want to get ahead of the facts, President." Smiling, he turned to us to shake my hand and hug Jan Di. I had been right when I thought he had seen our kiss in the rain, and, of course, he had subtly made the comment about Grandfather choosing Jan Di for me to spur me on.

"I refuse."

Grandfather's booming voice put a halt to all the conversations.

"Haraboji?" Jan Di's face filled with worry and I felt my heart fall to my feet. Silence reigned in the living room for several seconds.

"I refuse to let my granddaughter be with someone so boring. No, no, I won't have it. No one is good enough for my Jan Di. Ji Hoo, take it back."

"Haraboji!" Jan Di smiled at his joke and went to hug him. The rest of us let out a sigh of relief. "You know I also love you lots, right?" she grinned.

"Mmmm… well… yes…" He answered in a grumble, but I knew he would crack soon.

"Come on, haraboji…"

"Bah! Who am I kidding? I couldn't be happier!"

Grandfather hugged us both, exclaiming that seeing his grandchildren grow up like this made him feel old. Mrs. Min and Mrs. Shin dragged Jan Di to a corner to interrogate her about the declaration and other details I imagined were important to women. The night ended in an improvised meal that everyone participated in. All who were present laughed, ate, and remembered how they fell in love with their husbands and wives. It goes without saying that we didn't study a thing, but Grandfather let it slide, knowing that occasions like these called for celebration.

Later, before bed, Jan Di hovered outside the door of my room, worried.

"What ails you?" I asked her, pulling her into the living room to sit next to me on the sofa. She found a new place between my arms and took my hand.

"There's something I feel really bad about, and I won't stop feeling like that until I fix it."

"What's wrong?"

"There's something I haven't told you." At first I thought it was going to be something about us, so I was surprised when Jan Di confessed to me that Ju Mi had been planning to tell me her feelings at the end of the week. She told me she was really worried because she didn't want Ju Mi to feel deceived somehow. "I want to tell her directly how all of this happened. I want to make it right. She asked me so many times if we were just friends, and at the time we were, Ji Hoo. She won't forgive me."

"Listen to me… Even if Ju Mi had told me her feelings, I would have ended up rejecting her. Politely, of course. It wouldn't have mattered, and you know it."

"Still, I knew how she felt about you. Maybe I should've talked with her first."

"It would be the same." Her expression didn't change. "But that's not enough for you, is it?"

"I don't want her to feel as if I betrayed her or something. I mean, without her it would have taken me God knows how long to figure out my feelings for you…"

"I owe her a life debt then," I tried to joke, but it didn't work. "If it makes you feel better, go and talk to her first thing tomorrow morning. Don't you have the parasitology exam together?"

"Yes…"

"It will all be alright. You'll see." I kissed the top of her head and she hugged me tighter. I would have been more than okay falling asleep right there with her, but Grandfather would never allow such a breach of propriety, so we stood up, said good night, and went to bed. For the first time in a long time, I slept peacefully, without nightmares.

 _ **Next day…**_

As soon as Jan Di and I arrived on campus, we noticed something was amiss. There were murmurs everywhere we went, and it was hard to escape the strange sense that it had something to do with us, but we didn't know why.

"Could it be because of yesterday's accident?" she asked me.

"It could be, I guess…"

Several girls looked at us and then steered away, talking in hushed and hurried voices.

"Jan Di!"

We both turned around to see Ju Mi approaching us quickly.

"Ju Mi… it's good to see a familiar face. Do you know what's going on?" Jan Di asked.

"Is it true about you two? That you were kissing in the staircase?"

And then everything clicked.

The girl who had seen us the previous day had told someone, and they must have told someone, and so on. From that point onwards, it must have spread like a fire in a dry woodpile.

Jan Di gasped, and Ju Mi looked close to tears.

"Ju Mi…" Jan Di started to say, but Ju Mi cut her off.

"I asked you! I asked you time and time again, and you lied to me?"

"I… it's not what you think…"

"And you call yourself my friend? I told you everything I felt…"

"Please, let me expl—"

"Stay away from me. Just stay away."

And Ju Mi left, leaving Jan Di standing there, a stricken look on her face.


	13. New advances

**Hello there my queens, sorry about the delay in the update but here I am once again with one more chapter to share. I remember there was a review that said "Screw Ju Mi!" and I laughed soooo hard, LOL. Poor Ju Mi, she's actually a really good girl so I'm kinda sad that I needed to do this to her. Well then, onto the next chapter. This one have some "steamy" scenes so WARNING!**

* * *

 **Ga Eul's POV**

Since I'd been born, whenever someone described me, they always said I was a sweet girl. Even Yi Jung said that a good girl like me shouldn't mix with 'bad boys' like him because I'd end up crying. And it was true, in a way. I _was_ like that. Naïve. Innocent. I wasn't like Jan Di, who had suffered much more sorrow than I had, and thus had to grow up quickly to be her family's support. I used to hide it from her when I needed help, because I felt so weak next to her strength.

Even after having my heart broken, I only grew up a little.

But after getting to know Woo Bin better, my personality had taken a 180° turn, or at least that's how I felt. What had been going through my head when I asked him to do it again? I didn't know, I just knew that I had to take any rope he threw my way, so I did, even if I sounded wanton… God, I _must_ have sounded wanton. Worse, I had asked him to sleep with me only until he found that special person. What was I thinking? What kind of woman wouldn't fall for Woo Bin immediately upon meeting him? Only one that was blind and deaf.

My mind had been reeling with these thoughts since the moment I left his room with his scent on my skin.

My first time.

It had been incredible and more beautiful than I could have imagined. Woo Bin was so careful with me, and hearing him say my name in _that_ way while he was around me, on me, in me… It was more moving than I had expected; I definitely wanted to do it again, and damn the consequences. I thought about it constantly. I could still feel his caresses ghosting across the surface of my skin. I was sure he hadn't left an inch of it untouched, and the memory of it thrilled me.

A knock on my door interrupted my train of thought.

"Ga Eul? Are you awake?"

"Woo Bin…" I opened the door quickly. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Quite alright, thank you."

"I'm glad. I came for you because it's about time for you to see your parents. I know they're used to Ji Hoo and I kidnapping you and Jan Di for an impulsive trip from time to time, but I don't want to alarm them by keeping you prisoner for too long," he teased.

I had spoken with my parents several times by phone since my kidnapping, but I hadn't let them see me, and Woo Bin was right in not wanting to tempt our luck.

"The bruises on your face are hardly noticeable anymore," he said and lifted his hand to caress my cheek. Tension radiated through him. Woo Bin had asked me to forgive him a thousand times while I was unconscious that first day. I had heard him as I drifted in and out of my medicated stupor. What Woo Bin didn't understand was that there wasn't anything to forgive. He had saved my life. It was I who was in his debt. "Would you like to…?" he started to ask, but then stopped.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out to breakfast with me? After that I'll take you to your parents. And in the afternoon I could go with you to check on your enrollment for the new semester. It's really lucky that you already finished your exams."

His invitation caught me off guard, but I gladly accepted. It would be more difficult to find time to be near him now that I was to return to my parents, but I was sure I could come up with something. I knew it was impossible for Woo Bin to fall for me, but I wasn't ready to let go of the sensations I had experienced in his bed the previous day. I was being selfish, but I wanted whatever part of him I could have, even if it was only in that way.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

After the uncomfortable scene between Ju Mi and Jan Di at the entrance, Jan Di and I went to our respective classrooms. I really hoped she was having a better time than I was. Because of my F4 status, people at least tried to tone down their murmuring as they passed me, but I didn't know if they would have the same "courtesy" with Jan Di. I finished my exam as quickly as I could and went to wait for her where I could watch from a distance. If I saw her leaving with Ju Mi, I'd talk to her later.

Fifteen minutes went by before the bell rang and the doors opened. Students started to pour out, and I caught Ju Mi practically running away. Seconds later, Jan Di came out, clearly unsure of where to go. She finally saw me and walked in my direction, clearly trying to ignore the cloud of incessant whispers around her. I had been right; people were far less considerate towards her.

"Hi," she greeted me listlessly.

"Hey. I see you haven't talked with her yet."

"No, when we arrived, it was impossible, and when the bell rang and class let out, well… perhaps you saw her."

"She went running that way," I pointed.

"She hates me. She hates me, and I feel horrible about all this."

Despite the serious tone of our conversation, I couldn't help but feel happy. Why? Because although it seemed we were surrounded by a constant buzz of gossip and a forest of curious eyes watching our every move, Jan Di didn't seem to care or notice. That was more proof that this was all real. It wasn't that I didn't trust her words or what my own heart told me, but after so many years of studying my now girlfriend's nature, I knew she always preferred to fly low. In this moment, however, she had finally decided to stop caring what the world said. Well, except for Ju Mi.

"Somehow, you'll get her to listen to you," I tried to console her.

"I hope so. But I don't have another exam with her today, and I have another test in ten minutes."

"Want me to walk you there?"

"Yes." She finally smiled, although it was a little tarnished by worry. "Thank you."

And just like that, when I got up, Jan Di laced her fingers through mine and we started walking.

Would I ever stopped being amazed that she chose me? I didn't think so.

There I was, on cloud nine, but even that bliss couldn't shut out some of the crowd's comments. Many of them weren't even trying to hide it anymore.

"It can't be, it can't be, it _cannot_ be! How can they be together!?" A voice said.

"Well, they've always been close, right?" another voice answered.

"It's probably just a passing thing. He'll get bored of her soon. There's only one way a girl like _that_ gets a man like Yoon Ji Hoo." _Okay, that was over the line._

"We are _not_ like that," I protested, already regretting being drawn into a response.

Frankly, I should have learned to ignore comments like that a long time ago, but I was still bothered that after seeing me next to Jan Di for years, they still thought I only wanted her for a one-night stand. While I ruminated on this, I realized that the person next to me shared my feelings about the matter.

"If you want to tell me something, come say it to my face!" Jan Di shouted, causing all the voices around us to fall silent. "Or don't you dare? Come on, I _dare_ you. Or are you all cowards, mommy and daddy's little brats that need to be part of a flock because on your own you wouldn't know how to wipe your own snot!?"

I usually would've stopped her, calmed her down, but I was having so much fun watching the shocked faces of the many girls staring daggers at Jan Di.

"You should admit what you really did to get Ji Hoo sunbae, commoner! Low class people like you know only one way!"

The accuser was a girl from Jan Di's same year. Tall and beautiful by the standards I'd been raised to appreciate. Long auburn hair that reached her waist in perfect waves, designer clothes, and last season's shoes. Nothing special.

I felt Jan Di's hand gripping mine tightly and knew that she was trying to refrain from giving a demonstration of her famous flying kick—or worse.

I'd always found it funny how these girls could accuse Jan Di of being "easy" when they were the ones who would more than willingly offer themselves to warm the bed of an F4. I knew this from experience, although the ones who could better testify to it were the Don Juan and the Casanova.

Realizing that something like this would happen every day until they got tired, I did something very out of character for me. As Jan Di was about to retort, I stopped her, pulled her close to me, and kissed her. If the silence had been sepulchral when Jan Di shouted, now you could have heard a pin drop.

It was a quick and chaste kiss; the last thing I wanted were pictures of us making out popping up all over campus. I had been right in keeping it short; when I opened my eyes, I saw more than one astonished student trying to get their cellphones in camera mode.

"She's worth more than any of you could ever imagine, but that's none of your business. What I do ask of you is that, in the future, you won't talk that way to my girlfriend. Thank you." I turned to an open-mouthed, blushing Jan Di. "Shall we go?"

"Ji Hoo, how could you do that?" she laughed after we left behind the flabbergasted mob.

"It's easier for them to shut up if I'm the one to say something. I'm still an F4 after all."

"And the most deserving of that title," she said with a smile, now making me blush. "Oh, come on, Ji Hoo! You can't tell me you don't know how devastatingly handsome you are?"

"Um…well…"

She was still chuckling when we reached her classroom, where she said goodbye to me with a sweet look. I still had an hour before my next exam, so I decided to stroll around the gardens until it was time.

 _Maybe I'll take a nap_.

My plans, however, had to be postponed when I found Ju Mi sitting forlornly on a bench close to the place I used to rest.

 _Perhaps I can help Jan Di with this._

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ju Mi's POV**

In the days running up to exams week, I hadn't been able to concentrate thinking about what I would say to Ji Hoo sunbae on the last day of the semester, when I would finally confess my feelings.

The reason I had asked Jan Di so many times if there was something more than friendship between the two of them wasn't just because of the rumors. There was also what I could see for myself. They shared some kind of bond so strong that it seemed words weren't necessary between them; when they were together, it was as if a gravitational force pulled them into orbit around each other. They understood and related to each other on a level I couldn't fathom.

That's why I had been so worried, but Jan Di had assured me earnestly over and over that they were just friends.

And what now? I had arrived at school only to hear the gossip that 'Ji Hoo sunbae was kissing that commoner yesterday in the emergency staircase'. It was ridiculous, right? Impossible. That's why I went to ask her directly. And it was true.

Misery and disappointment coursed through me.

"Ju Mi…"

"Ji Hoo sunbae!" I was shocked to see him there. Hastily, I tried to wipe away my tears before he could see them, but my efforts were in vain, because he quickly offered me a handkerchief. "Thank you."

"Ju Mi, can I talk to you?"

"I…Well, I…"

"It will just take a moment, and I think you know what I want to talk to you about."

"Yes, I do."

"Ju Mi, Jan Di didn't lie to you."

"She did! Of course she did! She knew how I felt about you and still went and did something like that!"

"Believe me, Jan Di considers you a great friend and would never betray you. What happened between us started yesterday, and after that she was really worried about your reaction. She even told me she should've talked to you before, but things just… happened."

I didn't answer. How could I? Maybe everything he was telling me was true, but even if it was, I was too hurt to care.

"Perhaps if you listen to the whole story, you'd understand us a bit better. Jan Di and I knew each other years ago, when we both studied and Shinhwa high-school…"

Ji Hoo started to talk about the first time he saw her, how he hadn't liked her but still couldn't seem to avoid crossing her path or taking care of her. He told me about how it was Jan Di who pushed him to go after his first love, sacrificing what she felt for him. About how he came back in pieces and sought comfort in her, only to find she was already going out with his best friend, the great Goo Jun Pyo; and how after a big fight he stayed away because she was his "brother's girl".

He spoke of how they had always shared some kind of bond between them which allowed them to feel comfortable without words, of the trip to Macao, of Jun Pyo's marriage, of his grandfather taking Jan Di under his wing….

He told me everything that had happened in all the time he and Jan Di had known each other, and how, after all that time, he never thought Jan Di would respond to the great love he felt for her.

"Ju Mi, I know I'm probably hurting you by telling you all this, but I think it's necessary so you'll understand that there can only ever be one woman for me. What happened between Jan Di and me is something I always hoped for but never believed could come to pass. I'm still surprised, but so, so grateful. And I also told you so you can see that Jan Di didn't realize her feelings for me until she felt jealous of you."

"O-Of me?"

"Yes, you. She told me that seeing me being so close with another girl made her jealous and forced her to face her own feelings."

I thought about everything he'd said, and saw how all the pieces of this morning's puzzle fit together. I was no longer mad, but I was still hurt.

"I'm not expecting you to be friends again right away, but I hope you can understand now that our story goes beyond a high-school crush or college sweetheart." He gave me a smile, the kind that only a guy in love could give, and walked away.

"Wait! Ji Hoo sunbae! I… there's something I need to tell you." I knew it was ridiculous and useless, but I still needed to get all my feelings off my chest. I think he somehow guessed my intentions because he came back and gave me his full attention. I drew a breath to steady myself and spoke: "I have always admired you, even before I met you, thanks to Jan Di. I had always thought that you were a really handsome and intelligent guy. But, since the moment you offered to help me with my brother, I couldn't help falling in love with you. I like you a lot, Ji Hoo sunbae. Will you go out with me?" That was it. I had practiced those few lines for days and I was glad I was able to say them out loud. That's all I had wanted.

I wasn't expecting Ji Hoo to reply.

"I'm very grateful for your words, Ju Mi-ssi. I really appreciate your feelings and am honored to receive them. Unfortunately, I'm in love with someone else. I'm sure you'll find another person who can value you completely, because you deserve it. I hope we can still be friends."

When had my tears started up again? I didn't know, but I knew all my feelings for Ji Hoo were flowing out with them.

"Th-thank you, for listening," I told him between sobs, and he put his hand on my head, patting me gently before respectfully bowing and leaving.

Watching his straight back disappear, I said goodbye to the love that had unexpectedly grown inside of me for the boy with the beautiful eyes and angelic smile.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Woo Bin's POV**

After Ga Eul said goodbye to my parents, who had made her promise to come back soon if she ever needed anything, I took her to breakfast at a quiet restaurant in town. My plan was to eat, drop her off at school, and then take her home to see her parents. Unfortunately, I had discovered a problem: When Ga Eul got hot and took off her jacket, I could see that the blouse she had on didn't cover her clavicles, which plainly showed three dark purple marks. I knew those marks well. After all, I had put them there.

"Um…Ga eul…"

"Yes?"

"Did you notice anything strange today? When you were getting ready to go out, maybe?"

"No, why? Do I have something on my face?" _If only._

"I think it would be best if you went to the ladies room." She got up. "Take your jacket!"

Ga Eul hurried to bathroom and I breathed slowly, trying to gain some control over the flow of memories in my head.

Ga Eul's skin, the expressions on her face, her moans… Damn it; I needed a cold shower. Urgently.

When Ga Eul returned, her face was flushed and she had her jacket on again, covering the marks which I was sure she'd noticed.

"I'm sorry, I should have contained myself," I apologized. When she didn't answer, I assumed she was angry. I didn't usually leave marks. Girls tended to get the wrong idea if I did. But with Ga Eul, I had wanted to mark her, to leave some evidence of the night we spent together. "We'll go buy some different clothes before I take you to your parents."

"Okay," she replied in a faint voice, the soft pink blush still present in her cheeks.

We finished our breakfast in uncomfortable silence, and we didn't say much in the car, either. I took her a high couture store, and Ga Eul's jaw dropped when she checked the prices. She begged me to go to a cheaper store, but time was against us and, though I didn't want to admit it, I was truly nervous about leaving her alone, at least at the moment. She didn't know it, but while I wasn't with her, the security tailing her had increased.

Something of my thoughts must have shown on my face, because her protests faded away, and she finally agreed to shop. The store staff was visibly relieved as they cordially welcomed us.

"It is wonderful to see you again, young master Song. What can we do for you today?"

"I'm looking for some clothes for my… friend. I know where everything is, so we'll just help ourselves. I don't want to be disturbed."

"Of course, young master. Make yourself at home."

Together, Ga Eul and I flipped through several clothing racks and checked out the mannequin displays. She rejected everything after seeing how expensive it was, so in the end I chose three pieces for her and sent her to try them on.

"There's the changing room. If something doesn't fit, let me know so I can bring you another size."

She first came out with a gorgeous high-necked black blouse. It looked amazing on her. And even though Ga Eul was still protesting the expense, I could tell she liked it too. The second garment was a simple turtleneck sweater that perfectly covered her incriminating collarbones. All seemed to be going wonderfully until she called out to me from inside the dressing room.

"Woo Bin…"

"Yeah?"

"Could you call one of the salesladies, please?"

"What happened?"

"I got stuck."

Without thinking, I went into the dressing room and saw her struggling with a shirt. The collar had hooked on her necklace, making it impossible to get it over her head. Ga Eul flinched when she heard me enter.

"Wait. Turn around and I'll help you."

I maneuvered her arms out of the sleeves and then focused on the snag inside. Suddenly I realized how close we were standing. My fingers working the chain of her necklace were inches from her naked back, and when I looked up at the mirror I saw the reflection of her breasts covered by the filmy fabric of her pink bra. I shivered.

"Woo Bin sunbae? Is it out yet?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I almost got it. Wait a second, lower your head a bit, and… there. You're free."

Ga Eul hugged herself around the waist but made no effort to cover herself up or to push me out of the dressing room. My breath hitched, and my hand went to her back, but I stopped when I heard her speak.

"I've never had one of these," she mused, her fingers rising to touch the marks on her neck. "How-How did you do it?"

Was she _really_ asking me that?

"Well… you have to suck the skin, and maybe bite it a little bit? Look, I'm really sorry Ga Eul. In heat of the moment I got carried away and—"

"I like them," she interrupted. I saw she was blushing again like in the restaurant. _Was it because of that she got so quiet? She was embarrassed to like them?_ "I… don't know why. Is that weird? I just feel as if you—"

"Marked you?" I finished. Ga Eul didn't answer, but the look in her eyes was enough to tell me that yes, she _liked_ having been marked by me.

Since when had sweet Ga Eul become such a temptress?

I wasn't even sure how it happened, but before I knew it, I had Ga Eul pressed up against a wall of the small dressing room, pinning her arms above her head, my mouth on hers, exploring her, discovering her again. Did she really not notice the effect she had on me? I wanted to treasure her, to make her love me; but her actions, gestures, and declarations like that one were stripping away my resolve, making me crazy.

"How long… do they take …to disappear?" she asked me between gasps as I moved from her mouth to her clavicle, touching my lips to the marks I had left.

"A couple of days… maybe." When I pulled back to look at her, I could see that the idea didn't sit well with her. At that moment, I finally understood the bond Ji Hoo had described to me, the way Jan Di didn't have to speak for him to guess what she wanted.

I suddenly knew, with total certainty, what Ga Eul wanted: another mark.

She offered her neck willingly to me in a way that made my lower body ache.

"Not on the neck," I said, kissing her again before releasing her hands to grab her by the waist. She threw her arms around my neck and let a sigh escape.

"Then, in a place only _you_ can see it," she whispered. Okay, it was official. This girl was going to be my damnation.

One of my hands wandered upward from her waist to gently cup her left breast, the fabric smooth against my skin. I rubbed a thumb gently across a spot just above the lacy edge of her bra and heard her breath catch raggedly. I didn't need more authorization than that.

I dipped my head to suck at her soft skin, putting all my effort into making a mark that wouldn't vanish for at least a week. I felt Ga Eul's body shudder against mine, listening to the little whimpers she was trying to suppress. She buried her fingers in my hair to pull me closer; her desire lit the flame of mine, and I grew more and more turned on.

After a couple of minutes, the mark showed deep red against the paleness of her skin, and a strong feeling of possession I hadn't felt before washed over me. Seeing the stamp of my passion on her sent one thought reverberating through my mind.

 _She is mine._

We went back to kissing and my hands wandered to her chest again, where my caress provoked that low sensual mewl that only I knew about.

"Excuse me, young master Song. Is everything alright?"

At the sound of the saleslady's voice, we jumped apart as if we'd been struck by lightning.

"It's—" _Clear your throat, Woo Bin._ "It's all good, thank you."

"Alright then. Call me if you need anything."

We heard her leave, and both Ga Eul and I blew out a sigh of relief. I looked at her, and she looked at me. We smiled. Soon, the smile turn into full-on laughter that we shared like a couple of kids that almost got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"It would be best if I left before she returns," I said.

"Okay." She was looking at herself in the mirror again, her fingers caressing the latest mark I had left on her. No one but she and I would know where it was. "Thank you," she said, holding my gaze in the mirror.

I knew she wasn't talking about the clothes.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

The day passed in a haze of constant whispers and insults. By the time I had finished my last exam, I was sure there was no one who didn't yet know about me and Ji Hoo, including the teachers. Strangely, though, I felt good. I had been expecting the gossip and ill will to affect me as it did the first time, when I was with Jun Pyo and everyone sneered at me because I was the girlfriend of the leader of the F4, but no. I felt _so_ incredibly good.

Except for the issue with Ju Mi.

It tormented me to think that the only person I really considered to be a friend in that place had been hurt because of me. Because I didn't speak up in time. Because I didn't realize my feelings sooner.

Walking through the halls, I decided to text Ji Hoo to let him know I would wait for him in the parking lot, but before I could do it, I noticed a new message in my inbox. I stopped when I saw it was from Ju Mi.

 _ **I know it wasn't your intention to hurt me. If you want to talk, it's okay, but I'd rather we do it tomorrow.**_

 _ **XO**_

 _ **~Ju Mi~**_

I released a sigh I didn't know I was holding. She would allow me to talk to her, to explain. That was good enough; I had to find a way to make her understand that everything had happened so suddenly even I had been surprised by it.

"Are you happy?" came a familiar voice near my ear. I didn't flinch, because it was the voice I found most calming in all the world.

"Yes, very." I turned around and smiled at Ji Hoo.

He laced his fingers with mine and together we walked to the exit.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jae Kyung's POV**

For the last few weeks I had invested my time in trying to make plans for the Art Center Jun Pyo's mother wanted. It had to be grand to please my mother-in-law, and I was nearly out of inspiration. I had thought to find some guidance by studying the plans for Yoon Group's center, but after looking them over, I realized it was hopeless.

"I don't understand how they keep it running," I said, falling across the ample couch in our bedroom.

"What do you mean?" Jun Pyo asked. He had arrived home early from the office and was now reading a newspaper.

"I tried to study the business plan of Yoon Group—"

"You mean Ji Hoo?"

"Not him directly, but yes. However, their plans don't help me at all. Did you know that the Yoon Art Centre for Kids and Teens is even more successful than I thought? The worst part is that they don't have highly visible public sponsors or extraordinary donations. It's a very discreet but talented association, and there are at least five kids who have already secured a place at Juilliard!"

"That's impressive, but you shouldn't be surprised. In Korea, the Yoon Group is the biggest, most powerful entity when it comes to the arts," Jun Pyo answered before taking his glass of juice and drinking a few sips.

"Yeah, but I'm sure that a large part of their success is owed to Jan Di."

The effect of my words was immediate. Jun Pyo choked, coughing juice all over his pressed shirt.

"What… are you… talking about, m-monkey?" he asked me between coughs.

"Well, it's obvious that many of the ideas for the Art Centre are Jan Di's. I hadn't noticed before, but when I saw her pictures in the documentation, I kicked myself for not realizing it earlier."

"Pictures?"

"Look" I went for the reports "all these documents talk about the formation of the art centre, the plans, the kids, and the mentoring option, and many other articles refer to events in which the students of the Art Centre have participated. Jan Di's name is never mentioned, but look, there she is."

Jun Pyo sprang from his seat and took the papers with a look of disbelief on his face. When he found her in one of the photos, his features softened and the ghost of an honest smiled adorned his lips.

"She has changed a lot, hasn't she?" I asked, and a couple of seconds passed before he answered me.

"She looks the same to me."

Jun Pyo checked the only three articles –one from the paper and two from the internet- in which Jan Di appeared among the crowd. Her hair had grown long, her posture was more upright, and her beauty had definitely increased.

It was rare for Jun Pyo and I to mention Jan Di's name; I could count the occasions on the fingers of one hand. I avoided it because even though I knew Jun Pyo wasn't as tormented with her memory as he was in the beginning, I also knew he still loved her.

And that hurt.

"It would be best if you throw all this away," he told me, handing back the documents.

"Why, Jun?" I asked.

"Because though all of that is really pretty, it is not the approach my mother or the Shinhwa/JK Group is looking for. Be careful and don't show her those pictures. I don't want to have a pointless argument."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother won't hesitate to trash your plans if you base them on the ideas of a woman she thinks is beneath her 'standards'. And she despises Jan Di, not least of all because she fears her becoming one of us."

"I'm not following you, Jun…"

"Look closely at these pictures, Jae Kyung," he said. I was surprised. Jun Pyo rarely used my full name. "Ji Hoo is looking at her in all of them."

Without another word, he turned around and left the bedroom, letting the door slam behind him. I took the pictures again and looked at them more carefully. Ji Hoo was in all of them, same as Jan Di, but a closer examination revealed that in each one of the pictures, the two of them were looking at each other.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jun Pyo's POV**

I had almost spit out my juice in surprise when Jae Kyung mentioned Jan Di's name, and then was shocked all over again to hear that it had been Jan Di's ideas at the center of the Art Centre of Yoon Group.

At first I didn't believe it, but when I read the word 'mentoring', I knew. That compassionate approach had Jan Di's stamp all over it. A quick skim of three articles revealed that most of the kids welcomed in the centre hadn't had an opportunity to study because of lack of resources. Yes, that was definitely her, and it made me smile. Even after rubbing shoulders with the rich, the essence of Jan Di hadn't changed at all.

And those pictures…

The exterior of the woman who had stolen my heart had changed somewhat. Her hair now fell to her waist, and she was dressed in beautiful dresses and expensive jewelry, but the only thing I noticed was what she wore best: her smile. That honest, open, and sincere smile that Jan Di always wore when she was truly happy.

However, I soon realized that the children weren't the exclusive cause of her happiness: Yoon Ji Hoo, my best friend, my brother… In each picture she was looking at him, smiling.

I had held on to my outward calm and given Jae Kyung good advice before quickly leaving our room; it wasn't fair to her to let her see me upset over Jan Di. It was only after I locked myself in the bathroom that I finally let loose the sadness I felt inside. There was no crying; I didn't do that anymore. But I had to lean against the sink for support as the misery squeezed me in its merciless grasp.

It had been two years, two _fucking_ years, and I still felt the pain of hearing her name as if it was yesterday.

It wasn't as if I didn't know she was now under Ji Hoo's care. Although I hadn't maintained constant communication with the F4, we always called each other on important dates like Christmas and birthdays. Yi Jung was hard to get in touch with, but it was easier with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo, and in those conversations with Ji Hoo he had always subtly mentioned that 'everyone' was okay, that 'everyone' was studying hard in college, and that 'everyone' was being well taken care of. Obviously his 'everyone' included Woo Bin, Ga Eul, who was now also part of our strange group, and Jan Di.

Thanks to my two friends, I had found out that Jan Di was now studying medicine and that her parents had come back from the fishing island and reopened the laundry business. Her father had also gotten a small job in a local company, to help keep the family afloat. Although, knowing Jan Di, she probably still took some jobs here and there to give the money to her family.

I hadn't seen Jan Di's face since we said goodbye after my wedding. The pictures Jae Kyung showed me were the first visual contact I had allowed myself since that day. I had pictures of Jan Di, videos that Ji Hoo had sent me from the time I had been in Macao, but I decided that watching them would be needlessly painful, considering that I was forever separated from the woman I loved.

And there was the sting in my chest again, but this time, it was from guilt.

There I was, still suffering from the memory of my first girlfriend, when on my ring finger I bore the weight of a marriage with Ha Jae Kyung. Over the past few years we had learned to live in peace with each other.

She was excellent, one of the best women I knew, and despite my bad humor, whims and immaturity, she loved me. I hated that I couldn't feel the same for her. I loved her. Of course I loved her, and no one could say otherwise, but it wasn't the kind of strong love I should be feeling for my wife.

I knew it wasn't fair to Jae Kyung, and that's why I tried by all possible means not to show her how much anything related to Jan Di affected me.

Sighing heavily, I decided to take a shower to lure the demons out. After all, Jan Di was far away, and Jae Kyung was here with me.

Jan Di was _far away._

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Jan Di's POV**

I felt lighthearted as Ji Hoo and I headed to the restaurant where we were meeting Woo Bin and Ga Eul. Our exams were over. I had managed to talk with Ju Mi, and after a couple of hours of tears and apologies I could feel the relief of knowing we were still friends.

Everything was going wonderfully, and I couldn't remember the last time I felt so _happy._

" _Yo, yo, my bro!"_ Woo Bin welcomed Ji Hoo with a strong hug. "I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

"I'm good. How are you?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Pretty good."

What they said next was lost to my ears while Ga Eul and I hugged each other. I hadn't seen my friend since the attack. She had told me she didn't want me to see her until she was recovered, and truthfully I didn't notice anything wrong with her, except that she was wearing a turtle neck sweater in this weather. I assumed she was covering a wound, because Ji Hoo told me she had suffered several injuries.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was, Ga Eul?" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I missed you so much, Jan Di!" She was also crying.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ , make me worry like that again."

The guys let us go at it until we calmed down a bit and decided to order something to eat. We caught up on many things and the laugher fell easily from our lips, so much that my cheeks started to hurt.

"Oh, right. There's something we haven't told you," said Ji Hoo suddenly in the middle of dessert.

"What?" asked Woo Bin.

"Well, it's kind of complicated," he said, a serious look coming over his face. I had to work to contain my laugh. Ji Hoo had already told me he was going to try to play it up.

"Sunbae, don't scare us, don't scare _me_. Does it have something to do with Grandfather?" Ga Eul asked, worried.

"No, it has to do with Jan Di."

"Has something happened to you?" Woo Bin asked me, clearly concerned. "Ji Hoo, you know that if it has something to do with security, I can—"

"No," Ji Hoo cut him off, "it's not anything like that. As I told you, it's a little bit complicated to explain, so…"

Ji Hoo inched his chair closer to mine and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder and let my hand cover his free one where it rested on the table. Woo Bin looked confused, but Ga Eul's eyes lit up at once.

"Omo! Omo, omo, omo!" A big smile spread across her face. "Jan Di-ah! Don't tell me you and sunbae…?"

"Wait a second!" It seemed that Woo Bin had finally caught on. "You two!?"

"If you're asking if Jan Di and I are a couple, then yes, we have been for a few days," Ji Hoo answered with a sly smirk, like a child pulling off a prank.

"I knew it! Oh I knew it, Jan Di! Finally!" Ga Eul jumped in her seat and shook Woo Bin forcefully in excitement. Woo Bin just let himself be manhandled, shock making his mouth hang open.

I couldn't help but laugh at our friends' reactions. It had taken me too long to see Ji Hoo's love for me, and to realize my love for him. And I couldn't begin to describe how great it felt to say that Yoon Ji Hoo was my boyfriend. Even better, knowing that we had promises and plans of spending the rest of our lives together filled me with warmth. I was completely in love, and it didn't feel like the 'honeymoon phase' would pass anytime soon.

That night, Woo Bin promised me that on another day he would tell me all the embarrassing stories he could remember of Ji Hoo's childhood so that I could have some advantage in an argument, and Ga Eul made me promise that I would tell her about the confession in great detail. We would have kept chatting, but Woo Bin had a phone call, and then the two of them left so that Woo Bin could get her home to her family. I felt at ease knowing that he was taking care of my best friend.

Ji Hoo and I went back home with some takeout for grandfather, but we couldn't find him anywhere, so we stuffed it into the refrigerator. The staff had already left for the day, so we were alone.

"How do you feel now that it's official?" Ji Hoo asked me as I followed him to his room so he could hang up his coat.

"What do you mean 'now that it's official'? Wasn't it official a few days ago?" I jokingly answered from the threshold.

"You know what I mean, little otter."

"I do know, and it feels really, really great." I approached him. "I don't know if I already told you this, but I'm very, very happy… I'm a little afraid of being this happy."

"You're afraid? I'm terrified!"

"Why?" I gasped.

"Because I have loved you for so long," he touched his forehead to mine and cradled my face with his hands "that I'm afraid all of this is an extraordinary dream from which I'll soon wake up."

"Look at me, Ji Hoo. I'm real. This is real. You and me."

His eyes held mine and I could feel that he was weighing the truth of my words. After a couple of seconds, that angelical smile appeared on his face, and he leaned in to kiss me.

How many times had I kissed Ji Hoo? I wasn't sure anymore, and, frankly, I didn't want to count. When you're with the person you want to be with, you stop counting, because when you know it's forever it doesn't matter anymore.

Ji Hoo's lips had always been tender when kissing me, warm and soft.

My arms wound around his neck and his strong hands gripped my waist, never breaking our connection. He deepened the kiss, and my lips parted slightly, accommodating his without conscious thought. Time passed unnoticed, and this time when I felt his tongue skirt my lower lip, I didn't flinch. He hadn't done that again since the lake, and somehow I knew he had been restraining himself.

As the warmth of his kiss spread through me, I melted against him, anxious to be closer. _Does he feel the same way?_

Without giving it much thought, I responded in kind to his advances, eager to explore. The moment my tongue touched his, he pulled back, looking at me with incredulous eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said. "D-Did I do something wr—?"

Before I could finish the word 'wrong', his lips came down on mine again, harder, more demanding, urgent with desire. Our hands moved of their own accord, mine roaming to his hair, his neck, his face, even as his seemed determined to touch every inch of me. Each time our lips met, we fought to taste what the other had to offer, and it was comforting and exquisite, because Ji Hoo tasted like something I would never be able to put a name to, something that was captivating and alluring.

I heard his breathing, as agitated as mine, and felt his heart beating frenetically beneath my fingertips. We had somehow moved towards the wall, and soon my back was against it. Ji Hoo paused, allowing a sliver of light between us, his breath and mine colliding and mixing in the air.

"I love you."

I was prevented from answering him by the pressure of his mouth claiming mine once more. The tingling of my skin increased almost unbearably as his hands caressed me. They were everywhere—at my waist, skimming down my arms, stroking the side of my neck. Then one of them descended slowly… to finally, softly, touch my breast…

"Ahem!"

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

 **Ji Hoo's POV**

How lost must we have been in each other not to notice when someone arrived at home? The cough I heard behind me practically made me jump out of my skin, and Jan Di let out a tiny, strangled scream.

"Err… well, I only wanted to let you know I was home. Jan Di, maybe you want to go rest? It's getting late."

I turned to look at her and saw how embarrassed she was at being caught out in that way. After a quick 'Goodnight', Jan Di disappeared behind her bedroom door, leaving me at the mercy of Grandfather. I awaited my lecture.

"Well, um… Goodnight, son."

 _That's it? I was expecting shouting and anger. Expecting him to take me outside and tell me how indecent I was for doing something like that under his roof, in his home—_

And then I realized why my grandfather hadn't disowned me on the spot. Jan Di and I had been in _my_ room and, unfortunately, I had no proper doors, just a wide opening between the common area and my sleeping area. I had never had to worry about privacy after spending all my life alone.

My mind went back to what had happened a few minutes ago, and I was flooded with thoughts of Jan Di: her quick breathing, the feel of her eager lips and her hypnotizing tongue, her hands disheveling my hair…

 _I'll have these doors installed tomorrow._


End file.
